Romance of the Warring States
by IronBaba
Summary: With the waning power of the Senju Shogunate, clans are readying their armies for the wars to come. The land is once again engulfed by fire. The rival warlords are vying for control over the country. Two philosophies are contending for the soul of a nation. All the while one man aims to rise above all others and quench the fires of this land with his ambition. This is his story...
1. Chapter 1

This was a dark time in the history of our people. It was a time where shadows crept closer to the fires, warlords took precedence over the rightful authority, and thousands of people died at the behest of clans wanting to steal power from one another. Those of us that had lived through this horrendous nightmare had, for a time, forgotten what peace was like. Such are the effects of war on the people.

However, this land was no stranger to war. Before the instilled peace brought about by the Senju shogunate, war was as constant as the falling of the leaves every autumn. The curse of hatred had always been what's spurned on ambitious generals and clans to reach further than they should. The physical torching of the landscape, along with the fire-fueled passion and vigor of influential men; it is from these many different instances that this home of ours is so infamously dubbed the "Land of Fire".

There was another name for this place once but... meh, it's not that important.

Anyways, for a time it was believed that the curse of hatred was what will decide the fate of our nation. That trust in strength and the reliance of power would see a strong leader fulfill the people's dream of peace. But, as history will tell it, that was not the case. Between the years of 1350 and 1355 the Senju had finally consolidated their power over the Land of Fire after the climactic battle with the Uchiha at Shumatsu no Tani, The Valley of the End, where one man stood above all the rest.

Hashirama, the first known shogun to be recounted in our history, and a man so unlike all the rest, that for a time it was believed he was not of our world at all, but instead was a god. Though the tales were honorary of course, one cannot say that what he did was nothing short of extraordinary. He united the tumultuous land under one rule, one banner, and seemingly broke the Curse of Hatred, by instilling the Will of notion instilled in the people that all we do should be for the benefit of the land; that love, not strength, is the key to peace. Admirable intentions to say the least, and they rang true as well to the many hearts and minds of weary souls from battle.

He created the first capital in the Land of Fire, Konohagakure, a centrally located city, not a part of any clans lands. It was meant to signify a new era. One that didn't reflect the fear of clashing borders, or favoring one clans power over another. Intended was Konohagakure to be a place of diplomacy, where all the daimyos would meet and convene about the state of their lands; that out of many, we would all be one.

His life was one that many mourned on the day he died. Such is the way for heroes loved by the people.

Hashirama's legacy, though, continued and his Will of Fire was carried on by his brother, Tobirama, who brought much glory to our nation. Where Hashirama was a gentle forest who shaded all those below from the burning sun, Tobirama was the playful wind, full of spirit and good humor. Tobirama's ruled strengthened the power and control the Senju Shogunate had over the daimyos and reeled in many of the more rambunctious ones over time. His reign as shogun saw him consolidate the power of the Senju by ruling with fair, yet stern authority.

His reign was not long unfortunately. As it was, if conflict did not come from within it came from without, and Tobirama died, fighting off an invasion force from the Rival Shogun of Kumo, called the Raikage by some, Lightning Shadow, for the speed of which his samurai conquered lands. Tobirama's dying act of staving off the enemy was a honorable death, but it sowed the seeds of discord of the time afterward.

Interim lords have kept the peace, or as best as they can, by still wielding power in the name of the Senju. The most notable of these retainers were the Sarutobi, wherein which Hiruzen took charge in the capital. It was said he was with Tobirama on the battlefield when the shogun died, and with his blessing took the position with a heavy heart. Hiruzen was taught the teachings and philosophy of the Will of Fire, carrying on both his predecessor's wills. With this he was considered the best option to succeed. However after the the death of the shogun, many of the Senju family were aimed at to be pawns in the political machinations of the rival clans. Hiruzen, in his wisdom, sent most into hiding. Though some detractors of Hiruzen claim that this was a ploy to ensure his own position of power within Konohagakure, it cannot be said that his actions were not unjustified. Many Senju clan members met their fate at the end of some assassin's knife during this interim of transition. They were easy targets for the political games of the nobility. Hiruzen, therefore, was wise in shielding them from this.

For a time it seemed that all would be well in our Land of Fire. Hiruzen was able to maintain Senju authority, and fighting between clans only occurred in court instead of on the battlefield. Yet as the years went on, and Hiruzen's age had ebbed some of the fire he once had in his heart, overzealous lords yet again engaged in their games. Foremost among them were the Uchiha, former rivals to the Senju, and believers that the Sarutobi unrightfully stole power from them, like the Senju had done before.

They were the first to break away.

The Uchiha and their retainers took with them the lands far north of Konoha. Nippon, Date, Iga, Kawata, and the islands of Fujiwara all declared themselves independent of Senju-Sarutobi authority and sided with the Uchiha. A Clan whose history was tied to the sword ever since it began, they were overzealous when it came to acquiring power. War-mongers they have been called. Rebel-rousers. Always putting the benefit of their own before that of others. The people of this clan tended to be more passionate and impulsive than most, which perhaps was a reason why they loved battle so much. They are full believers in the Curse of Hatred, and wield this mentality with a reckless abandon in the face of their enemies. Luckily for Hiruzen

What Hiruzen thought would have been an opportunity to strengthen the bonds between the clans in the face of rebellion, in actuality caused an even greater schism between the states.

The Hyuuga, presumptuous of their own power and authority, had flexed their military might as well. With their thousands of ashigeru, samurai, and faith in Hachiman they broke off not long after the Uchiha. It was not out of any hatred towards Hiruzen, but their arrogance and pride compelled them to follow a path that would hopefully put them at the forefront of the power struggle rearing its head. The Hyuuga, though not matching the Uchiha in size, had brought in a number of powerful clans to their side hoping to tip the scale in there favor. The Aburame, a mysterious and infamous clan feared throughout the land, and the Inuzuka, from the island of Inu and feared warriors, both have sided with the Hyuuga.

Other clans, such as the Nara, Akimichi, and the Yamanaka, have banded together in these tremulous times adhering closely to the idea that "there is strength in numbers". Tying their fate together as they have done in the past, these three were once the staunchest of the Sarutobi's allies, yet now with growing dissent and the opportunity for increasing their own power, they have split off as well. They are the most noble of the warring factions, however these three are not above coveting the lands of lesser nobles and clan lords. Though considered weak compared to the Hyuuga and the Uchiha, they are no pushovers themselves. Staying firmly independent in the face of far greater ambitions in the past, this trio has proven to be a handful to conquer and nye impossible to beat when the Ino-Shika-Cho come together.

The times were bleak and it seemed that if there was a light to be had, it would only come from the smoldering ashes of our past hopes of peace. Hiruzen, in his old age, simply did not have enough energy to keep control. Though his mind was able his body had begun to give way to the test of time. War is a young man's game. Hiruzen unfortunately came to know this more than anyone.

And so here it was my friends. A land under the wise, yet ineffective governance of an aging ruler, for a clan with no authority. Daimyos and lesser lords vying for control, or at least trying to stay afloat, in the coming turmoil. And the people looking for some hope in their daily lives, yet not even having the time to look.

Now enters our hero of the story. One whose manly aura pierced the heavens and something, something, whatever. He was charismatic is what I;m trying to say.

Could there have been a more unlikely contender for the title of Shogun in the land? Yes, there could haven been. Me, for one. But, as you will soon find out, this man had the kind of stuff that makes his legend all the more famous. His story casts a shadow over all others that came before him. To be the mainstay of a story like this one needed a bit of unpredictability, and unpredictable he was. His personality was as fickle as the spring showers. He could be uncoordinated and lazy in one instance, then charismatic and gallant the next. Perhaps that is what made him so popular to the people in the first place. He entranced everyone with that infectious smile, goofy attitude, and a worldview that made every other warlord's seem shallow and small.

He embarked on a journey filled with adventure, excitement, glory, love, sorrow, pain, suffering, joy, and all the while with a trademark smile.

He was a hero.

He was a fool.

He was just a boy...well...he acted like one at least.

This is his story. One that starts at the end of a long day of work, at an onsen. Where a looming peeper is taking in his fill unbeknownst of the shoddy craftsmanship of the roof he's perched atop off. His fall, and subsequent beating after, would mark the beginning of his destiny.


	2. Who forgot to fix the roof? It was me?

The small trickle of blood was slowly creeping out of Naruto's nose when gazing at the beautiful scene in front of him. Poets can have their sunsets, this here is what truly inspired him. Uzushio's onsen offered him a glimpse into the wonderful world of women. All voluptuous and beautiful. He couldn't believe there were so many diamonds in this small port town/farming village. If there was one thing he was grateful for that his little patch of land had given him, it was definitely this. Along with Ichiraku ramen. And Sakura's short, short, shooooooort hakama.

"_Where is Sakura anyway? Shouldn't she be here by now?" _Naruto thought to himself making sure not stay hidden.

"_Ah no matter, I'll check on her later. Hehe, maybe I'll get a chance of seeing her fundoshi too (that traditional Japanese thong)"._

_*Creak*_

_"What was that?"_ Naruto paused looking around to see if there was someone else on the roof with him.

He looked around and didn't see anyone. The setting sun was casting a shadow which Naruto was in. Perfect cover for a pervert wanting to sneak a peak. So, with that notice, Naruto continued on with his hobby.

"Hahaha oh my, Taki, you're boobs have gotten bigger." Said one girl to another, making sure to allow the nice, warm water to rinse off the soap from her body.

"Oh don't say that. My back is already killing me with all the work I'm doing. The last thing I need is for my breasts to get any bigger." Replied the other woman, soaking on the opposite wall trying, in vain though, to keep her breasts from floating up.

"Ya know with breasts like that I'm surprised Kaemon hasn't ravaged you every night. I mean look at these things I can barely fit them in my hand." The woman known as Taki was then swarmed by another friend who sidled up alongside her to get a chance of seeing just how big the 28 year old's mammaries really got over the years.

_"YOSH!" said Naruto high-fiving himself mentally_

"Noooooo Oichi stop it!" cried out Taki defiantly.

"Come on don't be ashamed. You know what I'd do to get these? And that butt of yours as well." Taki's attacker ,Oichi, proceeded to try and turn the other girl over to show everyone how well developed her friend's, well, um, derriere was.

"Kaemon sure is a lucky man to have you around. Too bad he's only got one eye to cherish you with."

It was playful atmosphere, until a young girl by the name of Kohana, a farmer's daughter, opened her mouth

"Yeah, those bastard Wagarashi. Gato too. All of them deserve to have their eyes put out. What they did to him" A Kohana said, without even really thinking.

Suddenly the mood went serious as this was blurted out. That was a bad time, that raid that those "bandits" had done to steal their food stores. In which they so conveniently waved the personal banner of Kyuroku Wagarashi into the fray. It was a bloody mess. Everyone, including Naruto took notice when he heard the name of their overlords being spoken.

*Creaaaaak*

Oichi stopped her playing around and Taki had replaced her embarrassed visage with a cold and pensive look into the hot bath water. She remembered that day, better than anyone, when her Kaemon was taken to her with an arrow in his eye. The local physician said he was lucky the arrow half glanced off his helmet, the dent in his kabuto attesting to the great luck he had, however...the bleeding.

It took all of that night and half a day to stay the bleeding. Kaemon's spirit was strong but it always seemed that his body would give away any moment; his skin turning the color of rice at one point. Taki remembered how scared she was, but most of all she remembered the burning feeling she had in her stomach when she thought of her husband dying. The Wagarashi and Gato's thugs had taken their home, made them prisoners in their own land, defamed their Lady and her son, and were about to take away her love from her. Nothing seemed to give their lives justice. Until her husband pulled through, and she could smile again. At least for a while

Naruto saw the face on Taki and knew what she was thinking about. Being reminded of what those bastards Wagarashi did to her, did to his family, his people, still made his head spin with anger. Vassals should always be loyal to their lords. Why then did they see fit to backstab the Uzumaki and his mother, the Lady Kushina and exile them to a lowly part of Uzumaki lands. Uzushio, ancestral starting point of his clan, and now probably its end, was where they were deported. Even though this place has become a bit of a haven from the outside world, Naruto knew there was more to this land, to this life. Yet he couldn't seem to get out of his cage.

*Creeaaaaak*

He couldn't take a life living cornered like this.

*Creeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaak*

It didn't seem fair. None of it did.

*Crrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeaaaaaaaak*

He owed it to his people

*Creak*

To his mother.

*Creak*

And most of all to himself.

*Crrrrrrrreeeeeeaaaaaaakkkkk*

"Jeez is it just me or does anybody else here that?" Oichi said scanning the walls as to the source of the creaking.

Naruto's eyes went large and blank upon waking from his revery.

"_Oh shit that's right I'm still at the onsen. Damn rickety roof!" _Naruto tried to stay as still as possible as he looked down on the girls; the setting sun still offering shade to hide in.

"I don't hear anything."

_"Damn right you didn't hear anything. Go back to your damn bath!" _Naruto thought

"Yeah Oichi it's probably just your imagination." said Ayame, a local girl that prepares her father's ramen."

"Hmmmm, I coulda swore that I-"

"I-I'm sorry I said that everyone. It's just-" replied Kohana suddenly, interrupting Oichi.

All eyes went back to her, and the young girl only looked down with a noticeable red tint of embarrassment on her face.

Kohana then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked into the understanding face of Taki.

"Don't worry about that Kohana, I'm not upset" Taki said easing the younger girl out of her guilt. She didn't blame Kohana for bringing it up. In fact it's good she did. It reminded her of reality a bit.

*Ccccccccrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee eeeaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkk*

"Okay I heard that one." said Taki rising out of the water now to see what the commotion was.

Oichi, now having gotten a towel covering up her slender form, and a towel wrap around her head, scanned the area of the onsen.

The room wasn't a large place by any means. The bath was large enough for perhaps seven women to sit comfortably, but other than that, the room was quite plain. There was a window on the far side of the room which faced the door, and was perched high above the ground. There was also another window that allowed some steam to escape as well. Oichi went over to the far window to check.

"You think someone else is here?" Taki asked, getting up to get a towel too.

"There's always someone here. It's just catching them is the problem." Oichi stated bringing herself to the window and looking out of it.

Naruto couldn't believe how, in a matter of minutes, a superb evening was ruined, because someone didn't bother fixing the friggin roof.

_"Grrrrr, whoever was supposed to fix this better get on it soon or I'll...I'll" _Just then Naruto's thoughts trailed off as the screen to the bath room opened to reveal a most gorgeous example of the female anatomy present itself.

Her long, toned legs. That slightly tanned body from working in the sun. The voluptuous and curvaceous form, though covered by a towel, still enchanting Naruto. If that wasn't enough to bring attention to her, her short, pink hair and emerald eyes did the trick as well. Forehead, a little big, but, for Naruto that meant nothing. She was beautiful. His lifelong friend, and current object of his desires

"Hey everyone, sorry for being late, its just I needed to get the oxen fed and in their corrals before sunset." Sakura said, closing the door behind her and walking over to the bath.

"Hey Sakura".

"Yoooo"

"Damn, your boobs got bigger too didn't they?"

Came the response of the women greeting their friend.

""Haha, well I guess eating a lot of rice and milk has its perks huh." Sakura replied getting ready to get in the water.

She was about to take off her towel, and give Naruto the biggest boner ever, until Sakura noticed Oichi and her scanning of the outside.

"Hey Oichi what's the matter?" Oichi turned her head to look at the younger girl.

"I wouldn't concern yourself over this, it's just some guy who thinks it's worth taking a peep before I PERSONALLY GUT HIM!" Oichi yelled the last part out the window as a warning.

*Gulp* Was the only response Naruto could think of after hearing that. Honestly what else could be done after a statement like that. Well, a sane man would leave right, but nope, not Naruto. Good thing, though, that Sakura was taking of her-

"_Oh my sweet Jesus Sakura's taking off her towel! Happy day, Happy da-Wait a minute. Who the hell is Jesus?" _Naruto pondered this as he thought for a moment, but it didn't matter now.

Sakura. Was. De-robing. The only thing going through his mind.

Sakura let the towel fall to reveal her weapons of total allurement. Perfectly rounded breasts, by Naruto's estimation a quaint 90 cm. Not bad, not bad at all. But what really did it for him, and for many other other guys as well, was the booteh. And my Lord, was she smiled down upon in that department. It wasn't ridiculously huge, nor a hindrance. Complimented by nice, strong, toned, and thick hips, her rump made Naruto want to howl in the night.

And that's just what he did. Naruto couldn't keep it to himself.

"dat ASS!"

All the women stopped and turned their attention up top to the roof of the onsen. Sakura quickly pulled her towel around her body once again and Taki made sure to do the same. All the other women *squealed* and *eeeped* at the realization they weren't the only ones enjoying their bath. Oichi balled up her fist and said "All right the show is over bub! Get down from there right now, or I'll throw you down!".

Naruto backed away from the window, but knew that the jig was up. And everything was going so well for a while.

_"Tch, chikusho (dammnit)! I just gave away my position. The hell is wrong with me?" _Naruto tried to look down to get an extra peep to see what was going on but didn't like the view as he once did.

"Oi, nani-yo? (What do you want)" Oichi yelled looking up at the window._  
_

"Baka yaro! (Stupid fool) Don't think you can get away with this!" said Taki getting up alongside Oichi as well.

Sakura too was now eyeing the roof window/vent wanting to see who it was the decided to ruin her one relaxing thing she did all day. Though she prayed it wasn't who she thought it was, she gave an exasperated "Hmph" upon noticing the blue eye and and blonde hair peeking from the corner.

"_Stupid idiot"_ though Sakura as she waited for the peeper to make his next move.

"I'm going to give you to the count of three do you understand!" Yelled Oichi as she menacingly looked above her head.

By this time most of the girls had tried to cover themselves up and were hustling to get out of the bath. Kohana tried to make it over to the towel rack trying in vain to cover herself while running over. Ayame, not wanting to expose herself, opted to stay in the bath and wait it out to see if the pervert would leave.

"San! (three)" Oichi started.

*Creaaaak* came the roof above them.

"Niiiii! (two)" yelled Yaki in her authoritative tone, the one she uses to nag Kaemon usually Naruto noted.

*Crrrrrreeeeaaaaaaaak* (Some roof huh)

Sakura walked over to wall facing her and took one angry look up above. She knew that if Naruto wasn't going to be man on his own, then she's going to force him to be one herself. Lifting up her leg Sakura readied herself for the kick she was about to deliver. Clenching the towel really close to her chest, and taking in a concentrated breath, she yelled out "Ichi! (one)" and sent a blow that rocked the entire building...and subsequently broke the roof.

Now, it is sometimes discussed that before a moment of impending peril, time usually stops so that a person may put things in perspective. Naruto was going through this right now.

"_Jeez Sakura get stronger? Nah. She's always been strong." _As time was slowing itself Naruto gandered over at his crush and saw an annoyed "What the hell were you thinking" look on her face. For some reason, despite his imminent fall into the bath, and the beating he was about to get after, Naruto couldn't help but smile at her.

"_Hehehe she really is something that Sakura? So tough and gentle. She really did grow up from that slender, shy, little girl I remember so long ago. But, I wonder" _Naruto thought just before hitting the water "_The roof. I remember somebody should have fixed it today. Who was it?...Ohhhhhhhhhhhh..."_ Naruto's thoughts trailed off after coming to the realization whose inept laziness had doomed him to this fate: a beating by Oichi, a shlacking by Taki (and perhaps Kaemon too if she ever told him), an audience to Sakura's "Fist to Face" style, and perhaps worst of all, no more free ramen from Ayame at Ichiraku's._  
_

_"It was me" _and with that Naruto plunged into the hot bath water. His haori and shorts becoming drenched, along with one of his geta (those wooden clogs the Japanese wear) flying off in the descent.

Naruto had settled down in the water and almost felt comfortable there. Letting the warmness of the water relax his muscles, he almost thought the girls forgot he was there. Just then though, a number of hands broke the surface and reached toward the Lord of the Uzumaki. He knew what was coming next, but that didn't mean it was going to hurt any less. It at this moment that Naruto pondered if this was going to be the only kind of adrenaline rush he'd ever have in his young life. That getting beat by beautiful women was what fate had in store for him. Is that what he would resign himself too? He didn't know. He'd get back to you after his ass-whooping and tongue lashing.


	3. There's no glory in rice!

If Naruto thought the beating he took was the worse one to date, well, he wouldn't be too far off of that mark. His cheeks were the size of a chipmunk's who was hoarding nuts for the coming winter. He sported also black eye which denoted that he may not be peeping for a while, along with a trickle of blood coming out his nose, which didn't come from perverted thoughts. If that didn't make it worse, the owner of the onsen, old man Ishii, fully expected Naruto to rebuild the roof he was supposed to mend that day. Now with twilight approaching and Naruto's hunger rising he figured the best option was to take his wounded face and libido back home, but not before saying good night to the ladies.

"Bye Naruto-kun! Say hello to your mother for me!" yelled Kohana from back of the group.

"Hehe yeah sure whatever Kohana." Naruto said trying to smile back.

"Sorry for the low-blow I was aiming at your ankles, honest!"

"Good one Oichi! *_bullshit*_ Naruto thought waving back to the women who practically caved in his groin area.

"_Aiming for my ankles my ass. You kicked my nuts like four of five times." _said Naruto cupping his balls. The feeling of pain will make that memory stand out for a while.

Naruto then eyed Taki as she just gave him a death glare and didn't say anything. Now, a normal man wouldn't rock the boat anymore than he already did, but Naruto just couldn't let Taki go home with angry thoughts about him. It wouldn't feel right.

"Hey Taki! It's a good thing your back wasn't feeling too good or else your punches would've felt ten times worse...Probably cuz o'your big boobs!"

How that was supposed to assuage her mood is beyond normal comprehension, but it was inherently a Naruto answer. This jibe was a met with a few laughs by the group of girls and a very red blush on Taki's face.

"Grrrrrrrr you better pray I don't tell Kaemon about what you did, patsukin (dumb blonde)!" threatened Taki who gave a little harumph at the end of her threat.

"Heh, oh shit, ha, you wouldn't do that would you, right? It's all a joke. Taki? Right!? A joke!?" Naruto scratched the back of his head as only the back of Taki greeted him as she and her friends walked away, at least with some high spirits.

Even though he might get it from the one-eyed warrior later, it made Naruto feel good that any ill will that was had dissipated as quickly as it came. Of course it only dissipated after he got brutally pummeled, but hey, better to go home with a hurt body than hurt feelings. Besides his body would heal fast enough.

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief that he was able to make it out of there alive. It was demon's pit in there, one though that he'd gladly go back to. But there was still a nagging feeling that was eating away at his thoughts.

Naruto, at the foot of the stairs leading to the onsen, sat down and pondered. It happened when he was just laying there at the bottom of the bath awaiting his doom. Perhaps it was a life-altering experience due to the circumstances, or perhaps he simply felt a little ashamed about being caught peeping.

_"Nah, I'm not sorry about that."_ thought Naruto

But what we was sorry about was the looming idea that this is what his life was boiling down to. Forgetting to do chores, toiling away the day indulging in simple pleasures, ogling the women. All of that seemed fine, but then he remembered of who he was, and where he came from.

He was a Lord, or well, a lesser one at the least, but a Lord regardless. These lands had been the Uzumaki's ever since the Nippon tribes had settled here ages ago. He was brought up by tales of great Uzumaki's in the past and the accomplishments that cemented them there. Characters such as Mito, wife of the first Shogun, who was said to be so beautiful that the sun and the moon would try to court her every day and night. About Honoka, a priestess renowned for taming beasts all over the country that it was said she started the very first zoos. And of course, his personal favorite, "The tale of the Nine Tailed Fox", a story that engrossed him from when he was little.

The story was a famous one, known throughout the Land of Fire/ Like most fairy tales go, it started with a land divided and in constant war. The fighting and spilling of blood soon begat chaos that threatened the very fabric of heaven itself.

Then came the scary part.

Naruto remembered this portion of the story all too well. His mother would get real close to him, and in a low, gentle voice veiling almost a tone of fear, would talk of how in the chaos "brother would turn against brother, wife against husband, and made lords hate and covet their neighbors lands." She would go on then to describe how out of this constant violence a demon arose, one that had the power of destroying entire mountains, cause tsunamis to form whenever it would wade into the ocean, and sway the minds of men and women to do its bidding. However, what made the demon all the scarier his mother said, was that it was created by people themselves. That through all the warfare, grief, hatred, sorrow, pain, destruction, and utter sense of hopelessness this beast was bred.

"And so long as the chaos would continue," she said, "the demon would get stronger. With each passing year it would sprout a tail, and change its appearance to one of the holy animals of the zodiac. One year it was a raccoon, the next a cat, and so on, and so on until it reached its second most powerful form, the fox."

This is where the story got really good from Naruto's stand point. He remembered it as he cuddled up to his mom, hanging on every word she was saying. Getting to the part where the hero was about to show up.

"Now, there were many throughout the land that tried to stop the demon, but it being a fox, tricked all manner of men that came down to fight it. Armies would turn on each other, generals would die by suspicious means, and others simply didn't fight it at all."

"Why mama" he remembered asking her once.

"Because people accepted it as being a natural part of life."

"What?" the little boy inquired eyes as big as saucers.

"Unfortunately, sometimes when people fight for all their lives, they end up knowing only how to fight. That out of dark times, come dark intentions" said his mother with a sigh, her face outlined by her pretty red hair, shining by the candlelight by his sleeping mat.

"But then who was going to fight the demon?"

"Fufu, I'm getting to that part. Anyways..." And she went to describe how out the fog of war came a man from the Uzumaki, a strong, wise, Sage who went by no name.

She described how the Sage knew that once the demon would acquire its ten-tailed form, then it would be the end of the land as they knew it. He understood that the chaos that was all around them was instigated by the demon fox in order for it to garner enough power to take over the country and lord over its people. It needed to be destroyed, and soon lest the beast would submit the country.

In an epic battle the Sage outwitted the Fox and all its tricks. It took 3 days before the beast succumbed, but before it did, all the hatred it accumulated over the nine long years it was in existence spread from its body. The Sage seeing this knew that if left unchecked, the beast's hatred would spread over the land like a cancer. There was only one option that the Sage could think of that would spare his homeland of this curse.

The Sage sealed the demon's essence into his own body, from which it would spare the land. From that point on, the demon's hatred was contained within this wise man. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to him though, the essence of the demon fox would forever hold sway over himself and his family through the years. And so that was hot it came to be that every Uzumaki, from the Sage down to Naruto, would be cursed with a tiny bit of the demon itself. It was partly a reason why the Uzumaki clan were revered and feared at the same time. Also perhaps why they sport fiery red hair, along with whiskers like facial hair in special cases. Naruto, had these whiskers, but not the red-hair, most likely due to his father.

Now you can imagine what effect that would've had on a ten year old listening to this. Naruto couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. Every time his eyes would shut, he was afraid that in his dreams he would meet this demon. Lurking somewhere deep within his mind. He shuddered at the thought. The next day he told Sakura and she got creeped out by it too, but he remembered what she told right after also. She said that if it was a part of Naruto, then she didn't mind it either way. That eased him greatly.

Then the day after that was when the vassal clans and retainers ousted he, his mother, and all those still loyal to the rightful family from Uzumaki-jo (Uzumaki castle) to this place here.

*Sigh* Naruto looked up from his seat to look out over Uzushio, still having enough light to make out things in the village. He could make out the rolling hills with the rice fields stretching to the edge of the mountains that enclosed them. There was the small temple nestled literally smack dab in the middle of the rice fields as well; bringing together hard labor and faith in a quaint fashion. The road then leading to the temple went back to the middle of the village square with the well situated there. From around that spot you could get anywhere within Uzushio, whether it be the small fishing port next to Ichiraku ramen, or the onsen which Naruto just frequented. All in all it was a small world here, one that Naruto knew for the past ten years. Now, twenty years old grown, he is finding that this "cage" was becoming all too uncomfortable for him.

"Familiarity breeds contempt I guess." said Naruto taking in his family's last haven of control.

Just then audible footsteps could be heard coming from within the onsen with Naruto hearing Sakura's voice.

"Gomen-nasai Ishi. I promise tomorrow Naruto and I will come first thing in the morning to fix the roof."

"Oh bless you child, I'm sorry for being so cross before but this an old onsen and I'm an old man. I barely have enough energy to renovate." Said Ishi, the owner of the Uzushio bathhouse.

As Naruto looked back at the doorway he noticed Sakura and Ishi and felt a pang of shame when seeing them. Ishi was old, very old, even for Uzumaki standards. They said he was over a hundred and Naruto believed it. The wrinkles on his face reminded Naruto of exceptionally worn leather. Plus the old man's tan face didn't do it justice either. Dressed in a worn, faded blue hakama with and dark blue obi wrapping around it, Ishi looked tired and haggard.

Sakura looked over at Naruto and said "Well, Naruto? Don't you have something to say to Ishi?"

Naruto got up from the steps, moist haori and shorts still clinging to his skin, and bowed to Ishi in respect.

"Gomen, Ishi. I should've come to help you fix the roof today. I promise tomorrow I'll be here. I give you my word." Naruto said solemnly.

"Oh hoho, boy please. I was young once. I completely understand your feelings. Why, I had half a mind to go in there myself to sneak a peak."

Picking the old man by his top knot by the few hairs that were in it, Sakura got Ishi and led him back inside.

"Good night Ishi." said Sakura unceremoniously dumping Ishi back inside the onsen.

"Hehehe, good night there you two."

Then Sakura had half a mind not to help out Ishi tomorrow, but turning back to Naruto, seeing that shit-eating grin on his face, just got her angry again.

"So...uhhhhhh...how was your da-WHAP!" Naruto's face was then introduced to the geta he lost during his fall.

"This yours?"

"Oh yeah, hehe, that's mine. Sorry." Naruto proceeded to put the clog on his left foot, but looking back up at Sakura he knew this evening wasn't over.

"Walk with me." Sakura commanded.

"Yes m'am." obeyed Naruto

Naruto knew that he was going to get another lecture. Good thing Sakura's faded white hakama were really short.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto were walking back now to the governor's villa situated in the northern outskirts of the town. The road they were taking, though to get there, was the long-way around taking them near the rice fields. Sakura was walking ahead of Naruto with a determined gate while Naruto lagged behind slouching. Naruto was just bracing himself for what his friend was going to say to him.

"Naruto" Sakura started.

"_Oh here it comes" _"Yes Sakura" Naruto responded, slightly getting annoyed at what was about to happen.

"What do you want think makes a man powerful?" the pink-haired girl stated, still walking ahead of Naruto with her back turned.

"Um, I don't know, a strong woman?" perhaps that would get him some points from Sakura.

"Flattered but no." Just then Sakura stopped and turned to face Naruto, her arms crossing over her chest, and emerald eyes piercing Naruto's azure blue.

"Listen Sakura we don't nee-"

"It's conviction." Sakura said cutting him off "Dedication to your duty and responsibilities. Belief that the hard work by one can help out many."

Naruto, rolling his eyes, replied "The will of fire, yes, I knooooow."

"Oh really, because it seems to me that your more than willing to forget you're chores and other responsibilities." Sakura then got right up in Naruto's face for this next part.

"You're a Lord, Naruto,** start acting** like one."

Though Naruto would have loved for Sakura to be this close to him usually, what she said just seemed to irk him more.

"Oh yeah how can I do that?" replied Naruto

"By remembering your chores!"

"Oh riiiiiiiight my chooores huh? You mean watching out for a few chickens. Fixing up old rickety buildings. Picking rice. There's no glory in the rice fields Sakura!" Naruto voicing out his objections just seemed to prove Sakura's point.

Naruto said that with legs splayed out and a balled up fist, like some whiny little boy. His black haori fringed by orange designs at the end of his sleeves, splayed open to reveal his tanned and toned chest, (though how he got that Sakura had no idea) only seemed to scream immature. Even though he looked like a man, his immaturity never ceased to amaze her.

"You won't find glory there, but you know what you'll find."

"What"

"Rice. You know the stuff your people like to eat when they're hungry."

"Is that the only thing they wan't to eat? Rice?"

"It's not what we want, but it's what we have."

"Well what we have SUCKS!"

Now it was Sakura's turn to be taken aback. She stood there as Naruto fired back.

"Are we to simply eek out an existence with the meager things this cage can offer us? Are we so content that we don't care that we're prisoners in our own home? I'm tired of contenting myself with mediocrity. I don't wanna feel like this is all my life has to offer." Naruto then looked up and out toward the sky. It had turned to night since they had taken their walk, and a myriad of stars now adorn the sky.

"If I'm a Lord then I'm the worst one in the land. My family was pushed out by pirates and thugs. I'm subjected to have to see my people work hard and have nothing to show for it. Though this place is beautiful it doesn't take away the disgusting feeling that I only live here because I'm permitted to live by some overlord." Naruto then pointed out to the mountains in the distance.

"If I was a great Lord I would crack open those mountains with a great army. I would reclaim my family's honor and do away with all the disloyalty in my land. I wanna pry open the world Sakura, and become something that future Uzumaki, no, everyone would hear of and be proud. Instead...I'm left watching from a distance while others forge their stories while mine still hasn't even been written yet.

Naruto clenched his fist so hard the his knuckles were starting to turn white. He didn't know when this fire had taken over him. He didn't even know if he could make good on the things he said just now. Perhaps, just saying those words and letting them out would make him feel better. They did, but he needed something more than words right now. He needed comfort in the knowledge that he wouldn't fall into obscurity while there was a whole other world out there.

A warm feeling touched his fist and he looked down to see where the sensation was coming from. Sakura had taken her hands and cupped Naruto's fist while looking back up at him. She knew that this boy had always fallen so easily at thoughts of fame and glory. He was like that even when he was a boy. She knew he'd rather burn out in a flash than to sit and fade, but she also knew that dreaming too big often had you forget about reality. Even though she sometimes hated it, she had to bring him back down to earth. It was far better for Naruto to face these things than to have his mind wander in the clouds.

"Naruto I know. I know it hurts, but you need to be patient. All good things come in time, but you need to work for them to come to pass. Don't expect this world to hand out favors." Naruto looked back down to Sakura as noticed how compassionate her expression was. It was amazing how she could be so quick to anger, yet be so comforting as well.

He looked into her eyes and knew she was right. She always was.

"I know...I know...It's just...I wish we had a chance to fix this, ya know? Just one." Naruto replied and it made Sakura sympathize with the young man.

She shared the same feeling of just wanting one chance to fight for her home. Her family, the Haruno, were one of the few loyal retainers to have followed the Lady Kushina into Uzushio. Her father, Kizashi, a loyal samurai, was out guarding the mountain pass tonight as they speak. But their lives continue on here regardless of what their present feelings.

Sakura pulled Naruto into a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his chest. It was meant to warm him, to get him to put things in perspective. Even though it took him by surprise, Naruto instinctively wrapped his arms around her shoulders and brought her in even closer. Her head nestled itself in the crook of his neck, and he buried into her pink hair. Though she smelled like sweat still, due to the interruption of her bath. It didn't bother him in the slightest. They stayed there in each others arms while in the middle of the road, with only the fireflies and moon-light illuminating their surroundings.

"Heh, you always seem to pull me back down to earth, huh?"

"Well somebody has to." Sakura replied back to her friend.

Just then Naruto looked off into the distance noticed a star shoot across the sky across sky, in between the two mountains guarding the pass into the valley. It was a magical sight, and so fitting for this situation. He remembered that seeing a shooting star would give a person a chance at a wish.

"_Oh jeez. If that would have happened two minutes ago I would immediately have known what to wish for, but now..."_ he looked down at the woman in his arms.

_"_Hm" he chuckled to himself, though the gesture wasn't lost to Sakura.

'What?"

"Aw it's nothing. Just, gotta make a decision ya know."

* * *

Zabuza hated waiting. Waiting before the rush of a raid just made him anxious, though not sloppy. He wasn't a green-grass kid anymore. His men too. All of them proven pirates and privateers. Though raiding through on horseback wasn't his thing, the bastard Gato was breathing down his neck, and taking his ships into the harbor would be more of a hassle than anything. No, this needed to be done good old-fashioned way, and plus with back-up from the Wagarashi, this should be an easy job. He just needed to wait for Haku's signal.

"Hn, those yokels won't know what hit them." said Fukusuke Hikyakuya, small time muscle for the Wagarashi.

Zabuza looked at the man with contempt and hated that he was subjected to listen to his boisterous attitude from the castle all the way to Uzushio. What he would give to lop his head with his sword.**  
**

"So, whaddaya think we should take huh. The rice? Women? Hn, maybe even the Lady Kushina, phoooooo, she'd be a nice catch. My boss also says that brat of hers is fair game as well."

"Shut-up."

"Oi, don't think you can talk like that to me, eh? Koyaro (bastard)."

_"Haku! Where the hell are you!?"_

As if on cue an arrow shout out up from the mountain path signify the men laying in wait that the path awaiting them was clear.

"Zabuza-sama! The signal!" yelled a man from the back.

"Finally" the pirate leader said under his breath.

The butcher's work was about to be done. Though there were barely one hundred men here it didn't matter. Against farmers and a small militia this was fine. This was was a quick operation. Meant to scare these folks more than anything. What could go wrong.


	4. Author's Note

How many people thought this author's note was because I'm quitting this story? Show of hands please?

Nah don't worry, this here author's note is nothing serious, it's just I feel like perhaps I should clarify my story a little bit before I continue. In fact, this should've been done in the first chapter it's just I was too engrossed in other stuff that I didn't feel it was necessary. So anyways here it goes. Now this story basically sprouted from my playing Shogun Total War too much and also there not being any real good "Warring States" take stories in the Naruto universe.

It's going to be more on the "real" side as opposed to characters knowing jutsus or wielding magic. I mean, some fantasy stuff will be in here, but I'm going to downplay it.

Of course this world is based off of Naruto, but I figured I'd tweek a few things here and there for my story's purposes. Things that you'd normally know are a changed a little to give more room for what I'm trying to write. Everything will be explained though so don't flame me for not getting parts of the original Naruto story right.

Also, I have no idea what fanfiction's stance on lemons are presently, so...I don't know. :P

So I guess that's it. Read, review, and enjoy. Also, I'm open to ideas that anybody has along with criticisms of the story. Don't be afraid to voice your opinion. Until next update, later.


	5. Loyalty Ruins Moments

Loyalty. Without it there would be chaos. This land was a perfect example of what would happen when faith is considered as insignificant as a beggar on the street. Squabbling warlords and nobles all seemed to have the same intentions but they were all weak, because they were not loyal. Loyal to their people, to their soldiers, to themselves. So much lying, and in the end they would have nothing to show for it. In the end these peons in positions of power were all weak because they lacked the one thing that makes any leader strong; loyalty.

Or at least that's what Haku thought.

The boy was skirting now across the forest floor heading down the mountain to the Kiotsuketene Valley, down to the village of Uzushio. High above him the moon shone down bright illuminating his path greatly, though you'd be hard pressed to find Haku in the darkness. The dark blue kosode and hakama completely shielded him in the night. Two Uzumaki guards in the mountain pass can attest to how good the camouflage was. Haku walked literally two feet away from them and their fire, and they saw nothing.

It would have been so easy to kill them, but no, needlessly spilling their blood would have gotten him nothing. Besides there was still one more checkpoint that needed to be dealt with before he could perform his own mission, the one Zabuza put him to before leaving Uzumaki-jo. His signal before would've been picked up from his master by now, and he, along with rest of his company would make their way cutting a swath to the village. But he wouldn't meet them there.

Zabuza's intentions were not divulged to the Wagarashi samurai as far as Haku knew, and certainly not known by Gato either. Sage actions, for if word got out that Zabuza had his own reasons for being here than perhaps Gato would try and take advantage as well. Thankfully though Gato's money didn't blind his master as much as the old opportunistic wretch thought. Even if it did though it would change nothing. His loyalty to Zabuza compelled him to act and not think, even if it compromised Haku's morals. He was a weapon. Weapons don't have morals, only uses.

Perhaps that was what true loyalty was. Blind devotion.

Dodging bramble patches and fallen branches Haku moved deftly and silently through the forest along the dirt path. It wouldn't be far now. He knew. He's studied this land on numerous occasions for Gato.

"Hmph" Just hearing that name evoked an emotion that a weapon should never feel; anger.

Gato was deplorable. Not that Haku said anything. Weapons aren't allowed to voice their opinions anyway, but Zabuza treated with the man to enlarge his own purse with Gato's profits. Such is the way of pirates. Sometimes it's easier to get paid by an employer, than search out port towns and realize that there was nothing of value there due to the constant wars. Far better to do the work you were accustomed to and be guaranteed money, than to stake out a life in a business that wasn't exactly booming. But oh how Haku missed those days when he was on a ship. Where he and his master would travel up and down the coasts and be on the look-out for treasures and..

"_No"_ came the lone thought from the masked man. It wasn't worth dwelling on such thoughts. They would only dull the weapon.

The boy with nimble and precise movements scrambled up a tree. A few leaves rustling, but nothing that would've alerted anyone if he was there. He could almost make out the beginning of the rice fields from his perch, and noticed the torii gate that marked the entrance to Uzushio village.

"_Hm? No sentries. Odd." _he noticed. Usually there were two men with a sentry fire at least.

It made him falter a bit and wonder whether this was a trap. Though the prospect of fighting men did not deter Haku, not being able to anticipate enemies actions did. Something didn't seem kosher about the this, but no matter, he could already hear the hooves of the oncoming raiders. Thundering as they went and hollering curses and what not. Time was now of the essence. Haku needed to get to the imperial villa where the Lady lived.

A quick thrust from his foot sent Haku flying through the air to another tree in front of him. Then to another. He skirted his way effortlessly through the trees toward his target like a lost soul trying to find its way to heaven. This weapon was good at what it did and it was honored that it was able to be entrusted with its masters plans. If everything went right, then Haku wouldn't have to suffer Gato's presence any longer. No more would he and his master be involved in the power struggles of this land. They would finally perhaps find some peace...

"_No"_ this is the second time this has happened tonight. Not good. Haku needed to be ready for this. If this was meant to be a success he needed to be focused.

With a final jump off of one of the pines Haku went through the night air and landed with a soft thud upon the dirt. Looking up Haku saw the village cast against the backdrop of the torii gate. Looking around to survey his surroundings again and seeing nothing, Haku waked cautiously up to hide behind one of the wooden beams of the torii gate, expecting their to be guards. Placing a hand on the faded red beam of the gate and looking on the other side found nothing.

Very well then. If the way for his mission was that much easier than so be it. Haku didn't have time for questions and caution. Besides, Zabuza always taught him that "men who falter are men that can't be relied on." True in a sense. He'd make sure that his master's trust would be well placed. Zabuza's intentions were just as important as his life, and Haku vowed that he would protect both with all his strength.

He was a loyal weapon after all...

* * *

Though the day didn't go exactly as he had planned it, Naruto was glad that for the most part he was getting a happy ending. The two young people finally reached the villa that was the sole vestige of rightful Uzumaki rule here, and to be quite honest, it truly was a beautiful sight. The villa used to be used by the local shugo, or governor, of these lands long before the Uzumaki rose to prominence in the area. Since then, though, it was primarily used as a vacation residence for the ruling Uzumaki daimyo who felt the need to get away. Well it certainly turned out to be a nice getaway now that Naruto and his mother had started living there.

The villa was situated not too far away from the main village but far enough to be secluded from the hustle of the town and port. It had its own enclosure within which housed the villa, a stable on the left-hand side, the blacksmith, and on the right hand side a small pagoda in reference to the Sage of Uzumaki, the small statue of the man with a fox laying, in subservience next to him. In a small part on the right hand side of the villa there was a lawn that went down to a private part of the port, where in the past the shugo would be able to inspect a merchants wears in the privacy of his own home. Traders seldom come now, but every once in a while a lucky merchant vessel frequents this small port. Naruto's mother always greets this with childlike exuberance.

"Wow, I almost forgot how beautiful it was here." noted the pink-haired girl as they walked into the courtyard.

"Yeah it sure is peaceful. Though I don't see kaa-chan anywhere."

"And the horses are gone too." Sakura said nodding toward the stables.

She was right. Only Naruto's horse, Orenji, was there, but his mother's horse, along with those of the militia, as the compound acted as a military base as well, were gone.

"Maybe she took them out scouting?" He looked at Sakura to try and get a confirmation but she gave a shrug of her shoulders.

'Well, seeing as how you're home now, and I'm tired and smelly, I guess I'll get going. Maybe I'll be able to enjoy my bath tomorrow after I get the roof fixed. Thanks again for that?" a glare from Sakura showing she didn't entirely forgive him for it.

"Oh c'mon I'll help you tomorrow I promise." replied Naruto, although the foxy grin he have her and thumbs up increased her doubts about that.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Just don't leave me hanging okay? Jaa ne." With that Sakura was just about heading back out the way she came until Naruto stopped her.

"W-wait Sakura-chan."

"Hm? What is it, Naruto?" Sakura asked turning around, with right hand on her hip, and tilting her head in such an innocently cute manner.

"Weeeeeeeell, I figured seeing as my mom isn't home-"

"No!"

"You didn't even know what I was going to ask."

"I can kinda get the gist."

"Oh really?"

"You're not that hard to figure out Naruto." If Naruto thought that Sakura was going to be that easy then he was sorely mistaken. Without any hesitation Sakura turned again and started heading back out the front gate.

Naruto huffed at the defiant pink-haired woman. Couldn't blame a guy for trying, but he did have another ace up his sleeve. One that would definitely peek her interest.

"Yo Sakura!" came Naruto's voice yet again.

Seriously, persistence was one thing, but abject bluntness was another. She was tired, sweaty, and hungry, and she simply didn't have anymore patience. If Naruto needed another hard slap to snap him out of it then she'd have no choice.

Sakura turned once again and braced herself for what the idiot had in store for her again. Excuses to keep her around was kind of nice, but pussy-footing around isn't what she'd call enchanting. Anybody in the village can attest to how straightforward Sakura was and how she didn't like to pander to nonsense. Ever since she came out of being that shy, quiet, and humble little girl Sakura had no qualms telling it like it is since she budded out in becoming a woman. Maybe it was puberty that did it for her. And not just with the attitude, but that ridiculous strength of hers as well.

"Narutoooo. Pleeeaaaase let me go okay. We both have an early morning tomorrow and I just don't want to play anymore games."

Bringing his hands behind his head Naruto's grin only got bigger.

"I'm not offering to play a game Sakura. All I'm offering is a chance for you to take the bath you missed out on." Naruto's offer hung in the air for a bit because Sakura was a bit hesitant in accepting.

Of course she knew that the villa had its own bath, but could she trust Naruto not to pull another stunt like he did at the onsen. Even though the talk they had on the road seemed to have tempered him a little bit, she could never tell. He was an Uzumaki after all. Part fox-demon right.

"_Oh well, if he peeps again then I guess I'd be the fool right?"_ "Fine, I'll take a bath here then." She said walking towards the villa, the crunching gravel being heard with every step.

"Hehe, I knew you couldn't resist." As cocky as that sounded, it was true. Sakura wasn't going to miss an opportunity to bathe.

"Yeah, but I got one thing to say to you." Sakura sized Naruto up once again and poked him in the chest with her next words.

"If I catch you. Your dead. Understand?" Naruto could tell that she was dead serious about that threat and if his sore face and balls had anything to say about that it was it would be in his best interest to take her up on that warning.

"B-but if you kill me who's gonna help you fix the onsen tomorrow? Right?"

Sakura pondered that for a moment, but only for a moment.

"Hmph, you're lucky that I spent my day with the cattle because if it was any other time I would..."

"Sakuraaaaaaa-chaaaaaan just go. Please, I promise I won't try anything on you I swear on my title as Head of the Uzumaki."

The pout Naruto gave her really did make him seem like a child right then, but with the moonlight hitting his face the way it did, illuminating it, she could see that he grew too after puberty as well. His round face adorned by those whiskers, those blue eyes, it truly did seem like he was like one of those yokai her mother would warn her of when she was little. Pretty to look at but always hiding something underneath. Even though Naruto tended to be as impulsive as she was, it seemed like he always had something simmering just beneath the surface. That there was more to this man than his current situation would let on. Maybe that was what she liked about him in the first place though. That mischievous nature which always kept her on her toes. Truly it was never dull when dealing with Naruto Uzumaki.

Finally she gave in to her waning need for getting rid of cattle stink off of her and walked past Naruto toward the house.

"_Yatta! I got her." _Naruto's mind was doing a double somersault in his head at the thought of having his Sakura-chan bathing, in the nude, in his house.

Definitely a self-high five moment if there ever was one. Naruto took a gander over at the stables noticing his horse Orenji had noticed that he was no longer alone in the compound.

"Hahaaa Orenji! Yatta!Omedetou!(We did it) Naruto gave the horse a thumbs up but the horse didn't understand a single thing its master was saying to it. Maybe he wanted to give Orenji a sugar cube. Who knew. He simply nickered at Naruto and walked away.

"Tch, thanks for being happy for me." Naruto said to the horse, clearly not as excited for what transpired here than Naruto was, but that was fine. Right now he needed to wine and dine his Sakura-chan and completely make up for what he did at the onsen earlier. Some dinner too would probably make her happy as well.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Wan't me to make some ramen!"

* * *

The horses were neighing and braying all through the forest. It didn't matter to Zabuza in fact he welcomed it. Gato and that worm Kyuroko Wagarashi think that this was just another run-of-the-mill hit and run, but through the confusion in this little raid Zabuza was looking for something more. A trump card. Something that was going to set him above all the maggots meandering through the rotted corpse of this country. But he needed to put his faith in Haku right now, only for a little while.

"Yaaaaaa-Hoooooooo! All right boys here we go! Let's take it to these yokels!" yelled Fukusuke charging on his brown steed. already ahead of the column of other riders.

Although Fukusuke was bragadocious son of a bitch Zabuza had to give it to him that he was a fast rider. So fast that he blew right by the two guards standing watch in the night.

"Nande kuso (What the hell)!? Who are they!?" yelled one.

"It's the Wagarashi!" said the other.

"Baka" said Zabuza underneath his breath.

Fools shouldn't lead charges, especially fast ones, lest they forget their sense. Good thing Zabuza's Kubikiribocho was close at hand. Zabuza kicked his horse in order to pick up more speed. The two guards had no idea what was coming for them in the darkness. Already trying to avoid the other horsemen the two both scrambled to the left side of the road. They didn't even notice Zabuza lifting his large zanbato preparing for his strike. Both didn't wear any kabuto (helmets samurai wear, not the character) only hachimaki (headbands) with the Uzumaki symbol on them. Decapitation would come all the easier.

"You need to get to the town! Hayaku (quickly)" but before both men even had a chance there was a long glimmering sheen coming through the darkness.

The zanbato cleanly cleaved off one man's head from his shoulders. Inertia from the swing along with the speed and power of the horse sent the blade crashing into the other man's skull, not nearly doing as clean a job as his friend. An audible *splat* could be heard as the edge of Kubikirobocho smashed into the man's temple turning the left side of his face a red ruin. Zabuza could feel the blood and bone spraying him as he rode by. He looked back to see if by some chance the man was still alive, but upon looking at what was left he didn't have to worry; the only thing that clung to Zabuza's zanbato was the bloodied hachimaki that once adorned the man's head.

Murmuring came from some of the men after what they had just witnessed. Too bad Fukusuke wasn't one of them. Perhaps if he had seen what Zabuza could do then he wouldn't try to always throw his authority in his face all the time. No matter. If all would go according to plan tonight, then he wouldn't have to worry about dealing with people like Fukusuke, or Gato, or even Kyuroko. If everything went his way tonight then he'd set himself above all the rest.

It wasn't long before the men came to the end of the forest and were met with the rice fields that stretched all the way to Uzushio. Reflecting both the light of the moon and the stars above. Uzushio's torii stood out as the lone barrier the raiders had to get through to get to their objective. That made Zabuza laugh a bit. Torii's were said to be the dividers of the profane and the sacred. Ironic in a twisted sort of way. As it was now the lowest of the low were now speeding toward this haven in the valley about to crash down on these people's lives. Zabuza pitied them a bit. Only a bit. It was their lot in life that they would be preyed upon by men like Gato, Kyuroku, and Zabuza for that matter as well, and he wasn't anybody that questioned fate.

Zabuza believed there were only two kinds of people in this world; useful people, and people who knew how use the useful people. Everyone had a purpose. For Haku, it was to get Zabuza's will done. Passing the torii he looked out to see the compound of the villa out off in the distance.

* * *

Letting the water soak over her tired and sore body did wonders for Sakura. A hard day of work being capped by a nice, warm bath always being one of her favorite things. She had to admit though being interrupted by Naruto earlier certainly made her angry, but she figured she'd let it slide. He did keep his promise and not spy on her in the bath so for that she was thankful, and he also offered to make her dinner. A man voluntarily cooking dinner would have made one of the older folks on the village go ballistic. Never was a man meant to do such things, but of course, predictably Naruto wasn't like any other man she knew.

Lathering the soap around her neck and chest, Sakura was very happy that Naruto offered this. She remembered the last time she was at Naruto's villa, and that was ten years ago.

_"Ten years...Wow_." Sakura thought

_"It's been that long since we've come to this place, and yet I've only been here once before. How is that possible?"_ Sakura remembered her reaction upon entering through the screen inside.

She was amazed at what she saw as the screen opened up to a beautiful open-roofed garden situated in the middle of the area. Inside was a Sakura tree that stood watch over a koi pond. At that she giggled to herself as she remembered the first day she came here Naruto tried catching the koi inside the pond for her, to prove he was a man. That only ended with him getting drenched along with his big toe being attacked by one of the massive koi fish inhabiting it.

_'Those were the good days"_ she mused, before dipping herself under the water to rinse off.

Everything was so much simpler when they were younger. Now, as they were older, it seemed that not only was the fact that their surroundings were getting smaller, but their roles in life were constricting too. She was a humble, hard-working retainer. He, a goofy, yet good-meaning Lord. Both thrust into the backdrop of the political turmoil of the time. When they were kids all of this hubbub of "wars" and "political intrigue" and "succession" meant nothing. However, now, those things meant everything.

Rising up above the water Sakura cupped her face to get the water out of her eyes. As she scanned the beautifully decorated room she gazed out over the screen surrounding her. All had pretty scenes of Sakura petals wafting in the breeze, workers out in the fields doing their chores. All of it seemed surreal as it was exactly the same thing they were doing now, and the these screens were old, as was the house. Yet even then people still milled about the same way.

"I wonder if any of them felt like us?" she said aloud.

Walking over to the stand that had her towel she grabbed it and rinsed herself off. The only problem was her hair. Even though it was still short it still managed to give Sakura a disheveled look whenever she dried it too much. Thankfully it being in the summer months she didn't need to pay all that much attention to her hair, nor to any part of her body really as the dry air took care of that. Thing was the drying off wasn't the hard part after bathing, it was getting dressed. Naruto insisted that she wear one of his mtoher's kimonos (as creepy as that sounds) and offered one of the ones that was meant for after bathing. But just by looking at it Sakura had her qualms.

* * *

The ramen didn't necessarily come out the way Naruto wanted, the spices were too much and he didn't wait for the noodles to completely boil so they were a little hard. Basically a "pasta al dente" Sengoku style. Of course Naruto had no idea what Italian was therefore that reference would be completely lost to him. No matter. The thought was in the actual making of the food, and not necessarily how good it was. Right?...No not really, but Naruto was never a cook in the first place, and perhaps he would've done a better job if that damn koi didn't keep grilling him from the pond.

"Che, stupid fish...one of these day's I'm-"

"N-naruto" Upon hearing his name Naruto looked out across the cooking area which was near the garden to see Sakura.

She was standing on the other side of the Sakura tree and highlighted by the few candles placed all around the open-air area. With that light along with that of the moon Sakura seemed to sparkle. The kimono she had on went around her shoulder sure enough, but didn't really have a lot of give anywhere else. Kushina was a bit more slender when it came back down to Sakura, and especially seeing as how his mother was taller, he figured that anything he'd pick would be short. However that didn't take away from any of the allure Sakura had at this moment. The kimono hugging her form beautifully in all the right places, even opening up to reveal ample cleavage.

Now the kimono he'd chosen wasn't anything too fancy. It was a simple black one with Sakura petal designs all over, outlined by pink on the edges. The obi sash around her waist was white small floral designs as well. Breath-taking didn't even describe her right now. His mom probably wouldn't mind the fact that it was Sakura wearing one of her kimono's. She minded when Naruto was wearing them, but that was more a faze than anything...Yeah, a faze...maybe...well who knows, Naruto's a pervert. But at the risk of killing this touching moment, I'll stop.

"Maji kayo (Are you sure)? You're mom wouldn't get angry at me for wearing this?"

Naruto was snapped out at looking at Sakura and nodded his head "no".

Sakura crossed the space across the garden and sat on one of the seat-mats close to the edge to where the drop-off was between the kitchen and garden. Naruto got up, carrying two bowls of ramen, and plopped down unceremoniously next to the pretty girl. Handing a bowl to her, it took no time whatsoever for his customary "Itadkimasu" to follow along with the unflattering slurping that came with his inhaling of the ramen.

Sakura giggled at seeing the man-boy at work here. Even though the ramen looked like it was under-cooked, she felt flattered that he actually did take the time to make this for her, or well, perhaps more for himself, but either way it was nice. Looking at him again though and remembering what he said on their way back to the villa, it really did remind her on how though the times may have changed, Naruto was still inherently the same. Reassuring was the idea that Naruto still aspired to get out of Uzushio and Kiotsuketene Valley. That he wasn't lazy because he was lathargic person, but because the merit of a simple life didn't hold that much. Oh how she wished everything would go back to the way things were.

Looking down at the koi pond Sakura fidgeted a bit which Naruto took notice of.

"Sakura-chan, daijobu?" Naruto asked a noodle hanging from his lips.

"Hehe, yeah I'm fine." she replied getting her finger and picking the noodle away from his face.

"You haven't touched your meal at all. You don't like it?"

"No, no it was really thoughtful of you Naruto, it was just,...I was thinking..."

"Thinking of what?" he asked again leaning in toward her to get an answer.

"Of when we were little. Of how much fun we had and how everything seemed simpler."

"Ohhhh. Yeah, I know."

"I mean since we got here I guess we never really had an opportunity to really be just kids. We were-"

"Prisoners." Naruto said cutting her off. " I know."

"I was thinking before when I was taking my bath of what you said earlier tonight. Of how you said that you were the worst Lord in the land. Well, I don't think that at all." Sakura blushed when realizing what she was saying, but truthfully felt that what she was saying was honest.

"Eh?"

"I mean...You're a Lord, but you seem to be a lot more pure than all the other ones. Like, you don't have any political agendas or anything. You're just...you. No ulterior motives, no schemes, just you."

"Oh I have my schemes. Like the one to get you naked in my house." The boy grinned next to her.

Sakura paused a bit when she was about to say these next few words, and at first Naruto thought he was going to get thwacked, but then.

"And I'm just me. Your loyal subject. Another hand in the fields." she told him looking down at her lap.

Naruto looked at Sakura quizzically when she said that. Is that what she really thought of herself as? Just another laborer? Gods she was clueless Naruto thought. The look she had on her face as well made him feel for her in more ways than one. He wasn't going to let her think that's what he thought of her as; just a loyal subject. He wanted to kind of prove that she meant more to him.

A thought came to him just then, and though he might get another slap from Sakura. He wanted to remind her that yes, even if they're prisoners here, and yes, perhaps their childhood was unceremoniously wiped away, it didn't change anything of how they felt. Taking the initiative Naruto put his bowl to the side motioned to lay his head on Sakura's lap. Sakura certainly taken aback didn't know what to do at first.

"Naruto? Nani shiteru no (What are you doing?) Sakura's face went the same color as her face as Naruto's head laid down on her lap.

"Remember I used to do this when we were little." He said looking up at her face.

Though it was at an angle, she made out his smile again.

'I remember I'd used to talk to you like this because you thought it made you forehead look smaller, now it just makes your boobs look even biggeeuuuurrrrrrowowowowow Sakura cheek!"

She knew Naruto wouldn't be able to stay sweet and sentimental. Good thing his cheeks sure were in a vulnerable spot, increasing the pressure of her pinch. She only let go when she figured he'd had enough.

"Itai, itai!" the boy said in pain, but looking back up Naruto leavened his pained expression and looked straight back into Sakura's eyes.

It was the second time tonight she was entranced by him, and she didn't know why. One minute he could be so aggravating, and the next make her feel so happy. He really was a "whirlpool" with which nothing about could be predictable. She reached down with her right hand at the spot where she pinched and massaged it soothingly, making sure to stroke his whiskers gently.

He closed his eyes at the feel of her touch and moved into her hand. Looking up he saw sakura tree branches set against as a pretty backdrop to her face.

_"She's so perfect" _he thought gazing at her.

As Sakura was continuing her ministrations with his face, Naruto couldn't help but bring his right hand up as well, cupping her face, moving some strands out of her hair away. At the same time her left hand went out and came to rest itself under Naruto's chin. His head now resting completely in her grasp.

_" She must know that she's more to me? She has too. I don't know what I'd do without her. I...I lo-" _Naruto's thoughts came to a sudden halt as, when looking up, something caught his eye.

Looking past Sakura into the sakura tree he noticed movement, and not just from the branches. A dark figure was moving, looming, above them. The pink petals standing out against a dark blue outfit. A porcelain white mask adorning its face with noticeable red swirls. Naruto thought he'd never see that mask again. He only remembered it in his nightmares.

He was there that night in the castle, along with numerous corpses, and blood everywhere

Now here it was again, only this time this was no dream.

The figure hung there like a predator, until it was getting closer... closer... closer until Naruto realized the figure was falling. Towards him, towards Sakura, and with an unsheathed cleaver in its hand.

* * *

_"My Lord, this weapon will achieve success..."_

* * *

My Goooooood was this a long chapter. I honestly don't know why these things are gettin so wordy on me. But I'd like your opinion. Would you guys want the long chapters, or perhaps keep them short and succinct? I personally don't give two shits either way, but I know the majority of y'all don't want to read full-fledged books when you come on here so, if you want me to tone it down a bit I will.

Also, sorry if this is getting a little preachy. Trust me I know. I'm fixing that next chapter I promise.

You remember that little Zabuza decapitation part? Well you're gonna get more of that next so stay tuned.

Oh and to my reader Minato 007 yes, this is a NaruSaku fic, buuuuuuuut it's gonna take a bit for the relationship to bud. And what I mean by that is that they won't have sex in the first chapters. I know bummer for me too but eh? It's whatever, but don't be surprised if Sakura and Naruto's relationship takes some twists and turns. I also got some other things cookin up here as well.

And that's about it. So as always read, review, enjoy, and stay classy. C'e vediamo!


	6. A Curse That Ought To Be Broken

There was only a split second to be had before the blade of the cleaver came whizzing down on the both of them. Naruto needed to act fast.

Quickly, from his position on her lap, Naruto quickly jumped to get his arms around Sakura. Rolling out of the way back into the kitchen area, Naruto could tell that he and Sakura narrowly dodged the masked man's attack. An audible *THWACK* resonated from the place mat there were just at.

"N-naruto w-what was?" came the gasp from Sakura looking up at Naruto.

He didn't have time to answer as he only glanced back at the masked assassin. Kneeling where the cleaver still was imbedded in the wooden floor, the man looked exactly like he did back when the massacre of the castle took place. That was ten years, but Naruto still saw flashes of the fires flicker in his memory; the bodies of numerous loyal servants littering the hallways. All of them sported disgusting cleaver marks on their persons and numerous senbon needles sticking out of them. Tell-tale signs of one of Gato's most haunting servants.

_"He didn't change one bit"_ thought Naruto who started to get up now, shielding Sakura behind him.

"Uzumaki Naruto. You're mother..." Haku said turning his head chillingly toward Naruto and Sakura.

Upon seeing her Haku realized the mistake he made.

_"She is not the Lady Uzumaki?" _he cursed under his breath at his misfire.

"...is not here, I presume." He said again motioning to stand up.

The moonlight cast in the background allowed Haku to cast a shadow a lot larger than he actually was. Being only 5'4 the effect certainly made him imposing.

"No she's not!" came Naruto's defiant response, getting up one knee.

"But even if I knew," Naruto continued standing toward his full height, "I wouldn't tell you shit."

Haku cocked his head to the side. Void of any facial expression due to the mask, it seemed like he was curious of Naruto's defiance to him, as if he questioned that someone as uncouth as Naruto should even attempt to threaten him.

As Naruto was having stand-off against Haku, Sakura was still on the ground, incredulous at what was occurring. She was having an almost all right night with Naruto, then this masked man nearly came and cleaved her skull right through if it hadn't had been for...

"Where is your mother?" demanded Haku, a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Like I said before, I aint telling you shit."

Haku nodded dissapprovingly, "That's a very poor choice. It wasn't my intention of harming you, but if you resist I'll have no other option."

"Teme, I can name a number of the poor choices you made in your life as well, like ruining **MINE** for instance!" Naruto's entire being was itching at charging at this bastard, but he knew that wouldn't end well. Neither for him or for Sakura.

"Your fate is merely a product of the times. Whether I had a hand in it is irrelevant." The cold manner in which he said this infuriated Naruto to no end.

"My life is irrelevant huh? Along with all the other lives you took that night? Were their fates products of the time as well?"

Haku noted of the night of which Naruto was speaking of. The infamous night where the coup took place. It was terrible. Gato ordered for Haku to make sure the Lady Kushina and her child would be secure throughout the chaos. Only 15 at the time Haku was a bit nervous that night, until Zabuza reminded him of who he was. Of what he was. The loyalty that those servants had though touched Haku. Even after seeing what they saw they wouldn't give up their masters' whereabouts. Haku had no choice. That was what the power of having someone to protect gives you. Power in that, even in the face of death, their will becomes stronger...

_"No" _thought Haku.

Now was not the time to empathize with this boy. His own loyalty compelled him to see this mission through.

"Weapons don't question how many lives they take. That is not their purpose." came his chilling response.

"Is that your excuse? Because you're a tool you think you can excuse yourself from all the bad things you've done."

Naruto was seething at this point and Sakura noticed this. She could literally feel the rage building inside of him, as if he was trying to use every bit of his person not to rip the masked man's head right off. Although that probably wouldn't end well at all.

"I'm not excusing myself at all from the terrible deeds I've done in the past. Every drop of blood that stains me reminds me of what I am, along with what those people died for" Haku noted backing up a bit, his feet at the edge of the drop-off from the floor to the garden, "It was an honor for them to die for what they did."

"Grrrrrrr What could they have possible died for that was so honorable!"

"Loyalty." Was the word that came out as Haku's response

"Urasee (Shut-up)! Naruto's will gave out from under him as his legs couldn't stop charging.

'Naruto wait! Stop!" but her words fell on deaf ears as Naruto threw his fist back ready to strike

Haku saw the movements that Naruto made before he even got there. The boy was unskilled and inexperienced when he came to fighting, Haku could see it. The fist coming at his face came from an awkward stance and while running; it would have no power. This would be a short fight, but Haku needed to be sure. He needed to find the Lady Uzumaki if his master would have an edge over Gato and the Wagarashi. Though he'd rather not fight, all things aside, it might give him answers.

"So be it then." and with that Haku dodged the punch coming at him by turning to the right.

Naruto was caught off guard and didn't realize until too late, that his fist that was careening toward the masked man was dodged. THe masked man in turn looped his left arm around Naruto's right, and ducked his head right under Naruto's fist into his armpit. Then, by using Naruto's own force against him, lifted him up with and flipped him into the koi pond.

"Kuso!" Naruto said and proceeded to get his bearings before the masked man had a chance to attack again.

He looked up from his position in the koi pond and saw no one there. Only Sakura, bewildered and afraid, but standing against the kitchen wall.

"Naruto are you all right!?" She asked, fear apparent in her voice.

"I'm fine just stay there."

"What? I'm not about to-"

Then, out of the darkness came what looked like slivers of light heading straight toward Naruto. He didn't have enough time to react until "Gahhh!"

Looking down those slivers of light turned out to be the iron senbons that were reflecting the moonlight. They were now sticking out of his left arm, three of them, and they incurred excruciating pain.

"My mission wasn't meant to hurt you, but if you will not tell me where your mother is," coming out of the shadows vaguely being seen except for the moonlight slightly being cast in his face, "then I will extract that information from you!"

Haku moved as fast as a flash as he charged through the darkness, machete in his right hand, and three senbon in his left. Naruto quickly turned to get his bearings straight, but his opponent was fast. The water from the koi pond was kicked up with each step he took, Naruto barely had any time to react quick enough before the cleaver slashed at his right leg just above the knee. Falling back he caught himself against the sakura tree, although, minding the senbon needles in his left arm.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out.

"You stay there!" Naruto's voice had a commanding tone to it and it froze Sakura instantly, seeing the seriousness in his face. But she couldn't just sit here, she couldn't

Haku's movements were covered by the shadows beset all around the garden, Naruto knew his best chance was to stay within the light offered by the moon and wait for Haku's attacks. Although, to be honest, he didn't know if that was his best option, but first he needed to get these needles out of his arm. Waisting no time Naruto grabbed one of the needles and quickly pulled it out. It was a terrible feeling, but it needed to be done.

"Where's your mother, Naruto?" came Haku's voice as he made another pass in front of Naruto, this time raking the cleaver across the top part of Naruto's chest.

The attack surprised Naruto. It threw him forward feeling the force of Haku's pass and he stumbled back into the koi pond as well. The fish scrambled all around Naruto's feet as this was happening, not knowing where to run. Same could be said for Naruto as well.

Another strike hit him across the back as well, the cleaver cutting the black haori. Naruto turned to see that Haku had used the sakura tree to spin himself around and get behind him, but this time he didn't turn and run into the darkness. Instead he slashed again with his cleaver yet Naruto dodged. Haku slashed again vertically yet ducked underneath.

Naruto was getting backed up further out of the koi pond. The slashes were coming from every which way now as Haku's unorthodox style was confounding Naruto. Haku slashed right right with his cleaver, then went up for a horizontal slash across at Naruto's head. Following the momentum of his slash Haku swept at Naruto with a kick from his left leg. Naruto dodged but then as Haku spun again to face him three more senbon were let fly into the air.

Pain flashed across Naruto's lower abs where the senbon hit, albeit though stunted by the wrap he had around him there. It wasn't the blow that made him fall back, but the fact he came to the step of the wooden floor. Going backwards it only aggravated the pain caused by the wound on his back, and using his left arm to catch him as well, the two remaining senbon there caused more pain to be had.

"As I said before you are not my prerogative, your mother is who's important to me." Reaching behind his back Haku took out three more of those damn senbon in his left hand.

Naruto grimaced at the pain he was feeling right now. The needles burned into his skin and worse still, his pride was smarting at the fact he did nothing to protect himself from this masked figure. He was merely a novice, a child, an unskilled brat. He hated this, of wanting to be able to fight back, but couldn't because he was weak, or at least less strong than the man facing him. Even after remembering what this man did, who he was, Naruto's skill level wasn't anywhere near to his. People only get that good when they kill at ease any of their enemies, and even though Naruto couldn't see them, there was a killer's intent in Haku's eyes behind the painted mask. It almost sent shivers down his spine.

_"That son of a bitch. Son of a bitch!_ Am_ I going to be carved up like those servants at the castle? Is this how it ends for me? I never even had a chance to redeem my family's honor, and...and...regain my people's self-respect...Am I just...just going to be another bloodstain in this bastard's life story?...Chikusho...Chikusho...Masaka (this can't be)._

Sitting down and nursing his wounds Naruto only had the ability to cast a defiant glare back at his attacker. He'd be damned if he'd let this bastard relish in the idea that the rightful Daimyo of Uzumaki lands would be afraid. Fear wouldn't paralyze him, nor would the prospect of being killed compromise him. The only thought that crossed his mind right now was the safety of Sakura. He looked back and tried to scan the darkness for her whereabouts but couldn't find her.

"_Good" _he thought "_She got out of here..." _Naruto was albeit a little saddened at the disappearance of Sakura. He didn't protect her at all, but he never made her see him the way he wanted to be seen. As strong, respected, and confident. Not just some upstart. He wanted her to see that she was something to him, but now...he didn't know what was going to happen.

The cleaver shown in the darkness as Haku swayed back and forth as he walked towards the downed man; like some predator approaching its prey. He noticed the look that Naruto was giving him right there. It was recognizable face, one that was shown to him many a time before. It was on their faces that night on the castle as well. All of them looked on defiantly as Haku pressured them of finding the ruling family, but none had given him an answer. He respected them more than he'd ever let on. They opted to choose death than to have to suffer the dishonor of giving up their masters. He too needed to uphold the honor of his own master as well. He won't allow failure. The Lady Kushina was an important piece to the answer that would end the power struggles here. Once Zabuza held her in his hands, Gato and Kyuroko would no longer be much of anything. Though they may hold most of the power in the land, Zabuza would end up becoming the one who would call the shots.

Failure was simply not an option.

"Naruto Uzumaki, will you tell me where your mother is?" Haku said stopping over Naruto, casting a shadow over him.

Naruto looked up at Haku, a trail of blood coming down his lip. Naruto reached up nursing the senbons embedded in him. Even though he felt a terrible pain around him he wasn't going to succumb, regardless if he knew his mother's whereabout or not. This bastard wasn't going to get to Naruto. A glare of hatred still gracing his eyes.

"That is it." Haku said pointing at Naruto's face with is cleaver. "That is the same look they had in their eyes before they died. So full of defiance. So full of loyalty. It is truly honor to die while holding something, someone dear to you, ne? It gives worth in death."

Suddenly a wet *splat* met Haku's face mask which caught the young man off-guard for a moment. Reaching up his fingers brushed something warm and sticky. Bringing his hand toward his face he noticed it was blood, spat from the mouth of the young man looking up at him.

"What makes you think there's any honor in death! It's a shame is what it is. No matter which way you want to think about. Loyalty shouldn't be rewarded with someone sacrificing their life. If that's how you think the world works then I feel sorry for you."

Haku paused in his tracks.

"Living for the sake of dying, all under some misguided sense of loyalty. Who are you so loyal to to forsake your life away? I don't want anyone to die because of me...because they feel like they ought to...No, never...Thinking like that is curse. A curse that ought to be broken."

Haku faltered a bit, which almost seemed like an eternity to both men. There was not a single thing that could be said to retort what the young lord said to him. Did Haku understand? Did he want to understand? The confusion that plagued Haku was lost on Naruto due to the mask, but it certainly made him wonder why his attacker had stayed his hand at this moment. The hesitation lasted only for a moment though.

"Naivety has its merits I suppose" putting is foot then on Naruto's chest "but getting sympathy from me is not one of them."

The glint off the blade shown across Naruto's face. Not willing to take his eyes off his killer. The cleaver raising above Haku's head, readying itself for the deed about to come.

"Another dead clan lord won't mean anything through in all of this. Especially a disinherited one."

The proceeding flash of metal was the last thing that Naruto saw before closing his eyes before a loud audible bang was heard and a shout that sounded oddly familiar.

"SHANNARROOOOOO!"

Haku barely had enough time to dodge the strike from the naginata that came from his right.


	7. I'll Give Them A Reason To Believe!

The slash came across Haku's face and left a deep horizontal gash where it grazed the porcelain top-layer. With reflexes honed after years of subterfuge and espionage he ducked away before another one of Sakura's swipes came at him again, this time aiming for his head.

_"She's good_." Thought Haku back flipping away and throwing senbons to cover his retreat.

Sakura blocked one of the senbon that were flying towards her while the other two embedded themselves in the wall behind her. She was lucky to find the naginata tucked away in the Lady Kushina's room. She was lucky that she even remembered it being there in the first place. Only the faint memory of Naruto playing with it and getting hurt that one time when they were younger and getting reprimanded for it made her realize its whereabouts. Looking back at Naruto who was now proceeding to pull out the rest of the dastardly needles, she knew she had to buy time for as long as she could. No sign of help was presenting itself, but she needed to try. She couldn't allow this man to hurt Naruto. He was her lord, and she owed it to protect him.

The koi pond was rustling with the panicking fish trying to find haven in the confusion of this battle. Haku too was trying to find something that would explain these interesting turn of events that unfolded right now. One moment he was fighting and beating the young daimyo into submission, the next he was having his morals brought into question, and then finally this woman comes out of nowhere with this naginata and accosts him. Feeling up at his mask the gash she left was deep, it could have almost cut right through if the angle would have been a bit better. Eyeing her through the slits in his mask he noticed the stance and posture and concluded she knew how to wield the weapon.

_"Damn" _Haku thought "_I should have paid more attention to her. If that boy didn't distract me the way he did then I would not have-"_

More quick stabs came from the Sakura as she lunged forward with her weapon. Haku was taken off guard again and ducked left, right, left, but then he jumped away yet again. The final slash came at an angle he didn't think possible from that posture; a right, horizontal slash. As the third stab came she brought back the naginata again toward her body and rotated her hips to deliver what would have a been a crushing blow had Haku not dodged. The naginata embedding itself in the sakura tree was any indication, Haku would have been cleaved in half had that blow been delivered.

"_Hayai (He's fast)__. I didn't assume I was going to get him but still. He's really good"_ Sakura looked over at the boy now readying himself for another strike trying to read Sakura's next move.

She widened her stance as much as the kimono she was wearing would allow it. Audible tears could be heard from the taught material, surely not something that would offer much protection if those senbon or cleaver made contact with her skin. Caution was the greatest ally Sakura had now. She needed to be patient lest she forget her training. The naginata was an effective weapon but it needed to be maintained with a sense of control lest the wielder becomes more apt to injure themselves than their opponent.

It was a tradition that women in the household took up naginata training, and it was a good thing that Sakura's mother was one such woman who prided herself in teaching her daughter. That training was paying dividends now.

"S-Sakura nan-" came the the voice of Naruto behind her.

"Naruto, I understand what you're about to say but save it!"

Naruto, getting the last of the senbon out finally only looked up at Sakura helplessly as she said that. She looked so confident, so sure in herself, though perhaps knowing she stood no chance. It made him feel insignificant again that he needed someone there to save him; that he needed protecting like when he was a child. He couldn't bear it.

"It is my duty to protect you Naruto, as both a friend and a follower of your clan. My family stuck with yours since that terrible day and I, as a staunch believer in the Uzumaki clan will protect you to the best of my abilities." Looking back toward him she let herself smile for some reassurance "Your a Lord Naruto, and though you may not have an army of thousands yet to free you from this prison, allow me to be the first to give myself to your dream."

Those words struck home more than Sakura knew. Naruto was beside himself at hearing that his friend and crush said she'd "give herself" to his dream. Yet, Naruto still could not allow himself to let Sakura throw her life away to protect him. That's not what he believed in, not what he wanted from her.

"Hn, I thought the boy was the one that was supposed to do the saving?" came out a strained statement from Naruto as he tried to get up from his position.

"Maybe next time, ok." Sakura smiled back at him but proceeded to never lose touch with Haku standing across from her.

Haku on the other hand was still assessing the situation as it stood right now. The wide stance this woman took meant that if he was quick enough (and he knew he was) he could get behind the area of attack of the naginata. Though he had been taken off guard before, the woman would not be so lucky this time around. Crouching down Haku measured the distance between he and his new opponent by holding out his cleaver. Its distance showed that only about fifteen feet separated the two.

The water around his feet gave off a cooling sensation, and the ensuing calm eased the fish as well. Reaching behind his back Haku pulled out three more senbon from his pouch and readied them for a feint. Throwing them at her feet would certainly throw her stance off, and with that confusion he'll exploit that opening. All it would take is a few precise seconds and that would be the end of this, but he knew he needed to hurry.

*CRACK* *CRACK* *BOOM* broke through the night air startling the young people.

"_What? No!?" _Haku noted looking up into the night sky getting his bearing of where the sound was coming from.

Naruto and Sakura too looked confused hearing the shots of arquebuses break through the night air. Sakura turned her head back to Naruto and the look that he gave her confirmed that whatever was going on truly wasn't good. That this masked assassin wasn't working alone sent a shivering chill up both people's spines for fear of what else might be in store tonight. But the good thing was that their attacker seemed to be also rattled by the gunshots that rocked their fight. No longer did his body seemed poised to attack. In fact it seemed frozen on the spot, the masked face gazing up trying to find an answer, to what they did not know. His cleaver dropped and the senbon hung in his lefthand. He let himself be caught completely off guard.

This opportunity was not lost on Sakura.

Lunging as best as the kimono would allow, the naginata jetted forward with full force. The length of the weapon crossed the distance very quickly. The water kicking up the each step Sakura took in driving the blade toward its mark, which hopefully was right where this man's heart was.

_"Just...a little...mooore"_ "Haaaaaaaaaaa" she yelled at him, charging with as much power as the constricting garment would allow. _"Damn piece of cloth!"_

Sakura could feel the chance come to fruition, the naginata's tip almost there. There was no way he could block this. No chance he would dodge it either. However, things were not as lost on Haku as Sakura once thought, for in a flash Haku was gone.

"What!?" Sakura said stumbling on her knees in the koi pond.

Without losing a step however Sakura was not lax in assuming a defensive stance with the naginata anticipating another attack. You could attest her training by her mother for her quick thinking. Looking around she tried to find out where the man went but couldn't find him. She scoured the sakura tree, perhaps thinking he would steal away there, but no, nothing.

Naruto too was scanning the are trying to discern where this ninja went. Shadows were the best friend to their kind and nothing was safe considering that the candles didn't nearly cover the house half so well as the situation entailed. Sakura and Naruto's greatest friend, as of right now, was the moon and stars giving off ample light. Waiting for a few moments, neither knew what to expect. Naruto, slowly making his way toward Sakura, treaded carefully, afraid that any kind of movement would incur the wrath of the assassin again.

Sakura still bristled with a sense of fear. Her muscles weren't at ease. Her gritted teeth and heavy breathing giving a hint that she felt that this was not over. She had never anyone move that fast, regardless if they were a trained assassin or not. One second he was there, primed in her sights, and then nothing. Like he was not even there to begin with, like a shadow, and vanishes within inches of her getting to him. From the disposition of his posture she had assumed that he was not even concerned with her anymore; alarmed at the gun shots in the distance as they were. Then it hit her.

"The gunshots! Naruto!" She looked over at him with worried eyes.

"I know. It has to be related in some way to..." Naruto looked up at the opening of the roof and the sakura tree, making sure the attacker truly was away.

Naruto tried to move over to Sakura but ended up stumbling back down to a knee. Pain was coursing through his body and he had a hard time breathing, let alone walking.

"Ah! Naruto!" Sakura went over to him to check his injuries, naginata falling from her hands. The apparent threat of being attacked again drifting from her mind as she tried assisting her friend up, but he felt like dead weight. She prayed that those senbon weren't poisoned.

"Naruto, daijobu ka?" she asked fretfully.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Naruto said grasping at his wounds, though giving Sakura a smile.

She knew it was meant to take her mind off of him, but that didn't assuage her worry whatsoever. It was obvious the needles went in deep, and the problem with that is it would definitely cause him anguish to move. His raspy breaths just trying to get in enough air to give his muscles energy.

"We need to get back to the village." came his raspy breath.

Sakura offered him a shoulder to lean on which he gratefully took.

*BOOM* *CRACK* came another resonance of the arquebuses. Whether they were from their own militia or from the raiders they didn't know, but it seemed to increase the urgency in which Naruto moved. Sakura could sense it.

"Argh, we need to hurry! Now, come on!" Naruto grunted straining to move his legs.

"No! Naruto you need to sit."

"Sit? Are you joking, do you hear that out there! I'm not going to lick my wounds in my house while-"

*CRACK* *CRACK* *POW*

"See! I need to get out there."

"And what do you think you're going to do in your condition Naruto? Gato's men will swarm you if they find that you're in this condition. Don't you think that this attack may have more to do with capturing you than to simply raid?"

Naruto had already come to that conclusion when the assassin was asking him of the whereabouts of his mother. Threats of capturing his mother and he had been a part of Naruto's life ever since they got to Uzushio, but never was Gato, or even the Wagarashi, daring enough to commit the act. If that was the case then why now? What made them jump at Naruto's mother so suddenly? For years they were content at leaving them be; to simply throw their weight about Uzumaki land and their holdings. Never, though, were they man enough to do this.

There were questions that were flitting about in Naruto's head, ones that needed answers to. He wasn't going to get them by simply staying here however. He had to get outside; to see what was going on. Fear of his mother being captured didn't sit well with him at all, and the idea that his village was being raided yet again...Disgusting was the idea of a Lord cowering in his house when his people needed him the most. Naruto deigned that he would never be a coward. It didn't matter whether he was injured or not, he was Uzumaki Naruto, Daimyo of Goki, Ishido, Ritsuryo, and the Isles of Ryukage. Fear would not turn him away now.

"Sakura" Naruto started looking down at the girl he was leaning on "Please. You don't honestly expect me to sit back while this is happening do you? While people may be getting hurt, you want me to just sit here?"

All of a sudden Naruto felt a force that pushed him up to one of the wooden beams that was outlining the garden. Sakura's actions had been with a sudden force that it only hurt Naruto more, but the look she had meant that she was serious. Almost as serious as when she was facing the masked man moments before. The look was reminiscent of how his mother would reprimand him when he did or said stupid things when he was younger. It was meant to put him in his place, and with Sakura lifting him up a bit by his haori, it made for quite a site almost.

"I'm telling you to think of your position, baka! Your the Lord here! Do you have any idea what it means if you're captured? What it would mean for all the people that followed you here, huh? Of your dreams? Nothing. It'll all be for nothing Naruto." Sakura's voice was firm in its tone, yet she put her face down to hide her eyes from Naruto.

"We all followed you here Naruto, because we knew what was rightfully yours from the beginning. That you and your mother being here gave us hope that one day, you will go home, and that you'll take us there with you." Tears were threatening to pool up at the corners of Sakura's eyes now, but she continued.

"We believe in your dreams Naruto, and though you may not see it, we work hard, every day to try and make those dreams come true. Every grain of rice we pick, every building we restore, every time we recover from a raid. We endure for **you****. **Our fate is tied along with yours don't you see? If you go then what have we to endure for, what have we suffered for this entire time? You dream about reclaiming the land? Then explain to me how you plan on doing that by rotting away in a Wagarashi prison? Hm? Or by even getting yourself killed by one of Gato's hired thugs?"

A long silence followed after this. What could he say to that? She was right with everything she told him, and if those tears threatening to run down her cheeks were any indication, it meant she was serious. Even if she had her face turned away from him at the moment, Naruto felt her gaze. He knew she was afraid right now. With everything. For him, for her, for the village. It was painfully apparent. But Naruto was not going to back down now, not even from Sakura.

"Do you know what it means to me to If I just sit here."

"It means that you'll be safe!" she yelled forcing Naruto up the wooden beam a few more inches, her face framed with a glare designed to make him afraid.

But he wasn't.

"It means that I'll be a coward."

Naruto turned towards Sakura and placed both his hands upon the girl's shoulders. He looked straight into her eyes and decided that it was finally time that she got a lecture from him.

"You talk about all the things you've endured to stay with me. About all the suffering we've gone through to just make it day-to-day. Now I'm going to ask you, whether you think I'm worth all that suffering?" Sakura's look at Naruto verged on being incredulous and angry.

"Nani? What are you saying?" she asked.

"If you all have worked so hard just to put your faith in me...then you're all fools." Shocked, Sakura was taken aback by the comment Naruto had just made.

"How can you SAY that! What? You're trying to say that we're foolish in believing in you? Why...WHY say such a thing Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at the sakura tree still overlooking them, and into the night sky where a battle was raging on just outside these walls. He knew he needed to be there, but now Sakura had to know that too. She couldn't believe that was what Naruto wanted to hear? That they all suffer for his sake, and then he not giving them much to hope for. It was like a sick joke that made him so upset when thinking about it. It was like the bullshit that the masked man had been spewing to him during their fight.

(flashback)

_It is truly honor to die while holding something, someone dear to you, ne? It gives worth in death."_

_Suddenly a wet *splat* met Haku's face mask which caught the young man off-guard for a moment. Reaching up his fingers brushed something warm and sticky. Bringing his hand toward his face he noticed it was blood, spat from the mouth of the young man looking up at him._

_"What makes you think there's any honor in death! It's a shame is what it is. No matter which way you want to think about it. Loyalty shouldn't be rewarded with someone sacrificing their life. If that's how you think the world works then I feel sorry for you."_

_(end)_

_"A person should have the right to decide for themselves if someone's worth following or not. I don't want blind devotion. I don't want mindless fanatics. I want free willed souls. I want to_ show_ something to believe in."_

Naruto just couldn't allow himself to play it safe now. A Lord needed to show conviction after all.

"I don't want my people to suffer for my account Sakura. Especially because if they are loyal. That isn't what I expect from them. If I were you, I wouldn't want you to believe in me the way I am now. I'd be ashamed If I ever saw a Lord act the way I do. Just what kind of precedent am I sending to everyone? You all shouldn't suffer for the person that I am. You were right when you said I squander my responsibilities. That's why, in this moment, I need to go out there and show everyone, including myself, of what kind of man I am. You all deserve to have something better to believe in. I don't want you all to just live for tomorrow,...but for tomorrow's tomorrow, and the day after that, all the way to the unforeseeable future."

"Tch" was her only response to that.

He couldn't tell whether Sakura took what he said to heart or not. Her eyes were hidden away due to her bangs, but Naruto did feel her grip loosen a bit. Looking back up to him, he noticed the slight moisture around the corners of Sakura's eyes. She wanted to cry but held it back almost as well as any hardened war-veteran. It wasn't because of pride or anything vain like that. It was because if she cried now it would mean that she was no longer strong. But right now she wasn't the one that needed to carry the burden of being a leader. That was Naruto's job. Though it was really amazing however, how in seconds she went from being warrior to being so worried.

"Hehe you really are something you know that." Naruto said bringing his hands up to Sakura's, still grasping on his clothes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how your mood switches from one thing to the next. It's seriously scary."

"Well, I guess some of your unpredictability is rubbing off on me a bit."

That's what Naruto wanted to hear and see from her right now. He wanted to see that she could come back to him; to be by his side.

A faint smile was peeking out from her face as she looked up at him again. She saw determination on his face, not fear. It was irksome to think that Naruto would be willing to go out and put himself in more danger, despite almost dying here in his house. Besides, she was the one that protected him in the first place from that fate, so what would it say if she let him go now and get hurt. Sakura just wouldn't be able to forgive herself if that ended up happening. Naruto was just as much a priority in to Gato's or Wagarashi's intentions just as much as his mother is. She couldn't just him let him go, but she also knew trying to get him to stay was futile as well. What was she supposed to do?

"Sakura listen to me. You told me earlier that a Lord needs to show conviction with whatever he does. Well, what conviction do I have by just sitting here and hoping everything's going to be all right. Besides, one thing a good daimyo is expected to do is protect his people right? That's why I need to go out there Sakura. Please? I need to do this."

"What could you possibly do in your condition?"

"My condition is fine. Trust me. I can barely even feel anything right now."

"Baka. That usually isn't a good thing you know."

"Hmph, please, these cuts and scrapes aren't going to stop me. Just who the hell do you think I am?"

Arguing with the fool was pointless Sakura knew. Letting her hands fall defeated she backed away a little confusing Naruto a bit. Walking over to where she dropped the naginata, she picked it up and walked back to Naruto giving him a menacing look. With weapon in hand she looked downright menacing. For a second Naruto thought that perhaps Sakura was just going to hurt him even more to get him to stay. But as soon as she got up to him again Sakura stopped and gave sigh of defeat looking down at the ground.

"Fine Naruto" she said picking her head up again "I said before that I was going to give my self over to your dream, and I intend to do so, BUT" that was a rather big but at the end of that statement Naruto thought (almost as big as Sakura's he thought).

"But what?" Naruto inquired.

"I'm coming with you." the pink girl said this with a bit of haughty pride, leaning the naginata up against her while flexing her forearm to Naruto.

"What!? N-no Sakura you can't I won't allow-"

"**WHO** won't allow now?"

"Uhhh, I mean,...uhhhh...Orenji! Yeah, that's right! There's only one horse in the stables. Orenji couldn't possibly carry two peo-"

"Trying to say I'm fat or something?"

"AH nonononononono not all it's just what about the kimono!? You can't fight in that."

Sakura opened her mouth as if to say something but paused for a moment. Naruto sighed knowing he probably got her. No girl would want to fight in their kimono, even if it wasn't their's in the first place. Plus, would Sakura truly want to change into her dirty hakama from before? Not likely.

All of a sudden *RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP PPPPPPPP*

"Sakura-aa-aaa-huuuuh?"

Torn shreds of what used to be Naruto's mother's kimono now flitted in the water as Sakura had apparently found it within her to do away with the obstructing piece of clothing. Her legs now exposed up to mid-thigh, showing off the muscles she gained from days working out in the fields. Naruto's jaw was on the ground, but it wasn't because at the sight of Sakura's legs, it was the apparent destruction of his mother's dress that made him concerned.

"Ah, much better!" Sakura gleamed.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh Sakura was that necessary!"

"Of course it was, I couldn't move in this thing anyway."

"Buuuuhhhh-but you could've just changed back into your old clothes." The boy pleaded with Sakura, apparently not realizing the consequences of what Naruto would have to endure if his mother found out about this.

"I'm not changing into those clothes." she said defiantly.

"Why not?"

"Because I just took a bath."

"...Of course. I am so clueless." said Naruto, eyes as big as saucers, reflecting back on what he was thinking before. Yes. Sakura, like most women, cherish what a bath does for your body, but did that mean she had to tear up his mother's clothes. Trying to figure out her method of thinking would've just given Naruto a headache.

*CRACK* *BOOM*

"All right, all right, fine, we'll talk about that later." Naruto, now moving with a purpose and not even minding his wounds, and made his way towards the door to the outer courtyard.

"Hold it right there you." Grabbing hold of Naruto, she spun him around.

"Don't think for one second I'm going to allow you to do things alone, ya hear. Everywhere you are, I am, is that understood."

"Fine." Naruto nodded down at the naginata in Sakura's hand, "Taking that with you?"

"Of course. You okay to ride?" Sakura said pointing to the main gash running across Naruto's chest delivered by the assassin's cleaver.

"Of course."

* * *

_(Outer Courtyard)_

Leading themselves out on Orenji, the sight they were about to witness certainly wasn't something they were prepared for. Just down the road they had walked upon not too long before, lights running about in a frenzy. Torches of the madmen that had decided to ruin the peace of this night. The village itself was seen to be mostly untouched, but if the faint screams and hollering from the distance gave any indication, it was apparent Uzushio's militia was not present there.

"_Where could mother be?"_ though Naruto fretfully trying to find a reason for his mother's absence.

A reassuring nudge from Sakura however got him back to his senses. He wanted to be out here, and she was there with him. He wanted to give her something to believe in. Along with the rest of these people. He was going to do everything in his power to foil whatever plot his family's enemies were cooking. And so, with a backward glance at Sakura, he knew he was ready for this. Although handling her naginata on horseback was a challenge in of itself, she seemed to take to the weapon quite nicely. As for Naruto's injuries from his scrap earlier, they did not fare so well climbing onto Orenji, and certainly weren't going to feel better later either.

"Orenji, IKE (Go)!" digging his heels into the horses sides Orenji belted forward into a hard gallop.

It was not a long ride into the village, and they would soon be in the thick of the raiders attack.

Naruto didn't know whether charging right in would be the best idea, but right now just getting there was the priority. Charging down the road, Naruto was feeling a number of emotions running through his body right now. Excitement and fear being at the very top on that list. But with the wind running across his face now, Naruto looked up at the night sky and remembered the shooting star he saw earlier, while holding Sakura in his embrace. He recounted on the answer that he had given before getting to his house.

_"Why have one or the other__?"_ Naruto thought looking ahead at the village, and then back to the girl holding on to him, pink hair being blown back behind her.

"Why_ not have both"_ with another hard kick to Orenji's sides, the Dun-colored horse picked up the pace.

* * *

And with that the two young people rode their way into Uzushio, and then later on, into history. They had no knowledge of this, but characters in these tales seldom do at the time. Little did they know that this race into a village beset by monsters, their meeting with a masked man, Haku, of merciless temperament, and Naruto's misjudging of a flaming arrow for a shooting star, would culminate in a beginning of destiny.


	8. Instances of Butchers and Heroes

Sooooo this is a long-ass chapter, but cool thing is it didn't take nearly as long for me to write as last time, but it's still a hassle.

Really though my heads starting to hurt. Not due to writing, but football practice...and playing other fun college games. If ur not there you'll find out.

But, honestly, I'd like to know what you guys are thinking. Is this story good? Engrossing? Shitty? Review. Stroke my ego a little. It's like seeing uncle Bernie at the nursing home. It's not expected, but it's nice to do every once in a while (and if you have an uncle Bernie then I'm sorry).

A million rubles to anyone who knows what seldom seen characters of the Narutoverse I'm using in my stories so far and what episodes they come from.

So in that case, before I head out for a night of merriment I update now from my android for those staying in tonight. You're sinners after mine own heart trust me.

So with that I'll leave you all with a so long, farewell, auf wiedersehen, good night.

read, review, enjoy

* * *

"Where is he?" Zabuza said aloud walking through the village as his and the Wagarashi men enacted chaos all around him.

"Grrrrr Where is he!?" again Zabuza half-yelled/half-questioned, stepping over a corpse of one poor bastard lying dead in the ground, arrow poking out of the front of his neck.

People were screaming all about him trying to figure out where to run, where to turn to. One woman ran out of one the burning houses Zabuza walked past. Not realizing where she was going, she ran straight into Zabuza. Falling back on her butt, Zabuza took notice of the bundle in her arms, and soon its crying began.

"Waaaaa-Waaaaaaaa" the baby began.

It's mother looked up, tears in her eyes, and with a look of undeniable fear as she gazed at the towering figure of Zabuza. The shadows of the house on fire on the other side of the street danced across his rough-shod, sea-worn armor. The sode (shoulder guard) on his right shoulder showcasing the visage of a hanya (the devil masks some Japanese stage actors wear) wrought in iron, the flames in the night flickering across it. But that wasn't what made her so terrified. It was the large, ugly looking slab of steel this man seemed to carry with ease.

'WAAAAAAAAA-WAAAAA-WAAAA" the baby continued.

"P-p-please sir. I-I-I beg of you." The girl pleaded, tears streaming down her face, the soot being smudged by the rivers coming from her eyes.

Zabuza said nothing but...

"That useless son of a whore! No good orphan-born bastard! WHERE IS HE!" Swinging his zanbato down, the woman barely had time to scream as she covered her baby as best as she could.

*PHTHINK*

It grounded itself into the dirt right next to the woman's face. Of course the baby still did not relent from its crying, but the mother stayed stone still, looking back up at Zabuza's bandaged visage. He leaned down, hulking over the woman, and gave her a death glare that would of most likely sent an old woman into a heart attack.

"Shut...that thing...UP!" he said, pointing out the baby "And get out of my sight!"

Getting back to his height of six feet, four inches Zabuza glared back down at the brown-haired, stricken young mother, who only nodded slightly, and scrambled to pick herself up, along with her child.

"Ari-Arigato-" she stuttered but was immediately cut off.

"LEAVE!" Zabuza yelled at her.

She didn't needed to be told twice. Cradling her child close to her body, she ran as fast as she could down to where the harbor was. Zabuza figured she was running down to the storehouse near there to hold up through all this. Unfortunately that wasn't a very smart plan on account Fukusuke's Wagarashi thugs most likely looting the place already. But for all intensive purposes Zabuza wasn't a man to go out and explain all that to her. What happened to her here was of no concern to him, he only relented in killing because he wasn't in the "killing of mothers and their children" business. That didn't pay half so well.

"Hahaha acha itte (go over there)!" yelled one of the Wagarashi lieutenants; a balding man with a flat, pug face.

Yelling out to the a line of Wagarashi ashigeru carrying matchlocks. The five men lined up in surprisingly good and quick order and prepared to fire.

"Ute (loose)! the bald man yelled, and the five Wagarashi let loose with their matchlocks into a throng of people.

Three people: two men and one women, flopped down to the ground. Lifeless.

"Ahahahahhhh whose up for walk down the harbor boys!" Yelled the bald man, his rusted katana waving in the air pointing down the way to the port.

"IKIMASHOU!" responded the raiders in unison, rising up from their kneeling positions and rushing down the street, bald lieutenant in tow.

Zabuza had to hand it to the Wagarashi. When it came to raiding villages, these guys weren't half as bad as some of his own. However, if anything these men were mere gnats if it came to a pitched battle between a well-trained militia, let alone a professional army some of the clans had. This was supposed to be a quick mop-up operation, but so many things were going wrong right now. For one, Fukusuke, who had no idea of Zabuza's true intentions previously, became impatient and took a detachment of men away to gods know where in the village. It left Zabuza in control of the entire group, but once the Wagarashi men got used to the easy plunder and slaughter, they obviously went a little rowdy.

If the impromptu firing line was any example, unfortunately it meant that the these men were far from being finished here, and how could Zabuza blame them. These people, this village, were easy pickings, but he knew. He knew that if the Uzushio militia, wherever it was now, got word and descended upon them now, they would have no chance. Already being separated by the wanton chaos in the village, they would easily be surrounded and cut to pieces one on one. Now, however, Zabuza could care less whether these Wagarashi bastards, along with any of the expendable men he brought, made out alive now

Right now Zabuza only cared about his own wants, his own needs. About the possibility if Haku had failed.

"Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrggggggghh hhhhhhh WHERE IS HE!" Zabuza picked up his zanbato and charged the nearest thing he could see.

"MOTHER-FUCKING SHIIIIIIIIIT!" Zabuza charged and swung at the well right in front of him.

The assortment of stones, and the slight decoration on top blew up into a pile of rubble. Bits and pieces of stone flicked across Zabuza's face, and that apparently made him only angrier. Looking around him, the villagers of Uzushio paid special mind to avoid the crazy man destroying their well. It was a smart move. Zabuza was barely approached at all tonight, except for that lone farmer who came at him with a pitch fork. Now the only thing that remained of him was a bloody mess somewhere near the outskirts of town. Zabuza had better things to do than to kill petty farmers.

_"I was so close. So very damn close!" _he thought balling up his armored fist.

Embers and flickers of fire kicked up around Zabuza with an approaching wind. Standing there, Kubikiribocho in his armored right, Zabuza was an intimidating sight no doubt. Pale gray skin adorned with dark bronze armor: a do (cuirass) that only went up to the start of Zabuza's chest, a kote (sleeve armor) adorned his right arm topped with the hanya-sode, haidate (thigh guards) and suneate (shin guards) covering a surprisingly detailed dark blue hakama with designs of the sea adorning them. To top it off a blood red rope belt around his waist made Zabuza fitting of his title "Demon of the Hidden Mist".

Zabuza continued clenching his fist whilst the action still continued around him. People were running and screaming, shots of rifles and arquebuses were heard, riders were going to and fro, some carrying women, others carrying sacks of trinkets or rice. It was a scene that Zabuza enacted many a time over since he began his days of piracy, but that wasn't enough anymore. Ever since he was bought out by Gato's money, and thrust into the whirlpool of this land's politics, he wanted more. He wanted more power, more influence. Being a pirate no longer interested him. Zabuza had his own goals, and he was going to fulfill them one way or another. It didn't matter who he used to achieve his dream.

"You bastard!" said a voice coming from across the way.

"Hm?" Zabuza looked out across from where he was standing to a group of eight villagers, all men, all armed, giving him the dirtiest looks ever.

"You're not going to get away with this!" yelled the lead man from the group; a short man, with gray hair tied up in a knot, and armed with what seemed to be shovel.

"You think you can come here and ruin our lives whenever you want? For shame!" yelled another man, this one being younger, skinnier, but having a shaved head and armed with a simple wooden cudgel.

The threatening tones, the look of them, and the weapons they carried made Zabuza laugh slightly under his breath. He wasn't about to debase himself mouthing off to this lot, but their insults kept coming.

"Cowardly dog! Afraid to attack during the day, you come at night like thieves!"

"What's the matter? Not man enough to face our militia in a fair fight."

Zabuza's chuckling was getting audibly louder when the village men started to encroach in on him a bit, gaining a bit of courage.

"Thinking we're going to be afraid of the likes of you! Jigoku-e ochiro (go to hell)!"

The laughing from the demon still continued, and so did the approach of the brave villagers. Then, out of the throng, came one exceptionally looking haggard individual. Stubble adorned his face, along with tears. His top-knot was undone letting a few black strands cross his face. Visibly upset it, made Zabuza laugh even louder.

"I lost one of my children to you fucking shits last time," said the man holding up a katana in his right "and, I don't intend to lose another!" came his defiant threat.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHA" came Zabuza's laughter, upsetting and unnerving the group of men.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA FINE!" Zabuza's sudden statement put the villagers on guard, bringing their home-made weapons up ready to do battle, however much some regretted the decision right now.

Turning to face his attackers, Zabuza picked his zanbato up and held it lackadaisically to the right horizontally, barely lifting it off the ground.

"_Fine"_ Zabuza thought.

If Haku needed more time for his job, that was fine. Zabuza just needed to kill some time now then. Let off the aggression that was building up inside him. He wasn't about to kill women or children, but limp-dick peasants trying to act all tough always really irked him.

"_If you want to act the hero" _Zabuza thought as he started walking his way towards the men "_Then you pay the hero's due." _

With that Zabuza started running towards the men, who were frozen with uncertainty. Kubikirobocho's edge was being dragged across the dirt as Zabuza geared himself for the first strike. Waving the zanbato to the left, he picked up an extreme amount of dust that was swiped in the eyes of his villagers who now realized that they made a terrible mistake. Carrying it back down to the right and holding it behind him, Zabuza was primed to kill. Scanning the crowd he find him. He knew who his first victim would be.

"You! SKINNY!" He yelled at the young man who mouthed off at him second.

"Huh-ARGH!" Zabuza's presence within the man surprised all of them as he was there in a flash, along with the swipe of his blade.

Kubikirobocho's edge buried itself in the man's stomach. He coughed up blood on the blade, but Zabuza had no mercy. Using pure strength, Zabuza pushed the zanbato in and up lifting the poor guy into the air. Swinging Kubikirobocho around Zabuza threw the man back at least a dozen feet.

An incoming strike from the gray-hair and his shovel was coming too, but Zabuza felt it. The pirate swung the zanbato around with speed which was uncanny for such a large weapon and blocked the blow coming from the left. The wooden tool broke upon meeting the Butcher's Blade full on, and it left the old man speechless.

"N-nan de?"

"Well what did you expect jiji (old man). You brought a shovel here to fight, but unfortunately now it can't even be used to dig your grave."

The fear in the old man's, along with all the other men's eyes, showed the kind of fear that was fitting for most "heroes" Zabuza faced. Being a hero nowadays only meant that you'd be the first one killed on the battlefield, or worse yet, the first one to throw your life away. Images of heroes plagued the minds of the simple folk because it was all they had to protect them. The only thing that gave them hope. Real heroes didn't exist, and if they did they seldom lasted. Zabuza put many a "hero" in the ground, and by the looks of it he'll put seven more in the ground before the night was over.

* * *

Getting to the town was the easy part, the hard part now was figuring out what to do now they got there. Orenji was pulled into a slow trot once Naruto and Sakura got close enough to get a closer look at the damage being done here.

"Oh-Oh no!" came the incredulous response form Sakura looking out towards the few burning houses in front of them.

"Chikusho" Naruto uttered under his breath.

_"This is far worse than I thought"_ he thought looking out to his village, his home.

The eastern gate, the one usually used for farmers and travelers, was untouched, but beyond it there was a scene the showed the devastation that cruel men, bad intentions, and a few moments could accomplish. One house was a smoldering ruin of ashes, it already being burned up due to the dryness of its wood; the skeleton of its frame the only thing that still stood. Naruto prodded Orenji forward, going through the gate, and making sure that no one saw them make their way through. However, as soon as they crossed through the gateway an audible creaking could be heard.

"What was that?" Sakura asked, being on edge and readying the naginata.

Naruto looked around too, but had an inkling as to what it could be. Looking at the charred wooden frame of the house he knew what was coming. Having previous experience with rickety wood, Naruto prepared geared himself for the noise.

Orenji neighed and bucked a bit upon the house falling down. Ash was picked up from it and it almost sent the horse into a panic had Naruto not had enough sense to calm him before settling him down.

"Shit! Orenji yame (stop)! Yasume (relax)!" pulling on the reigns Naruto tried keeping the horse level, which he did for the most part.

Orenji neighed and snorted at the surprise, and Naruto could feel the muscles tensing up in the horses body. He didn't like being here. The smell of ash and burnt wood unsettled him. Plus, the loud noises of screaming and yelling didn't sit well with the horse either.

"Orenji, easy, easy boy, c'mon." Naruto tried calming the horse but to no avail, Orenji was quickly becoming unsettled, a trait that Naruto knew he had during his days as a little fowl.

"Naruto? Is he okay?" Sakura asked, worried about Orenji, as rightfully she should, sitting in the back after all.

"Iie (no). He's just having a hard time adjusting." Naruto said grabbing the top of Orenji's mane.

He remembered that it calmed the horse whenever he did that, and it seemed to work now as Orenji quit his snorting and finally settled down.

"Phew" Naruto exhaled getting control back over his horse.

Truth be told he could relate to Orenji in the horse's reluctance of going any further. Though this place was considered to be a cage to Naruto, it was only a cage because his captors did nothing but enforce that idea into him, but this was still his home. Ten years of his childhood was spent creating mischief in these streets, and now they were reduced to this. Burning wood and screaming people. It was by far one of the worst raids that Naruto could remember. They usually went for only about a few minutes, and then the Wagarashi would leave. But of course now was different.

He couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness and regret. Uzushio and these people were sucked into this turmoil because of Naruto and his family. Naruto needed to do something, he had to, he wanted to, but what? He and Sakura were here now, but upon reaching the village their situation seemed far worse than it did before. What could they possibly do without the help from the milita? Honestly, they were just a young man with cuts all over himself, a young woman with a torn kimono and a naginata, and a frightened horse.

Not necessarily an intimidating sight to anyone.

Naruto's hesitation caught the attention of Sakura. Looking at the man in front of her, she knew what he was feeling as she was feeling it too. This was her home and to see it in this condition was saddening.

"Naruto? Are you ok?" she asked putting her hand up to his shoulder.

Looking back he gave her a slight smile that veiled a bit of the trepidation he was feeling right now, but he couldn't show it to her now. He needed to be brave. He wanted to come here, and so he had to show that he wasn't going to be phased.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, we need to go and help anyone we can find."

"Ok. Ah! Naruto look." Sakura pointed with her naginata out ahead of them that drew her attention.

Naruto upon seeing this readied Orenji's reigns in his hands just in case they had to charge whoever it was coming towards them; the smoke in the air obstructing whatever it was. Whether it was a bandit or a villager it could not be certain, but Naruto understood the importance of being on horseback when in a fight. He knew what would entail if it came to this.

"Sakura." Naruto started looking ahead at the shadowy figure making its slow way towards them; the fire behind it casting a large shadow towards them.

"Get ready for this okay. If this turns out to be trouble, we're going to have to fight through this. Are you ready?" Naruto said that last part with a sense of force in order to seem more in control of his emotions, but to be honest his heart was racing a mile a minute.

"R-Right" Sakura nodded her head giving him confirmation that Naruto needed to hear.

Naruto readied Orenji for a potential attack; getting ready to charge the horse if things went south. The shadow was looming forward still out the blackness. There was choice that could be made at this instance: wait and see if this is an oncoming threat, or take a chance and charge now. Regardless if this was an armored raider they would surely be taken by surprise by a mounted attack.

Naruto had to make this decision now lest they be caught unprepared. With that notion Naruto decided to speed ahead. Orenji, taking the cue from his rider galloped forward, the hard knocks of his hooves hitting the dirt as he ran.

"N-Naruto? Hold on a sec-"

"Sakura just be ready all right." the commanding tone told Sakura that this was something that had to be done without the slightest bit of hesitation.

Gulping down the knot in her throat she prepped the naginata for a strike. This was what they expected wasn't it? They were going to run into the enemy, but doing so this quickly took her aback a bit.

"_Come on Sakura, you can do this. Focus!" _She inwardly yelled at herself.

She had no hesitation before attacking the assassin in Naruto's villa, but that was in part due to the fact Naruto needed protection. Fighting in order to protect someone was different than fighting with the intent to kill. That man, whoever he was, deserved to die for Sakura knew she had no choice in the matter. He was about to kill Naruto, and for that to happen would've been a far worse blow to her than anything she could've imagined. It would've spelt the an end of the lives of all these people in Uzushio still faithful to the Uzumaki. Of course these raiders deserved no mercy when it came down to the barest facts, but asking someone to go out and kill for the first time is not an easy thing. She almost hated Naruto for asking her to do such a thing, hated herself for letting him talk her into this.

Orenji was picking up speed now, and the shadow figure was looming even closer, but as it did it didn't seem so large as it did before. In fact, it was getting smaller with each advance they took. She looked over to Naruto to see if he had noticed anything, but his eyes belied a determination that meant he was not going to stop, not going to relent. If they did and this was a Wagarashi raider it would've spelt the end of them. Any bit of hesitation would be an opening for their enemy.

She had to do this.

Getting the naginata and holding it to the right, Sakura leaned back a bit to give herself more room for the swing she was about to deliver to the target, however it was become increasingly small.

_"Wait a minute!...No, this can't be"_ "Naruto STOP!" Grabbing Orenji's reigns with her left hand, Sakura pulled back startling the horse, but no less stopping him albeit with grinding hooves upon the dirt.

"Sakura nande kore ya?" Naruto yelled worry on his face.

"Naruto you jerk look!" She said pointing towards the figure.

As Naruto looked and shielded his eyes form the glare of the fire, realization soon hit him.

"Huh" he gasped looking.

The figure walking towards soon came revealed itself out of the shadows to be only a small little boy. The boy had on a pink pouffy hat, kind of like the sort some nanban traders had, and wore an orange yukata that ended just above the knees, which looked badly scraped and bloodied. His eyes seemed to be transfixed upon the gate they just walked through, not even paying attention to the horse that nearly trampled him to death.

"Ugh, you fool, you were about to charge a little girl." Sakura noted jabbing her fist into Naruto's side.

"I-I didn't know...th-the shadows...Wait. Little girl?" Naruto stammered.

"Yes you idiot it's Futaba, Noriko's little girl. Come on help me."

But Naruto was frozen in his seat at the realization at what he was about to do. He was about trample a a little kid thinking he was the enemy.

_"I can't believe this...I...I almost" _

Suddenly the child fell to her knees and went face first right into the dirt. The hat adorning her head falling off revealing a mess of blonde hair mussed with dirt.

"Ah! Hey kid you okay?" Naruto asked fretfully

"Dammnit! Naruto hurry." Sakura immediately jumped off Orenji and made her way to the injured girl.

Naruto following Sakura's cue got off and went over to the injured boy too. Coming up close to Futaba he came to see the number of red stains adorning the back of the child. One blotch looked far worse than all the others, and Naruto could see why. There was a hole in the center of the stain which was leaking blood profusely. It was a bullet wound.

"Naruto help me move him over. Gently." Sakura commanded.

"Okay." Naruto did as he was told, making sure to make the motion as easy for the boy as he possibly could.

Upon turning him up Naruto saw the soot strewn about his face, red eyes that showed streaks that were made by the tears, this kid was just another casualty that was a part of all this mayhem.

"Mph...uh..." came the mewling sounds of the child, feeling the strain of being moved.

"It's going to be okay. You're safe now." Sakura assured the child, eyes opening a little to reveal tiny, scared brown eyes.

Sakura, noticing the the bullet wound on the back of this child, and examined the exit wound on the opposite side. Thankfully it seemed like the bullet went right through, but how could anyone shoot a child. Even worse, how could Naruto think that this child was an enemy raider. Of course she didn't know either, but in the end she was thankful she had enough sense to stop before she made a grievous mistake. This venture of lending aid to the village would have of had a completely different take if this terrible mistake was made.

Sakura leaned up Futaba on her lap and cradled the little girl's body in her arms. It was the best way they could've stopped the bleeding. Naruto, crouching down next to her knew what needed to be done and ripped a piece of his haori off. Handing the piece of cloth to Sakura immediately went to tie it around the little girl's body. Pushing her up a bit she leaned in close to Futaba's ear. The little girl now getting her bearings was beginning to squirm a bit more, and she was getting fearful.

"W-Where's mama? My papa?" Futaba started, tears threatening to fall from her eyes yet again.

"Sssshhh it's okay Futabu-chan."

"S-Sakura nee-chan."

"Futabu-chan, look at me ok. I'm going to wrap this cloth around your wound to get the bleeding to stop. Now it might hurt, but I need you to be brave for me." Sakura said to the scared little girl.

Futabu looked up and nodded slightly to Sakura. Leaning her up Sakura wrapped the haori cloth around the little girl's shoulder and proceeded to tighten it. Futabu flinched and cried out but another reassuring hug from Sakura calmed her slightly. Naruto was too focused on the little girl's condition to notice anything else. Her orange yukata was smudged and stained with dirt and blood, her feet were bare and cut up from running. Most likely for her life he surmised.

"There. All finished." Sakura consoled the little girl.

"M-M-Mama? W-Where's mama?" Futaba cried.

"Futaba where was it that you came from?" Naruto interjected unceremoniously.

"Naruto ease up on her."

Not paying any mind to Sakura he got Futaba by the shoulders, just to get her to focus on him, and asked again "Futaba, where are the men that did this to you?"

Futaba was a afraid being questioned by Naruto. Being so close to an older boy, especially her young Lord, made her nervous, and after going through what she just escaped from...

"I...I...I don't know." Futaba's tears didn't dissipate with this but got increasingly bigger. Turning to Sakura, Futaba buried her face into Sakura, little arms wrapping themselves around the older girl. Futaba didn't care about the pain shooting through her shoulder, she just wanted to be told everything was going to be all right; just wanted to be safe in her home with her mama and papa.

"Naruto leave her alone!" Sakura's eyes told him that this was not going to continue any further.

"Tch" Naruto looked away at a loss of what to do.

One look at the poor little girl, bawling her eyes out into Sakura, made a fire light inside his gut. If he was awestruck before at the damage, then he was quickly becoming furious at the sight he had right now. This wasn't right, never before had raids been this destructive in the past.

"_Why? What's going on? What's the deal? It's never been this bad before...never."_

"Naruto-sama! Sakura-chan!" the call of their names broke Naruto from his thoughts.

Looking to his right a relieving sight came into view from around the corner of the one of the houses next to them.

"Ishi!" Sakura yelled out.

The old man gave them a wide, tooth filled (well, a few were missing here and there) smile. His gray yukata was ash-filled and sooty but he walked over with a spry spring in his step.

"Aren't you two a sight for sore eyes. Though I think it would've been more prudent if the two of you stayed wherever you went off to after meeting me." Ishi said walking over to the two young people.

"Oh and I see you've found a friend." Ishi knelt next to Sakura and put a hand on Futaba's head, giving it a reassuring rub.

"You're in good hands Futaba-chan. No need to worry anymore." Futaba looked up at Ishi and he gave the girl a warm smile.

Futaba seemed to cringe away from the old man's touch.

"Ishi, what's going on here? Why haven't the raiders left already?" Naruto asked him.

"Hmmm, that's a good question. To be quite honest I don't know why they're sticking around as long as they have, but..." Ishi brought his hand under his chin, twiddling the small tufts of hair in his goatee.

"Well Ishi what is it?" Naruto inquired further.

"Hm, well it is interesting. This isn't any regular raid. I know. If he's here, then it certainly must be something that struck his fancy."

"Who's "he"? Ishi time is of the essence I need to know." Naruto jumped at trying to get Ishi to get out his information.

Suddenly Ishi gave Naruto a grave look. It made Sakura and he waiver a bit seeing Ishi so troubled at seeing this "one" man.

"It is the kijin no kirigakure, "demon of the hidden mist", Momochi Zabuza." The sternness with which he said this couldn't convey enough the fear that ought to be brought with uttering such a name.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock upon hearing Gato's main lieutenant, his number one attack dog, here at the village now. Could he have something to do with the masked bastard coming in and attacking him; for the increased devastation in Uzushio. But that wasn't all Naruto thought about. He remembered that infamous name from long ago as well. How could he ever forget...

* * *

_Ten Years Ago. Uzumaki-jo. Night of the Usurpation._

_A mountain of a man stood in the midst of the chaos. Naruto was both afraid and astounded to see such a warrior actually exist, wielding a sword that was three times the size of his body, and as thick as an armorer's anvil. He'd seen this man already cut down three samurai as if they were children. The large man stood in what used to be the remnants of the battered down gate, his Kiri Oni passing on through him, cutting down the last vestiges of the gate guards that held their posts._

_ They said he was a dreaded pirate from the eastern waters who always followed the spring mists; a bane to all trade up and down the coast of Edo. Numerous were the rumors that Gato supposedly bought off a notorious figure over to his side, bit no one figured that there would be any truth in them. _

_However here he was. A literal demon come to life. An opportunist that knew the sight of a dying animal when one would show itself, and that's just what the Land of Fire was._

_Momochi Zabuza was bringing these betrayers, these traitors, to the gates of the Uzumaki so as to carve their names into history. He was an arbiter of the life of things to come if they were to succeed tonight. Naruto was stone still, not even paying any mind to the clattering of armored men all around him. All he saw was the lurking demon cast against an oncoming rabble of men with odd banners. A man that stood more ominous than all others,...and he was walking towards Naruto._

_Each step he took went in step between the beating of Naruto's heart. His giant zanbato stained with what Naruto could only figure to be blood, making him all the more intimidating. _

_"Naruto-sama! Narutooooo!" came a distant yelling, but the ten-year old paid no mind to it._

_His small, black pupils staring directly at Naruto. An intent to kill within them. It froze them young boy in his tracks. He couldn't move; almost as if he was being strangled by the gaze thrown at him._

_Closer he came..._

_Closer..._

_"Kiotsukete (watch out) Narutoooooo!"_

_The Pirate lord did not stop in his advance; walking over the devastated corpses and between the battling of the remaining Uzumaki samurai and ashigaru with the traitors._

_Closer..._

_"Naruto!"_

_Closer..._

* * *

"Narutoooo! Naruto are you all right." Sakura said trying to bring Naruto back from his reverie.

Snapping out of his flashback Naruto looked at Sakura who had a worried look on her face. Ishi too, was keen on picking up Naruto's reaction when mentioning the "demon's" presence on battlefield. Even if Ishi wasn't present during that fateful night of the sacking of Uzumaki-jo, it was still a story that was well told, and of the characters that partook during the fighting.

Many villains and heroes names were made that night, but none so feared and hated as the dreaded pirate Zabuza Momochi. Supposedly a man considered untouchable in regards to the political climate of the Land of Fire, always huddled along his black ships scouring the coasts for easy plunder. However, money can certainly change a man's temperament, and if you have enough as Gato does, you could hire the most feared men of this land and still have some to spare.

"Sakura-nee chan, t-the bad man..." Futaba started looking at Sakura from her lap.

"Sssh-sssh sweetie. Rest now." Sakura said to the little girl.

"Ishi. If he's here...Tell me where he is."

At that statement Ishi was surprised. Naruto couldn't possible be thinking.

"Naruto that isn't wise. Not wise at all." the old man warned.

"I don't give a damn! He wants my mother and I'm going to stop him before he gets a chance."

Shaking his head in dissatisfaction Ishi responded.

"That man has killed more people on this earth than I care to figure. What chance do you possibly have of standing up against him."

"What was that!? I have to try Ishi! I can't back down! Not after seeing this!" Naruto yelled, fisting Ishi's hakama and getting right in the old man's face.

"Naruto calm down. NOW!" Sakura's firm tone brought Naruto back, who loosened his grip on Ishi's shirt.

"You know better than anyone at what Zabuza can do."

"Of course I do!"

'Which is exactly why we can't be rash about this. Remember what I told you before, back at your house?"

Naruto looked down at the ground, at a loss at what to say, until.

"Remember what **I** said Sakura?"

Eyes were interlocked for what seemed like forever. Emerald meeting sapphire. Not knowing which one was going to give first.

Sakura knew how much it meant to Naruto to be here, but as she said before, she wasn't going to allow him to throw his life away.

Naruto came here because he wanted to fight. He wanted to be an inspiration for these people. The Demon of the Hidden Mist was here and there was no way he was going to leave without having to answer to Naruto.

"S-Sakura nee-chan? Naruto-sama?" was what broke them from the inner battle they were waging with each other as Futaba drew the company's attention to her.

The little girl seemed frightened at the thought of being saaved, but then only to haver her saviors leave her again. She didn't want them to leave. It was written all over her face. Sakura could empathize, but Naruto was conflicted at what to do. Certainly leaving Futaba wasn't an appealing option, but the fact that she got clear of most of the violence meant she might at least be safe here. If an old man and a little girl can make it alive out of the raid, then perhaps there was some hope for most of the others.

"All right both of you listen to me right. Now, I know that you both came here to help, but I assure you nothing that two young people such as yourselves could do would stop this from happening now." Ishi's words struck home as Naruto at once looked saddened at what he had heard from Ishi.

"but..."

"Ishi. Stop with the annoying pauses between sentences and try to get this out in one breath." Naruto said annoyed at the old man's ineptness of keeping his thoughts brief.

"But," the old man went, "If you two are are so willing to help, then know this." Ishi brought himself real close to Naruto and Sakura; bringing his hand up covering his mouth, almost afraid that what he might say would bring the brigands to their position.

"There hoarding people in the storehouse near the harbor. Trapping them in there like rats. I don't know what the Wagarashi are planning, but from what I know of them, those bastards have other intentions on their minds."

This kept Naruto's attention as Ishi spoke, hanging on every word coming out of his lips.

"They're led by Fukusuke Hikyakuya. A man as dumb as he is fast. Though they've started putting people in the storehouse, those bastards are still too busy looting that you might have enough time to save most of the people."

"You sure Ishi?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but you two must leave now. I've got a bad feeling and if Fukusuke's reputation is anything like we've heard, he's as heartless a bastard as they come."

That was all Naruto needed to hear.

"Orenji. OIDE (come)!" Orenji after hearing his name, came over to the sound of his master.

"We've got no time to waste then." Naruto said leaping up onto Orenji almost instantaneously.

Looking at Sakura, it could be seen plainly what he was pleading with her for as he was itching to leave.

With a long sigh, Sakura reluctantly picked Futaba up gently. Standing the little girl up she, she motioned for the little girl to go over to Ishi with a nod of her head.

"Sakura-nee chan...nooooo." came the exasperated voice of Futaba, not wanting Sakura to leave her.

"I know, I know Futaba, but trust me, I will come back ok," walking over to her naginata and picking it up, Sakura jumped atop Orenji as well, getting a hand from Naruto to pull herself up.

Futaba looked as if she was about to cry again when Sakura and Naruto were gearing to leave for the storehouse. Tears threatening to fall yet again, not even the consoling arm of Ishi brought her solace now, in fact it made her even more unsettled.

"_Why is she doing that?"_ Sakura thought looking back down at Futaba and Ishi.

"Hurry you two, and make sure you stay safe." Ishi said to them.

Naruto nodded in response and said "Don't worry Ishi we will and Futaba-chan."

Futaba looked over at Naruto and for a second was awe-struck at what she saw.

Blonde hair blowing from the wind. Blue eyes piercing and almost supernatural. Seated upon the big horse looking down on her. He looked every bit like the heroes in one of her papa's stories.

"I will save **everyone, **especially your mama and papa." Flashing her a genuine smile ad thumbs up, the little girl's blew up with a blush right there, her fears almost ebbed away...almost.

Riding away on Orenji, the two flew again into the night, but something was nagging at Sakura that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Looking back at Futaba and Ishi she just didn't know where this bad feeling was coming from. She almost wanted Naruto to turn Orenji around and go right back to the little girl. Just then Naruto said something that broke her away from her thoughts.

"Huh? What?"

"I said are you ok." Naruto said looking back at her.

"Yeah I'm fine." she said with a bit hesitatingly.

"Don't worry. Alls we need to do is stall until the militia gets here Sakura, but until then we're all Uzushio has. Everything's going to be all right."

He was right. They were the only people Uzushio had at the moment, but there was a sinking feeling within her. Thinking back to Futaba she just wanted this night to be done with; for this ordeal to be over, and have everything go back to normal.


	9. Woe to the Vanquished

_(Earlier that night)_

Walking home with the girls was always a nice way for Taki to relieve herself of all the hardships the day usually brought. It was a nice little reward that she and her friends would indulge in, just so to break the monotony of every day life. Though of course they certainly are proud of the fruits of their labor, she knew this right here was what kept the women of Uzushio happy and wholesome. A nice relaxing stroll at night, surrounded by good company, and after a nice bath, though however badly it ended. Speaking of which...

"Hmph, imagine the nerve of that little shit." Oichi said adjusting her kerchief around her head, keeping some of her damp black strands away from her face.

"He isn't that little anymore."

"Tch, well I don't give a damn. He's lucky we let him leave with his balls still intact."

"Calm down Oichi we'd soaked enough for one night, and besides, "leaving his balls intact?" Taki replied to her friend, fixing her hair in its customary pony-tail.

"Whatever, he had it coming."

This manner of talk never ceased since they left the onsen not too long before. Oichi wasn't one to forget so easily, especially when it came to a man seeing her naked, and not giving anything back in return. That was the wavelength the twenty-seven year old's mind was always on; you can get what you want, so long as I get what I want. Sure it wasn't the smartest way of thinking for a young woman, but it made Oichi who she was. Just like Kohana's naivety made her who she was, Sakura's temerity who she was, and Taki's level-headedness who she was. Every girl brought something to the table that accentuated who they were; made them all unique.

Being unique in this day and age was a luxury that few ever really partook in. Where the outside world was beset with rules, roles, and regulations between jobs, workers, men, women, etc., Kiotsuketene Valley was a haven from all those irksome things. Taki liked that. Of course, imposed exile wasn't the most ideal way of living one's life, but there were worse places to be put other than this valley. In fact she thought of this place as a gift almost. To be secluded away from most of the troubles of the land. All the wars, political betrayals, upheavals, they didn't touch them here. Except for the occasional raids by their overseers, Kiotsuketene was not at all a bad place to raise a family.

"Oichi it wasn't even like he was paying attention to you anyway once Sakura walked in." Kohana said fixing her pink yukata over her shoulder; the large piece of clothing two sizes too big for her.

"Oh yeah!? Dare ga omae nanka sawaru kayo (well who'd wanna touch you)? Hm?" Oichi fired back.

Kohana cringed back a bit seeing her older friend burst out to her the way she did.

_"Heh, your childlike ignorance is gonna get you in trouble one day Kohana." _Taki mused.

"Hey you there's no reason to get angry at Kohana now, and why are you acting so surprised at this? Naruto's been peeping ever since he hit puberty."

"What? Just because he's been doing it since he figured out what made his dick go up doesn't mean I gotta accept it."

"It's not that you have to accept the peeping, but accept Naruto for what he is. What other choice do we have." Taki's statement brought Oichi to look over at her friend with a bemused look on her face and a raised eyebrow.

"Trying to understand what Naruto does is like figuring out which way a leaf will blow in the wind. Sometimes it goes right, sometimes left, but where it goes is inconsequential to understanding the nature of it all. The only thing that you can count on is that eventually it floats back down to earth like all the rest, only to be picked up again in the end. That's just what he is; a carefree leaf."

This was met with a few moments of silence until. Taki surmised it was the wisdom of her words that hit home with her friends. She grinned a little on the inside. Kaemon might think of her as a a firebrand and a nag when it came to chores around their home, but she had a tendency to be insightful when she wanted to be. It came with diligence and patience. All the things that her mother instilled in her when she was a child. She was always grateful to her mother for that, but of course Kaemon saw her mother's patience and diligence as "critical" and "overbearing".

Well...not like she had anything nice to say about Kaemon's mother anyway either.

Just then Oichi's outburst caught Taki off-guard.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA oh gods what! Where on earth did you get that? A "carefree leaf"? Please. You didn't seem too accepting when that leaf was checking out your rack earlier " came the response of her friend.

Oichi wrapped her arm around her philosophy spouting friend. Getting in nice and close as of she were back at the onsen. Oichi never was ashamed of being close and personal to her friends. She was ever the open type when it came to personal space.

"Soooooo" she said to Taki, "You gonna tell Kaemon what patsukin did tonight? I just can't imagine the look on his face when he finds out **his **Taki was being peeped on. I mean, what on earth would he do when finds out Naruto had the nerve to spy on his wife while bathing? Ohhhhhh it's almost too scary to even think about it."

"Oichi please enough. And what's with that face?"

"Hehehe what face?" Oichi's menacing grin made was not only unsettling, but albeit quite weird.

"Ugh, you scare me."

Then Kohana chimed in.

"You're not the only one she scares."

"Oh yeah who else Koha-chan?" Oichi said sending Kohana a derisive glare.

"Well...some men in the town...they said you-"

"WHAT THE HELL THEY SAY ABOUT ME!? AND WHY ARE THEY TALKING TO YOU!?"

"Hahaha well of course Kohana is very popular now that she's becoming a young woman. Isn't that right Koha-chan?" Taki said making the young girl behind her blush.

Oichi growing more perturbed by the second threatened at Taki "Wan't me to grab those melons of yours and make your chest hurt just as much as your back?"

Now it was Taki's turn to annoy Oichi. Payback lterally was a bitch in this case, and Taki was going to soak up every second of it.

"Weeeeeeeell Oichi if you're so adamant in touching them again, but be careful, don't wanna be giving people the wrong impression. Or do you? Perhaps there's a little truth in all the times you've groped me."

That struck a nerve in the girl, Taki could tell. Oh how the tables have turned. Oichi always prided herself on having no shame when it came to certain boundaries, well Taki was no pushover either. Oichi's antics back at the onsen were certainly going to be paid back with the verbal run-around that Taki was dishing out right now.

_"Molest me will you? All right Oichi, well I can make you just as uncomfortable."_ Thought Taki sneering at the idea of having some good old fashioned payback.

Stopping in her tracks Oichi turned to face both Kohana, who looked scared and disoriented, and to Taki, with a smug look gracing her features.

"Aaargh I'll have you know that I could get any man in this village! Just because I don't have the mammaries of a cow", obvious reference to Taki, "or the meekness of a shrew", Kohana's blush grew even more at that statement "doesn't mean I don't have the goods."

"The "goods"?"

"Yeah the "GOODS"! And I'll prove it to you all right now!"

"Oh yeah? How?" asked Taki crossing her arms over her chest and raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Simple." Oichi stated, then raising her finger and pointing past Kohana and Taki "See the militia coming our way over there. Well, I plan on making the whole lot stop in their tracks by using my feminine whiles and charm."

"M-Men!? Oh dear!" Came Kohana cry trying to keep her loose yukata from exposing her chest. In the end she just opted for burying her head underneath cloth.

The oncoming sound of thundering hooves could be heard in the distance as the three women looked to where Oichi was pointing. Amazing that she was able to point out the figures running towards them in the dark, even with the light being shed from the stars and moon. It looked like they were coming in from the Torii Gate on the outskirts of the village, but when did they go out that way? It didn't seem likely that the entire group would've made it out of the village without the townspeople knowing. And even then, the milita wouldn't ride through town to get back to the Uzumaki compound. Would they? Taki scrutinized the figures coming in the distance and tried to distinguish the familiar markings of her husband's armor, trying to assuage her worries.

_"What? Militia? Why on earth?" _but Taki's musings were disrupted by her friends sudden actions of throwing up her dark blue susuyoke (Japanese wrapped skirt) to show off one slender and fine thigh on the side of the road.

Taki pulled Kohana to the side of the road as well and said, "Oichi just what the hell do you think your doing?"

"Shaddup!" Was all her stubborn, black-haired friend said to her, hiking up her skirt even higher and loosening her hada-juban over one shoulder.

The riders were storming down the road now and still did not slow up a bit as they were approaching the three women. The moonlight that shed a few rays on the men revealed that there were far too many to be the militia of Uzushio, and the armor of these people didn't remind Taki of anybody she knew. They were beset with cuirasses that were studded with black with red-trim lamellar armor. Some went without kabuto, but those that did either had conical jingasa or old Genpei kabuto with old-fashioned datemono which jutted upward. A rag-tag bunch if Taki ever saw one, but there was one thing that stood out from all the rest. The Wagarashi symbol in bright red paint was all visible on the what armor that these men did have on.

"Ah, Oichi stop! We need to get out of he-" Taki started, but before she was able to utter anything else the Wagarashi men came down upon them in a flash.

The braying horses all made a commotion as they surrounded the three women. Audible laughing could be heard from all around them as greedy eyes surveyed the prey that they had just come upon. Disgusting faces went to go along with the stagnant smell of horseflesh as these raiders took in their fill of what they had in front of them. Taki's eyes scanned back and forth between each of the raiders, afraid that at any moment a katana, or one of the yari spears they carried, would find its way into Taki's flesh, or that of her friends.

_"Chikusho! Of all the damn times for this to happen we're all caught out here like ditzy little idiots." _Taki thought gettiing in front of Kohana, still with her head buried underneath the yukata, and making a grab to pull Oichi closer to her.

However, it seemed that Oichi was not at all fazed by the scene in front of her. In fact, she turned around and grinned at Taki, stinking of smugness and pride.

"HA!" Oichi cried out with gusto, flexing her arm and giving Taki the middle finger "I told you I could get them to stop."

"Well of course we'd stop, who wouldn't for such fine creatures such as yourselves." Came a voice in the back of the mounted company.

Some men made way for the upcoming raider whose armor was a little bit more expensive looking than all the rest. It wasn't fancy by any means, but it stood out enough for him to be the distinguished "officer" of this group. The chest armor was clearly made of brass strips painted black and outlined with red leather, but it was faded, and looked old at that too; Wagarashi ensignia upon this as well. His shoulders were free from any sode which showed the teal manchira (armored vest) underneath, and his arms were uncovered except for the leather bracers he was sporting. His legs, too, were uncovered as well, with only suneate protecting his shins.

Light brown hair was pushed back and surprisingly still kept its shape despite the red knot tied around his head not having anything to do with it. The man's face was adorned by big, pouty lips along with having two dark eyes; tan skin surprisingly unblemished, or, as unblemished as Taki was able to make out at night. But there was one thing she was able to make out, and that was the nasty, greasy, smile he aimed at the women as he made his way up.

"Dore Dore (What is this)? Not three seconds we're in this village and we already found something worth stealing." Fukusuke said, continuing on circling the girls with his horse, all the while Taki giving him a death-glare.

"T-Taki...wh-who is?" Kohana said from underneath her yukata, sensing that something wasn't right.

"Kohana shush!" Taki moving herself in front of Kohana tried to get Oichi, however Fukusuke moved his way in between the group separating Oichi away from them.

"You look pretty cute, and best thing is you've already started to undress yourself. I like a woman who knows how to greet a man." Fukusuke said leaning down from his charger.

Oichi started to hastefully cover herself up, though she sported a rather large blush across her features which would put Kohana to shame.

"A-A-Are!?(WTF in Japanese) And t-thats all you're likely to get...you...you..."

*_sssshhhiiing*_

Taki's eyes widened. Kohana cringed underneath her yukata. Fukusuke smiled, while Oichi stood dead still, her attacker's wakizashi unsheathed to be pressed right against her throat.

"Doshita (well)? Were you about to say something? Hm?" The blade drew blood being pressed against Oichi's neck.

Oichi was trembling know, her knees almost getting ready to buckle underneath her weight. She dared not move. She felt that any slight twitch would cause the wakizashi to rip against her skin, spilling all her blood in the process. The little bit of blood that did come out made its way slowly yet surely from where the blade was being pressed against her neck. Fukusuke continued with his sick smile, enjoying the kind of affect he was having on the woman.

Dismounting off his horse, while still having the wakizashi pressed against Oichi's throat, he brought himself close to her. Oichi attempted to back away but his arm was already behind her when she tried. Cupping the left lobe of her ass Fukusuke pressed her body to his. Oichi nearly vomited at what she was feeling pressed up against her. She would love nothing more than to take the wakizashi and cut the damned thing right off, and then force it right through the bastard's damned mouth.

Fukusuke ran his hand up paying special attention along the crack of Oichi's buttocks (that garnered a few laughs from the men), across the small of her back, running it through her black hair, and finally stopping, cupping Oichi's head keeping it facing him.

"You know, there's a good chance you might die tonight." Fukusuke said getting dangerously close to Oichi's lips; she continuing to struggle in his grasp.

"There's also a chance you might make it out alive. Eh? That sound good?" Fukusuke dropped the wakizashi form its spot and followed a trail down to the woman's chest.

"Alls you need to do is **one **thing. You game?"

Slowly it made its way down; the tip pushing her top off her left shoulder. Oichi was trying with all her might to get away form his grasp, but he had a commanding hold on her. Gritting her teeth she forced herself not to head butt the bastard right there, but that would help her little. The only thing that kept her chest from being ripped open for all the world to see right now, was the slight swell of her breast, it keeping the material supported over her. But how long that was going to last she couldn't say.

Watching this scene transpire was Taki and Kohana from behind Fukusuke, knowing full well that any inclination of a fight would spell the end of them. Kohana, now full-well realizing the situation still hid her head in her yukata, but Taki could hear the silent sobs from the young girl behind her. That was good. If she showed an outward sign of weakness these men would've pounced on them like rabid dogs. Why, oh why did they decide taking the long way back home tonight? It was such an innocently stupid decision. Letting their guard down in one instant apparently would perhaps be the end of them as they knew it.

But she couldn't let that happen to Oichi. Never would she want to witness something like that transpire in front of her. Even if this meant that she would bear the brunt of the abuse, it wouldn't matter. She wasn't going to sit by while this happened to her friend. Gaining the courage, she voiced out her objection to the Wagarashi raider. Kaemon would certainly kill her for this.

"Leave her alone!" Taki said pushing Fukusuke's horse out of the way.

"Hn? Haha no need to rush sweet cheeks everyone's gonna get a little piece tonight, including you."

Taki stepped up to Fukusuke, who was a little taller than her, and sized the bastard up.

"What's the matter, can't handle all of us at once? Or is it because you're too chicken to take me on that you're starting with her. Anything she can do, I can do it ten times better." Taki's voice was authoritative and it sounded convincing. A lot of the Wagarashi didn't know what to make of this.

Fukusuke for one was at a loss for the moment. He was being tough talked by a woman, whilst threatening her friend. Did she not care for her well-being? What the hell was going through her mind that made her commit such madness. He sweat dropped when he realized his lack of a response was caught up by the men. A lot of them now waiting to see what he would do. Fukusuke needed to put this bitch back in her place lest he lose the credibility of command.

"Kisama! What the hell is your problem?"

"I've got no problem. **You're** the one with the problem, boke (knucklehead). Can't see a real winner when it's staring at you right in the face?"

"Why you!...I'll..." Taki's plan was working. Fukusuke was getting all flustered.

_"Hmph" _She thought _"Bastard can dish it out, but he can't take it."_

Taki's course of action was not lost to Oichi though. The girl, even though being terrified, wouldn't forgive herself if she was going to just let Taki switch places for her...but...her fear. Her fear was compelling her not to say anything. Every time a word tried to crawl itself out of her mouth her throat would strangle it and cast it down. She wanted to say something, she really did, but she couldn't find it in herself. It was only in her mind that she was able to say what she intended.

_"Takiiii!...please...no. Not for me. You're married. You have someone who expects you home...Not me...Just take Kohana and stay out of this!" _Oichi's eyes started to water, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

Fukusuke was at a loss of what was going on. Was this really happening? This woman should be on her knees begging him for her friends lives. But no! She was threatening him. Insulting him. Belittling him in front of the men. Just like Momochi Zabuza. Just like all the other Wagarashi noble shits. He was getting judged again, scrutinized due to his failure. Well he wasn't going to let that continue.

"Listen to me you! I'm in charge of this situation and don't think you're in any position to make demands." Fukusuke said releasing Oichi and pointing the Wakizashi in Taki's direction.

*CRACK* *CRACK* *BOOM* came the resounding crack of arquebuses in the village, but Fukusuke didn't pay any mind to that.

"If you wanna get plowed so friggin badly then you'll have to wait your turn you understand. And it won't just be us, but the horses too, and the dogs, and every other thing that likes to squat over whores like you. Just understand that I'm in charge! Got it! ME! I call the shots!" Fukusuke's threats were loud and it made even his horse stir away from him.

Oichi, still in her same spot, looked over at Taki and wished she would just stop this. It wasn't right. None of this was. Why had such a nice night been so terribly ruined.

"Let her go then, and take me you hear. I'm stronger. I can handle it...Please." Taki's voice faltered a bit in the end, and perhaps that final 'please' stole a bit of the fire she was wanting to have.

That wasn't at all lost on Fukasuke.

Grinning, he sheathed his wakizashi back in its sheath underneath his katana, and walked over to Taki. Taki almost backed away but Fukusuke grabbed her arm and stopped her. Eyeing her up and down he had to say she certainly was something fine. Man, he didn't know why, but apparently all the cute girls in the land ended up following the Uzumaki here to Kiotsuketene when they were deposed. A shame really.

"Who are you?" His question didn't seem to be addressed to her, but more so as to who she though she was.

Even still however, she decided to give her name.

"Shinichiro. Shinichiro Taki." was her response.

"Taki...Shinichiro?" Fukusuke asked studying Taki's face trying to discern if there was anything he could find that would give him an inkling that she was lying.

The name was familiar to Fukusuke. He had an idea of whose wife this was, he just couldn't believe this to be true though.

"Yes."

"Well, if you're so **eager****, **then I shan't keep you waiting...long" Fukusuke turned to mount his horse, and nodded over to two men standing on either side of Oichi.

"You two! Take Shinichiro-san someplace safe, so that when I get back to her I'll put her previous statements to the test " The two men in nodded and marched their horses over to Taki; one of them dismounting with a rope and began tying her hands behind her back.

That snapped Oichi out of her previous silence.

"What!? No, no, take me instead. I-gyaaagh" Oichi was cut off by a punch thrown at her stomach.

"What of these other two?" asked a Wagarashi raider who sported a jingasa, a chain-mail cuirass, and simply a fundoshi covering himself.

"Tch, take them to the storehouse. The old man said that's where he'd send most of the fleeing villagers anyway, and with that phony report he made to the militia, we won't find any trouble tonight. Plus, it's likely the little lordling will come out to play war with us." Fukusuke rode off taking with him a sizeable chunk of the forces there. The only ones that stayed were those assigned to take care of the women in question.

As one Wagarashi made his way over to Kohana, he yanked her up onto his horse causing the girl to squeak. Oichi tried to desperately fight her way out of captors grip, but a resounding back-hand slap across her face sent her to the dirt. Her black hair cascaded itself over her face. Lying there. Helpless. Oichi tried to see what was going on through the black strands that came to rest over her left eye. Kohana, treated like a sad sack of rice, was thrown over the back side of one man's horse. But the one person she was looking at now was Taki.

Taki was being led away, but her visage was as calm as if she was heading out on the night of the town. Oichi knew she wasn't intimidated, knew she wasn't afraid. You couldn't be if you lived with Kaemon, but Taki was like that before as well. She always had within her an inner strength which Oichi was both in awe of and extremely jealous. Taki had voluntarily taken Oichi's place within the bandits intentions, and now she was about to feel the brunt of it. Why? How could she do that to herself? Do this for her? It didn't make any sense. How was Taki so strong?

As Taki was being led away from Kohana and Oichi she tried to steel herself for what was about to happen, but she knew trying to be ready wouldn't be enough. The only thing she could do now was pray. And in the beginning she thought this was a nice place to live.

Oichi's vision then started to cloud over. A dark, warm sensation taking over her.

_"Great"_ she thought "So this is what getting knocked out feels like_."_

* * *

She heard distant voices all around her. They seemed to be shuffling about, talking hastily, and drowning out all other sound. She tried opening her eyes but all she was met with was a resounding blackness.

"Are you all right? Can you walk?" she heard one voice say.

"What's going on? Why is this happening?" said another.

"Rokichi!? Rokichi where are you!" yelled another.

The deafening sound of loud and worried voices was giving Oichi a headache worse than when she got smacked from before.

"Oichi?...Oichi?" she heard her name being called but couldn't discern where the voice was coming from.

Opening her eyes again, she found only blackness. Fearing that the hit not only hurt her head, but made her blind as well, Oichi struggled a bit before realizing she was being held. Looking up she tried having her eyes adjust to her dark surroundings, trying to see who it was that was cradling her while she was laying on some dirt floor. As a face was starting to become clearer, Oichi noticed the puffy, yet seemingly unharmed face of Kohana looking down at her; eyes looking like they were about to burst into tears after seeing her friend come back into consciousness.

"O-Oichi? Thank the heavens you're all right!" exclaimed Kohana cradling her friend's head tighter into her body.

"K-Kohana! C-Can't breaaaath." Oichi said trying to get a reprieve from Kohana's grip.

"Ah! I'm sorry its just...you got hit...and then you...and then they...they said they were going to terrible things to us." Kohana's tears came down again, and seemingly form the looks of her, this wasn't the first time either.

Oichi started to get herself up off of Kohana and looked around to see where she was at. Of course thankfully, the numerous voices she had heard were not in her head, but were from actual people in the same position as she was. She saw a lot of the familiar faces of Uzushio in this dark little expanse. There was Tsunami and her little boy Inari, Tazuna, Tsunami's father and Inari's grandfather, Otoha, the village nurse, everyone. She couldn't help but feel a pang of fear when half the village seemed to be huddled into this place, which she assumed was the storehouse by the harbor; the smell of chattel, sake-casks, and other stored goods wafting in the air.

_"This isn't good."_ Oichi thought to herself, though the thought was an obvious one.

She knew the situation wasn't good as soon as she saw those men out on the road, and she, acting like some kind of high-brow, stuck-up bitch, just had to give these bastards a look at her free of any kind of struggle what-so-ever. Well, she did want to struggle, but her body was thinking differently from what her heart wanted. How could just allow Taki to take the fall for her, to be the scapegoat for the Wagarashi's lascivious nature? She was ashamed at herself for being so selfish, so gods awfully quick to fear for her life, a life she really didn't have anything to show for. The events that led her here not only instilled doubt in herself, but fear for what her life had been leading up to if this was it.

_"Taki." _Oichi thought to herself seeing the troubled mass of humanity in front of her.

_"All of these people. All of them had something to live for Taki. These mothers and fathers and sons and daughters. Yet, you go and throw yourself away for me? Didn't you think of anyone else? Your parents? Kohana? Kaemon?"_

The commotion was stirring somewhere ahead of her and Kohana. People were gathering towards the entrance of the storehouse and a sudden surge went forth from the crowd. Obvious these people tried to make a stab for an exit despite it being most likely guarded by lowly raiders. Kohana seeing the opportunity, did not dawdle in the slightest. Even while crying this girl still seemed to have her wits about her.

"Oichi come on!" She practically screamed out at her.

"W-wait Kohana stop." Oichi was yanked off her feet and was practically dragged to where the doors of the store house now were wide open, and in the midst of it were more villagers and a large bald man, katana leaned onto his shoulder, hachimaki around his head signifying the his allegiance to the Wagarashi clan and their brutality.

Oichi plainly did not like the idea of this at all, if what she assumed Kohana was thinking about was true. From the position Kohana led them to, practically in the front of the crowd, there was nowhere that the girls would have been able to run to. If the Wagarashi with rifles lined up on the outside were any indication, escape was suicide, although staying here wouldn't help their prospects either.

"Kohana what are you thinking!? That's insane." Oichi stated pulling the young girl around to face her.

"B-b-but we can't stay here." Kohana leaned in close to Oichi and tried to avoid eye contact with the bald men escorting more villagers into the storehouse.

"I overheard some of the villagers talking when you were unconscious, and...well..." Kohana tapered off at the end of her statement when an increased commotion from the people swarmed up around her.

As more people were being put into the storehouse, the villagers came in to confront their attackers, if not physically attack them, at least verbally accost them, for whatever good that would actually do them. However, Oichi understood Kohana's fears. Gathering everyone in the center of the town at the storehouse, the only place where they would be able to do this. It stunk of some kind of ploy, but what?

Perhaps that slap across the face did more damage to herself than Oichi could have counted on.

"Please there are children in here! Let them out!" yelled one man.

"My daughter, please, my daughter I have to find her!"yelled another this time a woman.

"Ki wo tsukete (watch out), once our milita gets here, you'll get yours!" said one old geezer who had gotten to close for one Wagarashi raiders liking.

"URUSAI!" yelled the bald lieutenant pushing the geezer back.

*Ooof* came the the exasperated sound of the old man being pushed to the ground.

"Kusojijii, don't act and get ahead of yourself." Yelled the bald officer.

Lowering his katana down, he pointed it at the crowd of terrified people who backed away; eyes staring straight at the drawn steel in his hands.

"The only reason any of you are alive right now is due to our own discretion. If any presume too much from our leniency, then I assure you a not so quick end awaits you out here. Honestly though, you hicks make these assignments so much harder than they actually should be. Just lay down like the beaten dogs you are and accept your fate in this world. You think by whining, complaining, and acting all tough like this decrepit old fossil will get you anything in the end. Accepting your role in all this will help you in the end. Trust me "

"Ha, what a load of shit that is!" came a voice in the back that sounded very familiar to Oichi and Kohana.

Both girls turned their heads around, along with most of the crowded villagers, and making her way to the front, clad in a simple, yet elegant white and red kimono showcasing the Haruno signal, Mebuki Haruno made her presence known by coming forth and confronting the bandit blowhard standing in the middle of the door.

"So desu ne (So that's how it is)? We accept our fate, because it makes it easier for you. Is that the way of it? Hm? We should allow ourselves to be content of living in fear."

"Hmph, be content in that you're still alive and be grateful for it. There are other daimyos in this land that wouldn't bother to suffer with the likes of you. Why Kyuroku even puts up with you is something in of itself." Replied the raider, towering over Mebuki with a good foot, though she not intimidated in the slightest.

"You know if Kyuroku would do that, he'll never find legitimacy in this land from the Senju. "

"Bah! Because we need to be sanctioned by an old man and a dying authority!"

This back-and-forth from the two started to draw more attention now as a few Wagarashi ashigaru came up and sidled alongside their lieutenant, both wearing iron jingasa and complete chest armor _do_ with hexagon metal plates attached to it. Each sported short, stabbing yari ready at the slightest hint of trouble.

"Well you might not need to be sanctioned by the Senju, but I'm sure as long as your Lord's friend still hoards around Uzumaki-jo you might have to prove it to him. Tell me true if I saw the Kiri Oni out there tonight? Along with Zabuza Momochi? Now why would Kyuroku Wagarashi need the help of Gato's thugs to get this job done?"

It was obvious the man was becoming unglued at the insistence of Mebuki Haruno, especially with the hard stare from her cold emerald eyes. He knew his role here was to simply keep these villagers in line until Fukusuke gave the order. He didn't need to pander to these people any longer than he was doing right now, but in a sick way he enjoyed toying with them, albeit until this woman came out the crowd. Maybe he could do away with her...Nah, the effort he needed to expend wasn't worth it.

"Hehe, a perceptive bitch eh, and by the looks of it a Haruno? I wonder how your husband will react when he realizes we sent him on a wild goose chase tonight." Mebuki's eyes turned even more steely when the barb was sent her way.

That struck a nerve, he could tell.

"I also hear your daughter is out as well. A nice pink-haired little flower they say. I intend to take good care of her as well when we find her. Rest assured, she won't be harmed tonight...much."

If looks could kill Mebuki would have sent this man to hell a thousand times over already. Fists clenching and tightening, knuckles going white. The nasty snear she was getting from her antagonizer made her understand that he was begging for her to give him a reason, any reason to put her out of his misery. Oichi and Kohana looked on to see what the Haruno matriarch would do. Mebuki had always been listed as a firebrand, was never one to let insults or threats go away, especially if they came at the expense of her family.

The two guards on either side of the lieutenant dropped their yari in anticipation for an attack. The tension in the air was palpable and it was becoming increasingly overwrought with a deep sense of prejudice and hatred from both sides. Threatening to boil over was an intense intent to harm and hurt; hatred for fellow people. It was expected. There was no love lost between the watchmen and the prisoners in this instance.

Mebuki was close to sending a fist through the bastard's shaven, squinty-eyed face. Insulting Kizashi for protecting his home, a home they've been delegated by these oppressors. And her daughter. Sakura. If he even thought of harming Sakura...

"Mebuki." a hand reached out to grab Mebuki's shoulder.

Turning she saw that it was Tazuna, a few cuts and scrapes marring his face, but other than that, not worse for wear at all. He gave her a knowing nod, which she immediately took as a sign to desist from this blithering idiot. It would end all the better if she did. For everyone.

Retreating down back into the crowd, Tazuna led Mebuki away and over to his daughter who was consoling Inari at a far wall. At this the bald man laughed with gusto and proceeded to close the storehouse doors again.

"Woe to the vanquished you scoundrels." was his final statement before closing the door with a resounding thud.

The doors not only shut on the only means of escape from the storehouse but also on the much of the conviction that the villagers had about standing up to their attackers. A definitive end to any kind of energy that the open doors, and perhaps the final look of their home, would give them. Oichi and Kohana again then were cast into the tumult of fear and doubt of what would happen tonight. Of course every minute that went by meant another moment that their warriors, the able bodied sons and fathers, of their clan would soon come back. However, it also meant that they perhaps might be coming closer to their deaths.

"Mebuki-san sure was brave." Kohana stated looking over at the woman of their childhood friend conversing with Tazuna and Tsunami.

"Yeah" Oichi said thinking about whether she would have done the same thing.

_"Of course I wouldn't. Who am I trying to fool."_ Oichi said thinking to herself.

"Come on we need to talk to her."

"Huh? Wait Kohaaanaaa!" pulling her friend by the wrist Kohana struggled to get her and Oichi through the crowd to get towards Mebuki.

_"What's gotten into her now? Kohana...are you being...brave? Brave for yourself or for me? Are you doing this because you think I need it?"_

The petite girl made her way past the crowd, her brown hair which was held back with a pin now flowing freely. The look of determination had completely taken over her face, especially after Oichi saw it red from crying not too long before. It was a complete role reversal, one that Oichi never really thought she'd be in with Kohana. Coming up to Mebuki Haruno, her back turned to the young women, Kohana was the first one to get her attention.

"Mebuki-san!" Surprised at the mention of her name Mebuki turned around.

Upon looking on her face it was obvious that Mebuki was strained beyond belief at what was going on around her. The slight wrinkles around the corners of her mouth and eyes seemed a little more defined from lack of sleep and worry. From what they overheard, it apparently seemed that Sakura wasn't beset by these men when they entered the village. Still with Naruto both presumed, and hopefully those two were safe throughout all of this. It wouldn't do well if the true legitimate heir was caught by the usurpers.

"Kohana-chan. Oichi-san. It unfortunately appears that you are in the same boat as the rest of us." Mebuki's replied.

"Yes! We were beset on the road before we got back to our homes by them. Right after getting out of the onsen." Kohana said in a flurry of words, almost too quick for her breath to catch up.

For some reason Oichi stayed quiet through this exchange. She'd always felt intimidated by the Haruno matriarch in the past, and for some reason, those childish feelings were rearing there head again, even in these circumstances.

"The onsen?She hasn't returned home since...Sakura said she was heading there after she was done with her chores. Wait!? Kohana. Oichi. Tell me where she went afterwards. Was she with you? Did Ishi see where they were going?"

The question of whether or not Ishi had seen where Naruto and Sakura went was something that puzzled Kohana a bit. Why on earth would the old man have anything to be of conern about to Mebuki?

"N-No Sakura-chan had went with Naruto-sama afterwards. Maybe back at his house, but other than that I don't know if Ishi saw them. Why would it matter though?"

"Hmph, "why" indeed." Tazuna said hovering over the women as he stood over them all, surveying through the crowd.

"If she's with Naruto...then I can only hope that they stayed away from here. It worked out in the end if his peeping sent them to the Uzumaki compound."

"Wait! How could you know that Naruto was peeping?" Kohana asked innocently.

"Hmph, that boy's been peeping at the onsen ever since we got here. I remember having to fix that roof on more than one occasion because the wood couldn't support his weight. Damn brat. I guess he didn't go about fixing it today like I asked him to." Tazuna interjected again.

"Yes, well this time I'm grateful he did. Although, it's unfortunate you all didn't go there yourselves. You would've been spared from this ordeal if you had."

"Tch, Ishi's mind has finally snapped out of old age. What could he have possibly been thinking by tricking everyone like this? What could he possibly gain? You would think an old man like him would be making peace with his soul while at the end of his days. Instead he goes and sells it for a bag of Wagarashi koku." Went Tazuna.

"Ishi's reasonings for doing this are of no importance to me. All I needed to know is that Sakura is safe, and so for that, I thank you for telling me Kohana." Mebuki said nodding to the girl.

"Of course Mebuki-san." Kohana bowed back to Haruno.

"Haruno-san." Came Oichi from behind Kohana.

"Yes, Oichi? What is it girl?"

Oichi tried to find some sort of strength to show that she wasn't afraid, so as to not show Mebuki Haruno, Uzushio's matron morale officer and current sensei of the martial arts for girls in Uzushio, any sign of weakness. She didn't want to have to be the one cradled, the one to be protected. Not since she acted so loud and boisterous all her life. It was up to her to be the strong person, for she acted like one all the time. So why was she having trouble finding strength when it mattered the most.

"Just what in the hell is going on here? Where is the milita? Where is Kaemon, Kizashi, the men,... everyone?...*sob* What did Ishi have with the Wagarashi and...and...*sob*...is everyone...*sob*...is everything going to be all right?...Is this for the Lady Kushina?...Another stab at power? *sob* What?" Oichi was visibly shaking trying to get the words out; like there were barbs on the end of each one of them.

"_Oh great! Now I can't even ask a question without becoming a dribbling mess."_ Oichi thought to herself looking around seeing all the concerned faces looking at her.

_"Why? Don't look at me like that. I'm not weak. I don't need to be concerned for...I...I"_ her tears were coming out harder than they were before, whether she realized it or not.

"Oichi." Kohana muttered at her friend's state.

Falling to her knees and clenching her fists in the dirt Oichi didn't know whether she should just have those Wagarashi rifle ashigaru take her out of her misery, or just stay here and meet her fate with her fellow townspeople.

_"I never imagined myself to be like this. Ever. And now it means that Taki has taken my place and she'll always hold that over my head. And now Kohana too. I shouldn't be the one like this..."I'm stronger. I can handle it."..." _The thought of Taki saying that bore a hole right into Oichi's psyche.

"Oichi."

Oichi looked up at Mebuki's face staring down at hers. She truly was somebody that you could envision that would be made out of stone, and had the physical toughness to break one too. Tough to think she was a delinquent when she was younger.

"There's no time to lose yourself now girl. If you do then there's no guarantee that you'll be the same."

"Mebuki I-I...Taki...She...I didn't do anything! And now everyone will hold that against me. Because I'm weak-willed. I let her go." pulling Oichi up off the ground Mebuki looked right at Oichi.

"Taki? She was with you?" Mebuki turned at Kohana who gave a small nod back.

"I see...Oichi listen to me." Oichi's gaze was wrested again by Mebuki.

"I don't know the circumstances that brought you here tonight, or what happened to Taki, but what I do know now is that if you fear judgement from anyone else here tonight, then I seriously recommend a re-evaluation of your priorities. The only person you should be concerned about is yourself."

"But that's my problem, and it may have cost Taki her life!" the outburst from Oichi turned more than a few heads in their direction, and evens card Inari a bit.

"Mom is she okay?" Inari asked.

"Sh, quiet Inari." Said Tsunami hushing her son.

Mebuki never really was one for patience with Oichi. There's always this attitude about the girl that never really struck Mebuki as being responsible. Her boisterous bravado had more than once disrupted her martial arts lessons when she instituted her dojo here at Uzushio. Aimed at making women better protectors of the household and actual people instead of pushovers, Mebuki stressed women, as much as men, had every right to be equally strong, if not stronger. Oichi had always the attitude, but never the actual maturity to understand this. It was obvious to Mebuki the woman acted out to hide her doubt, and that doubt needed to be confronted by Oichi in order to be rectified. Most likely it came when the girls parents died so long ago, on the outskirts of the castle walls ten years ago.

_"Oichi, your fear comes from your inability to depend on others since your parents died, because you are afraid you'll lose your spirit. The spirit that helped you cope since that terrible time. I know it is hard but now is the time to change that line of thinking Oichi." _Mebuki thought gazing at the girl.

"Oichi, do you know why people sacrifice themselves for others? Huh? It is because there is hope in the knowledge that what they did was for the better of the ones they cherish. Whatever Taki did tonight was because she drew strength from the prospect of saving you, her friend, and Kohana as well. You both were the greater good she aimed to be there for. It's not weakness to receive such a gift from others, but a strength. 'Empower all those around you, and you yourself will be empowered.' Do you remember that at all?"

Oichi's thoughts certainly remembered one of the main tenets that Mebuki had enshrined within her dojo. She remembered being scolded about it the entire time she was mandated to take those classes at Kushina Uzumaki's behest. She never saw the merit in those words, but now she felt like they meant more now than they ever did.

"It's not because people think you're weak that they help you Oichi, but because they simply want to. Deal with that." Mebuki let that sink in for a bit.

"H-Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu." said Oichi meekly taking in the advice from her elder.

_"Oh Oichi."_ Mebuki thought exasperated. If the thought of everything that was going was tiring, then trying to get Oichi was even more draining.

"Mebuki-san? What about the mili-" Kohana asked but was subsequently

"There were numerous talks throughout the week that there was movement on the outskirts of Kiotsuketene. Ishi had sent my husband a message today saying that he heard rumors. Of course I chalked it up to Ishi being senile, but every threat of a raid needs to be taken seriously. They called all the men together to see if there was any validity in this threat." Mebuki said.

"Everyone?"

"Yes. Kaemon, Hideoka, Kaiza, Isoroku, even the Lady herself went out with them."

"What, even Lady Kushina?"

"Yes, something about being bored she said. Anyways once the Gato's and Kyuroku's men came Ishi started yelling in the street to get to the storehouse. Any villager stupid enough to listen wound up here. Ever since then they've been sending him out as a decoy to lure more here. "

"But why though? For what reason would he have?"

"I don't know why to be honest Kohana, but its obvious they're rounding people up to draw attention here. Either they wish to draw the militia here for an ambush or..." The reasoning behind the Wagarashi hoarding people in the storehouse didn't bode well. The thought was one that was better left unsaid

"But don't you think they'll come back soon Mebuki? How long ago was this?" Tsunami asked from her seated position holding Inari.

"Don't worry mom, dad will be here soon and when he does he'll send all these bandits to hell!" Inari exclaimed from his position near his mother.

"Inari! Don't use that language!"

"But mom I'm eight years old."

"Irrelevant Inari."

"Let the boy say whatever he wants, not like he said anything wrong." Said the boy's grandfather, now peeping through a hole in the storehouse wall.

"I don't know Tsunami. The valley isn't big, but where Ishi sent them I have no idea." Mebuki added looking down at the mother.

Tsunami's face saddened at the loss of the prospect of her husband perhaps not coming to save them. If the situation could get any more hopeless.

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* came the succession of rifle shots.

The clanking of armor and the neighing of horses also seemed to be making a commotion outside as well. It made a lot of the villagers jump and start heading to whatever crack or hole they could find in the walls.

"What's going on out there?" said Tazuna.

Suddenly all attention was drawn to where the old man was peeping through the wall, his spot having a good vantage point on everything on front of the storehouse..

"What is it oji-san?" Inari asked his grandfather.

Tazuna was staring intently through the hole, not even bothering to answer Inari.

"No, it can't be." Tazuna's eyes seemed to widen behind his glasses.

"Tazuna what?" asked Mebuki taking notice of the old man.

Turning to Mebuki, Tazuna gave her a stunned look that gave her the impression that he saw something either very wrong or ridiculously strange.

"Mebuki...Sakura's out there."

"What!?" Mebuki went right over to the hole situated in the wall and what she saw astounded and frightened her all at the same time.

On a dun colored horse, in a ridiculously torn kimono, with a naginata embedding itself in a Wagarashi raider's throat, was Mebuki's daughter.

* * *

Man does it feel good updating. Like seriously watching my story go from first page status to the second was painful.

Like about as painful as having to sit through another game with replacement referees in the nfl (never thought I'd be happy to see ed hochuli again). Also, on a sidenote Patriots should be 4-0 right now, but I'm not gonna bitch.

Now I know this was really OC concentrated but in the end it needed to be done. I didn't just wanna make OC's that are in a story and have no purpose, but actual characters. You know the people that kinda maybe are interesting in a story. Like I intend to go far with this hopefully, so I'm just going to make a base for each character at least.

So yeah, I know this was long, but meh, it had to be.

Read, review, enjoy.

So yep that's it


	10. The Night's Not Over Yet

_Sorry y'all for not updating faster, and also sorry for writing up a damn bibliography for this chapter. The reason why I did this was because right now I'm a little swamped with schoolwork and other things that I don't think I'll be writing a whole lot for this week._

_Now this don't mean the story's on hiatus or anything, it's just right now I want to focus on school and other such things before I get down and dirty with this story again._

_Also, Iareview I got from Iceor (sry if I spelled that wrong) actually brought up a good question; do you guys like that I sprinkle a little japanese in here? Better yet, do you guys like it that I give you an explanation of the japanese term after I give it? I know it distracts from the story a little but I don't want someone bein all "WTF does that mean. I gotta look it up now" I mean, I thought it would be a little more legit having the characters speak japanese instead of english in some instances so it's not all...like..."westernized"? And I don't you all scratching your heads going "Whaaaaaa" so I dunno._

_And to my reader who is apparently a Cards fan:_

_ 1.) thanks for reading bro_

_2.) you mean the skill of fumbling the ball when there's a minute left in the game and leaving it up for a kicker to miss the field goal_

_or_

_3.) losing to the Rams_

_(Don't hate me for that one, man. It's just us pats fans are a bit uppity when it comes to close games. You gotta understand with the BoSox blowing more than Monica lewinski and the NHL lockout, we're all a little bummed. Mad respect to the Cards though...not really)_

_Read, Review, Enjoy ;)_

* * *

_"I also hear your daughter is out as well. A nice pink-haired little flower they say. I intend to take good care of her as well when we find her. Rest assured, she won't be harmed tonight...much."_

_If looks could kill Mebuki would have sent this man to hell a thousand times over already. Fists clenching and tightening, knuckles going white. The nasty snear she was getting from her antagonizer made her understand that he was begging for her to give him a reason, any reason to put her out of his misery. Oichi and Kohana looked on to see what the Haruno matriarch would do. Mebuki had always been listed as a firebrand, was never one to let insults or threats go away, especially if they came at the expense of her family._

_The two guards on either side of the lieutenant dropped their yari in anticipation for an attack. The tension in the air was palpable and it was becoming increasingly overwrought with a deep sense of prejudice and hatred from both sides. Threatening to boil over was an intense intent to harm and hurt; hatred for fellow people. It was expected. There was no love lost between the watchmen and the prisoners in this instance._

_Mebuki was close to sending a fist through the bastard's shaven, squinty-eyed face. Insulting Kizashi for protecting his home, a home they've been delegated by these oppressors. And her daughter. Sakura. If he even thought of harming Sakura..._

_"Mebuki." a hand reached out to grab Mebuki's shoulder._

_Turning she saw that it was Tazuna, a few cuts and scrapes marring his face, but other than that, not worse for wear at all. He gave her a knowing nod, which she immediately took as a sign to desist from this blithering idiot. It would end all the better if she did. For everyone._

_Retreating down back into the crowd, Tazuna led Mebuki away and over to his daughter who was consoling Inari at a far wall. At this the bald man laughed with gusto and proceeded to close the storehouse doors again._

_"Woe to the vanquished you scoundrels." was his final statement before closing the door with a resounding thud._

* * *

"Uppity bitch." Yujiro cursed under his breath.

This was becoming more of a hassle with each passing minute. Fukusuke couldn't possibly think that the storehouse would be able to hold all the villagers together like this. It was ridiculous. Not that a bunch of rowdy women, cranky geezers, and whiny brats could do anything, but still waiting on the blasted promise of some senile, old, onsen owner didn't seem like the most prudent of actions. But you couldn't tell Fukusuke that. If you did you'd just get met with a barrage of insults and whining.

Looking over at Fukusuke you would imagine that he had conquered some great castle or something, but in reality his prize wasn't so grandiose, well not yet anyway. Fukusuke's entire claim to fame would be decided tonight only if Naruto Uzumaki would present himself to the Wagarashi here. If he didn't, well, it would be no hair off Yujiro's head. Not simply because there was none left, but because if his master's plot decided not to go as planned at least he'd be able to go home with a little bit of plunder. That's all that men like Yujrio and the majority of the Wagarashi company thought about anyway; a quick "get-in, get-out", a nice heaping of loot to be had, and a siyanora to this pig-sty.

The two men that were on either side of Yujiro went back to keeping the doors barred, just in case if the villagers got too ancy, and if Yujiro picked up anything in there, it was an unmitigated hatred for his ilk. These people weren't like to take this sitting on their laurels, but he could care less of what they thought or did, and even welcomed any kind of reason that would give his sword arm more exercise. Besides, if these doors holding the rabble in decided to give, then that sweet feeling of freedom would quickly turn to terror in the form of his makeshift firing line.

Walking over to Fukusuke, Yujiro crossed the open space of the small harbor and watched as his men were now milling about aimlessly; some drinking their fill from the casks of sake they pilfered from the storehouse, others already separating the plunder they acquired, and some looking like they were almost ready to fall asleep. One man in particular whom Yujiro crossed was leaning on his spear, clearly sleeping with a bit of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth.

"Yarou! Netenna-yo (Wake up)!" Yujiro said kicking the spear out from under the man.

"Tah, baka k-oh, t-t-taicho?" stuttered the man upon realizing who it was.

"Sleeping? A little tired from tonight's activities? You think the Uzushio militia will feel sorry for you because it's been a long night? Thinking you'll get any quarter from them, or better yet, FROM ME!" A vein was visibly popping out of Yujiro's head as he said this to his underling.

"H-Hai." Giving his soldier another once over, Yujiro gave an indignant snort.

"These hicks aren't above putting a knife in your back. Be ready. For anything." Yujiro said before walking away.

In Yujiro's eyes you always needed to be ready, especially when combatting a defeated enemy. A shamed enemy is the worst one to confront, and with these backward thinking losers you were never safe. The Uzumaki had lost their rights to this land by the law of the sword, a law that is meant to respected by all in this world. It was the one undying and binding mandate that brought order to this land, and the best thing is that for those who go against it, an easy solution is always at the warrior's hand.

The Wagarashi were the rightful rulers of this land, if not by the grace of birth, then for the simple fact that they earned it through force. Why should they have to bequeath anything to a family that lost their home. Plus, the Wagarashi weren't the only ones that took the opportunity to strike. There were other clans as well, all of them that for too long stayed under yoke of Uzumaki rule. If the Uzumaki weren't strong enough to keep their own vassals under control then why should they be allowed to the lands of Arashi. It was no different anywhere else in the Land of Fire, so why should it be different here.

Getting over to Fukusuke, Yujiro couldn't help but notice a number of the Kiri Oni in the background looking on at what was transpiring. Their tattooed bodies and terribly pedestrian armor made them look like common thugs. Of course, the raiders were particularly no better off either, but at least they were official, not privateers waiting for the next payday. Besides, who they represented didn't sit well with Yujiro either. Gato was a merchant who built his empire up off the drug smuggling, war mongering, and impressing other trading cogs over to his side. He wasn't worth the fortune he'd taken. He was the real outsider here.

Giving the three Kiri Oni a dirty look as he walked by them, he could feel the smug expressions of their faces as well.

_"No, they're not Gato's. I forgot. They're really **his.**" _Yujiro thought getting to Fukusuke.

Wherever Zabuza Momochi was it was better that he stay as far away from Fukusuke as possible. There was no love lost between these two men, and if Fukusuke thought that just because Kyuroku entrusted this raiding party to him that he was a big-shot, well Momochi certainly would have something to say about that. The hulking man was a war-relic kept over since the sacking of Uzumaki-jo. Yujiro remembered, as he was there, as Zabuza's men filtered through the city like mist, cutting bloody swaths through the makeshift defenses. It was a bloody night. A night which cemented the Wagarashi as the new rulers to Arashi, even if Gato and Momochi had a hand in it, this land was now theirs. Yujiro was aiming to keep it like that.

"Taicho, there's been no sign of Uzumaki Naruto." Yujiro said looking up at Fukusuke.

"I know that Yujiro."

"Also, there's one more thing." Yujiro said looking up at his commanding officer, or well, at least in this instance.

Fukusuke looked down with an annoyed, almost incredulous look on his face as Yujiro began.

"The men are becoming a little lax waiting around. Some of them are becoming quite antsy as well with all the loot we plundered."

"Yaaaaaaahhhh, you don't say?" Fukusuke said yawning at Yujiro, complete with the disrespect that Yujiro figured would come down at him.

"Is it wise to be waiting on the words of some old man? Surely you don't think he's as reliable as he says he is."

"He brought the people here as he said he would. So, why would I have any reason to doubt him now?"

"Because he may be stalling in order to give the militia more time to get here." Yujiro stated with a bit of authority, something that Fukusuke picked up on.

Giving the man a scornful look, Fukusuke dismounted his horse in such a lackadiasical manner you could have sworn he fell out of it. EIther way it probably wasn't a smart move to dismount on account that Fukusuke was far less imposing standing on the ground, then when he was mounted. He gave up much in the sense of height to Yujiro who stood a clean five inches over Fukusuke, and in weight, Yujiro's barrel chest and powerful looking arms gave testament to that.

"Listen Yujiro, Kyuroku-sama gave us specific orders in capturing the little lordling. The hell ya think he'd say if we showed up home with nothing but a few pounds of rice and drops of sake? He'd sooner string us all up by our balls then have to understand our failure." Fukusuke said toward Yujiro.

_"Not ours. Yours perhaps." _Thought Yujiro looking down at the little man.

Then, Fukusuke got closer to Yujiro so as to not let anyone hear what he was about to say next.

"And besides, aren't you the one that always talks about supplanting that dwarf, Gato. You know as well as I do that in order for that to happen we need to get on the good-side of old-man Sarutobi, to get legitimacy in this cluster fuck. Right now Gato's got enough koku to sink an entire fleet of ships. We need to gain any sort of upper hand in order to set him down a peg. Once we do that Gato's money would be useless in the face of a Senju-Sarutobi army. They still got enough authority to do that at least. Once that happens you can finally go about saying how great the Wagarashi are.""

"And you don't say that?" The question was more of an accusation of Fukusuke's character than merely simple banter.

"Tch, just watch for any sign of that bastard kid, got me!" Fukusuke said while turning and walking off.

"Where are you going?" Yujiro asked.

"I've got something to keep me entertained for a while. Maybe you should find something to do as well." Fukusuke walked off without giving Yujiro another glance.

Yujiro knew where he was heading if what he heard before was true. Although not unheard of at instances such as this, if Fukusuke truly wanted to see the completion of this mission through, then it should at least behoove him to control his urges until later.

*Sigh* Yujiro walked over to the storehouse again to at least keep the men on guard until at least Naruto showed up.

Fukusuke was a waste of a man being out in charge of something as important as this. Yujiro knew that Kyuroku wanted the Uzumaki heir for his bid in gaining credibility in his hold of Arashi province. Even though it was a waste of time bidding for Senju acceptance, it still mattered a lot when it was confirmed with a letter and a Shogunate seal.

"Awarena (pitiful)" he said underneath his breath.

The Wagarashi shouldn't have to appeal for acknowledgement from a shadow. The Shogunate had been waning ever since Hiruzen took over, yet they still had to debase themselves to his judgement.

Yujiro gripped his katana at his side and stalked off into the night. Of all the things that he had to worry for; the Kiri Oni working with his men, the ruse for the Uzushio militia, Zabuza Momochi, and the incompetence of Fukusuke Hikyakuya, there was still a silver lining in all of this. Perhaps maybe , just maybe, if Fukusuke let himself slip just a little bit, then Yujiro could take the glory away tonight. Like hell he'd let a fool like Fukusuke walk away with an ounce of victory. His loyalty to the clan was questionable and his attitude was despicable. Yujiro pictured himself stealing the the Uzumaki lordling away, and relishing in the honor of securing Wagarashi authority here.

With a hint of a smile gracing his battle-scarred face, Yujiro aimed to broaden his own fortunes tonight, and if it came at Fukusuke's expense then so be it.

* * *

Riding through the village was a test of patience and mental fortitude as Naruto couldn't seem to contain himself looking at the destruction. He gritted his teeth knowing all too well that this was nothing new here, but yet, it was never going to be easy to come to terms with. Anger and sadness were pooling up inside him and he really had nowhere to unleash the frustration. He knew he had to calm and collected guiding Orenji through the buildings without drawing attention, but it was a tall order. The horse was becoming increasingly skittish after passing through the center of Uzushio, the bodies there mutilated beyond recognition, the well nothing but rubble and dust.

_"Bastards. What kind of people do this to others?"_ Naruto thought, although the naivety of it almost made him chuckle.

He knew what kind of people they were dealing with tonight. This was no surprise. Right now though, he needed to be focused. If what Ishi told them about the storehouse is true, then Naruto was going to make damn well sure that he was going to help everyone at whatever the cost. Though, if it were up to Sakura, he probably didn't know how far she'd let him go, but he couldn't cut himself short here. He needed to do anything and everything in his power to stop this.

If the villagers were being hoarded int he storehouse then it could only be for one of two reasons: they planned to use it as a trap to ambush the militia once they returned to the village, or they intended to put in the final nail in the coffin for Uzushio's future prosperity. Doing away with the villagers meant no one to gather the crops, no one to give Naruto any real power whatsoever. What's a lord with no followers; people to guide and encourage? He'd be nothing more than a pauper, and it would crush any kind of life he retained here. So, for the sake of the lives of his people, of the life he would be be forced to endure if he'd let that terrible thing happen, Naruto rushed to the storehouse as fast as Orenji would go without frightening the horse or drawing attention to them.

Sakura could feel the the tension building up inside Naruto as they passed through the village since leaving Futaba and Ishi. It was almost too much for her after being unsettled by what she felt with Futaba, and then seeing the main devastation in the center of town. Bodies, rubble, a few destroyed and marred buildings. She did not want to think that this was the village that she came to love over the years. Pangs of fear went through her as she thought of the people that she'd no longer see after this, of how long the rebuilding process would be, both physically and mentally. She really couldn't put a figure of how long it would take them all to get over this.

On the far side Ichiraku's ramen stand was destroyed; the door busted down and looted for all its inward contents. The little shops outlining the square having been vandalized and left with nothing. Even her mother's dojo seemed to not be spared from the onslaught tonight, its broken windows and splintered wooden steps giving evidence as to what happened. Then it occurred to her.

"_Okaa-san" _Sakura thought.

She hadn't seen her mother at all since she left her home this morning. Choking back the lump that developed in her throat, Sakura's mind tried to think positively about her mother's chances of having survived. Mebuki Haruno was certainly one to be able to hold her own in situations such as this, but her fiery nature could also be a double edged sword as well. Her mother was more prone to fight than to actually go quietly. Sure, she was a woman that demanded respect, but Sakura feared that her pride might have gotten into trouble if things were this bad here. She prayed for the best, that this day wouldn't be the last she'd see her.

She choked back the tears that threatened to poor from her eyes. Her mother wouldn't want that. She trained Sakura to be better than that.

* * *

_Haruno dojo, 9 years ago, Uzushio._

_Sakura had just been beaten down again by her mother for the twelfth straight time this afternoon. The scrapes and bruises Sakura had received were hurting now more than ever. You'd think that perhaps because Sakura was Mebuki's daughter she'd take it easy? Well, for Mebuki tough love was the greatest expression of tenderness, and unfortunately Sakura was feeling the most of it right now._

_"Huuuuaaaagghhhh" Sakura yelled charging at her mother again._

_The practice naginata flashed forward in an instant flying right towards Mebuki's stomach. Mebuki smiled and merely side-stepped away from her daughter's strike, but keeping her naginata in place, simply extending her arm and leaning her body away. It left a gaping space with which Sakura's strike passed right through._

_"Huh!?" Was Sakura's only reaction._

_Quickly after that Mebuki closed the distance between her body and the naginata, bringing it close to her as she misguided Sakura's strike and redirecting the small girl's body pushing her to Mebuki's right. Sakura tried pulling the Naginata away, but Mebuki had kept the weapon locked with her own, pressed to her body._

_"Not bad Sakura that was faster, however" Mebuki, with her left hand, grabbed Sakura's naginata and held it in place._

_After doing this she lunged forward and lowered the point of her own naginata towards Sakura's neck. Dead again._

_"By lunging in too quickly you forsake the naginata's use in keeping your opponent away. In the end you're doing exactly what they want you to do, and that's limiting the naginata's maneuverability by getting in close quarters. It's not a sword, remember that."_

_Sakura grimaced at that and jumped away as fast as she could, getting back in her stance. Lowering her legs and setting them far apart like her mother taught her, she opted to wait this time for her mother's attack._

_"Oh, so you're waiting for me now are you? Very well then, let's get to it."_

_Mebuki charged Sakura and aimed the naginata point directly at her feet to break her stance. Sakura dodged the first strike aimed at her right foot, but then came another, then another, and another. Mebuki's strikes were all directed at Sakura's feet and it caused the 11 year old to backpedal away while trying to fend off the strikes._

_"Come Sakura, hold your stance. Use the weapon as your shield. Don't run away."_

_Sakura tried holding her stance in one instant, but was then met with the wooden point of the dummy naginata slamming into her right foot. Sakura grimaced in pain, but fended off the strike by knocking it away with a block from her own naginata. Mebuki went in again for a strike at her daughter's feet, but Sakura was keen on this. She blocked one strike, then another, and soon was lunging forward with her own attacks, but not committing herself into a full-fledged lunge. _

_Mebuki sent a quick slice up above at her daughter's neck, but Sakura knocked that one away. Sakura seeing this opportunity, batted down her mother's weapon with her own, and dished out a quick slash at her mother's abdomen again. However, her mother had spotted that attack already and moved herself over to the right, away from the naginata's attack._

_Bringing her naginata back towards her body, Mebuki sent a strike toward Sakura's left leg, the farthest one away in her stance. Giving it a simple poke, Sakura found her balance lost and she came down to one knee. Mebuki however didn't give her a chance to recover and sent another strike at her daughter's right leg. An audible *THWACK* could be heard as wood slapped against skin and Sakura's knee buckled and she found herself on her bottom again. _

_"Hmmmmm, that wasn't too bad, but you need to focus on keeping your stance a bit if you wish to stand against a seasoned opponent Sakura." Mebuki said matter-of-factly down at her daughter._

_"You told me to keep my stance and I did! You just decided to hit me in my feet!" yelled Sakura back at her mother, anger pooling up in her eyes._

_"Did I decide that, or did you make that decision for me."_

_"What? How does that make any sense, I didn't tell you to do that." _

_Mebuki leaned her naginata across her shoulder blades and brought both her arms to rest up on it. She inwardly laughed at Sakura's petulance in the matter when it came to stuff such as this. It reminded her of own self when she was a little girl._

_"Sakura your lack of a stance told me to attack where you were at your weakest. It's only natural that I exploit that don't you think. Besides, I know that's the one spot where you hate to get hit."_

_"Because it hurts!" she yelled, her face turning red with embarrassment now._

_"Do you think your enemy will care if it hurts you or not?"_

_"No, but I thought my mom would!"_

_"I'm not your mother now Sakura, I'm your opponent and your sensei and you need to respect that fact." Mebuki's face was stern when she said that._

_Sakura cringed at the look that her mother gave her and put her head down, looking at her knee which already sported a pretty sizable bruise. Although she hated when her mother got like this during their training sessions, she hated it even more when she showed a weakness to her mother that compelled her to act so cold and hollow. She never wanted to disappoint her mother in this, especially seeing as how she was so good at it. Granted she was only eleven, but the thought that what her mother expected wasn't what Sakura was giving, hurt her._

_Sakura could feel the tears pooling around the edges of her eyes and wondered if her mother, no her sensei, would berate her for doing such a weak thing in her presence. Mebuki never was one for crying, and even when Sakura was little it behooved her to tell Sakura to stop being a child. Her father was a much more carefree person when it came to outward signs of emotion like this. _

_A shadow enveloped her and she could only guess what kind of advice her mother would give her in this instance. Sakura could already picture how the rant would go; she'd seen her mother dish it to Oichi more than a few times here. As she waited, Sakura didn't realize the sound of Mebuki putting down her naginata and sitting down alongside her daughter._

_"I'm-I'm sorry. I know you don't like it when I cry, it's just...training is so hard and I..." Sakura then felt an arm being sent around her and drawing her in close for a hug._

_"Tears only get in the way while fighting. How well do you think you can see your opponent if water starts coming out of your eyes." Mebuki said, but Sakura noticed that the hard as iron expression on her face was gone, and instead was a warm smile._

_It lifted her spirits immediately._

_"Sakura all I want for you is to be strong. To be safe, just in case I'm not here to protect you." Sakura was hinted at the fear that was present in mebuki's voice. It was veiled and almost indiscernible, but she was able to pick it up, being very astute for her age. _

_"Who knows what will happen to us now that we're here. The raid on the outlying farms last week is only just the beginning. We need to be prepared no matter what the cost. That's why I want to help us protect ourselves; to show them that we are not weak, that we can survive in spite of them." Mebuki picked up her daughter's face to look directly into it. Wiping away the few tears that popped up, Mebuki leaned down and kissed her daughter's forehead._

_"Moooom." Sakura said blushing at the affectionate attention she was receiving from her mother._

_"I'm sorry for being so hard on you. Perhaps it's because it's just I'm afraid of what would happen if we're not careful is all." Sakura looked up at her mother, fully aware of what she was saying._

_"Sakura there'll be a time when you need to be ready, and when that time comes I just need to trust that I taught you well."_

_A silence sunk in after Mebuki said this. She figured she'd let that sink in to her daughter's head for a second, just so she could get a grasp of where she was coming from. It was only a year since they were ousted from Uzumaki-jo and the city of Dokutso, and it was a terrible experience. Though she didn't want her daughter to be thinking of such a terrible event, she needed her to know that Kiotsuketene was not a safe place. But...perhaps she might just go easy on her daughter, just this once at least._

_"Ma iikedo (oh well), I think that's enough for one day. What do you think?" _

_"Wha?" Sakura said incredulously._

_"Fufu, don't worry I'm fine. Say, how about we head down to Ichiraku's and see if he picked up any more pocky from the harbor."_

_After hearing of the one treat Sakura absolutely adored her mood immediately picked right up._

_"HAI-SHANNARO" Sakura exclaimed pumping her arm in the arm._

_Mebuki laughed at her daughter's antics. Even though what she was teaching her daughter a very important lesson in trying live her life without fear here, seeing her happy always made Mebuki's day_

_"Just promise me you'll be prepared for the when time comes Sakura." Mebuki said to her daughter, bringing her out of her happy funk._

_"Hai." Sakura said emphatically looking at her mother._

_Mebuki smiled again. She knew her little girl would be all right in the end. She was actually far beyond most of the other students Mebuki taught. She was a quick learner. Guaranteed she becomes a natural by fifteen. At that point Mebuki's heart swelled with pride._

* * *

Sakura promised herself that she wasn't going to get emotional. She had her mother's training to guide her, and she wasn't going to allow that to be wasted because she was feeling worried.

Soon they reached the point in Uzushio where the harbor docks came into view and the storehouse was literally a stone's throw away. The docks that at one time had been full with merchant cogs and fishing boats now had only a few small rafts that the local fishermen preferred to use. A sign of the Wagarashi raids affect on Uzushio. Seeing the waving torches and the commotion of men though drew Naruto ahead of him towards the area of the storehouse. Naruto knew he needed to play it safe, so he slowed Orenji's gait to a slow walk and a headed the horse off to a side alleyway. Coming to a dead end created by two houses near the port, Naruto let out a sigh and motioned to get off. Sakura was a bit puzzled at this, but gave him enough room to move off.

Naruto winced a bit after feeling the wounds that were inflicted upon still hurt him quite a bit. The bleeding wasn't profuse, but it still came, making the night air feel cold whenever a slight breeze grazed past his skin, but the pain subsided after thinking of what he needed to do right now. The storehouse would be crawling with men, better armed and more numerous than Naruto would dare to count. He knew this would be a tall order, but he needed to figure a way of dividing those men, get them separated or distracted. But how?

Looking over at Sakura who was still curious at what Naruto was doing, he let another sigh and gave Sakura a quick once over. If it were any other time Naruto would have burst out laughing. She looked about as intimidating as a bratty girl who ran away from home, and incidentally took the naginata as well. He chuckled a bit after seeing this, which drew the ire of the pink-haired woman.

"How the hell can you grin?" She questioned.

"Heh, a little nervous right now I guess." Naruto said putting his grin away.

Walking over to Orenji and Sakura, Naruto knew what he needed to do. Sakura wouldn't like it, and quite frankly neither did he, but it was the only thing he could think of. Patting Orenji's snout he smiled when he felt the horse move into his touch. Orenji was Naruto's favorite horse. He was so happy when his mother brought him the small colt. It was right after they were sent to Uzushio, where a traveling horse merchant came selling his newly bred ponies. Orenji was the first one Naruto saw. The beautiful dun coloring standing out from all the rest; almost orange in color. Once his mother bought him Naruto envisioned that he and Orenji would have innumerable adventures together. That Orenji would be his gallant war horse, and he and Naruto would lead a massive army to retake Uzumaki-jo, oust Kyuroku Wagarashi, depose Gato the smuggler, win back Arashi.

"Sakura." he began, sending his gaze back up to his friend.

"Naruto? What's with that face?"

"...You might not like what I'm going to suggest, but..." Naruto didn't look Sakura in the eyes when saying this. It was either because he chose not to, or couldn't. Sakura didn't like where this was heading.

"Naruto what did I tell you when we left the manor. I go where you go. That's non-negotiable." Sakura said, feeling anger coming forth.

"Sakura you're going to be there with me don't worry, it's just we need a diversion to get to the storehouse...and well...I think I know a way to buy you enough time to maybe get the villagers out."

"What do you mean "buy me enough time"? Naruto what are you planning?"

Naruto didn't respond to Sakura, but only walked over to her after giving Orenji another pat. Walking up to the saddle where Sakura was sitting he looked at her, hesitation in his eyes. Sakura knew he was having a hard time trying to say what he intended, and it only increased her trepidation all the more. Whatever he having a hard time with saying wouldn't sit well with her.

"Listen we don't have a lot of time. I'm going to draw them away with Orenji. On that I want you to head around the storehouse and get the villagers out through the back."

"NANI!?" Sakura glared back down at Naruto

"Sakura please we-"

"I'm not going to listen to this Naruto. How can you be so sure that your plan will work in the first place. You think the entire raiding party will be drawn off because of you?"

"They will once they realize who I am."

"Argh, didn't we go over this before!? I'm not letting you throw your life away."

"Aw come on I'm a better rider than that don't you think." he said trying to assuage Sakura's mood but she was having none of it.

"NO!"

"Sakura I'm not going to come all this way, and not do anything. How does us, right here arguing, help anyone dammit?"

"How does you riding off and getting captured help anyone either?"

"For the love of all that is holy Sakura we have to do this, **you** have to let me do this!"

"**I **need **you **to stop acting like some child that needs to prove something."

"Of course I need to prove something! You remember that from our little conversation?"

In this instance Sakura's annoyance was steadily growing to a point where she could barely contain it anymore. Naruto was about as stubborn as the oxen she was caring for today, and as incorrigible to boot. Not to say she didn't acknowledge she was being obstinate as well, but Naruto's method of formulating a plan practically always ended up putting himself in danger. She knew very well that there was risk in getting this far into Uzushio, and she knew full well of what might occur to them, but for a plan to be sensible wouldn't Naruto have thought of something a little more...sane?

Naruto grabbed Orenji's reigns and motioned for Sakura to get off.

"Sakura, off." Naruto said giving her a stern look.

"Excuse me?"

Naruto knew that he couldn't waste any time trying to banter words with Sakura anymore. Moving towards his friend he grabbed her waist and tried to move her from her seat.

"EEP!? Naruto enough! I'm not getting off this horse!"

"Then what then? What are we supposed to do Sakura? If there's a more suitable plan to save everyone then please, tell me."

Looking down at Naruto, Sakura could feel something that she didn't necessarily feel before they had gotten to the village. Before, this boy talked a big game and knew what to say in order to aggrandize his spirits, to get Sakura to go along with him, but now she sensed something else. It wasn't fear, though, that she was certain. Naruto wasn't so selfish as to be afraid for himself, that wasn't like him. But what she did figure he was afraid of was the probability he might fail; that in the end he wouldn't be able to protect those he loved.

It was the prospect of failure that troubled him. It compelled him to take these risks because he didn't trust anyone else to do the job. She knew that's what he's always been about, but it wasn't right for him to burden himself with all the pressure, especially this. Sakura knew that she needed to help him in this. It was her duty as a faithful servant to the Uzumaki, but not only that, it was because it was unfair to him. He didn't have to needlessly throw himself away. That's why she had decided in the decision she was about to make.

"Sakura this is ridiculous. The more time we argue, the more we-"

"I'll do it." Sakura said looking down from her perch on Orenji.

"What did you say?" Naruto's eyes widened when he heard that; like someone had just divulged to him the recipe to one of Ichiraku's most prized ramn bowls.

"I said I'll do it Naruto; **I'll** distract everyone while **you **help out the villagers."

"Th-that isn't what I intended."

"No, but it's what's going to happen. Besides, we only do this for as long as it takes the militia to get here. They can handle it from there on out."

"I don't want you to do this Sakura. It should be me."

"No it shouldn't, at least, not always." After saying this Sakura realized that Naruto's hands were still around her waist and she blushed at noticing the contact, but she didn't bat them away, instead with her left hand she grasped Naruto's.

"You always want to be the hero, Naruto, but I'm here too. I have every right to help these people just as much as you. Just because you're the lord here doesn't mean no one else can take any risks. 'We sacrifice for the greater good of the many.' That's what the Will of Fire teaches. That's why I can help you. Trust me like I trusted you back at the manor. It's far better that I provide the distraction, just in case things get a little too hectic. A girl in a ripped kimono is a better target than a wounded boy anyway. Besides, I am the only one here that has a weapon and knows how to use it."

The silence between the two was palpable. Naruto had no intention of letting Sakura go. If she got hurt, or worse, he would never allow himself to be forgiven. It was his idea of being here in the first place, so it was only natural that he take the risks involved. A daimyo takes care of his people. He is not going to let others die for his sake, especially one as close to him as Sakura. No. There is another way to do this, but how?

Feeling pressure on his hand he knew Sakura was trying to reassure him, but it was no use. Nothing would make him feel at ease about this. But in a way, he could feel like anything he was going to say to her wouldn't matter. Kinda like what she was doing to him for a moment. Unfortunately for Naruto though, Sakura's will in this instant was greater than his own.

"Is there anyway I can make you change your mind?" Naruto asked, trying to see if there was something he could do to dissuade Sakura.

"Nope." Was all Sakura said.

"Heh, you know I still owe you for saving my skin back at the manor." Naruto said, running his thumb over Sakura's knuckles, brushing them with a slow, warm caress.

"I may have been talking a lot, but it seems you're the one thats getting to be in all the action tonight. It's not fair." Naruto joked.

"I'll be okay." Sakura responded back at him.

"Of course you will, cuz I'm going to have your back Sakura. Count on that."

"I don't know. The last time someone counted on you, you forgot to fix their roof."

"Totally worth it though." Naruto smiled again as she said this and released her hand from his grasp.

Passing the reigns of Orenji over to her, he said "Careful, he's a little bit more skittish with a new rider."

"Your horse is always skittish." Sakura replied taking them in her free hand.

"Aw come on don't say. You'll hurt his feelings, besides, he isn't used to this anyway." Naruto laughed petting Orenji's nose again.

"Neither of us are." Sakura replied again.

This was it. They had both set out to do what needed to be done, and now that they were here, it was an obstacle to just move a few feet forward. Of course such decision aren't made lightly, but neither are they clueless about the ordeal. Excitement and nerves aside, they were the only people that the villagers could count on now. Regardless if the militia gets here or not, right now it should be known that there are at least still two people that are willing to fight back.

"Ok, I'll go on ahead. Make your way around back and see what you can do." Sakura said.

"Don't you worry about me I got this, but as far as anything else goes, you get out of there as soon as you there's trouble."

"Same goes for you."

Nothing else needed to be said. They both knew what needed to be done. Leading Orenji out of the alley, Naruto looked back up at Sakura who had her eyes focused int he distance at the storehouse.

Her hair was blowing steadily in the breeze, her emerald eyes reflecting off of the lights the moon gave off of on her. She seemed too pretty to go out and hurt anyone, but Naruto knew that she was deathly fatal with her naginata. If Mebuki Haruno and Kizashi were anything to go by, she was one that could hold her own, but it didn't ease Naruto up at all. Understandably tough situations entailed tough decisions, but this was far from what Naruto wanted. His doubt had compounded ever since entering the village, since meeting almost running Futaba through, and crossing the center of town. He didn't want to feel like this, but he couldn't help it.

It was an alien feeling to him. Doubt was something that wasn't a part of his character. It contradicted with everything he was about, yet here he was, just one fatal misstep away from compromising who he was, and even worse, Sakura would be taken down as well.

_"I'm not going to let that happen to her, or to me either." _Leaning over to Orenji so only the horse could hear.

"Take good care of her, boy." He said to Orenji.

Orenji nickered as a response.

Looking back at Sakura, they both shared another glance at one another. No words needed to be said between them, though it seemed like both were anxious to speak. There were no other words of comfort, no wishes of good luck. It was needless to explain things that were already understood.

He wished he could do more to show her that everything was going to be all right.

She wanted it so Naruto would be by her side no matter what.

Both these lingering thoughts flitted through their hearts,...but it wasn't tonight that they would be said.

Naruto raced across the docks and made sure to use the shadows for cover. Soon Sakura lost sight of him as he was swallowed up by the darkness. She was alone truly now, well, except for Orenji. Easing herself into the saddle, she balanced the reigns in her left while balancing the naginata in the right. Kicking off into Orenji's sides she went forward heading toward the street the would take her to the storehouse.

From where she was she could see the movement of the torches back and forth across the street in front of the storehouse; voices of men and the clanging of their armor catching her attention. Keeping the horse's pace steady, she aimed to see where the best position to attack would be. Looking into the light that the Wagarashi threw off, Sakura readied herself. From what she could see there was a large number of men present, but they were all dismounted save for a few. Others were spread out and minded their business with other things.

Few specific men stood out from the bunch however. There was a rather large, bald-headed man who seemed to be lurking about. Heavily armored and carrying around a rather large frown on his face, he was of course the one in command. The other, and more dangerous of the group, were the riflemen situated just outside the doors of the storehouse. Most likely intended to keep people from breaking down the doors. Either way they were the main ones to worry for

Hatred was boiling up within her as she saw this, and wondered whether Naruto was feeling the same thing as well.

Gripping her naginata she felt excited and afraid at the same time.

Though this was what she wanted, she couldn't help but feel nervous herself. It was going to be her first time she would kill a man. It wasn't a subject that could be easily overlooked. This incident would forever mar her character. No longer was she going to be able to live her life away from the turmoil that sent her to Kiotsuketene in the first place.

But she knew what's at stake. She was not going to relent in this.

Facing Orenji on the outskirts, she positioned him to prepare for the charge into the midst of the Wagarashi group. There was an opening in the midst of the men. She could go about exploiting that, gathering their attention to her there. All she needed to do was give Naruto enough time to get the villagers out.

Sakura exhaled the breath that she kept held in for the longest time. There was no more time for stalling. It was either now or never, while Naruto still had time to get into position.

With another kick to Orenji's sides, Sakura charged forward into the unsuspecting group. Her own safety meant nothing to her at this point. The only thing she thought about was Naruto and the villagers lives. She'd be glad to giver her life for them if it came down to that. If it meant the safety of everyone else, than what was one more life. It was for the greater good, and she was going to fulfill the Will of Fire's teaching. She was going to teach these thugs, bandits, and pirates what it meant to her.

They'll know it before their end.

* * *

"So I'm looking at this girl right, and as she starts undressing, you know what she says to me?" Shikijo said toward his friend, Mobu.

"I bet it was "Sawaraneidekure (don't touch me)" Mobu replied, not at all interested in the story of another of his friend's sexual escapades.

"No you asshole! She turns to me, right. And then, as she's cupping her gigantic melons, she says-"

"Why do you insist on telling me these shitty stories?" Mobu said taking off his hachi-gane (a helmet that protected only the forehead).

Shikijo looked taken aback a bit as his friend completely shot down his story about having sex with one of Madame Slug's ladies.

"Oh c'mon Mobu you can't be such a hard ass about this. Listen, how about you tell me one of the times you got down and dirty and we'll call it even." Shikijo smiled, showing the lack of one of his incisors.

"Tch, dabo (idiot). Fine, and then after can we just focus on keeping a watch please?"

"Sure, sure whatever now come on, tell me!"

"Ok, well, it's been a while since I been to a brothel but I do remember this one girl I had..." Mobu said while putting his hand under his chin and concentrating on where his story was going to go.

"Hora(hey)! Out with it man!?" Shikijo yelled with anticipation.

"Take it easy you bastard I'm getting to it. Anyway, she was a sweet girl from what I remember, had a real short kimono, outline with sakura peach blossoms if I'm not mistaken. She had these deep, green eyes. Eyes that you'd swear were filled with magic."

"Ohhhhhh continue!" Shikijo jumped with anticipation.

"She had real short hair, shorter than what I'd prefer but meh, I went there to get fucked right, so I could care less how long her hair was, but there was one thing that certainly was off-putting about her...hmmmmm" Mobu stopped and squinted to try and remember what his whore looked like.

"How was her ass? Was it good?" Shikijo asked his friend.

"No she didn't really have "big" anything. She was quite slender, but firm, but she did have something else that completely set me-off...Hm, what was it?...It was her hair I know that much, but I'd be damned If I can remember."

"Wow, she was either a terrible lay, or so good you forgot everything." Shikijo added.

"Ah-ha! I remembered! She.." Mobu paused a bit for dramatic effect, his face in a big grin that showed his happiness in his remembrance.

This suspense was literally killing Shikijo.

"...had pink hair" Mobu declared proudly with a fist clenched to his chest with pride.

"Errrr pink hair?" Shikijo inquired with a let-down.

"Pink hair. Yes, that's how I remembered her."

A pause was had between the two Wagarashi. Shikijo being thoroughly letdown at his friend's completely inane sexcapade and Mobu trying to figure why this wasn't as interesting to Shikijo as it was to him.

"I don't believe you." Shikijo stated matter-of-factly.

"What? Whyyyyy?"

"Because honestly, a girl with pink hair, pssshhh, please, like that's either believable or interesting at all."

"She said it was natural." Mobu said trying to defend the integrity of his sex story.

"Highlights bro."

"They weren't highlights!"

"Listen, the day you show me a prostitute with short pink hair in a small kimono, is the day I pay for your night with Madame Slug."

Just then the sound of a horse came thundering through the darkness towards them. It startled both Mobu and Shikijo from their spots and they prepped their yari for the oncoming charge. Neither could see if this was a milita-man or not, but both knew the sound of hooves was getting increasingly louder. Shikjo was visibly shaking, the clattering of his chain-mail a testament to that. Mobu, on the other hand, was thinking of running off, perhaps stealing away in the night. He'd rather run and get punished later than die right now.

As the figure came out of the darkness both men flinched, but then realized what it was that was riding the horse.

Short pink-hair trailing behind her, emerald eyes flashing in the night, and a short kimono covered in sakura blossoms barely covering anything from the world. It was Mobu's sex-story girl, only this one seemed to be more filled out than his hooker. And what's worse, she was racing right towards them, naginata in hand, and not seeming to slow down.

"Ohhhhh nooo!" Shikijo yelled ducking down and covering his head.

Mobu on the other hand stood frozen to his spot, incredulous to the whole situation.

"Hyaaa!" the woman yelled as she forced the horse to jump over Shikijo, and proceeded to knock Mobu down.

As the mystery woman sped off both men looked at each other completely astounded and surprised. It came so sudden that neither of them had any inkling of how to react right now. Mobu looked at Shikijo, and Shikijo peeped through the space that his fingers made to allow some sight. Just then, Mobu got up from where he got knocked down and looked down at Shikijo with a defiant smile.

"Ha you bastard, you owe me a night with Madame Slug!" Mobu declared.

"Ch-chotto matte! That doesn't count your girl tried to kill me."

"What!? You bastard, you can't go back on this! Nameru ja nai."

* * *

Sakura sped off past the two men intended to be scouts on the outskirts of the storehouse area. She refrained from attacking them; there was no point in killing those that wouldn;t be seen by their comrades. She needed to get right in the middle, cause a ruckus, so that all their attention would be focused on her. Kicking Orenji on his sides again Sakura gripped the reigns as tightly as she could with one hand. As she made her way into the midst of the raider company, it wasn't long before before a number of confused glances were thrown her way.

This was her chance, now was not the time to waste it.

"Oi! Any of you bastards come to find out how fun Uzushio women are? Well here I am! Who wants to come out and give me a go eh! Any takers!" Sakura announced to the large company of men.

Most of the Wagarashi that were present didn't know how to go about coming at this girl in the first place. Was she insane? She had to be if she thought this was a good way to save her village. What would she and that naginata do to anyone here? This was foolish, and almost pitiable. It would be far more fruitful, and fun, if this girl would stop playing the hero. If not for her, then for the men. But out of all that were present, Yujiro stalked the background, unamused and uninterested in this girl's antics.

"Hehe looks like we forgot one fellas." Said one Wagarashi, walking out from where the sake casks were set.

He sported a full iron breastplate as his _do, _most definitely of foreign make, and his leggings were simply rags that went down to his geta. His top knot was also messed up especially, either from the drinking he was partaking in or the actions he went through the night. A scraggly beard adorned his face, and his disgusting smile told Sakura that he was already drunk.

She didn't say anything to him, but only glared as he made is way to her, albeit in a slovenly drunken gate.

"Oi Tokayama, watch out, she's armed you know." Yelled out another raider, eliciting a round of laughs around Sakura.

"Pleeeeease" said the man unsheathing his katana, "She's no trouble to me at all."

"Oh yeah you think?" Sakura retorted defiantly.

Orenji was becoming increasingly nervous as he picked up all the new glances that were aimed in his direction. The horse threatened to back away, but Sakura kept him in place with her direction of his reigns. All the while this man was getting closer to her, and Yujiro, the bald man, glanced on, waiting to see what would happen here. He seemed to want to go out and bark orders at this man, Tokayama, but he decided against it. Tokayama would get his he was sure of it. This woman wasn't a pushover whoever she was. If she eluded the men so far into this raid, then she was someone that could definitely take care of themselves.

"Come on sweetie. There's no reason to be like that. Why don't you put that thing away, and get off that horse so we can get a good look at that pretty dress of yours."

Tokayama was drawing closer and closer with each step he took. Although his katana was drawn Sakura was sure that no matter what he did he was not going to allow him to put a scratch on her. Her resolve finally steeled in the light of this man. If she had qualms about killing before, then it was because she believed that there was a shred of good in all people, but she failed to find any in this man whatsoever. She failed to find it in any of the people present.

"Come on girl. I'm not a patient man, so why don't you worry up and-" A slice was heard through the area as all who looked was astonished at what just happened.

"Baka" was all Yujiro said looking on, disgusted but grateful that he'd be spared Tokayama's drunkenness on the way back.

The blade of Sakura's naginata went right through Tokayama's throat, pushing itself right through to the other side.

Tokayama's gurgling sputtered blood out of his mouth and the wound that he had; his hands going up gripping the shaft of the naginata. The man's eyes were so wide that it seemed that that they were ready to rip the skin around his face. What was unsettling to Sakura to Sakura though was that the man refused to go down, but continued to stand and bore his eyes right into the girl. Orenji was becoming quickly afraid of what he saw and was trying to draw itself away from the blood spattered man.

"T-Tokayama!"

"That limey bitch! She wasn't fooling around!"

"Quick, rifles!"

All these voices came in all around Sakura as she cast her attention all the way around her. The Wagarashi company was quickly mobilizing, however, she didn't imagine that the rifles would be taken into action so quickly. She tried wrestling the naginata out of Tokayama's throat, but the man still refused to go, still grasping onto the naginata. He gave her a disgusting look and an even more frightening yell that came out his throat. It was all inaudible, but she could imagine the kind of curse words that he was sending out to her right now.

"Rifles! Line up, kill that damn girl and her horse. Hayaku!" yelled one Wagarashi man, hair put up in an ostentatious pompadour.

The five Wagarashi with their tanegashima (matchlocks) lined up quickly and had themselves load as quickly as their guns would allow. Another man came up behind Orenji with a katayama yari aiming to skewer the horses backside, but the horse sense it before the attack could get there. Rising up on his front legs he sent his hooves careening up and into the man's face, an audible crunch of bone being heard behind Sakura.

The horse neighed and whinnied, but Tokayama did not desist from his grasp.

_"Dammit, this bastard won't give up!" _Sakura thought trying to wrestle the naginata out of the man's throat.

The five Wagarashi with rifles were taking aim, their matchlocks primed to fire. From where they were you didn't need to be a great shot in order to hit your mark. She didn't have time to react, didn't have time to make a decision. Closing her eyes she waited for the shots to come. She didn't think her valiant act end so anticlimactically or so sudden.

_"Oh gods, Naruto I'm sorry. I wasn't able to help. I..." _Sakura's thoughts came to how she had subsequently foregone the entire plan because she had to act tough.

Tokayama's face did not veil any of the hatred he had. The strength from his grip most likely fueled from the anger he showed to Sakura. THis hatred was going to kill her, and she could do nothing.

"So the Wagarashi have come to shooting women at point blank range huh? Shows that you're not above resorting to such terrible acts. If any of you have any **real **pride why not aim those guns at me. I hear the price of an Uzumaki lord is at an all time high nowadays!"

All attention was cast toward the figure that had propped itself at the top of the roof overlooking them all.

There standing with the light of the moon casting his shadow over everyone, stood Naruto's figure with arms crossed. Everyone stopped at what they were doing and looked up to see the main reason for why they were here, standing cockily daring them to do something. Yujiro couldn't believe his luck, he was going to be able to oust Fukusuke tonight after all. He will be the one to reap the rewards of this mission, and Fukusuke will suffer the shame that's been owed to him for quite some time now.

In a flash Yujiro barked out "Oi, forget the girl aim for the Uzumaki! Just get him"

A few of the of the men looked back with confusion. Not realizing what they should do.

_"_Naruto." Sakura said in a hushed whisper.

"Yurusenai (I won't forgive you)! For attacking my home and people, for being the lowly cowards that you are, I will send you back to your masters beaten." Naruto's voice carried on through the night air making his tone seem almost grown up considering he was only twenty.

"Enough of this. Riflemen, ready up!" Yujiro shouted unsheathing his katana and bowling forward.

"HAI!" came the resounding response form the men.

All taking aim they readied their shots, and with a resounding *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* all in quick succession the rifles fired. Quickly Naruto ducked across the roof and jumped across to another one.

"I have better aim when I pee! You're gonna have to do better than that!" Naruto jumped down onto the cobblestone road, he was aiming to lead them away from Sakura.

"_Sorry Sakura, but at least now we're even." _Naruto ducked hearing another whizz come by his head, seeing the fletching he knew it came from an archer. Looking up he saw the man precariously perched atop the storehouse taking aim at Naruto yet again.

"Go you bastards! Make sure he doesn't get away! First person to bring him to me gets a triple the raise in wages!" Yujiro yelled out to all the men that could hear him.

Without any delay most of the Wagarashi that heard went out to chase after Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura was astonished at how many there actually were there. She practically saw almost thirty men go past hooting and hollering cusses, chasing after Naruto. She inwardly cursed at herself because she was meant to be the bait. Looking at the man known as Tokayama, who was still standing, she gave an evil looking glare and with all her might tugged the naginata away from him.

The blade pulled out with a sickening thud and made all the blood the pooled up in his throat shot out like a fountain. It was only then that he fell like a sack of rice, dead, in front of her.

"Kuso Naruto." She stated.

She didn't put it past her friend that he probably planned on doing something like this from the start. It pained her to know that even after everything, he still felt like protecting her, and taking on everything by himself. Though she did think back on whether that probably was a good thing in the first place. If he didn't say anything then she would have most likely been shot and Orenji too.

But she knew of the opportunity Naruto had given her. She wasn't going to waste this.

Across from Sakura the few Wagarashi that remained with Yujiro looked on with a certain hesitancy and wondered what they should do. Most stayed because of what their orders were from before 'watch the storehouse', while others stayed due to their drunken states which made them loath to run, but not loath to fight.

"Yujiro-san? What is it you want us to do with the girl?" Asked one man toward the lieutenant.

Yujiro eyed the girl. He had little patience for women in general, and this one was no different. She may have gotten lucky with Tokayama, but let's see her handle a few more men.

"Korosu (kill)." was the only thing he uttered.

The men needed no other coercion than that. Picking up their weapons they stalked towards Sakura with their intent written plainly on their faces. Unfortunately for them, Sakura had her intent upon her face just as well. As she peered around her looking at the small number still left from the tumult that was here before, Sakura felt that her chances were just as good as they had been before. No longer afraid she sent Orenji forward, knowing full well not get surrounded.

Two Wagarashi nearly got her as they closed in with their yari, but the tips of their spears were left wanting. The first man that charged her she ran right through with the naginata, the blade finding itself thrusted into his chest. Quickly pulling it out she looked towards her next target. This one was a skinny man who had trouble drawing his katana, most likely due to the alcohol he ingested. Sakura sent a horizontal slash which met him right at his side, tearing right through his chain mail.

Orenji, without any force from Sakura, turned and spun Sakura around to face the two men who came at them with spears before. They were outfitted with outdated Kofun helmets and nerigawa leather armor and they charged at her again but this time she was ready. Parrying the man on the right's strike with her naginata, she pulled back on Orenji's reigns drawing the horse up, flailing his legs. One hoof came down with a deafening crunch breaking the man's helmet in the process. At the same time the other raider stabbed at Sakura, and barely missed. It was a fatal mistake, as Sakura recovered from her perch and stabbed with her weapon and found her mark, aimed right at the man's shoulder.

He cried out in pain as the naginata cleaved into his deltoid and nearly ripped it off. As he fell away, another man came to take his place. He had a rusted _ do _with a chain mail hauberk that went down to only his neck.

"HYAAAGGGHHHH!" He yelled as she struck with his katana.

Veering Orenji to the side and blocking the blow with the shaft of her naginata, Sakura weathered the many blows he was sending her. He lacked style and substance in his attack. With skill and deftness that only a few people possessed Sakura spun the naginata clockwise breaking his attack. As his katana fell to the side, Sakura straightened her weapon and jabbed quickly with edge of the blade. It poked him right in the face and Sakura could see she sliced open the front part of fell back screaming at the pain, but his writhing soon was stopped with Sakura stabbing him right through the gut.

_"Not bad" _Yujiro thought looking on at the pink-haired girl.

It was amazing that in a matter of moments this girl killed five men. Albeit five drunk and tired men, but five men nonetheless. Perhaps this was going to be more interesting than he thought. There were still close to a dozen men here, and for all intensive purposes there was no way she was going to get through all of them. If having to put away one whore skilled with a naginata was what he needed to get Wagarashi glory, then it was fine by him. Drawing forth his katana Yujiro stepped forward.

* * *

Naruto kept running as fast as his legs would take him. He could feel them burning up, and with his wounds, it was quickly becoming a hassle even breathing.

Looking back he saw the horde of men chasing after him, all bearing the Wagarashi symbol on their armor. Naruto knew his best bet was not to stand and fight, but to try and give Sakura as much time as he could allow. Of course he'd never the end of it later, but of course, that still remained to be seen if there was a later.

"Quick he went down this way!"

"We almost got him come on!"

"Come on yourself, the kid's mine!"

Naruto heard behind him as he was running. Turning the corner on the street he looked ahead to see if her could find a quick escape. Unfortunately the sight that met him was not at all what expected or wanted.

He came to an abrupt stop once he saw what awaited him. There, staring across the far end of the street, towering over all his men just like it was during the siege, was the Kirigakure no Kijin, Zabuza Momochi, with Haku entail, as intimidating and daunting as any true killer was.


	11. The Enemy of My Enemy

Sorry for the long wait everyone. Had a lot of schoolwork coming down lately, especially Virology. Like when I though I couldn't get any more, I did. Also, this chapter was a bit rushed on account of the hurricane that's supposed to molest New England in 2 seconds, so I figured I should put this chapter up before I lose power on campus.

Like seriously fuck hurricane sandy in the face. Uppity bitch.

Anyways so yeah enjoy. For anyone in places where you're about to get fucked by the hurricane stay safe, for anyone already fucked by the hurricane hope you enjoyed it, and for anyone not getting hit by it then well good job.

Read, review, enjoy.

* * *

The phrase "caught between a rock and hard place" never felt so applicable in any instant than this one right here. Standing in the middle of the road, Wagarashi raiders behind him, Zabuza's pirates in front, Naruto knew he had no chance of getting away clean. There were too many, and to top it all of the act of running after previously riding on a horse left his gashes and muscles wanting for rest and relaxation. Though he dared not admit this out loud there was this creeping sensation that Sakura's statement of "rotting in a Wagarashi prison" might just become a reality.

_"Chikusho, where the hell did **he **come from...and with all the rest of his goons as well. Fuck!...Sakura...I-I'm sorry. You were right...Shit."_ Naruto clenched his fists with anger at coming to terms with what was about to happen._  
_

Looking back and forth across the men that were gathered he could make out the grey haori and hakama; insignia's of demons and other violent creatures adorning their armor clearly designating them as the Kiri Oni. Each man looked as swarthy as the last, and for the most part ill-tempered as well. A fitting bunch for the monster Zabuza Momochi was, and speaking of said monster, he was definitely the most imposing figure Naruto had ever seen in his life.

Standing dead center of the bunch, sword hulking over his shoulder, stood a man that had crawled out of the darkest recesses of Naruto's fears and appeared before him yet again. The deathly pale-gray skin, the eerie white eyes that seemed almost ethereal in the night. Naruto could feel the man's intent, and it only made him hate even more. His memories were tainted with the blood he spilt that night; the blood of his people, of his land. Clenching his fists he wanted so badly as to take revenge right here, right now but he'd be cut down before he even made ten feet. Worse, he might be captured.

That was something he'd dare not allow if it came to that. Naruto would never allow himself to become a trump card for Kyuroku or Gato. He'd rather die then to see his people become even more entrenched in the usurpers stranglehold. Not only that, but imagining what it would do to Sakura and his mother, to Kaemon, Kizashi, the rest of the people here in Uzushio. He knew they toiled day in and day out to eek out an existence. If he became captured, then all their hard work would be for naught. Their suffering would never be recompensed if he got captured. Now it seemed that Sakura's words were hitting home a hell of a lot more than when he heard them back in the villa, but he wouldn't go quietly. He couldn't afford that.

Zabuza's eyes bore holes into Naruto that no rifle could do. Finally, after all the waiting and trepidation of this night, Zabuza finally had some good news in which he could lean on. Though he'd not have the mother, the pup was just as useful to him. The only problem now was what to do with the Wagarashi idiots that decided to chase after the boy like some sort of rabbit. He inwardly cursed himself into having been roped in with this lot. They embarrassed him more than Haku's failure earlier this night. But no matter. Zabuza could have foresaw this before he even entered the valley this night. He knew that if things didn't go according to plan, then certain "complications" would arise. This was one such "complication".

"Haku...ikutsu desu ka(how many)?" Zabuza asked eyeing the number of Wagarashi before him.

"Sanjuu(thirty) Zabuza-sama." Haku replied as emotionless and blunt as ever.

"Hm, what do you think? Should I scare them off, or would it be more humane to just wipe these shits away with a swing of my sword?" Zabuza asked looking down at Haku.

"Whatever your decision sir, I'll do my best to uphold your intentions."

"Damn right you will. Don't think I forgot that fuck-up at the villa. We will have a discussion about that later." Zabuza then dropped his sword onto the ground with and audible *thud*, the impact sending vibrations around the entire area.

The Wagarashi and Naruto flinched a bit after feeling that, and prepared for anything as Zabuza approached. Zabuza's sword dragged across the ground making a screeching sound as it went. Naruto backed up a bit and prepared for anything, though without a weapon there was no way he'd stand a chance. His only hope now was to doge and weave the strikes that Zabuza sent toward him with that sword. It's mass would entail a long wind up, and even more effort to swing it he figured. He needed to time his movements precisely because if he didn't one blow from the that weapon and Zabuza would cleave him in two.

Zabuza was no more than twenty feet away from Naruto before he stopped, and this time looked his way past the young lord over to the Wagarashi assembled behind him.

"Oi" Zabuza's voice boomed getting the attention of all that were there.

"Thanks for bringing the lad to us gentlemen, it sure would have been a pain to find him through all this." Zabuza mentioned lifting his left hand pointing at the village buildings that had been plundered in the area.

"Who knows what would have become of our precious pup here. He might've gotten lost, or worse, I might've mistaken him for someone not too important to kill. Either way you've done your job and you have my thanks. I assure that Gato will certainly hear of this. You've done your jobs well, and you'll get paid for it too. I'll handle this from here."

Zabuza words hung in the air for what seemed to be an interminable amount of time. Naruto hated that he was being bargained for like he was some fatted calf for sale. The scowl on his face got even more intense when he heard grumbling from the Wagarashi crowd behind him and turned to see what his previous chasers were about to do. A lot of them seemed to be confused at the turn of events that had just occurred to them just now, but this confusion wasn't dissipating as Zabuza would have figured. In fact the murmuring and the movement of armor seemed to get louder as seconds flew by.

"Uhhhhh...any ideas of what we should do now?" said one man near the corner of the crowd, wearing a kabuto two sizes too big for him.

"Do we still get paid if we hand him over to Zabuza? Yujiro taicho never specified." replied a tall man in the back.

"Maaaaaybe Gato will pay us?"

"And trust that backhanded snake? Hell no. He'd sooner burn in hell than pay any of us."

This banter was continuing back and forth and it was ebbing away at Zabuza's patience, or what little was left in the first place. Gripping his Butcher's Blade he waited to see if these simpletons were stupid enough to make a move before he did, at least then he wouldn't have to worry about making excuses to say to Gato. Zabuza wasn't a good peacekeeper. No one in this motley crew was, but for the sake of the shaky alliance that was had between the Wagarashi and Gato, Zabuza had to try and dissipate this situation.

"Enough, goshinpai naku (don't worry) you'll get your money in the end. We all will. Just give me the boy and be off on your way. We're done with this village."

"And who says we are? I don't remember you being in charge of this, and besides why should we give you the boy. We're the ones who chased him damn near out of the village, we should get him. It's on orders!" yelled a man who had made his way out of the crowd.

A growing tumult was being created and Zabuza felt it coming like some large wave. It was threatening to boil over if he wasn't careful, lest this turn into an incident which might spell the doom of them all right here. Each second going by meant that the Uzushio militia was that much closer to getting to the village then they were before, and by the looks of how some of them were looking right now, he wasn't so confident that they'd hold their own here. They might have the numbers, but a long night of plunder made these men fat and sloth with fantasies of more wealth. The Uzushio men won't have any of that if they came now, and they'd run through their number like a scythe through grain.

Zabuza looked over at the man that decided to speak and saw particularly nothing special about him. He had an average kind of face about him; goatee adorning his visage as well. His black hair was held up in a top knot and his face belied experience in war, something Zabuza had been able to figure through his long life of fighting. His armor was caked in dirt, but what he could see glinting off from the few torches lit around Uzushio he saw his _do _was of mogami make, strong and banded around the center. His arms and shins were also covered in sturdy material as well, and even better, he also had a neck-guard as well. By his look it seemed this man was the impromptu leader of this group, and he certainly had an imposing presence as well, standing around six feet three inches to Zabuza's seven.

Looking back over at Naruto he knew this was his only chance at getting to the boy, and if a scuffle ensued he might lose him in the confusion. Regardless if Haku was here or not, it was not what Zabuza wanted. His anger might be steadily climbing, but he dared not insight a riot within his own company.

"Your _**orders**_ are the same as mine friend. It'd be wise to recognize that fact." Zabuza said to the man, his tone veiling a caged fury.

"You're no Wagarashi! Why should we trust **you? **This was our mission to begin with. Not yours. Gato's influence has no place within our company. And your not my friend." Said the man, who got encouragement from his fellow soldiers behind him voicing their agreement.

"Gato may not have influence here, but **I **do, and if you're not my friend then I have no qualms in killing you right here then." Zabuza's lifted Kubikirobocho off the ground and pointed it at said man, but he wasn't fazed.

Moving to put his hand on his own katana, his fellow Wagarashi did the same readying their weapons but not yet drawing them. Zabuza'a Kiri Oni mirrored their actions as well, readying their own weapons but not drawing them. All the while with Naruto witnessing events transpire in front of him.

_"Never would of thought this was going to happen." _He thought to himself looking at the two sides.

It was interesting to see that the two thought to be allies had their own differences as well. A minute ago Naruto thought the worst was about to happen upon seeing his path being cut off by Zabuza, but apparently the Wagarashi and the Oni had very different agendas being had at the moment. Naruto knew that the alliance between Gato and Kyuroku was one bred out of convenience more than actual friendship, and if this was how the men acted to one another, then he might have a chance to escape in the end after all. This entire situation was hot powder keg ready to blow, and he knew he just needed one little spark to ignite it.

The two opposing sides glared across at each other with tentative stares. Zabuza preparing himself for what seemed to be an inevitable scuffle, the Wagarashi likewise, not willing to give up their target to Gato's hired thugs. This exchange was more than just a fight over a hostage, now it had become a part of the ongoing political power struggle that was being had between Gato and Kyuroku. It was known that one side relied upon one single irrefutable move to finally tip the scale of power in the land of Arashi. Though the struggle did not boil over into open conflict, the back-handed politics and open contempt for the other exacerbated an already strenuous and shaky hold on power. Arashi needed one ruler, and it was going to be had at the cost of the other man's life. However, whose life that will be still needed to be decided, and by the look and feel of it, that decision might come right now.

"Well what are you all waiting for? If what you want is me, then what are you willing to do to get me?" said Naruto getting the attention of all that were present.

"Damare!" yelled the Wagarashi man who had spoken out against Zabuza.

"_What is that little shit think he's doing?" _Zabuza thought eyeing the boy.

"How does it feel to be looked down on by some pirate scum that came out of the sea? By some fat merchant who only sees a person's worth by how much money they owe him? I thought you Wagarashi were more than that! Don't you have any pride in where you come from!" Naruto yelling came out and astounded the Wagarashi that were present.

Even though this kid was primed to go up on Kyuroku's wall as a trophy his words rang true in the crowd of Wagarashi.

"You're a part of this land aren't you? Arashi is your home, and yet you've let it go to the outsiders. You'd like to think you're in control yet you've put up with these unwelcome house guests for eleven years. When are you going to do something about them! When are you going to grow some balls and win back our home! I'd rather be taken prisoner by people from Arashi than by a band of "gaijin' who know nothing of what home is. What does it say that you can't even wrest control from the likes of them, huh? Who the hell will respect you while you stand on Gato's shoulders."

The boy spoke the truth. Though it was hard to come to terms with, the boy had hit the heart strings of the many of the problems that arouse with the strained Wagarashi-Gato relationship. It was the Wagarashi who were the inheritors of this land, not Gato. Sure they were opportunistic, but for the most part they were denizens of the land of Arashi. They knew what this land offered them. It was their home before it was Gato's, and they'd be damned if they were going to hand it over to Gato's pretentious inclinations.

Zabuza had heard enough. He motioned his head over to Naruto and two of his men moved to restrain the boy where he was. However, as they came close to him, the Wagarashi immediately drew their weapons. Zabuza gripped his zanbato tighter and waited to see if any of these fools were to make a move. He could tell this was making his men antsy, as Haku as well hunched down to get into his attack posture.

"Touch the boy and he dies." Said the Wagarashi soldier, who at once ordered the five riflemen to make their way to the forefront of the group and line up, all of them pointing their guns at Naruto.

_"K-Kuso, I didn't expect that to happen." _Naruto cursed to himself looking back and forth from the Kiri Oni who moved to get him and the riflemen now taking aim.

"He's ours and you have no say in the matter "friend". Recognize that." Said the heavily armored man.

Zabuza gave him a look that betrayed a sense of annoyance of what this man was intending to do here. Did he have any idea who Zabuza was? What made him act so haughty when the most feared pirate lord stood across from him? It was sickening to Zabuza and he would make damn well sure he would remember who he was.

"Not a very smart move. Do you have any idea on who you're threatening?"

"Easy. An outsider. You have no business here. Arashi matters should be dealt with the people of Arashi, not you." The man drew his katana and pointed over to Naruto.

"He's our masters priority. If you have a problem with that then I suggest you shove it up your ass."

"You really are willing to throw away your life for the sake of a few extra coin bags aren't you?"

"I mean to not have myself insulted by the likes of you gaijin. The Wagarashi have endured in this land in spite of this boy's family and we will endure in spite of **you!**"

This was met with a growing intensity of the Kiri Oni as well. Now they were starting to add their insults to the Wagarashi, cajoling and hollering as they drew their weapons and walked closer. Haku stayed still from where he was, but through it all he was bypassed by the larger men, wielding their weapons with a killer's intent. Zabuza felt the oncoming tumult heading his way and for the most relished the thought of fighting. This right here was something that knew how to do. He'd fight for himself and his ambition. These idiots thought he did this due to some sort of loyalty to Gato. They were wrong. He may be paid by Gato but he certainly had his own priorities that he watched out for.

"There nothing but stupid hicks, just like these fools!"

"You don't stand a chance against Captain Zabuza and Haku alone, what makes you think you last with us at their side!"

Yelled some of the Kiri Oni backing up their captain.

"You still have a chance to walk away with your lives still intact. Think of it this way, you'll make more money if you're not dead."

"The same can be said about you."

For a moment all seemed to slow down to a trickle. Both groups of men had become as impetuous and boisterous as there ever was, but Zabuza stayed calm and silent throughout the irritating exchange of insults. As his men surrounded his frame his eyes pierced ahead at the man that dared speak out against him, but he did not relent as well. His gaze met Zabuza's with an itinerant show of defiance upon his face, but there was something else there as well. Something that irked Zabuza to no end, something that he should be giving to this man, not the other way around.

Contempt. That was what he saw. This man looked down on him. It was a foolish thing. About as foolish as a near sighted man taking a walk through a fog. Zabuza had no patience for people that would get in his way, and tonight would be no different. If this peon valued his life so little then his death, along with that of all the Wagarashi, would be a nice feather in his cap tonight.

"Isseki nicho." One stone, two birds.

Zabuza would be sure to be the stone that would crush these Wagarashi, and then capture the Lord Uzumaki here. Though his mother would have been a sweeter prize, he'll settle for him. Speaking of which the boy merely stood there witnessing the entire event in front of him as if it were some kind of sideshow. Knowing full well that he played just as much a part as inciting the Wagarashi from before, Zabuza would make sure the young lord would regret that later.

Naruto readied himself for what was coming now. This would be his best chance at escape now that both sides seemed primed to collide with each other. He didn't figure it would be that easy, but it seemed that Wagarashi tensions with Gato were easily exploited. If things were this bad, then this was a subject that definitely needed to be touched upon later. Well, first he needed to ensure that there was a later. Naruto looked around and tried to find an escape if one presented itself, and knew his best shot would be straight across the dividing space between the two groups. Then, looking from his spot, his eyes widened in seeing just where in the village he was situated.

Ichiraku's ramen stand stood a mere fifty feet away from Naruto. His home away from home, this ramen stand had been a great part in his life since his imprisonment in Uzushio. Many a night he'd spend there eating away the allowance his mother had given him just to indulge in the fine taste of Teuchi's ramen. Even if it wasn't the featured dish on Teuchi's menu, Naruto just couldn't help himself from trying out all the ramen dishes that the old man seemed to make for the boy. This stand became his salvation from when the ten year old boy looked for something to aid in his pain of exile, now it would be his avenue to get away from those that sent him into exile in the first place.

All he needed now was just to push a little further.

Looking around Naruto tried to find the perfect target. Zabuza and the Wagarashi soldier that spoke out against him were too engrossed in each other to notice anything that Naruto might do. Scanning the area of men Naruto knew there had to be. Someone that was more than willing to take one shot, make one move...and he find him.

He was a jittery man that was holding one of the rifles. The man looked beyond uptight with his jingasa chin strap wrapped so tightly underneath his chin that it was almost evident that it drew blood. He held his rifle so stiffly that Naruto felt that if he let loose one of his shots he'd simply have the butt of the gun ram right into his shoulder kicking him backward. He was perfect.

Naruto got his attention by simply keeping his stare fixed on the man for a few seconds. The Wagarashi wasn't so engrossed as to not notice when a man was casting a glare in his direction, so he turned, and staring right back at him in the face was a toothy, devilish, shit-eating smirk from the bastard he was chasing mere moments before. By looking at him he felt that perhaps a chance to end this stalemate had presented itself in the guise of the young lord. Of course orders were to take him alive, but his death would be equally as fruitful no? Why risk tearing out each other's throats when this cocky fox bastard got to set about completely aloof from these troubles. No, he knew what he needed to be done. This was the chance that they had been waiting for all this time anyhow.

Naruto kept up with the smile and made sure to make as annoying and contemptuous as he could muster. The Wagarashi was seething with hatred, and he slowly, but surely, in such a precise movement that it seemed almost unnatural, the man took aim. He primed his his finger over the trigger, teasing the mechanism with the slightest amount of pressure. Naruto knew how big of a gamble this was, but he counted on his importance. If these people were willing to kill each other for him, then have at it then he thought.

The man's gritted teeth, his anxious nerve of pulling the trigger compelling him to just shoot, were evident who was keen enough to notice. Naruto knew he needed just a nudge now, and with a devilish wink, it sent the Wagarashi over the edge.

"You Fucking Shit! Shine(die)!" The man exclaimed at Naruto, breaking the tense silence.

As he was about to pull the trigger, Naruto only waited to see what would happen. If his gamble paid off then this was a smart idea, but if not...well, he'll just have to trust in reflexes.

As he was about to pull the trigger the sound of whirling metal came along with a glint of something shiny. Then, before anyone could have noticed what it was, an audible *thwack* was heard, and a brutal looking machete embedded itself right between the man's eyes. Everyone backed off to see who had thrown the blade, and as the Kiri Oni made way, Haku was seen with arm outstretched. The Wagarashi rifleman staggered for a few moments before falling to his knees, however, upon dropping down the force of that action caused his finger, still primed over the trigger, to pull and let loose a shot that went careening into the stomach of one of the Kiri Oni.

"Aaaaaaaarrrrggghhhhh!" Came the man's yelp of pain as he fell backwards clutching the grape fruit sized hole left in his stomach.

Thus the flood gates were unleashed, and the swell washed that came out would envelop all.

"Fucking Arashi pricks! Have at'em!" Yelled on of the Kiri Oni who was primed to attack.

"Grrrrrrrrr Yarou! Men, show them who the Wagarashi are!" Yelled the Wagarashi leader as he received a resounding "HAI!" from his men.

Both sides charged ahead without any regard for what the real purpose for them being there in the first place was. The Kiri Oni headed on without Zabuza leading there charge. He was smart, as he took notice of the Wagarashi rifles still there with their weapons primed to attack. His thinking rang true, as just when the Kiri Oni clashed with the Wagarashi the rifles cracked open with their fire, cutting down two men in the process, deflecting off of one of the Oni's sode, and the other having the bullet graze another man's right cheek.

The initial volley was all that he rifles were good for. The incoming press of men entailed them to drop their weapons and proceed to take out their katana. The group of men were completely lost once both sides crashed with an audible boom that enveloped the area. One riflemen was immediately cut down whilst trying to free his katana from his belt, another having his head smashed in by an Oni mallet. The Wagarashi frontman that confronted Zabuza went straight ahead to attack the pirate lord, cutting down one Kiri Oni in the process that came at him.

Zabuza stood steady with his zanbato and took the brunt of the Wagarashi's blow with the broad side of Kubikiribocho. The man was surprisingly strong as he pressed his down with sword almost driving Zabuza back. An impressive feat in of itself, but Zabuza had only one arm on his blade. Pushing back the pirate tried overwhelming his attacker with his strength, but ended up failing as the Wagarashi sidestepped to the left and brought his sword toward Zabuza's neck. It sliced down drawing blood and making Zabuza back away to put more distance between him and his attacker.

Zabuza brought Kubikiribocho back up in a defensive stance making sure to keep the slab of metal between him and his opponent. The Wagarashi swordsman brought his sword over his shoulder in the customary offensive stance taught, but Zabuza knew this man wasn't just your customary soldier. He had skill, more skill than anticipated, and he knew that this would not be as quick as he previously thought. Bringing his hand up to the wound inflicted upon him a sharp pang of pain flitted through his body. Bringing his hand back he felt the sticky red of his blood coating his finger tips. The cut wasn't deep enough to be fatal, but certainly would leave a nice scar later on.

Bringing his eyes back to the Wagarashi a certain hatred was boiling up in him that only was reserved to those he intended to kill. This man will die tonight. He'll make sure of that...but he still needed to get the Uzumaki. He had to, lest he be subjected to a ride back to Gato empty-handed licking his wounds and allaying his plans for another serendipitous moment.

_"No! I won't won't wait that long again. I'm not going to kowtow the bastard's wishes any longer. I WILL make this happen tonight."_ Zabuza seethed looking on at his opponent.

All around them their men were tearing each other apart, while at the same time making a circle around them so as to not get in the way of the two's fight. Fortunate for Zabuza as the extra space allowed for an easier use of his zanbato, while at the same time compelling his opponent to beat Zabuza on his own skill.

All round them the melee's slaughter did not Wagarashi had his guts spilt on the ground from a Kiri Oni blade, while another was getting beat senseless by a pirate with a mallet. A Kiri Oni who sported a loose fitting hakama and yukata was skewered by one Wagarashi who drove him to the ground and twisted his weapon to and fro. This was not a melee which was conducted with artful chivalry that is sometimes alluded to in history scrolls or war stories of legend. There were no dueling couples, no gallant flashes of skill, just unmitigated, brutal combat.

It was where true warriors were bred. Zabuza knew what it was like to be in the midst of a scrap like this. He enjoyed it wholeheartedly. Nothing like standing tall amongst dead enemies. It was the only thing that mattered; the only thing that put a stamp on who you were in this world. Political titles and niceties were all right, but what were they worth if they weren't won through blood. It was the mark of a conqueror. Scheming had its uses, but Zabuza always preferred to get his hands dirty. He'd gladly cut through scores of men if it meant him finally becoming the Lord of Arashi, and no one, especially this man in front of him, could do anything about it.

"You know it's an honor really." Zabuza stated over to the Wagarashi.

"Nani? What nonsense!"

"Kukuku that's right. You're going to be one of the many stepping stones that I'll walk upon to the top of this land...that, or a corpse perhaps."

"So that's what you're after? I guess it's true that there's no honor among thieves." Said the Wagarashi man, a look of disgust adorning his face at the knowledge of the pirate's intentions.

"Funny, these people say the same about you."

"Damare, you're wrong! It's different. This land is ours, we live here, but you, your gaijin. You don't belong. The land of Arashi belong to the people of Arashi, not to the outsiders."

"This land belongs to whoever is left standing in it, and I assure you, I will be here long after your bones have dried up and bleached in the sun."

The Wagarashi gritted his teeth after hearing of the insult that this pirate, this gaijin spewed out of his mouth. It disgusted him that there were men like this that lived. They were the bane of order and sensibility. He will make them understand the folly of their ways. This land was meant to be the Wagarashi's. It was only right. They had toiled and tilled in this land long before Gato was rich enough to buy a rice paddy, let alone a band of merciless raiders. The Wagarashi were meant to own this land not simply because they were here first, but because they were owed a victory based solely on their prowess. They didn't need to be molly-cottled by these men.

Charging ahead the Wagarashi knew there was a great possibility that he may not make it through the night after a fight with Zabuza, but he knew he had a reason to fight. That was all the incentive he needed. His katana met Zabuza's zanbato with a deafening clash and sparks flew from the impact. Both men stared the other down as their swords came together. This battle will decide whose will was stronger, and it will only end in the death of of one man tonight.

Screams and insults flew in the air like the arrows that were being fired from atop a nearby roof by a Wagarashi archer. The man let loose arrow after arrow and felled one Kiri Oni who doubled over in pain after receiving a shaft in his right thigh. Scanning the area back and forth he was looking for his next target. He let loose another arrow which embedded itself in the back of another man's neck. He knew he was a deadly shot and made damn good use of his skills tonight. As he was looking yet again for another target, his eyes fell upon a flash of yellow making its way back and forth between the skirmishing men. He knew who he was and he was going to make sure that he wasn't going to get away.

The archer took aim carefully. Easing his breath he knew full well it was far better to wound the boy then to have him dead. The only problem with that was it required a greater concentration than if he was simply going for the kill. Notching the arrow in the string and pulling it back, he eased himself into his shot. He exhaled, and the arrow flew from his bow.

It missed. Embedding itself a foot away from the boy's feet.

"Chikusho." The man cursed under his breath.

He notched another arrow into his bow and made a note to take better care with his next shot. He closed off all other outside sounds and movements that he experienced and merely focused on the boy, still navigating his way through the crowd of fighting men. Pulling the arrow back yet again he eased his breathing down to a standstill. Nothing seemed to phase him, nothing at all mattered. Time slowed down for the man as his target narrowly avoided getting swatted at by a dagger axe by Kiri Oni man. His shot was close at hand, he could feel it. All he needed was for his window to open just a little more. Just then he saw an opportunity. Exhaling yet again the man was about to let loose his arrow, but suddenly a flash met his vision.

A number of three senbon had flown into the man's face; two into his neck whilst another flew into his right eye. Screaming in pain he doubled over, but not before letting loose his arrow. It flew through the night air whizzing by few men before narrowly missing Naruto yet again as ducked behind a burly Wagarashi whose sode came out like giant fans, covering a good area around noticed the arrow being shot and saw the arrow fall kimp from his perch onto the dirt road below him. Scanning the area he noticed the senbon sticking out of the man's face and had a pretty good guess as to who threw the dastardly needles.

Naruto kept running towards Ichiraku's hoping to get there before he was stopped. Ducking to and fro between the fighting men it was the first time he had seen violence on this level. However, with his adrenaline pumping the blood and gore didn't faze him as much as he thought. Naruto was focused on saving himself and that was it, and coming closer to the ramen stand, he almost was able to get himself free. He dodged a couple of close calls a few moments before, and he was grateful that he had the clarity of mind to get away from them. Owing his life to his quickness and agility, Naruto surely made good despite the many injuries that still bugged him throughout the night.

He was just about to make it to the ramen stand. He was only twelve feet away.

_"Just a bit more. Come on." _Naruto was almost there, he knew that he could get the slip from everyone if he was able to get into the hut.

All he needed now was nine more feet. Eight. Seven. He was so close to freedom, yet just when he thought he would be able to get to sanctuary, a voice boomed out over the rest of the fighting and drew Naruto's attention right back behind him.

"You can run boy, but I'll find you. Hear me! I'LL FIND YOU!" Yelled out Zabuza from the midst of the crowd, in his hand holding the head of the Wagarashi man who was dueling him earlier.

Naruto knew that any hesitation would spell the end of him here. He kept running into the ramen stand and jumped right over the counter and sprinted into the back area where he knew there was an door that would lead to an alley that would take him back to the storehouse. He remembered that door from the numerous times he stole away to frequent in some free bowls of ramen before. Without a single work behind him he hustled into the darkness leaving the fighting men behind him.

Standing over the body of his dead opponent, Zabuza knew there wasn't a chance this man was going to be a challenge. He had put up an admirable fight, but he played too much by the book. It made him too predictable. Zabuza capitalized on this, but the one thing that Zabuza did hate was that Naruto, of course, used the fight as an avenue of escape. Zabuza's eyes squinted in annoyance at realizing Naruto's incessant attempts at trying to escape. He slumped Kubikiribocho over his shoulder and looked around to notice that the fighting still did not desist all around him. Seeing the fighting he did not notice that Haku had walked up next to him through the melee.

"Zabuza-sama, please allow me to-" Haku started, but Zabuza stopped him.

"Enough Haku, you've done enough." Walking over to the ramen stand and tossing his opponent's head unceremoniously behind him Zabuza continued on towards where Naruto had ran.

"Haku, you watch over things here. I'll take care of our little lordling from here on out." Zabuza said over his shoulder.

"Hai Zabuza-sama." Haku replied with complete obedience watching his master walk off.

Haku hated that his failure was something that Zabuza would hold over his head. He knew that it was his fault and this blemish would mar his worth in his master's eyes. It ate away at him that when Zabuza needed him the most he wasn't able to deliver what he wanted the most. The best that he could do now was hold over this situation here.

As Zabuza walked off after the little lordling, he didn't know what else that needed to be done in order to finish this night. He didn't know what he'd have to, but what he did know is that in the end he was going to end it on his terms. The little lordling wouldn't be able to run far, but even if he did it didn't matter. Zabuza was going to find him, and he was going to use the boy's skin as his own personal banner after all the trouble he put up with in order to catch him. Haku may have failed, but Zabuza sure as hell was going to come out of this with something.

He just kept telling himself that patience was a virtue. This night was going to be over, and when it did end, then the next chapter in Zabuza's story would usher in a new order in the land. For that Zabuza was willing to wait, he was willing to put up with the frivolity of it all.

"My time will come. It has to."

With that Zabuza walked off into darkness chasing after his destiny.


	12. What They've Been Waiting For

Sorry for not updating in a while folks. Here's just a few things that happened to me since the last time I updated:

1)I had jury duty (which is like the most the most boring thing on the goddamn planet)

2) saw a picture of Mel B. aka Scary Spice's ass and thought she was the bomb (Which my girlfriend apparently took offense to. Like really? She talks about how "hot" Tebow is and I have to take that :P)

3)Played Halo 4 and thought of how old I am immediately right afterwards.

4)Romney lost the election, and my five yr-old cousin flipped shit for some reason...like seriously you hardo there's nothing you understand about this in the first place.

And that's it. Read. Review. Enjoy.

* * *

Running through the darkness Naruto was able to use the light from the burning or burnt houses to illuminate his way as he cut across the alleyways the led him past a number of the houses still fortunately untouched by the raiders fire. All of them were in the shinden-zukuri style, affluent looking, yet still old and needing refurbishment. It showed that even with all they did here, Uzushio was still only a relic of what once was here in this valley. Of an old vassalage which once stood nestled in the ample comforts this valley and their status offered. Now, it was subjected to incessant onslaughts by the Uzumaki's enemies; constantly being burnt, battered, and butchered by ungrateful and treacherous thieves. Naruto cringed at thinking of what these houses may have been back when this was a free place. When Uzushio's boundaries were simply the natural impositions the mountains in the distance offered. Oh, it must have been quite a nice life here back in those days he mused.

"_I wonder if the people who lived here before ever envisioned their homes to be subjected like this? How would they react if they saw Uzushio in the state that it is now? Surely it'd be terrible for them." _Naruto thought as he looked at one of the houses.

When the Uzumaki had been banished to the valley Uzushio at this point was a sparsely populated place. The town had fallen into obscurity since those days long since past of its political importance. The few people that did live here however, were amazed that Kushina Uzumaki and her son would be living with them, being banished by a military coup d'e'tat. One of which they had barely had heard of except for a few whispers they heard on the wind. You could imagine the surprise on their faces when they saw the Uzumaki entourage entering the Kiotsuketene into Uzushio. Naruto was amazed at the warm welcome they had received and of the support these people gave them. If anything he had thought they'd have been angry at now having to sustain not only themselves, but these political prisoners as well. But the only thing they received upon entering was the people's applause and their continued devotion to the Uzumaki Clan.

The villagers here as Naruto saw were a diligent bunch that worked hard at one trade, perfected it during the day, and kept at it with a dutiful sense of commitment that would make others jealous. Even though these people were simple folk, having no need or interest of the power play of the land, Naruto respected the great fortitude which they exhibited every waking moment. "Narei sei to naru." "_Habit becomes ones nature." _This quote of the Will of Fire was what these people lived by. Though these valley people were sometimes coined "hicks" and "bumpkins" and "country samurai", Naruto had more respect for these people than he did for anyone else. Yet, these raids were the only things that Naruto and his family had only ever really brought to this village. Like some sort of disease that reared its head every so often.

Naruto clenched his teeth as ran down another street and placed himself back against the wall of an outer hut the was between three other houses facing the road. He looked ahead and saw that they had been broken into, and that one house had burn marks on the side as well. Perhaps of a failed torching. But what really haunted him was the outline of a man, dead, on the steps leading into his house, and from the looks of it it seemed he was protecting something in his arms as well. Naruto couldn't make it out...no, he didn't want to see it...He already had an idea of what it was this poor person was protecting. Naruto had no wish to go and inspect the bodies. Thinking of his previous thought Naruto vowed that all these troubles will be repaid.

"I'm going to make it up to everyone. This won't happen to you ever again. I swear on that."

He continued to run in the backyards of the houses that followed the road which would take him back to the harbor. As ran past them he wondered if there was anyone hiding in them as he ran for his life; that whilst he was being chased there was a poor soul praying that they would be spared the fate of being a Wagarashi prisoner or Kiri Oni slave. Either would have been terrible and amounted to the same thing, a long debilitating wait in a prison cell somewhere. Naruto thought against that action then. He wouldn't want to oust someone from their hiding spot. That wouldn't be right, even if his wounds did start to burn and swell with the exertion of running everywhere.

Grimacing in pain Naruto ran his hand across the gash on his chest.

"Shimata." he whispered after seeing the blood now starting to drip again from the cut.

Not only this troubled him, but also the wound across his shoulders opened behind him as well. He could feel that the blood still came out slowly, yet steadily from the cuts. The cool air of the night brought about a tingling sensation every time it sped across Naruto's wounds and it stung to say the least. Yet Naruto knew that stopping to recuperate would waste much needed time to help free the villagers, to aid Sakura.

"Sakura..." Naruto let that linger for a moment before bringing himself ready to run again.

He had to get back to her regardless if he took a good deal of the Wagarashi group with him on his chase. She needed help. It would have been the first time she would be in real combat and for what it was worth Naruto was worried. Of course he knew of the extensive training Mebuki had given her daughter, but that didn't mean that training was as good as a real fight. He trusted in Sakura of course, but when the life of a friend is at stake, especially after everything Sakura had said to him tonight, it made him uneasy not to know how she was doing. He could care less if he was hurt, in danger, or put in harm's way. Taking risks for him was nothing out of the ordinary. Whether it being spying at the onsen or drawing a murderous band of soldiers his way Naruto was able to take in anything that was thrown, because it was his life. He was the one in control and he'd live or die by his own actions. Far easier was it to blame yourself for you own failing instead of you causing the failure for others.

Whether it was responsibility or lack of trust Naruto really couldn't say. All that he could do was trust in the strength of himself, and hoping from that he could empower others. That's what he liked to believe in. That others could draw strength from him, not the other way around. He was their lord, and they were his vassals. Though he didn't want that relationship to be so intense it's what he knew to be true.

Taking in another breath Naruto leapt form his spot behind the hut and went toward the street. He figured he'd cut through the house where he saw the man and chi-...rather...those unlucky enough to not be spared by this, and get back on the main road. Reluctant at first, Naruto stalked toward the house, afraid, still, that any sudden movement would attract the horde right back to him in the first place. Naruto walked toward the house. Even though he felt it was a bit disrespectful going right through here, he knew it would be quicker than if he didn't. He already saw the screen that would lead him to the opposite side of the house. He just had to traverse over the bodies is all.

Walking up to the steps he tread carefully over the two in question. Knowing full well that if he saw their faces it would only impede him in trying to get around, he kept his gaze focused solely ahead of him. It was a method easier said than done, as his foot had unintentionally tapped the back of the man sprawled out below him. He sweat dropped at the realization of this, but he kept his focus. It would not suit him if he focused on this. The dead did not need concern when the living were in danger. Climbing the steps over them, Naruto made his way into the house, but not without something catching his attention back in the darkness.

"_Someone's there." _Naruto thought to himself.

He froze where he stood, but after a few seconds of silence rushed into the house. There was someone following him, he was sure of it. There was a strong chance that he wasn't going to get away from the melee unseen, and if what Zabuza said was true then it wouldn't be that easy running anyway. The demon of a man stood tall amongst the combat, and even then was able to do away with the Wagarashi that had spoken out against him. Naruto didn't see what had happened to the poor man, but if the sight of his head was any sign, he didn't put up nearly as much of a fight that Naruto figured he would. Unfortunate in the sense that he didn't buy Naruto nearly as much time as he wanted, but it still pained the boy of his manipulation of the situation. It all came back to Naruto's inability to use someone else as his catspaw in tricks or schemes. If they were harmless then it was fine, but this cost a man's life, and the lives of his men as well.

_"Most had families maybe...well, perhaps. Quite frankly I don't know, so why should I care about them. They were my enemies, but still..." _Naruto cast a glance over to the man and child corpse back on the steps.

_"Who could know what their lives were before this? I couldn't. *sigh* It shouldn't be my concern, but still it doesn't make me feel right in knowing...Why did I say such things, what took over me?"_

Naruto looked ahead at a tapestry in the wall that had a beautiful and artistic design over it. The shapes and patterns mesmerized him. Though it was hard to tell through the lack of light, the colors he saw were gold and crimson, both intermixed in a beautiful design. It didn't show at first, but once his eyes saw that they made a shape he finally saw what it was. Suddenly he noticed two eyes looking out at him, a large snarl as well lined with dangerous sharp teeth, along with nine tails splayed out across a backdrop of a village. The nine-tailed fox as it was before it was able to transcend; the demon said to encompass the entire land in chaos.

The Uzumaki line was said to have a bit of the beast within them. It was why they were sometimes seen as untrustworthy. Labeled as schemers, tricksters, and fools, his clan were always known for their inherent skill at manipulation. However, this was merely a legend. Naruto wouldn't hold himself to what a legend would have to say about his clan.

"I'm not like that." He said at the evil, grinning fox in the screen. "I'll make my own legend."

"Noble notion that is, boy. A bit ignorant, but still amusing in its own way." Said a voice coming from outside.

Naruto knew who it was that spoke to him. Amazed that he was able to trail him that fast, especially with the extra weight he tagged on, Naruto turned slowly toward the area from whence he came. He could have shown any kind of emotion, but Naruto knew that it was pointless giving this man any kind of fear, or hate, or anything. To a man like Zabuza Momochi emotions were probably signs of weakness.

"How did you find me so fast?" Naruto asked turning to the man.

Zabuza looked down at the ground and nodded toward something that was indiscernible.

"A blood trail isn't too hard to find, especially for one so used to the sight of it as myself."

"You could see that? In this darkness?" Naruto inquired.

"Demons have a knack for spotting bright red shiny things in the dark." Zabuza's stare came right at the boy as, but Naruto stood his ground.

"So what do you want to do now? Run?"

Naruto looked at the screen door behind him and knew by taking it it would lead him to the main road, and soon enough back to the storehouse. Yet he relented. He knew that it was a foolish thing to do. If Zabuza was able to track so efficiently now, then he'd get to the storehouse in no time, and then all hopes of trying to help the people would all be for naught.

"I don't think running would be the best option for me right now." Naruto replied.

"Kukuku that's a good point. Would be pointless the ways I see it. I'm faster than you think."

"I gathered that, but how. That sword? No man should be able to carry that sword and move around with ease."

"Perhaps I'm not a man at all. Have you ever suspected that?" Momochi said leaning inward a bit, as if giving Naruto a hint to a secret or something.

"Tch, trust me I've thought about that many times before."

Planting Kubikirobocho into the ground Zabuza stepped toward Naruto and took the stairs leading up into the house. He was done bantering with this child.

"Well you might have mused that in that past, and I'm flattered truly, but there are still limitations to which I must abide, especially when it concerns certain plans that I mean to see brought through." Zabuza said kicking the dead bodies off the stairs and heading into the building.

Naruto cringed at such harsh treatment of those people, but he didn't let his guard down and put his fists up instinctually. Zabuza putting down his sword was a break, and thankfully Naruto headed into the house in the first place. He knew, as well as Zabuza, that the sword would only suffice in bringing the house down on both of them if they fought in here with that.

Naruto tensed up when he knew what was coming next. Figuring that it he'd stay instead of run only meant that now he would have to be subjected to whatever it was Zabuza intended to do now that he cornered him.

*Crack* came the sound of Zabuza's knuckles

"Now, seeing as I can't use my sword here, and for all intents and purposes I'd like you alive, there's really only one way that I can stop you."

*Crack*

"I'm going to beat you. Savagely. To the point that even taking in a breath would be akin to having a spear embedded in your gut. I still owe you for that stunt you pulled back there."

"I spoke the truth, and if you and your men were any smart you'd see the truth in there as well." Naruto retorted back, not intimidated...well, maybe only a little.

"Truth? Haha, you honestly think that you know enough to speak the truth? How old are you now, eh? Nineteen? Twenty? Hmmm not nearly old enough to speak of "truth" or anything else for that matter. The only truth that is worth understanding for you is that your beaten. Can't you see? You've been living a lie your entire life. This town, this valley, all of it is a lie, boy. A pretty little cage that for some reason you and your mother have been allowed to parade in for posterity's sake. Being cooped up here for so long do you honestly have any idea of what the "real" world is like. You like to spew out nonsense about "rights" and "home" and other chivalrous bullshit, yet you fail to realize that "home" doesn't exist outside this valley. Outside of this place it's a completely different thing. It's a typhoon and it'll drown you if you're not smart enough. You've lived here for so long what makes you think you have any right to speak for the Wagarashi, let alone the rest of the people of Arashi. You want to speak the truth when in reality you no little of life outside your cage. Face it. You've lost touch."

"You're right!" Naruto yelled.

Startling Zabuza for a moment, Naruto stopped the man in his tracks.

"Maybe I don't know what it's like outside this valley. Maybe I don't have any right to speak for these people. But that wasn't all my fault you bastard." Naruto fists clenched, his nails digging into his skin almost drawing blood.

"You don't think I wouldn't have wanted to be out there with everyone else? To feel what they feel, to see what they see! I may not know enough to speak for everyone, but what I do know is that despite it all, I still know what's right and wrong."

For a moment Naruto stood a little taller, spoke a littler louder. He found something in him that wanted to stir, but he couldn't put a finger on what it was.

"There may not be a home out there for me yet, but I'll make gods damned sure that there will be one day...and soon". That last bit trailed off a bit and lingered in the air.

The words seemed stalled Zabuza for a bit, almost like he was contemplating what the boy had just boy could talk that was for sure.

"Wasted breath, boy." and with that Zabuza started forward.

With each step that Zabuza took it shook the floorboards underneath Naruto's feet. The tremors spiked up his legs making them antsy with anticipation. Looking at the pirate lord in front of him was almost awe-inspiring in a way. Naruto knew that one look at him and you could see he was the stuff legends were made out of. Despite the obvious age that Naruto knew Zabuza had, it definitely did not show on the man at all. His skin was taught and deathly pale, but Naruto could see the numerous ripples of muscles show beneath his armor; the scars also criss-crossing over his body leaving light pink trails across his flesh.

Could he really be able to beat Zabuza Momochi in a fist fight? Would he be able to stand tall to Demon of the Mist? Zabuza's fists were the size of small boulders; he towered over Naruto a good foot it seemed. Nothing could prepare Naruto for what it was Zabuza intended however. Everything that happened tonight almost seemed lost to the pirate lord, almost seemed that his dreams of conquest would slip away forever. This boy was going to pay. If he was going to run the table with the likes of Gato and Kyuroku he needed an edge. Having mastery over the sea was not satiating him like it used to anymore, and he wanted more.

He could see their faces. They're arrogant visages burning their images in his head. It made Zabuza want to tear out their eyes, and the fact that he might just get that chance in the future made him smile, though that wasn't the only face that seemed to plague him now. The look that his prey was giving him. It was infuriating. Almost like it came down to questioning Zabuza. Those shiny ceruleans piercing themselves through the darkness. What made him think that he could question Zabuza?

Zabuza's fist flew through the air and cracked itself into Naruto's face sending the boy careening backward. Oh Zabuza was going to enjoy this. Walking back over to the boy he picked him up by the back of haori and turned him around. Zabuza would have pictured fear, anger, anything, yet despite it all, the boy still had the defiant expression he showed to him before.

Zabuza needed no other incentive than that, and Naruto suffered another blow.

* * *

"_Damned bitch"_ Yujiro swore as he sweat-dropped, being thrown back by the girl's deftness of her naginata while on horseback.

All around him there bodies of his men that this girl had ran down. They were drunk, tired, lazy, stupid, and what have you, but their deaths only exacerbated the confidence this girl seemed to have. No longer was there a slight hesitation in her strikes. Now, they came down with brutal efficiency which struck out and landed fatally.

Never would he have thought that he would be hard-pressed by this little strumpet in her whore get-up. He gritted his teeth at the anger boiling up in him; he almost wanted to scream out, but he wouldn't give this girl the satisfaction. Readying his katana again for her oncoming charge, Yujiro braced himself.

HYYYAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura screamed out as she charged back at the bald man.

Orenji was thrusted forward as his rider spurned him on. Sakura gently touched her naginata and prepped it for another run at Yujiro, aiming right between both of his eyes. No longer did she feel hesitant in taking someone else's life. Now she was confident in her own judgement that these men were her enemies; she was able to make distinguish. It didn't matter if the men before her were hapless lackeys, the fact that she was the one that took them down gave her a sense of pride within herself. Never was her confidence this high. She felt completely different now with a weapon in her hand, and of her sureness in her ability to wield it. Now, coming at this Wagarashi with the intent to kill she primed herself to make her mark ring true.

As the horse was bearing down on him Yujiro stood his ground in the face of this attack. He had one chance at this, and if he would fail, then he wouldn't have the opportunity to lament about it afterward. If the look in her eye told him anything it was that he had small room for error. Bringing his katana level to his waist, pointing it straight outward, Yujiro waited for his opportunity.

The sound of hooves were raining down upon him soon enough, the glint of her naginata giving a sheen in the darkness. The blade nearly grazed him, if not for the parry that he made at the last second. The naginata blade was flushed away to the right and Yujiro made a retaliatory slash at Sakura's side by bringing the katana back in an inward cut. The blade went right through Sakura's kimono and incurred a gasp to come out from her. Fortunately for her that was all she felt, as she knew that if she didn't have the presence of mind to lean to her right, then this cut would have been far worse. She could feel a red trail spew out behind her; the cold wind making the slash uncomfortable.

"Jouzu desu ne (You're very good aren't you)!?" Yujiro yelled out to the girl as she rode on passed him.

"Kuso" Sakura muttered under her breath.

Even if this man was uglier up close than when she saw him from afar, she had to say he was far better challenge than anyone she had ever faced. He was far more skilled than all the others she had faced up to this point. He was more experienced and cognizant of his presence of mind than the other men. Sakura rode to make another pass at Yujiro. She noticed that he was still in the same stance as he was a moment ago, and gave her an opportunity to look for an opening in his style.

Sakura knew, thanks to her mother's training, that a skilled fighter never becomes too staid in their fighting style. This man was either confidant in himself or didn't know of anything else to counter Sakura's style. This was good. She knew what she needed to do now in order to get around the man's katana. It was easy enough to read. Kicking her feet into Orenji's sides again she charged forward again.

* * *

The villagers were mesmerized inside the warehouse as they were looking on. To see Mebuki's daughter handle herself so handily against armed men gave them hope that perhaps they might be freed after all. It was unfortunate though, as many wanted to be out there to help, but the Wagarashi had wisely barred the doors and even after the distraction provided by Naruto, they still watched on reluctantly, not able at doing anything. Though after witnessing the skillful show put on by Sakura, many of them were now cheering for her from the inside.

"Ike Sakura!"

"Teach them a lesson! Send them to hell."

As the villagers were hooting and hollering, many of them jostling for any kind of position to get a chance to see anything, only Mebuki and her group watched on, silent, intently watching everything

"Your daughter sure is skilled Mebuki." Tsunami said looking on at the older woman's daughter prepping another charge.

"She's certainly paid attention in your classes I see." Tazuna said looking on as well.

Mebuki however didn't respond to any of it. She was looking on with too much worry to listen to all the little tidbits of conversation people were throwing around. She was too worried for her daughter to want to care about any of this. In her mind she was fighting the battle for Sakura, guessing every attack, pinpointing every feint. So far what she guessed her daughter had put into action, which was a relied in of itself, but still there was much left to be desired. Sakura's technique was still off, and for any skilled warrior, which she feared this man was, they could take advantage of her hubris a bit.

"_Sakura you're relying too much on striking from that horse. The benefits that the animal gives you are only overshadowed by the limits it puts on your technique. I didn't train you to fight on horseback." _Looking at Sakura pass by for her attack again, she saw that the man blocked her and went in for another strike...it missed thankfully.

"Damn, barely missed." Tazuna said while slamming his fist against the wall

Mebuki looked closely at the man's stance. She noticed the straight sword, the strong base of his legs. It was peculiar, but she knew that what she saw was all he needed in order to counter her daughter's attacks. Fighters on horseback certainly had an edge when fighting those on foot, but there were so many things that made Mebuki want to tear her hair out at what her daughter was doing. For one, the moves that Sakura knew all had to be done while on foot. The naginata was unwieldy enough as it is, and for her to go out and get a horse, only made it more difficult for her to do anything, and by charging in with her strike, and miss, only left her wide open to attack. Secondly, it was obvious that his stance was intended to measure the distance between him and the horse. Though it was risky, the fact that he was skilled enough to use this maneuver, and retaliate, meant that he was far more skilled than he let on.

"_Sakura..." _felt nothing for anyone right now. She was too preoccupied with her daughter.

The look on her face wasn't noticed by any, save only for Oichi, who only looked on at this strong woman, this pillar of will, be turned to a silent stone wall. Oichi wanted to say something, anything, but what could she say. She had no knowledge of fighting, and from the looks of it, any kind of consolation that she would send to Mebuki wouldn't penetrate her visage whatsoever. The only thing that she had resigned in doing was pray, for everyone, especially Taki, that this night would end quickly.

* * *

Sakura was aiming for another charge. Orenji was pumping his muscles fast and hard and Sakura knew that this was as good a chance as any now. She knew exactly what it was she needed to do in break this bastard's defense, even if she was unlucky in her first few forays. She knew what she needed to do, and by timing it right then she could finally help the villagers in the storehouse. Hearing the encouraging cheers from inside she knew they were watching. It would be terrible if they saw her fall now, after getting so close.

_"I won't fail them."_ Sakura said to herself.

Looking at the Wagarashi man she saw him in the same stance, prepping for another charge from Sakura. Well, if he was already preparing for it then she would oblige him, and this time would be with a strike that would ring true.

"Orenji, hyaaa!" Sakura spurred the horse back forward.

The wind was flowing through her hair, past her cuts and torn kimono. Yujiro kept her gaze up at the oncoming attack and kept his katana steady. Sakura kept her naginata over her head like a spear. She hoped the extra reach it would give her would be just the attack she needed to make a hit. As she was getting closer, she drew her arm further back. The space between her and her enemy was drawing closer, this was going to come down to a split second moment. All she needed to do was focus on keeping Orenji steady and calm. This strike compelled her to have complete control, and if she would lose her balance than it would be all over for her.

Thirty feet, twenty-five, eighteen. She was getting close, and Yujiro recognized her method of attack before she got close enough to him. He gave it to her that she was stronger than a regular house-wench, but it didn't mean that she was smarter than him though. In an instant he pulled his _saya (sheath)_ out with his left and held it apart from him. As she bore down over priming for her attack he saw the naginata come back down over her head and strike. Using the distance he measured with her katana his chance to dodge came now, and he sidestepped to his right whilst bringing his katana straight back up. Her attack went right by him. By doing this he was hoping that the horse's own momentum would run her right through.

However, she was faster than she seemed and leaned back in order to dodge. That's when he brought his saya back over, and stabbed her in the stomach. The blunt end of the sheath sent an excruciating pain to Sakura, and what's worse, Orenji's momentum carrying her forward, and her lack of balance because of dodging the katana sent her flying backward off the horse.

"Argh" came Sakura's exasperated cry as she fell backward hard onto the cobblestone that adorned the harbor-side.

As she fell the back of her head cracked against the stone and she already could feel a cut form. As she was trying to see where she was she felt a terrible feeling of dizziness and a warm sensation. Trying to get her eyes to focus she immediately saw stars wherever she looked up, and from her vantage point it seemed everything was moving a million times slower than it usually did. Everything being cast in a blur that made it hard for her to discern anything. The only thing she had the ability to see were the shapes of Orenji and the Wagarashi man driving him off somewhere away into the village. After that she noticed him walking over to her, and she tried grasping for her naginata, but found that her fingers were grasping at nothing.

_"No...nononono...It wasn't supposed to be like this." _

Sakura tried to move and get up, but the pain in her head was far worse than she thought. Already feeling the blood come out from the cut, she turned over to her side and tried to make her way to the storehouse doors.

_"I can still do this. Naruto risked his life just so I could have this chance...please, just give me this." _She crawled forward a little more, but immediately felt a force hit her side where her cut was.

"Aaaaaaahhh!" came her scream when Yujiro sent an armored leg into her wound.

"Hidoi ne (what a pity). A good show as that ending so abruptly. Well, it's usually how fights to the death work anyhow." Yujiro said standing over Sakura.

"Five minutes of excitement leading up to ten of pain!" He sent another kick into the girl's side.

She cringed and tried to turtle up and block some of the pain hitting her, but it came regardless.

"Damn tomboy thinks she can fight can she. Sure, you may be able to handle drunkards and fools, but against a man of conviction, a man worth his salt, you're nothing."

Sakura didn't turn around to look at him. Already she was fighting back the tears that threatened to come out. She didn't want this man to see her become a dribbling mess now that she was beaten. How childish would that look. No, she had to try and fight back. Ending everything now would just be a waste. Plus, she knew that so many people were counting on her now, and for her to come so close and fail would just be an insult to them. She tried crawling again, but the Wagarashi didn't give her anymore room to move.

He turned her round with his right leg and pressed his katana to her neck.

"I've not suffered under the command of a fool just to be outdone by a whore." Yujiro pressed his katana a little further into her neck drawing a bit of blood.

Sakura, still concussed, did not have anymore strength left in her to move. All she tried now was not think about the pain the katana was giving to her; it's point pressing deep into her. THoughts now were coming down to all those people that had suffered and died tonight, and her chance at making up for all of that. How Naruto had seemingly ran off giving her the best opportunity, but how she came up short in the end. It was terrible to know that she was quit capable, but not good enough to get the job done. It pained her more than anything else, and for the first time tonight she felt small tears come down her cheeks. Even though she hated to have this man see her like this, all the emotions she held within her tonight came pouring out.

_"And I'm just me. Your loyal subject. Another hand in the fields." _

_"You all deserve to have something better to believe in. I don't want you all to just live for tomorrow,...but for tomorrow's tomorrow, and the day after that, all the way to the unforeseeable future."_

_"__Just promise me you'll be prepared for the when time comes Sakura." _

All these thoughts were flooding into her head. The faces of her mother, father, Naruto, all of them were looking at her. Perhaps this was what it feels like before someone dies.

_"Okaa-san, Oto-san I'm sorry...I would've given anything to see you both one last time, and Naruto...it would've been nice to for you to take us back home. I know you will one day, but I don't think I'll be there to see it. But promise me you'll find it for everyone else." _

A flash of the boy's face came across her mind. She saw his goofy smile, those unruly blonde spikes of hair, the cerulean-blue eyes.

"You deserve to get what's right and to be happy." She said that last part out loud and it was not missed by Yujiro.

At first he was taken aback by this statement. He never heard such a thing before in his life. For it to come from one of the people that he was aiming to get rid of only seemed to confused him. Was this some sort of ploy for mercy? Yujiro couldn't say. Grinning at this, Yujiro pressed the katana deeper into her neck.

"You're right. I do." Were the words the came out of his lips.

As he drew his katana back, priming himself for the kill, Sakura could faintly hear her name being screamed out from the storehouse. It almost sounded like her mother. Glancing at the katana blade, she readied herself for the cold embrace that death would give her. Her only reconciliation was that she was able to give back to these bastards as good as she could, and for the most part sent most of them to hell. It was a good consolation; that she made up for her shortcoming here by becoming someone that wasn't afraid to fight back. This man had come to know of it, along with all the others she had killed moments before. Though she did not wish to have her life become validated by the deaths of other men, she had gotten an enjoyment from retaliating out. It proved that she was strong enough, she proved that to herself tonight.

Her gaze went from the Wagarashi man over to rooftops overlooking the storehouse area. She looked up as she did not want to see the killing blow or that man's face anymore than she wanted. But as she looked out over them, she noticed something moving across one roof of a building. Her vision was still blurry but she could tell that in the distance there was something moving. It carried something long and thin in its hand. For some reason it transfixed her attention right there as she wanted to scream out and get its attention for help. Deftly moving and placing itself perfectly overlooking the scene in front of it, Sakura wanted to scream, to do anything.

"I want you to remember this face when you go." Yujiro said turning her attention back to her.

Sakura could faintly hear her name being called out by someone from inside the storehouse. It was yelling "Sakuraaa! Sakuraaaaa!". She swore it was her mother talking to her. She cringed at the thought. To have to see her daughter like this...it was terrible.

"When I send you to wherever it is you're going." Yujiro said getting her attention back towards him. "

"I want you to look for me, because in that moment I want you to see the greatness the Wagarashi clan will aspire to. How we will rebuild this land out of the ashes, and not just Arashi but the entirety of the Land of Fire. WE will be the ones looking down on all those that forsook us in the past, and WE will ensure that all past insults will be repaid. Now that we''ve captured your boy of a lord, we'll parade him through the countryside so that all will know who rules here now. And it will be because of me. I'm going to gain the recognition that the Wagarashi deserve. I will be the harbinger of a new reign."

Yujiro was smiling thinking of what this meant for his clan. It opened the door for so many opportunities for them. Finally, it would be their clan on the rise, and from their perch they would finally survey the land along with all the other families as equals, not upstarts. Crawling from the very lowest of beginnings, they finally ascended themselves. Sure they plotted, schemed, and did questionable things in order to secure power but in this day and age who wasn't. It was the way of the world and for those that were too "moral" in conducting such acts had no business in having authority in the first place.

Drawing his sword back, he aimed for a quick strike right underneath girl's throat. It would be quick. This girl was owed that much. As he was about to come down on her, a brightness caught his eyes and he was stopped for a moment. Looking up he witnessed the creeping rays of the sun shown itself lazily over the water; like a slowly creeping giant awoken from its slumber. It was the coming rays of dawn.

"Hm. A new day...How fitting." glancing over at the sight, which was beautiful in it's own symbolic way.

Yujiro was a man that of the present. His mind seldom drifted for fear of losing himself in the moment; like being swept up in a strong wind like some rag-doll. It was what kept him alive through some of the more gritty battles he had participated in. But it was this one slight revery which cost him his grandiose visions of the future, especially for himself and his clan. Because in that one moment, unbeknownst to no one else, an arrow was let loose. Traveling through the air calmly, deftly, it made its mark ring true.

Sakura saw nothing, but she heard it. The audible *chink* of when the arrow hit the back of his armor was all that denoted what had happened, but even then she was oblivious. Her head was still spinning and there was nothing for her to really know anything. All that registered to her was the Wagarashi's face contorting in pain, an incredulous look upon his face. Blood was coughed up from the man, his katana shaking heavily in his right hand.

Yujiro's eyes bulged out of his head. He couldn't believe what had just transpired. The pain was deafening to him; blocking out all other thought processes. But as he looked down at the girl he was only moments away of putting away, a small smile graced her face. It was a smile that seemed to crawl under his skin.

Cringing up his face and mustering all the strength he could muster Yujiro brought his katana over his head, priming for a downward cut. Just then another audible *chink* could be heard, then another, and another.

"K-KUSO!" Yujiro screamed, but that was all he was able to get out, not even able to turn around and see where the arrows came from.

The big figure of the man came down over Sakura, first falling to his knees, then collapsing over her. The weight of his armor had crushed her and didn't make her feel any better.

"Oh gyaaa-get off me!" Sakura yelled using what little strength she had in her dazed state to get the large man off of her, the stench of sweat and blood filling her nose.

As she was struggling to get the body of the man off of her, Sakura's hands went to his back and felt the number of arrows protruding from there. All of them were placed in a very small grouping. Basically meaning whoever it was that shot them was a very good shot. Still trying to get the man off of her, from the distance she heard movement along with clanking of armor rushing into the harbor area. She couldn't see anything from where she was, on her back and only able to see up, but she had a good idea of who it was.

Suddenly the sound of hooves and the movement of armor caught her off-guard. From the corner of her eye she saw the movement of a black _do_ outlined with gold. Over that there was a white _jin-baori _overcoat which was adorned with pictures of sakura petals. The man's kawari kabuto was also familiar as well being something that she had seen countless times before; the large sakura blossom datemono featuring itself prominently over the man's crest of the helmet, which itself shown prominently as well as it had two metal plates stick right up above the helmet.

He moved quickly to easily pry the man off of Sakura whom then she got to see the man's eyes despite his _mengu_ facemask covering his face. They were same coloring as hers, and if they facial hair on the armor was any indication this was someone she so happy to see. The tears that she was forming from before were coming out again, this time with full force. He knelt down to pick her up, and even with the armor on he was as gentle as if he was plucking a flower from the field. Getting up to her feet she hugged him with all the strength she had and in an instant all the terrible events that transpired just then seemed to go away.

"Oto-san" she cried out.

The man looking at her and winked. Upon removing his mengu Kizashi gave his daughter a smile and cupped her cheek in his armored hand.

"You really shouldn't cry sweetie, too much water and you'll wilt." Kizashi said whilst giving his daughter the most goofiest smile she had ever seen.

Honestly it was too much at this point. After everything she had seen tonight, and everything she'd done, the last thing she wanted was for her father to drop one of his ludicrous puns on her at the most inopportune time. Yet the weirdest thing of it all, was that she ended up laughing. Her giggling into her father's _do _was a great relief for her, but it also seemed to drain the last bit of energy she had.

"Jeez dad, a pun? Really?...reallehh..." and with that Kizashi's little blossom fainted into his arms, being held up by her father's embrace.

"Sorry I'm late chisana hana." Kizashi said looking out at the destruction that was around him, the hustling of the other Uzushiomen coming with their horses and clanking armor surrounding the area and immediately freeing the villagers trapped in the storehouse "...I'm so sorry"

* * *

The Kiri Oni had sufficiently wiped out whatever was left of the Wagarashi that still decided to put up a fight, but the casualties they sustained were just as bad to boot as well. Out of the fifty men of the _Kaze Bitchi _that were taken on this mission, about twenty three had been killed in this skirmish. The thirty-five Wagarashi were put away with, but for the most part this was a pyrrhic victory in of itself. Nothing could have prepped up for what this was tonight. Most thought of this as a simple raid of course, and when Zabuza hatched them all up together, some still had no idea what the purpose was. Of course this wasn't the best his master had to offer, still it wasn't good that they had incurred such a terrible loss tonight, and not even from the enemy.

As Haku wiped some blood of the porcelain of his mask he wondered whether his master was set on capturing the lord known as Naruto Uzumaki yet. He had been gone for a long time, and right now some of the men were getting anxious to leave. As Haku walked passed a few of the bodies that adorned his feet he collected a few more of the senbon he had thrown out that night. One he pulled out from one man's eye, another from a leg.

"Dammit I should have been more careful." Haku cursed knowing full well the cost that the senbon were.

As he did this some of the Kiri Oni participated in some idle chatter.

"So what the hell did Zabuza want with that kid anyway?" said one man, a kerchief bandanna covering his head.

"Who knows. If you wanna know why don't you ask his lap-dog over there." replied another nursing a cut over his abdomen.

"Hell no are you kidding me! That thing's more likely to slit my throat than answer anything I have to say, and besides he only talks to Zabuza anyways."

"I know. Kinda weird how he left the shrimp in charge huh?"

"You can say that again."

This kind of talk continued all around Haku, yet the boy was unmoved by it all. Their opinions didn't matter to him in the slightest. Zabuza's was only one that he sought to appease, and he failed that tonight. He knew he would get other chances but still in the end Zabuza trusted him to watch over this rabble than make up for his failure earlier tonight. Chances like that only made Haku want to succeed just so he and his master would finally be at peace from this place; that if they would get their way then everything would go back to normal. Well, that's what Haku hoped for, but to be honest, he had a sad feeling that his want to head back out to see and enjoy the good times with his master were merely a thing of the past.

No more would Haku feel the rocking of the waves, no more would he see far off distant islands and wonder what was on them. The simple pleasure of being on a boat now didn't even seem to cheer Haku up anymore, as every time they did go on one, they simply stayed close to the coast. It was like no matter how much he wished it the chains of this land had ensnared he and his master and would not relinquish their hold over them. And now, with all this talk of war and politics his master had taken a habit of chiming into this too. It pained Haku to know that Zabuza, a man that once forsook all this tomfoolery of conquest now sought it out as well. Though he'd stay true to him no matter what, Haku just wished that Zabuza would stay true to himself.

It was at that moment that out of the dimming blue light that could be seen in the early morning that a large crowd seemed to emerge from out of nowhere. These men were all clad in armor and most were horsed as well. Haku couldn't see much, but he did know that this was not any remnant of Wagarashi he knew or saw. Then it hit him. In an instant Haku left his position and ran threw the ramen stand his master went through and left the Kiri Oni speechless at the oncoming onslaught.

"Who the hell are these goons?" asked the pirate with the bandana round his head, but before he even had a chance to move a spear was thrown right between his eyes, blood and bone splattering everywhere.

"Shit they're back boys! Pack your shit and get the hell out of here!" Screamed another man, but it was too late.

The Uzushio militia were already down on them before any of the Kiri Oni could make a move for their weapons. Their horses ran down whomever was slow enough to get trampled and the yari they wielded poked and stabbed many a pirate thug trying to get away.

Just then around the corner from where they remembered the Wagarashi rounded from, another Uzushio group on foot meet the stragglers and cut them to pieces as well. Foremost among them was a rather rotund, yet muscular man wielding a very odd no-dachi. Odd in that the handle and blade were almost seemingly of equal length, where regular no-dachi featured traditionally longer blades. Various colored tattoos covered his chest and back, only a simple iron-studded _do _protecting him.

His first victim he clotheslined with the wide side of his blade, then he came down with a stab right into the man's stomach. He didn't wait any for the man to scream out his pain as his next victim tried to come in for an attack with his katana. The fat man blocked the shot, but the force with which it was delivered came sent the blade down onto the man's tattooed shoulder, cutting into it slightly. Yet he hardly seemed fazed by such an attack as he parried the katana aside and slashed horizontally with his no-dachi across the man's stomach. A spray of blood coated him and some men behind him but it didn't stop the onslaught of the Kiri Oni.

"You bastards think you can trick us like that huh!" yelled a young samurai driving his yari spear into the back of a retreating opponent.

Losing that, Naoki Yoshino then unsheathed his katana and ran after some more Kiri Oni that had eluded the charge of the horsemen.

"Naoki stay close to the group! Don't stray off!" Yelled another young man on a chocolate covered mare looking down on them all.

Outfitted with a black _zunari kabuto, haidate, sode, kote,_ and _do _all covering a white and dark blue _hitatare_ underneath.

"I'll kill you bastards!" yelled Naoki chasing after two Kiri Oni.

"Oi, Naoki!" Yelled out the other man, but soon he was taken up by an middle-aged warrior on foot clad in dark green yoroi armor whilst still retaining the black coloring as well of all the other milita; around his forehead he also sported a auburn hachimaki with gold kanji that read "fighting spirit" over it.

"Don't worry Hideyaki. He'll be fine." said the man.

"Isoruku we don't have time to babysit him." Hideyaki replied.

"You're right. We also don't have time to talk either." and with that Isoruku Sanada walked off preparing to finish off whomever was left of the Kiri Oni

It didn't take long for the Uzushio militia to finish of the rag-tag group of pirates. It was a small happiness that they felt in dealing with some of their tormentors tonight, and though however small it was, it sparked within a few of them a fire which needed satiating.

* * *

_Somewhere on the outskirts of the town..._

"You limey bitch!" Yelled Fukusuke nursing a bloodied, fatted lip suffered at the hands of this impertinent woman who still did not know how this situation was supposed to go.

"You're lucky I don't like my woman dead or else I would've gutted you a long time ago." He yelled at Taki who was struggling against the grasp of a Wagarashi that continued binding her hands.

Taki tried as hard as she could to wrestle herself free but the man was basically sitting on her arms tying them together, after breaking free of the previous ones before. Looking back on that moment it was probably her best chance at escaping, but she was too quick, too willing in killing off her captors. As soon as freed herself, she remembered, she grabbed one man's wakizashi and stabbed him right through the temple near his left eye. He was now dead in some corner. Impatient as the act was, she would have had a better shot if that damned blade had not become dislodged as it did. From that moment she was already re-taken and she had nowhere to go with the vicious shots sent her way from Fukusuke and her other captor; a slow-moving, dimwitted dullard.

She remembered ripping his hair out of his topknot and how he screamed when that happened. Fukusuke tried to come in and restrain her, but she head-butted him for his troubles and practically busted his lip, making his fat lips even more grotesque. After that it seemed the beating was what Fukusuke was more interested in. Perhaps it was simply because he wanted to tenderize her before he went and did...well, Taki didn't want to think about that.

Now, presently, unfortunately, it seemed that what she feared was now finally coming to pass.

"I'm going to make sure you won't enjoy this." Fukusuke said getting even closer; the blood dripping from his lips giving him a possessed look about him.

As he knelt down in front of Taki he proceeded to rip her robe into pieces, her breasts now exposed to the cool air. Taki tried struggling as hard as she could but it was to no avail. The dullard on top of her was too heavy for her to move, and now Fukusuke positioned himself over Taki, forcibly prying her legs open. Fortunately Taki still had on the fundoshi from before leaving the onsen, but it was a material that would be torn away as well. Taking in her full view, Fukusuke had to say that this woman truly was a fine catch. Dark black hair, pink pouty lips, immaculate brown eyes, tanned skin, and not to mention the most well-endowed curvaceous form ever seen by Fukusuke. It made all his other terrible lays with bar-flys and cheap hookers seem like they were obstacles getting to this point here.

"Ohhhh gods..." his voice tailed off.

A cold, clammy hand went up and forcefully grasped her right breast. Taki screamed in pain and tried struggling the best she could, but to no avail. Fukusuke roughly needed and tugged on the orb in his hand. He wanted to savor this happening. He wanted to imprint this girl's body into his mind, so that from here on out he would never be left wanting. And plus that this was the wife of the supposed greatest samurai of the Uzumaki retainers made Fukusuke smile with victory. Drawing closer to Taki, laying straight on top of her, he looked dead on in her eyes and said,

"You know I just wish that I could see the look of your husband's face right now; want to know of the anger he felt. Because it would be in this moment that I'd go out and clearly say "I'm Fukusuke Hikyakuya and I'm fucking your wife" right to his face." Blood dripped from his lips and splattered itself on Taki's face.

She looked away and closed her eyes. She tried blocking out all the terrible things that were about to happen to her now; tried to imagine it was Kaemon over her. But then she thought against it though, because no matter what she could think this man could never be Kaemon. Never would she be able to imagine Kaemon acting this way.

"K-Kaemon..." Taki uttered half in hope, and half in defiance of this beast on top of her

"Kaemon's not coming" Fukusuke said leaning down on her.

"It's just going to be you, me, and all the time in the world baby"

"What about me?" said the dullard looking at all of this.

"Y-Yeah you to I guess." "_Jeez where the hell does Kyuroku find these guys?"_ Fukusuke thought to himself, but no matter.

As he leaned forward almost pressing his lips to capture Taki's, he grasped her right breast even harder making her scream.

Closer his face got and closer still, until he was mere millimeters away from Taki's lips, but unfortunately he never had crossed that final divide.

The doors of the barn they had found suddenly were knocked open with a loud *BANG*. It startled Fukusuke and he rounded to see who the hell had the nerve of interrupting him just when he was about to...to...

"Oh shit." he muttered upon realizing who it was staring back out at them, shoulders heaving with every breath from the running he most likely had been through, his face covered in sweat, and his long dark brown hair showing through his kabuto.

The Kuroi Ondori, the black rooster, in all his power and anger had finally found his wife since after returning to the village. His armor was black as onyx and was as shiny to boot. The _do _he had was ornately designed with a black kurokashiwa rooster displayed against a gold background; custom _suneate_ (greaves) which came down over his boots into three talons that were six inches in length. The datemono he had was outfitted in the style of a golden rooster with long red plumage going all the way back behind his helmet.

But all these things weren't what Fukusuke was focusing on now. It was the absolute hatred that he saw that made him fear for his life and rightfully so.

"We-Well? What are you waiting for, after him!?" He yelled at the man opposite him.

"Anooooo...um. No"

"What do you mean "No"!? I'M IN CHARGE SO AFTER HIM!" Fukusuke yelled which scared the fool into action.

Getting off the girl and grabbed his katana and charged right at Kaemon. The lumbering and prodding steps he took were so slow that it was pitiful to Kaemon. Upon releasing his O-katana from its sheath Kaemon charged at the man as well, and in an instant he he slashed across the man's face, causing the top half of his skull to dislodge itself from its base.

Kaemon did not stop his charge though and kept on continuing over at Fukusuke who at this point was scrambling to find his sword.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit, please I didn't mean anything I sweaaagghhhh-aaaarrrrrgh" Fukusuke had no chance of doing anything as Kaemon embedded his katan straight into the man's gut.

Driving the man back Kaemon forced him back up into the wooden well where he sword then went clean through Fukusuke's stomach to the other side. Fukusuke looking back at the one green iris that showed, the other right one being covered with an eye-patch. He tried pushing Kaemon off but his strength was soon leaving him, the other man's sword twisting inside him. He mouthed the word "please" to Kaemon but no words were coming out, his throat already clogging up with blood.

"I wonder what you'll come back as?" Kaemon said to the man as he turned his sword upward into Fukusuke's sternum, "A lowly piss-ant or perhaps a woman, so that maybe you'll appreciate this series of unfortunate events."

His katana continued upward. Fukusuke tried to stop him but Kaemon would have none of it.

"And I hope that when you do come back, the Buddha would be kind enough to have you remember my face. So that you will know not to touch-my wife-again." And as he said this he finally pulled the sword out from Fukusuke, who fell motionless on the ground.

Kaemon wasted no time in heading over to his wife.

"Kae-Kaemon please-"

"Sshh. I'm here now." Retrieving his cloak around his shoulders he wrapped it around his wife and covered her up. After that he picked her up and proceeded to carry her out in his arms.

Even though Taki felt this wasn't the time to talk, she felt now was as good a time as ever to say "He didn't do anything. I swear."

Kaemon looked down at his wife, his lone eye piercing down through Taki examining her face. His expression was serious, though it wasn't out of anger at her, but simply that he barely got here, barely getting to his wife just in time.

"That's not important now." He said kissing his wife's forehead as he walked out of the barn and over to where the rest of the militia was.

"What is is that you're safe." Kaemon said giving his wife then a small smile showing her that everything now as going to be all right.

Taki smile back and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck even tighter. She buried her face into his chest and proceeded to cry at how glad she was that Kaemon came just when he did.

* * *

Naruto's body crashed through the screen that he had seen before, with its beautiful colored paper and wooden frames splintering as he fell back.

"This is perfect." Naruto said looking back into the darkness from which he was thrown form.

He groaned as his hand reached up to see what the damage was and felt the bruised right eye that he barely could see out of due to blood gushing from a cut above his eyebrow, the bruised left cheek, the fatted lip. If he was a sight to be seen before with his cuts and gashes, then he was definitely not winning anything for his looks after this either. He spit out some of the blood that congealed in his mouth and struggled to get up. If the incoming footsteps were any indication than it looked like his reprieve was going to be cut short. Then as if on cue Zabuza stepped through the demolished screen; bloodied fists and all, and looked down at Naruto.

Zabuza's stare was something akin to something along the lines of a desensitized brute; a madman uncaring for the pain that he inflicted on others. Naruto hated the way this man presented himself as a remorseless shell of a person. He wondered whether or not Zabuza either became a this way because of the land's inner turmoil, or simply relished living in a world suited to his own moral point of view. It was astonishing that a person could live like this and not feel any kind of remorse or regret over his actions. Was it that he didn't care, or simply that what he thought he did was simply a product of the world they lived in? It confused Naruto and made him hate Zabuza all the more.

Anger was the only thing that Zabuza felt right about now, though it wasn't red he was seeing. It was cerulean blue. That was what he was transfixed on. Those damnable eyes, peering through every punch, every forceful action he was hitting the boy with. Something about them had this ethereal quality. Filled with things he could not quite put his finger on, it seemed that they exuded emotions that made the boy go forward with all the punishment Zabuza seemed to usher in. There was an inner strength to him, Zabuza gave him that, but it wouldn't be enough to want to admire him. Naruto's worth wasn't placed on how well he could take a beating.

Naruto made an attempt to get his hands up, but his current pain slowed his reaction time as Zabuza sent another right hook careening into his face. Trying to get out of the way Naruto blocked by putting both his hands covering his side, but the force which was had was terrible. It sent Naruto sliding sideways losing his balance in the process. Zabuza's fist came like bruising bolder, and the gauntlets he had on didn't help Naruto any either.

Another punch was sent towards Naruto, but still keeping his forearms up, he weathered the shot that came his way, then another, then another. Zabuza was raining down shots in him and it was driving him back further. There was no reprieve or any sort of leeway Naruto could find. He knew he had to attack in order to get Zabuza off of him, but that would simply leave him open to more punishment.

"You're making this too easy." Zabuza said sending his knee up.

It made contact with Naruto's stomach which broke his defense now and from there he had open field for delivering for bone rattling blows. Zabuza fists kept knocking Naruto to and fro, and when he was finished he picked the boy up from his haori and threw him back down toward the hall from which they fought. He wanted to see terror in this boys eyes before he sent him away. He wanted Naruto to feel his defeat, to understand that no matter what he did there was no more hope for him. The little lordling needed a lesson in humility, to feel that sense of defeat that only comes when a man is at the very edge of defeat. He wanted him, needed him to be begging to be taken away.

That's what he wanted. He wanted to taste victory. A sense that has so far eluded him tonight. But that was all about to change.

Zabuza walked over to the boy and turned him over to get a good look at his face, and the questioning, weeping, and driveling that he expected did not come. No. Not that. Instead what he received a cold, far away stare that only ever was given to those special people that you hated; people that only needed to be reminded of how much their enmity towards you went. He remembered these eyes, and not just from this boy either. There was a history behind them that made Zabuza feel a bit of nostalgia. Zabuza could tell that the hatred this boy felt towards him knew no bounds. It was the one thing propelling him forward, but Zabuza wasn't going to let him have any sort of satisfaction.

Wrapping his hand around the boy's throat, he picked him up again and studied the bruised and battered face. This one surely had an indomitable spirit, but he needed Naruto to want to give up. It would not only be a delicious cherry on top of the tribulations, but it would this child would understand his own limitations; that his dreams of grandeur and whatnot were merely wisps of thought. Priceless notions that only airheads and fools liked to fill themselves with. Zabuza loved to bring people down back to where they belong. It wasn't because he hated the idea of aspiration, only ones that seemed too damn majestic for a person's own good. Though of course one could make a case about Zabuza's own aspirations and goals at this point, in hindsight it wouldn't be such a wise act.

"You know boy I gotta give it you. I certainly never thought anyone can make an ass-whooping feel like a hassle." Zabuza said, but the only thing he got in response was a cold stare.

"You had a lot to say before, but now, seems like you've swallowed your tongue." With that another punch was sent over to Naruto's stomach.

Coughing up blood onto Zabuza's gauntlet, the other man looked on with impunity and tossed Naruto over to a far wall. He landed there with an audible thud, but still managed to stay on his feet. His legs buckled, the bones in them quivering. It was an effort to just stay up, but Naruto knew if he fell down now it would all be over. Not only that but this man wanted him to conceded defeat. That was something that Naruto could not do no matter how bad he was beaten. He wouldn't give this man the satisfaction.

Another fist went straight into his face and knocked him to the right. He was about to fall over but Zabuza pulled him back up.

"You want me to stop?" Zabuza punched Naruto again, but again the boy did not desist his stare.

"Is this too much for you?" Again Zabuza punched him, but Naruto's eyes never left Zabuza's gaze.

"Whether I stop or not completely depends on you. Alls you need do is admit that you're wrong, you're beaten, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Naruto's eyes still shown through the blood on his face.

"Kukuku you know I don't like the way YOU ARE LOOKING AT ME!" Zabuza threw Naruto on the floor and got him with a kick to the midsection.

Pulling back his head though by the nape of his neck Zabuza got real close to Naruto's face. The boy's blood dripping down his mouth, eyes, and numerous cuts splattered his blonde hair, turning it into a bright shade of pink almost. But he never stopped his stare. Still he looked at Zabuza with the same stare that he'd been given all throughout this beating.

"You think I'm joking here do you, you think this is a game? It's not? You want to find a home on the outside, you think you can build it? Well you can't because there's only people like me out there. People that have no qualms about doing whatever is necessary to get what they want. People that know the score...You think I'm wrong don't you. You think that I'm not justified in this, eh? Let me tell you something. I need no justification. Justifications are only meant to give weak wills the strength to do what is necessary. I ALREADY HAVE THAT STRENGTH!"

Just then a slight chuckling was heard from underneath boy's breath. Slow and haggard it came out, but Naruto never once took his state off of the pirate lord.

"You're wrong...There's a home out there...I'll find it, and when I do...I'll send you a royal invite, along with all the other sick people that act like you as well...Yeah. You, Gato, Kyuroku, and anyone else."

Naruto's faint smile made Zabuza only shake with more visible anger. This boy's spirit was becoming a thorn in his side, no, a gaping sore which didn't cease from spewing its disgusting nonsense from it's orifice. Who the hell was he to still talk like this? What was it about wanting so much dream, when that hope was vanishing with Zabuza's presence here in front of him. You couldn't have figured anyone would have the sort of spirit to be beaten senseless to the point of death. Well not death per say, but for all this is holy no sort of punishment that Zabuza could inflict would suppress this kid. Why? What did he want to live for? There was nothing else that he could do in order to get himself to hurt this boy. Any more and Naruto would be dead.

"You want me to kill you don't you?" Zabuza said to Naruto.

His only response was a devilish smile looking right back at him.

"Hm, damn brat." As he said, bringing his arm back.

Just as soon as the armored gauntlet met Naruto's face again, a voice both startled and stopped Zabuza in his tracks.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." came a sweet, feminine sounding voice off from behind Zabuza.

His fist mere inches from the lordling's face, Zabuza chuckled upon realizing who it was. After it all the work he put Haku through into trying to find her, she ends up coming to him. How sweet it was now, that he would have both the hen and her chick at the same time.

Naruto at the same time looked over to his right to see who it was that spoke, and out of the darkness saw the fiery red kimono with the orange and black designs that only accentuated her red hair tied up in its customary riding ponytail. Around her was a fox fur lined cloak with the insignia of the Uzumaki on the back inlaid with gold. She was, even in this situation, still a model of beauty

"I hope you're not thinking of harming my son anymore? Not when his mother's right in front you?" Kushina said revealing herself from the darkness, and also at the same time about a dozen or so heavily armored samurai, all with their katana's drawn.

Zabuza wasn't at all intimidated by this show. He'd killed more men with his bare hands plenty of other times, so why would this one be any different, but of course he realized he had a trump card in his hand.

"Make a move and I snap the boy's neck" He motioned with his hand now clenching Naruto's throat.

"Do that and you won't make it out of the village alive." Kushina threatened though still coating it with a bit of playfulness.

Zabuza eyed the men surrounding him and scoffed at some.

"Ha, you think these bumpkins can stuff me? I've seen prostitutes bigger than some of these."

"Well then I hope you paid them well, however for our services you won't have to pay anything."

"Hn. Funny" Zabuza clenched his fist tighter around Naruto's neck, but Naruto made no sound, or attempt at trying to escape. Instead the boy kept going on with his stupid smirk

_"You're going to die with that smirk boy?"_ Zabuza thought looking at his stupid expression.

Then looking out back to Kushina Uzumaki, he glared at her and in a deep, threatening voice said, "I'm not leaving empty-handed. I've never left with nothing to show for."

'Well you will this time unfortunately. Now, my son." Kushina's tone had gotten more serious and the expression on her face matched Zabuza's glare.

"How about we make a trade then? You for your son."

"How about my son for your life."

The tension was escalating slightly, along with Zabuza's annoyance. He didn't want to concede defeat, but it was apparent that if a scuffle did occur it was not going to be easy, especially without his sword at his side. This was becoming more aggravating as time went on, but after a sudden pause the Lady Uzumaki spoke again catching the pirate lord's attention.

"Why does Gato want my son?" She said eyeing the mad holding her son.

"None of your business."

"He wishes to garner legitimacy then. By capturing my son he was going to hold him hostage whilst he gets the recognition from the Senju Shogunate, and then what? Was he going to return him to me safe and sound, or in pieces." She questioned.

"I'm sure you'd get all the important pieces, and to answer your question his real goal was you m'Lady. Fortunate though it was for you taking that midnight ride, as I would have been the one to claim if that wasn't the case." The black humor wasn't lost on some of the samurai there, and some readied their katanas in order to cut the pirate down where he stood, but Kushina stayed them.

"There will be other days to see your will be done Zabuza. If you've waited this long to enact your wishes then I suppose waiting a little longer won't hurt you will it?"

A pause followed. Waiting was the utter bane of Zabuza's existence. What else could he do now? Where could he go with this? This night simply ended up becoming one giant fuck-up.

Just then a sudden movement from his side caught Zabuza's attention. Getting ready just in case this was another Wagarashi fool that went and followed him he looked in the direction of the door to the house, and from it there was Haku. The boy seemed wanting for breath, and his hair was messed up from the running. Then in a shaky and tired voice he spoke.

"Zabuza-sama we need to leave. The Uzumaki! They're-"

"Here. I know."

"Zabuza-sama" Haku pulled forth his machete, garnering the attention of the armed samurai there.

The moment was becoming more intense by the second. What was Zabuza going to do? Clearly there was no avenue for escape now, and even if there was a chance he and Haku escaped with the lordling and the lady there was no chance they'd get far in the first place. Considering this boy was beaten clear near unconsciousness everything he'd done to get satisfaction from this boy backfired. Even though he may have been the one breaking this boy's face, in the end he was the one that was going to have his plans foiled yet again.

Looking into the boy's face he knew he could crush his throat and be done with this. He probably may not make it out of here alive, but that was something that he wasn't interested in anymore. Right now he just didn't wan't to look like a fool. Not by this woman, not by the Wagarashi, and most of all this boy...but still.

"Haku" Zabuza said over to the boy.

Haku looked over at his master and wondered what it was he was going to say. His next words completely threw him for a loop.

"That's enough...We're done here."

Taking one last look into the boy's face, it still irked Zabuza some that after everything there was still that same shitty smirk upon his face.

"You won tonight boy, but bless your lucky stars, because that's not bound to happen again."

"...we'll see" Naruto said through Zabuza's vice grip.

"Hmph" and with that Zabuza dropped Naruto from his grip and proceeded to walk toward Haku.

"But Zabuza-sama you're-"

"Not now. We're leaving." Zabuza let that taper off into something that Haku was trying to figure out, but he didn't allow him to have any time for it.

Grabbing Haku by the shoulder he led them out the way they came. Stepping out into the cool dawn both people were watched on either side by the Uzumaki samurai that never let their guard down as they escorted them out. Kushina saw the two tormentor's of her family and wanted so badly to do away with them here and now, but by doing that would mean more blood being spilled, and she had a hunch it wouldn't be theirs.

Just as Zabuza had reached the last step of the landing however, he stopped and paused.

"He has his eyes." He called back to Kushina who only glared back with anger after hearing that last jibe.

"Leave. While I'll still allow it Momochi." Kushina threatened back.

Zabuza knew that would get under her skin, but figured that would be the last of his prodding.

Kushina didn't bother seeing them retreat into the darkness that still had its way over the village.

"Should we go after them?" asked one soldier at her.

"No. Let them go." She walked out over to her son and cupped his face gently in her hands.

"Naruto? Naruto are you all right?"

Naruto looked up at his mother and gave her a customary smile. It was very outlandish considering the state that he was in, but it was good to see that he was still in high spirits. But oh there was so much blood on his face, and not to mention all the other terrible bruises he had. She was honestly amazed that he didn't lose any teeth.

"M-Moth-"

"Don't speak Naruto. Rest now my son. You've done enough." she wiped off some of the blood from his face with a kerchief she pulled from her kimono.

"No...the villagers..." he said between her wiping.

"They're safe."

"And...and Sakura.."

"Again, they're safe Naruto. Everyone that you tried to help are safe now." That brought a smile to his face.

Naruto's vision immediately then started to become hazy. Soon his mother's face was becoming more blurry as each second passed, but he wasn't afraid. This feeling was nice compared to all the other ones he felt tonight. It was warm and for the most part inviting. He didn't question or even try to fight off the incoming urge, but just simply let his eyelids fall, going into a deep, deep, sleep.


	13. The Problems of a New Day

What's up err'body! Sorry for the long wait but I really haven't got the time to spend on this as much as I want. Honestly its unfortunate, but kinda expect updates like this from now on until I get to christmas break (which really is only a couple of weeks away so yeah).

Also, wanna answer a couple of things about pacing in the story so far. Ok, *ahem* Pacing=Shit in my story so far. Like a retarded, one-legged chimp can move faster, but the only thing I can say to that is...deal with it. I know thats kinda shitty for me to say, but I got other things on my plate to deal with, and honestly I like building up stuff. Sets a good base for a story.

Chapter length is where it's at for a reason. I know it's a lot, but if I don't update for a while, then at least you'll get a big chapter to hold yourself over.

Read, Review, Enjoy

* * *

He was hearing voices. Though they came to him like whispers meandering listlessly in the night. He wanted to respond, to throw open his eyes and see what the commotion was, but Naruto couldn't shake this feeling of fatigue. It enveloped him in a warm blanketl coated him in soft waves of sleep that he seemed all to willing to enjoy.

From there on out Naruto drifted in and out of sleep which made it difficult for him to discern what was real. He only was able to pick up instances of conversations before drifting off, only to wake up again in the middle of another. Overall, his experience went along alike:

"Is he all right?"

"His wounds were bad. He has a fever because of them. It should pass, but he needs to rest"

...

"M'Lady we've found the old man outside of town."

"Good. I'll deal with him later Kaemon. Oh, and your wife. How is she?"

"Same as your son. Recovering."

...

"Naruto?! Is he all right!? Please I need to see him!"

"He's fine Sakura, just resting, as you should be just as well."

"B-but Lady Kushina pl-please I...I..."

"Ease yourself Sakura please. There's no need to worry yourself about him. As soon as he comes about you'll be the first person I'll send for."

...

_His breath was soon starting to catch in his throat, his lungs burning with each intake of air that he took. With each step in his stride, Naruto's feet kicked up the water that situated itself on the floor. He didn't question this, nor did he pay any mind to it. The ten year old only cared of escaping through the labyrinthine hallways of his family's castle. Only to get away from the sounds of battle, bloodlust, and death that seemed to be beating itself off the walls like a heart beat. It shook his very being as he ran; it pounding itself in his ears so much so that at first he thought the very walls would be brought down around him._

_As he ran he fruitlessly looked for an end to the hallway that seemed to be interminable. The screens that led all down the hall were adorned with many different shapes and other indiscernible things that Naruto had a hard time figuring out. It seemed that throughout that the only source of light to be had were the little flickers of candles that were hidden behind the screens, creating dancing shadows across them. Yet, as he looked closely, it wasn't the flicker of the flame behind them that made the shadows dance, but actual bodies of people. _

_From where he ran it seemed to him that he was being watched by others behind these walls. He tried calling out to them to no avail._

_"Help! Please help me!" he yelled yet no response came, as the sounds of the battle reverberated off the walls like a heartbeat._

_Though his muscles ached and burned with tiredness Naruto dared not stop. Doing that would spell the end of him, yet as he ran for some reason his vision had not been bothered at all by his movements. Instead everything was coming in with clear focus as he ran, and soon his attention toward the screens came with a horrified realization of not only what was behind them, but what was on them as well. Each instance of screen that was clear he could see, though veiled they may be the visages of many faces. Some sad, others angry, all with a look of questioning that marred their features. It scared Naruto as they moaned and called out his name, beckoning him to understand their pain._

_It was all very horrifying, yet not as horrifying as then what he noticed etched upon the screens. Pictures of fox-demons, kitsunes, doing terrible things to people were painted upon each screen. The strokes of black and red ink were cast in violent and barbaric strokes, hearkening to a time both ancient and lost in the history of of the tribes of Nippon. Frightening some of the scenes were. One portrayed a female demon having sex with a man, and in the next scene it was seen that she tore his throat out. Another screen showed a warrior, clad in armor, sitting upon a thrown of dead bodies mutilated and bloodied. The man had a crazed look on his face while next to him there was a fox, it's body contorted and flexed around him, whispering things in his ear with a disgusting, hubristic smile across its face._

_A voice called out from the incessant banging. At first it was hard to hear, but it gained vigor soon, and its words were heard clearly by Naruto as he ran._

_"...he has his eyes...he has his eyes...he has his eyes..." The voice repeated over and over again._

_Soon the veiled shadows behind the screens joined in as well. They repeated this saying like a rhythmic tune to some devilish song. He hated it. Wanted them to stop._

_"Stop! Stop it! Whose eyes?! Whose?!" the boy yelled, fear evident in his voice._

_ They didn't answer him and continued repeating the words "he has his eyes" back to the boy. He wished to understand, to know what it is they were talking about. Whose eyes? Was that something that was important? Why did it concern him?_

_Naruto's feet kept up their grueling pace. Unceasing was his stamina as he continued his flight down the hall trying to look for a haven, trying to find his mother's room. _

_"...he has his eyes...HE HAS HIS EYES...HE HAS HIS EYES!" they continued._

_"No! No, leave me alone!" Naruto yelled closing his eyes trying, and fighting through the fatigue of his muscles._

_Then, as if his prayers were answered however, there ahead of him was a clean screen bereft of any kind of demonic paintings or pictures. He knew not where it would lead him but anywhere was better than this place. Anywhere that would drown out the voices he heard would suffice even if it be in complete darkness he didn't care._

_The beating of walls were now shaking the very floor underneath Naruto; the water splashing over his feet. He could hear it back in the confines of castle. A deep rumbling, almost like it was a guttural growl from some animal. It rocked the boy as he fell to his knees. Yet he still crawled over to the screen door, he had to lest whatever made that noise would swallow him up._

_"HE HAS HIS EYES...HE HAS HIS EYES" came the voices._

_Naruto reached out toward the screen and from his position he wrenched it open with all his might. Crawling inside, he mustered enough courage to look behind him to see who it was that was pursuing him. Yet, there was no one there. What did meet him though was a large gust of air that blew in his face. The force blew him backward into the room and forced the screen shut with a slam. Astounded of what just happened Naruto looked up and waited to see if there was anyone that would follow suit; if some entity would wrestle open the screen and take him._

_He waited and nothing happened._

_*Huff* he breathed a sigh of relief at the luck of escaping and the silence that it gave him. The voices had finally stopped, and along with that, the booming that seemed to follow him as he ran._

_As he laid back on the mats of the room and leaned his head back in finally finding some peace, but as he opened his eyes while reclining back he realized he wasn't alone. The finely lit room was perfectly illuminated and from where he lay he noticed his mother's figure, her hair coming down and covering her face. She sat there At this Naruto went up and rushed over to her throwing himself into her arms_

_"Okaa-san!" Naruto yelled as he rushed over to his mother hugging as tightly as possible._

_"Naruto, why are you so disheveled?" his mother said in a sing-song voice._

_It was odd the way she said but he paid no mind._

_"They're here mother, they're inside the castle. We need to get away away!"_

_"Who's here?"_

_" The bad men mama they're here and they're going t-"_

_"Sssssshhhhhh my son. Don't fret anymore. No matter what I'll be here with you, always and forever, protecting you."_

_Cradling him in her arms, the warmth of her body made Naruto feel at ease. He felt her fingers run through his hair, keeping him assured that everything was going to be ok. But something was amiss. He felt her fingers tug at him, pulling at his clothes, his skin. It was soon becoming uncomfortable in her grasp, yet she wouldn't relinquish him._

_"Mother! Y-you're hurting me." _

_"I'll protect you my son. No need to worry." _

_Her grip was tightening around Naruto. Her nails started cutting into his skin, and the pain he felt, oh it was something terrible. Trying to fight away from her grasp he looked up at her, and with words that for some reason found their way into his mind, like they were forced upon him by an unknown force._

_"Mother, whose eyes do I have?!" fear flooding back into him._

_A soft chuckling met his question._

_"Why you have my eyes." Came a voice that sounded guttural and pained as if talk._

_Soon Naruto felt certain changes occuring. His mother's hair which was so fine and smooth a few moments ago now had become coarse and wiry, almost like fur. It whirled around her like an open flame and Naruto became afraid and hugged her tighter, trying to to regain some of the warmth he felt before, but to no avail. Then he felt a a hand come up under his chin and drag it up, yet the hand was undeniably inhuman. __The elongated fingers topped with claws covered with reddish fur gave proof to this._

_His face was brought up to face his mother's, his eyes widened with terror. The face looking down at his was not that of a person, let alone his mother. __A sadistic smile adorned the demon's face with rows of sharpened teeth which went ear to ear. It's facial features were distorted as well as it had a nose elongated in a pointy snout like a dog's, red eyes with slitted pupils, fur covering the entirety of its face, and freakishly pointed ears._

___"You have my eyes." The kitsune said as it laughed in Naruto's face._

___"You have my eyes! You have my eyes! YOU HAVE MY EYES!_

___"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh..."_

___..._

"AAAHHH!"

Naruto woke with a start, his heart catching in his throat and sweat pouring down over his brow. Still fearful of his dream he surveyed the room as best as he could to discern if he was still in that nightmarish place, but his eyes still were recovering from their fever induced sleep. Rubbing them to better see, he was startled upon feeling a warm hand that came out and grasped his shoulder. In a fit of fear and surprise he drew away from the unknown hand and turned his head to see who it was.

There looking back at him with red hair cascading down and around her face, her beautiful, pristine, and unmarred face, was his mother. Her steel-blue eyes examining him with concern trying to see that her son was finally all right. The look she gave him was so familiar to Naruto that he knew that he had escaped from the ensnaring grasp of that demon. The wild hair that burst out like flames was absent on this Kushina. She had no canine features, no demonic smile peeled back revealing a string of sharp teeth.

Yes, it was his mother, the "real" one. Not that other being; that demon that tried fooling him. His breathing was becoming more even as he started to calm down. He knew this was no longer a dream and Naruto could finally be at ease.

Or could he?

Recounting of what had just occurred to him he wanted so badly to forget what he saw; what he felt. The fear that had captured him was constricting, almost paralyzing. He could actually feel everything. Never had a nightmare ever felt so palpable to him before. The water that splashed against his feet, the pain in his muscles, the voices ringing in his ears, and the shadows; all those shadows staring right back at him through the screens. He was soon feeling his fear coming back until the voice of his mother broke him out of his thoughts.

"Naruto?" came the concerned voice of Kushina.

She reached out with her hand to dab away at some of the sweat on Naruto's brow with a wash-cloth in her hand. Naruto though grabbed her hand and forced it away looking accusingly in her direction. He needed to be sure about this.

"M-Mother? It's really you right? Not anything else?" he asked her, eyes quivering at the readiness should that the kitsune would come back and torture him more.

"What are you talking about, of course it is me. Who else would you think it was?"

Naruto still kept his mother's hand in his grasp, yet he looked around the room to figure if something, anything was amiss. However there was nothing. He recognized the room as his own in the manor-house; the blinds in his windows covered only letting a sliver of sunlight through. It gave everything a dim, dark look about them. It made him uncomfortable and Naruto immediately moved himself up to open them, but Kushina stopped him.

"No. I'll open them Naruto. Just sit back and relax."

Kushina wrested her hand away from her son's grasp and moved towards the screen.

"You were asleep throughout the whole morning, you know. The fever that took over was due to your wounds, or at least, that's what Otoha said." She opened the screens letting the light through into the room.

The light cascading through was overpowering at first to Naruto but his eyes soon adjusted. However the simple motion of moving his hand to cover his eyes made him lurch with pain. Examining then down his body, he threw off the covers of his bed-roll and saw the extensive work of bandaging that Otoha had done. They went all across his abdomen, and there were a few on his arm. He also felt more of the bandages on his back, and just as well on his face, one covering over the bridge of his nose, and also a wrapping he felt go around his head and over his cheeks.

"Nani? What the hell is all this?" He said picking away at the bandage coverings.

"Otoha's handiwork. Although it seems a bit much, the swelling on your face has already gone down. That's the Uzumaki bloodline for you." Kushina said brimming with a smile. It was intened to cheer Naruto up, but for some reason it seemed to give her son to have a downcast expression on his face.

_"The Uzumaki bloodline?" _Immediately Naruto stopped and looked up at his mother.

"Mother..." He wanted to come out and ask her, wanted to see if he wasn't crazy for thinking this, but he relented.

_"She said I had a fever so...maybe that was it? A fever-dream. But, it felt so damn real. I honestly felt like I was in that place."_

Naruto closed his eyes, yet when he did flashes of the kitsune's smile popped up. It's toothy grin flashing back down at him, but that particular one wasn't the only one either. He remembered those screens he ran past. Each picture having a different scene with a different fox-demon doing something terrible, showcasing their duplicitous nature in a number of evil acts.

"Naruto? Is there something you want to tell me?" She inquired, kneeling down next to her son's bed, trying to see what had troubled him so.

Naruto's silence only kept his mother even more transfixed on her son's expression. It made her worry that perhaps there was something else that he felt the night before; perhaps something he saw or did. She knew his fever had been incurred from his wounds, but the extreme nature of it. It had him tossing and turning all morning and into the afternoon. Otoha had even said it herself that the manner of the fever was odd in of itself as well; never before had she seen one become so terrible so quickly. Then her son spoke.

"Mom, those stories you used to tell me when I was a kid, about the Nine-Tailed Fox..." his voice was quiet and low, as if fearful that someone would hear.

Then turning to face his mother Naruto continued, "There were just stories right? Like, there's no way any of that stuff is real. The Kyuubi, the sage sealing it into his body. That's all...made up. Right?"

Naruto expected his mother to say to him "it's all right" or "don't worry it was just your fever". Maybe a joking smile, anything that would've told him that perhaps everything was all in his imagination. However, looking at her face he was alerted at the serious expression she gave him. It almost made him afraid at how much she seemed to be studying him for those few moments she examined him, like she was trying to see through him. It unnerved him.

Trying to diffuse the situation Naruto forced a smile on his face (despite the pain he felt on his slightly swollen cheeks) and made an attempt at trying to alleviate his mother's worry.

"Hehe maybe it's all in my head. Fever ya'know. I had a long night and as you could tell I wasn't particularly careful with myself haha." Naruto said trying to play this off as nothing serious, but apparently his mother didn't buy it at all.

Bringing herself up she immediately walked over to the door to Naruto's room with almost a hurried gate; the train on her red kimono trailing behind her.

"Okaa-san? Is there something wrong?" Naruto said just before mother was about to turn down the hallway.

Still with her back turned to him she said, "Naruto, you looked like you were having a bad nightmare when you were sleeping. Tell me, what was it about?"

From where he was on his bed Naruto was a bit reluctant in wanting to go into detail of what he experienced, and that fact that it made his mother so worried was unsettling. Why was she as worked up over this than he was?

"Well, I was running, through what looked like our castle and there were these 'screens' with pictures of fox-demons on them...well, actually all of them. Behind the screens there were people as well, though I didn't see any of them, only their shadows."And as I ran I finally got myself into a room with what I thought was you in there, but..."

"But what Naruto?" Her tone became impatient now.

"But it wasn't you. It was something...else."

"Something else. Hm." Kushina didn't turn herself around and it made Naruto feel like there was something that she wasn't telling him; something she was hiding from him, but Naruto didn't have anymore time to think about it.

"I'm sure it's nothing Naruto, buuuuuut..." Kushina turned around to give her son the most loving smile she could muster.

"I'm going to have to arrange a little meeting with some special people in the near future. Just in case. Now, until that happens I want you to rest, okay?" Kushina walked out of the room leaving her son in almost disbelief in what was happening?

"Ch-Chotto Matte! Okaa-san! Someone special? What does that mean?" Naruto called out to no avail.

"Love yoooouuu!" She called out to her son from somewhere in the manor.

"Mom?... Mom?!...MOOOOM?!"

Being left completely alone Naruto knew he wasn't going to get any answers from his mother at this point. If she was going to be vague it would definitely be a chore to pry anything away from her at this point, but whatever she was hiding made Naruto curious.

"_Special people...The hell does that mean?"_ Naruto threw his bed sheets off him.

Like hell he was going to sit around and wait for whatever it was his mother is planning. Besides all that, he had to see the state Uzushio was in after last night. It was only right for a well-meaning Daimyo. Also, thoughts went out to Sakura as well. He had heard her voice back in his fever-induced dream state had hit him, and from what he gathered she sounded okay, but regardless he needed to see her. It was only right after all after being turned away the last time she was here

Naruto walked over to a chest in the corner of his room and pulled out a black yukata with designs of fans upon it along with kanji reading "rest&relaxation" repeating itself in columns down the garment. However, he had no intention of resting or relaxing today. There was much that ran through his mind, and he needed time to mull over his decision. This was important. It concerned everyone in Uzushio and the Uzumaki family. He'd have to talk with his mother about this, when there was time, but she left so fast he had no chance just now.

Proceeding to put on his simple geta he slipped himself through the window present in his room and made his way out of his manor-house compound .

Little did he know that elsewhere in the manor house, something equally as interesting was taking place. Concerning a traitor in their midst and the hostage he had apparently taken earlier during the attack. There'd be no telling what Naruto would've felt or done had he lingered to sniff out the interrogation of Ishi taking place in another part of the Uzumaki compound.

* * *

_(Uzumaki Villa, Harbor-house)_

The little, private harbor house that gave the owners of this villa a secluded space within their village had become a makeshift interrogation room for Ishi as soon as the militia had found him skulking around the outskirts of the village. Kizashi remembered when Kaemon, Hideoka, and Isoroku dragged the feeble looking thing to him earlier that morning and said it was Ishi, although Kizashi was hard-pressed to figure if the man wasn't dead in the first place.

Ishi's face had been covered with dirt and a bit of blood that came from a cut above his left eyebrow. His yukata was equally dirtied and all disheveled from when he was brought in. And the lines on his face, if they weren't pronounced before, looked as if someone had taken a knife and carved them straight into the old man's face, so bad were they. Overall, nothing that Kizashi could do would make Ishi any more co-operable. Anything more and it most likely would kill the old man, and they needed answers.

"Ishi-dono." Kizashi started. "What were the Wagarashi's...and Gato's plans for tonight?"

Ishi's downcast eyes were close to shutting as it seemed the old man was praying for some sleep. Gods know that after that long night he'd need it, but if he knew Kizashi, he probably wouldn't get any sort of rest until they could get as much information out of him as possible. Then...well, he knew what would come next. It was obvious really.

"The Wagarashi intended to capture Naruto to use him as a hostage in order to gain legitimacy in the eyes of the Sarutobi. They knew so long as the boy lived their title would only be as up-starts and placeholders lest they end the Uzumaki line indefinitley." This brought a shocked look upon the faces of Kizashi, and of the young and hot-tempered Naoki, who was situated behind him.

"Uragirimono (backstabber)! You would've sold him out to slaughter?!" yelled Naoki surprised that Ishi would even dare of such a thing.

Kizashi put up an armored hand to stay the boy's madness at that.

"Never thought you would have it in you Ishi, especially at this age." Kizashi said, oddly calm however looking over at the old man.

Stealing a quick smile, Ishi responded "You know better than anyone Kizashi, that treachery is something that can happen at anytime."

"At any time?...Haha of course."

"Baka-ka! You think it's funny to make jokes!" Naoki lashed out but another stern look from Kizashi put the youngster in his place.

With a huff of contempt Naoki took himself back to the corner he was sitting in beforehand behind Kizashi. Looking at the two samurai you wouldn't have seen a more contrasting couple. Where Kizashi looked the part of a well-trained, gallant, and dutiful warrior with his gold-outline black armor; his beautifully adorned jin-baori adding another layer as well. Comparing that to Naoki's dress of a simple brown ruck-skin gi whose sleeves were cut off half-way, over a blue shirt with a stich pattern up the middle. The only armor the young man had were the black suneate and kotte with matching tekko he had on. A country samurai through and through.

"So, you do this for them. Then what? A sack of coin? A landed title? What could have possibly driven you to turn your back on everyone?"

Ishi at first didn't respond, instead he contented himself simply looking down at the table he was sitting at, intently gazing at it as if that was the most interesting thing in the world. Perhaps the fact that it might be the last thing he'd see made it all the more important to him. Regardless of what he thought about the table though Ishi certainly knew the reasons for which he got entangled with the Wagarashi in the first place. Of course it wouldn't make any sense to anyone but him. Ishi knew that from the get go. Even still, if his means justified his end, then perhaps he might've faced his judgement with a little more ease.

"I'm tired." Ishi said to Kizashi.

"Tch, unbelievable." Naoki was heard saying the background.

Kizashi looked over at the old man in front of him and responded, "You look it. If you're willing to talk more later then that-"

"No...no it's not that." Ishi gazed up towards Kizashi's face, and what the seasoned samurai saw in his eyes was a deep pang of regret.

"I'm old Kizashi. Far older than the Buddha should permit any man to be. I've lived through some terrible things in my life. I've experienced and endured pain that made me question the reason for my longevity. At first I thought it was some sort of test beset by God in order strengthen me; like a hot piece of iron struck over and over again by a blacksmith until made strong. I always worked diligently and lived well on my own despite what I've lost...and yet, that pain still lingered."

"I don't intend for you to understand what I've done out of pity for me. That wouldn't be fair to those that died last night. Just know, however, that my intentions were for the best of everyone. As I've said I've lived a long life. The elderly have a better understanding of things than most give them credit for. My concept of right and wrong isn't so clear-cut as, say, Naoki's over there."

"What was that old man?!" Naoki jumped at the sound of his name, but Ishi stayed the young man's temper.

"You're still young, and have ample time to come to understand that to live in this world one must needs make decisions that perhaps border on"cruelty", yet in the end all that matters is whats was right."

"What could've have possibly made your betrayal right, Ishi-dono?" Kizashi asked.

Ishi was quiet once again, and then said.

"Peace... I did this in order to finally gain peace. For others...and perhaps for myself as well."

Kizashi sat there twiddling his mustache and for the most part seemed to taking in what Ishi had said to him. He closed his eyes and sighed upon discerning what it was Ishi was doing this for. Anyone that knew anything about Ishi would understand. Naoki couldn't because he can't. In this case his youth betrayed him in more ways than one. But Kizashi knew that there was still one thing that Ishi hadn't told them yet, and it was something that his daughter told him about beforehand.

"Ishi" Kizashi began "You had a little girl, Futaba with you, when you met my daughter and Naruto. After accounting of all the villagers that made it, we still haven't found any trace of her. Where is she? What did you do to her?" Kizashi said that last part getting in a lot more closer to Ishi emphasizing its importance.

He couldn't imagine the pain that Futaba's parent might be going through right about now, but Kizashi knew it was a pain that no parent should ever have to feel. He almost died seeing Sakura the way she was when he found her. Besides, they were well-to-do people, and Sakura was very fond of Futaba as well. It would devastate her to know if Futaba would be hurt in any possible way.

"Don't worry about the girl. I took her to my onsen and hid her away there." Ishi replied.

"Would she still be there?" Kizashi asked.

"I told her to stay put until it was safe. Perhaps she's still thinking it isn't."

Kizashi nodded his head and got up from his seated position. Before exiting the shack he noted over to Naoki and told him to watch Ishi until his audience with Kushina Uzumaki. Naoki begrudgingly took the responsibility and leaned up against the wall watching over the old man. Kizashi knew that Ishi wouldn't make a run for it, not in his condition at least. Stepping outside Kizashi saw the figures of his men splayed out all over the area. Foremost among them were the black-armored Kaemon, the seasoned Isoroku, the tattooed Daisuke, the ever jovial Saru, and of course the quiet archer of the bunch, Shou, whom Kizashi still needed to thank for saving his daughter.

Upon noticing their captain's presence among them they all stopped and looked torward Kizashi's direction awaiting their orders

"Kaemon, you, Saru, and Isoroku go out to Ishi's onsen and find Futaba-chan.

"Hai." They replied in unison.

"Daisuke, you and Shou make sure Naoki doesn't end up killing Ishi."

"Haha don't worry he won't try anything if he knows I'm here." Daisuke responded.

Kizashi nodded to his men and allowed them to go about their orders, but as he did he looked back at the shack and recounted what Ishi had told him.

"_ Was this right, Ishi?" _Looking up at the mid-afternoon sun Kizashi sighed.

"I'm getting too old for this shit."

* * *

(_Uzushio, outside Uzumaki villa)_

Walking back to Uzushio along the dirt road was definitely a different thing now that Naruto still heard no sign of his horse. He was becoming more fatigued seeing as he hadn't fully recovered from his fever yet and gripping at his sides as well, the bandages that kept his wounds together still smarted with little aches and pains as he walked.

"Jeez, Orenji you had to leave me when I needed you most." Naruto pleaded immaturely walking through the gates that led back into the village.

The damage of the night before was very evident as he saw the scorch marks on some buildings, others completely burned down, while others looked completely untouched. The erratic destruction had no discernible pattern to it, which made the attack all the more destructive and appalling.

Walking to the center of Uzushio, Naruto saw that Otoha was treating anyone who had been severely hurt the night before. She set up a triage encampment where the remnants of the shattered well was. Some twenty or odd people were being cared for to the best of the nurse's abilities, but being a small-village doctor gave her limited resources to deal with such a number of wounded.

Naruto surveyed the villagers trying to salvage what they can from the ashes of what he assumed was there homes. Pulling out belongings and other such things that they had, those that had noticed him bowed out of respect as he passed. However, Naruto had downcast his eyes towards the ground trying to not look at the gazes being cast his way. Regardless if they knew specifically of the reasons behind this attack last night, this has been a recurring process for ten years. He knew he was to blame, but he wondered at how many of the people blamed him for this as well.

Glancing over at a few people huddling over the remains of a burnt house, the looks they cast in his direction gave him his answer.

_"I can't say I don't blame them." _Naruto thought looking out across at the other people meandering their way through the village.

Trying to drown out the many faces and stares being had his way, he went over to an elderly couple assisting them in loading up a cart with whatever remained of their belongings. They didn't say anything to him, but the old woman gave him a gracious smile as Naruto began helping. As he did this his mind drifted back to the dream he had while still under the influence of his fever. Even though he'd rather forget such a thing, the terrible truth was that the feeling of it would always stay with him. And of course Naruto couldn't help the uncanny feeling that his mother knew exactly what he was talking about. A meeting with "special people"? Nothing about that situation sounded kosher to Naruto at all.

Naruto's mind was so transfixed upon the mystery of his mother's apparent concern that he failed to hear his name being called out over the bustle of the villagers.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Naruto looked up from where he was and saw the familiar form of Sakura running over to him.

"Oh, hey SakuraaaaAAAAHHHH!" Naruto at once was clinched into a rib crushing bear hug.

"Ohthanktheheavensyourallrigh tIthoughtsomethngbadhappened toyouIcametoseeyouearlierbut yourmothertoldmeyouneededres t!" Sakura words came out faster than she her having the ability to forma coherent sentence out of them.

"Sakuraaaa *gah* canno-cannot breeeaaath..."

"What? Oh my gosh, I'm sorry." Sakura immediately let the boy go after seeing of the considerable pain that he was still in; she noticed the bandages upon his face and naturally assumed Otoha had already done her work on him.

"Man, Sakura didja really have to come at me like some maniac?" Naruto replied gripping his sides.

"Is that the kind of response I get for being worried about you!"

"Well maybe if you intend to crush me!" Naruto yelled back at her.

"Gods if you were gonna act like this then perhaps I shouldn't have even bothered then."

"Yes, I mean, no, it's just perhaps you could watch your strength. I'm not in the greatest of shape you know."

"Well that's obvious." replied Sakura crossing her arms and giving a Naruto teasing glance.

"Damn right I'm not. I just walked all the way from the villa to here. By myself! And I-...wait...Really Sakura was that a "fat" comment." Naruto then narrowed his eyes picking up on the sarcasm in the previous statement.

"Perhaps."

Naruto grimaced at the pinkette's apparent smugness at her remarks however, he wasn't going to back down.

"...Ugly whore."

And that opened the flood gates.

"NANDAYOOOO! SHANAROOOO!" Sakura pulled Naruto's head into a headlock and proceeded to noogie Naruto's head, despite the cries of pain coming from him.

"Ahhaha Sakura please I was kidding." Naruto's head was being crushed by the mammoth strength that the girl possessed.

Even though Naruto was being squeezed to death here, he couldn't help but notice that his head was placed in a very enticing position against Sakura left breast. The large orb becoming squished against Naruto's cheek; the flimsy material of Sakura's olive colored gi was the only thing between him and the only kind of "fat" that Naruto would like to talk about. So, in all honesty it wan't all that bad...well not really. He was still losing air.

"Sakura? Lemme go will ya. I'm warning you." Naruto snaked his right hand around Sakura's waist, and proceeded downward.

Sakura felt pressure on her rear end and immediately felt Naruto's groping hand attack her right cheek.

"Eeep! You pervert release it!"

"Uh-uh, you first." came Naruto's mischievous grin despite air depravation.

Naruto's hand attached itself to the meaty lobe of Sakura's buttock in order to get her to release his head. Of course this was something that both young people had done since they were children, scuffling like this as if they were young puppies, so to them it wasn't at all outlandish. Them wrestling was a playful thing that certainly had its perks, especially for Naruto.

Yet, even though it wasn't awkward for them, the ensuing struggle made a lot of people around them sweat-drop at such a show. Mothers covered the eyes of their sons, fathers watched intently, and a few pre-teen boys suddenly had an odd nose bleed at this instant.

"Naruto! I swear if you don't let me go!" Sakura shifted herself so she then had Naruto's face pressed right between the valley of her breasts, her arms wrapping themselves around his head applying pressure.

"How ya like that pervert!" Sakura said using her ample assets at keeping Naruto in check.

"Oh I'm da purvurt" came the muffled response of Naruto being trapped in Sakura's chest, the two orbs squishing his nose right between them. Truthfully Naruto was happy that Sakura opted for a tight fitting gi which certainly showed off her great cleavage.

Now, if the situation wasn't drawing enough attention before, now it was becoming downright unseemly for onlookers. The scuffling from the two young people was soon drawing the villagers attention towards them from every which direction. It was interesting how somethings never seemed to change, despite the worst circumstances. For some odd reason it gave them relief to know that despite it all, the exuberance of the two young adults never seemed to falter. It made the elderly woman that Naruto was helping chuckle with joy.

"Oh aren't you two just the most adorable couple there is. Reminds me a little of the love-making me and my husband partake in? Eh dear" said the old woman huddled up in her shawl, grinning over the two young people.

Her husband immediately cricked his back at the sound of a such a statement from his wife, and dropped the chest which was he was wrestling out of the rubble. Also, Naruto and Sakura stopped their tussling and looked over at the commotion happening around them; Sakura from her commanding position over Naruto and he still swarmed in her cleavage. Sakura immediately pushed Naruto away blushing profusely.

"Hehe good job Sakura, looks like you found a perfect method for shutting our Lord's trap up." Yelled out one bystander amused by the scene.

"You sure know how to treat a man Sakura, he'll be lucky I can say that much." yelled out another, drawing out the laughter of the people looking.

"Hehehe th-thanks everyone. Ummm no, it's not like that all Cha-Cha-san. Trust me." Sakura replied while at the same time Naruto, still in a blissful daze, was on the ground with a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh come now dear you don't need to be so embarrassed. It's only natural for young healthy people like you to be acting like this. I'm personally a fan of the rough and tumble sort of thing myself." said the old woman.

"Ugh gross!" yelled Naruto from his position

"Uhhhhh great Cha-Cha-san, I never thought you were one to go about and do...that...still." Sakura looked over at the elderly woman who brimming without a care in the world of who knew about her sex life. No inhibitions whatsoever.

"Oi, Cha-Cha, you want to send me to an early grave. For the Buddha's sake shut your mouth. I don't want the entire village to be talking about what we do in the privacy of our marital life." Said the old man to his wife.

"Oi Tomio who's a better wrestler, you or your wife eh?" Good-hearted laughter erupted from the crowd.

"Oh, my Tomio is a tiger in bed, I don't think I could ever get the better of him." A roar of cat-calls and hooting starting going around and Tomio thought he was going to have panic attack right there.

"AH DON'T ENCOURAGE THEM!" Tomio yelled over to his wife.

The laughter erupted around them all and Naruto, sensing this opportunity, grabbed Sakura's hand whilst they weren't the butt of everyone's attention as it was.

"Sakura, come on, while we can get out of here without them noticing." Naruto took her hand and went off in a hurry.

"Where would we go?" She asked, but Naruto gave her a quick smile and said.

"A private place. Now c'mon haha." Naruto laughed as he took his closest friend.

Now, from Sakura's point of view she still had it for Naruto when he grabbed her ass not too long ago, and almost didn't feel like trusting him. But, something about him now made her feel at ease. Perhaps it didn't matter to her where they were going considering that, if Naruto was there, she'd be okay with that...for a bit. So long as he didn't act like a fool, or a pervert (though she was the one who forced his head into her breasts), regardless she was happy that he was okay. After seeing him catch that fever she feared that it might be worse than what she suspected, however he came through in the end. As he always did.

* * *

(_On the way to Ishi's onsen, south side of town)_

"Ohhhhh, did you see the way that Oichi looked at me after I opened the door to the storehouse? I don't think I could have scripted it any better. It was like some sort of scene from one of the old epics the elders used to tell us when we were kids. How I, Saru Hashiba, the most chivalrous of all the warriors of the Southen riverlands, rescues the beatiful princess Oichi, whom then proclaims her very love for me on the spot." Came the haughty voice of Saru as he was recounting of his "saving" of the villagers in the storehouse.

As He, Kaemon, and Isoruku rode their way through Uzushio to Ishi's onsen to look for Futaba, Saru thought it would be all right to recount of his "heroic" deeds.

Now, before we get any further, it should be firstly noted that Saru Hashiba was a tried and true member of the Uzushio militia, being with them from the very beginning of the Uzumaki exile, however he wasn't born near Uzumaki-jo, or its surrounding county of Ribarondo. Instead he actually hailed from a small village near Benzaiten-san (Benzaiten mountain), yet being called upon to fight for the honor of his daimyo, he was the first to answer the call.

He was a competent warrior when the time needed, and he was a stalwart ally when it came to fighting for the people he cherished. However, as his name would suggest, he had certain "simian" like qualities about him, both physically and literally. He was small, standing perhaps between 5'3 and 5'4 and had wide, big ears, tanned skin, and crooked teeth. All ended up creating a human-monkey made into flesh. His playful nature, fondness for stories, affinity for pranks, and cheery disposition also made him quite popular with the children and Naruto as well (which his mother had certain qualms about).

However he was a man that had few bad qualities about him, Kaemon knew. Only, perhaps, his knack of keeping his head in the clouds and his quite vocal affection for the ever pretentious Oichi. But regardless he was a good man, who always had a knack for lessening the tension in certain situations.

"Really Saru? Is that what happened, because from what I heard it wasn't Oichi that proclaimed their undying love, but you. And I also hear that she gave you quite a clean smack across the face when you proceeded to carry her out of the storehouse as well." The ever obtuse Isoruku replied.

Isoroku Sanada. A middle-aged warrior whom always had the common sense to think "simple" in a world which tried too hard to out-think itself. He valued simplicity because that, he believed, was the hardest thing to attain in this world, and to him, usually the hardest things to find are the most worth-while in discovering. It was something that consoled him while the Uzumaki retainers were expelled from their natural homes; that their peace may be hard thing to attain, but that it would be so perfect once they got it. It gave him guidance in becoming a better provider for his family, and truly, gods knows he needed it. Three daughters and one irritable wife entails a man to look for peace any which way he can.

"Erroneous! A woman's affection can be both found in the soft caresses of her touch or the stinging slap of her hand." Saru replied to the elder warrior.

"So-nano? Well, I guess Oichi's more apt to slap than caress the monkey, eh?" Isoroku chided whilst letting out a laugh at Saru's expense.

Saru was little saddened by Isoroku's stinging words yet Kaemon's voice broke him out of it.

"Enough Isoroku, from the "love" you get from your wife and daughters I'm surprised you don't go home dressed your armor." Kaemon said coming to the aid of Saru.

Isoroku gave a *hmph* from his saddle and continued on guiding his horse, yet Kaemon looked back from his and continued speaking.

"Women have a hard time seeing the value of good men when they're right in front of them Saru. That was how it was between me and Taki. Bide your time and be patient my friend, and sooner or later she will see your worth. Besides, maybe Oichi isn't the heroine in this particular story?" Kaemon noted to his friend.

Saru was livened by the consolation of Kaemon, and quickly it dissipated the previous hurt Isoroku threw at him.

"Ha, your right Kaemon! Oichi may not see my love now, though she will soon enough. But yes perhaps Oichi isn't the beautiful princess that is meant to be saved in this story anyway. Instead, what if its the young and sweet Futaba-chan, in which her entourage, accompanied by their loyal monkey, are on the look-out for her after being hidden away by a heartless man." Saru replied

Isoroku rolled his eyes in contempt, but Kaemon enjoyed the jovial attitude. It allowed for this ride to go a lot smoother.

As the three men came upon the onsen that Ishi frequented they immediately became disheartened at what awaited them there. Though the ashes and smoke should have been a dead give away, it could have been from any one of their burned or burnt buildings in the area. The only thing that was left of the onsen was the various pools of water that still hadn't been drained, their wooden frames creaking due to their resistance being lowered because of the fire. The roof was gone and the everything else of the interior was nothing but a black skeleton. If Ishi had left the girl in here, then it was a dreadfully poor lapse in judgement

Kaemon inspected the area with one probing eye and relented in trying to think the worst.

Isoroku rode up beside him and with a grim tone said. "There's only so many places to go and hide in there Kaemon."

"Ishi was a fool thinking it would be spared." Kaemon replied coldly knowing full well of what might await them in there.

Sudden movement caught their attention and Saru immediately jumped off his horse and hurried over to the rubble.

"Futaba-chan!" he yelled, the sound of armor clanking as he started prying off charred wooden beams off one another.

"What a terrible time to live in, where children suffer at the hands of their elders due to stupidity." Isoroku mentioned as he motioned to get off his horse to search as well.

"FUTABA! FUTABA!" Saru was calling moving from one place to another.

"We all suffer for this Isoroku. Everyone on of us." Kaemon got off his horse as well and proceeded to walk up the charred steps of the bathhouse.

* * *

_(Harbor Docks, Uzushio)_

Naruto had taken them to a spot on the docks that overlooked the harbor entering into Uzushio. It was seldom used and particularly private considering not much trade has been had here for quite some time. On top of everything else, the villagers were most likely cleaning up the mess from last night's fiasco. So they practically had this little spot simply to the two of them, and the sight they had was sublime. From where they were they looked far out into the Western Ocean, with only the outcroppings of the Kiotsuketene mountains dropping off into the ocean on either side.

There Sakura told Naruto everything from which her father divulged to her after coming too after her apparent faint near the storehouse. She told Naruto of Ishi's betrayal, of how he lead the militia away on a false story about the bandit that raided the Mokaido and Asu counties making movements in the area, opening the way for the Wagarashi/Oni force to walk right in untouched, she told him about her fight with the Wagarashi captain also, and of course of Futaba's disappearance.

"Wow, your dad came just at the right time huh?" Naruto said extremely grateful at Kizashi's timely appearance.

"Don't worry about Orenji. He'll come back. He always does." Naruto said to Sakura who felt guilty after having Orenji become so frightened that he ran away from the area

"Yeah, I kinda messed up in the end versus that man, and I got this bruise in the back of my head to prove it." Sakura replied reaching back and feeling the stitches Otaha had put in her.

"Well, no sweat right? In the end, you ended up saving everyone."

"Well...not everyone." Sakura voice dropped as she was reminded of Futaba and Ishi.

"Futaba is fine I'm sure Sakura of it...and as for Ishi, well..." Naruto tried assuaging Sakura's guilt by trying to say something comforting, but it was beyond him.

"He deserves all that bad things that are coming to him! Everything, he was the cause for all of this!" Sakura rounded on Naruto taking him aback a little.

"I swear anything short of death and that would be an injustice. That bastard betrayed us, and we had lived with him for most of our lives? What could have drove him to that point."

"Sakura-"

"NO! I don't care what you have to say about this Naruto that man has to pay. He has to feel what we felt. How could he have done that to us? To you? You do realize he intended to sell you away to Kyuroku right?" Sakura noted to Naruto, but something in his eyes made her confused. Something else was there, and it wasn't anger.

"I know the feeling of betrayal Sakura. I've been living with it my entire life. I was never assured a safe existence because of who I am...of what I came from. They took it out on my mom, worse on you, my people, and thats what makes me feel sad. That I was the cause of this; that it all comes back down to me. It's a struggle everyday trying to live with that, and I try to put on a smile for everyone to at least have them understand...but I know that some won't. I understand that there are people out there that believe that loyalty and respect are nothing but words; simple guidelines to follow. I know a lot of people think that I'm naive because I like to see the good in people, but I don't think it's naivety. I'd hate to believe that someone could stoop so low as to turn their back on what's right."

"Sakura, the act of betrayal is a sick thing. It's hurt more people than I care to know, and it continues to hurt people all over this Land of Fire as well. The Wagarashi said they did it because it was their right, Gato did it because it was convenient for him, but their reasons all boil down to one thing. Power. That was their goal. The same can be said for all these other clan leaders and warlords hoarding their people and resources as if they were property. They play at words, strategize, and backstab and like to call that politics. But Ishi isn't one of them..."

At the mention of that Sakura was taken aback. Of course Naruto knew a hell of a lot more about the effects of betrayal, but the fact there was no anger in his voice, in his judgements, only seemed to make Sakura angry.

"He's an old man, an onsen owner, and as much a part of this village as anyone else. Tch, I know how you can look at me like that, but Sakura listen. I know that there is something else to this. It may sound stupid but I know Ishi isn't like Gato or Kyuroku. As bad as what he did last night is...I know there was a better reason for this. There has to be."

"How can you put so much faith in people, Naruto? After everything, how can you be so sure of your judgements, for everyone?" Sakura questioned looking into his eyes.

Suddenly Sakura felt warmth over her hand and looked down. Naruto had enraptured her hand in his. The warmth that radiated off his touch made her cold and clammy almost, like she could never be able to compare to his touch. He brought his left arm around her shoulders and brought her in to press her against his side. She was surprised at first, and a bit uncomfortable, but soon grew accustomed to him and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck.

"Because I know there is some good in this world Sakura. I'm not against trying to find it in the worst of people."

"Baka-ka." Sakura voiced taking in the boy's warmth, and also enjoying the beautiful view that beset them.

"Naruto you're my best friend...If something were to happen to you..I don't think I'd be able to handle it." She said coming.

"I know, I'd feel the same if something happened to you too. It was a pretty wild night huh?" He said to her.

A silence came up between the two, but suddenly Naruto asked, "You killed people. Those Wagarashi last night."

Sakura didn't say anything for a second, but let out a quick sigh and replied to her friend.

"Yeah." her voice came out like she was afraid someone might here. She already had a conversation about this with her father and mother, and didn't feel like reliving it.

Naruto couldn't have understood how hard it must have been for her trying to defend herself against those men. She was thrust into a situation and had to do what was expected. Taking a life is a big thing, she knew, but she came to a conclusion that it was either them or her. Naruto hadn't a clue of what it felt like, but now she did. Granted she was a warrior, but still, this was a difficult concept for. Not because she regretted her actions, but because in the end she liked what she had done.

That's why her next words troubled Naruto so much.

The girl as she looked out across the ocean, moved herself closer to Naruto, and whispered, "...but I liked it. Honestly, truthfully, I liked the idea that I had that power in my hand. Feeling it, and then acting upon it, was unbelievable. It was scary at first, but then I...I ended up enjoying it. Having those bad men lose their lives because of me. I felt dominant...I felt happy that I killed them."

Naruto clenched up a little hearing this.

"But you wouldn't like it if it was for anything else, right?" At that Sakura drew herself away from him and looked up at his face.

"Of course. You think I would just go out and do that because I knew I had the ability too?" She sounded hurt that Naruto would even think of her like that, but he quickly dissipated that feeling

"Promise me then" he said to her; his cerulean eyes matching the color of the ocean that rocked to and fro in front of them.

"Promise what?" she replied.

"That you'll still stay the same as you are now. Forget about all the fighting and killing stuff, just...be you. No matter what, please?" Naruto's facial features looked positively adorable.

Sakura giggled seeing the pouty lips and puppy dog eyes he was flashing at her.

"Haha don't you worry about me. YOU'RE the one that needs to be watched out for, so promise me this?" She replied pushing him back playfully.

"What?"

"Promise that no matter what, from this point on, you won't take on everything by yourself. That you'll trust me enough to be by your side." Sakura pleaded.

Naruto looked down at the girl at his side. Her eyes told him that she was not kidding about this.

"Well, I guess if you want, then sure Sakura, I'll allow that." Getting his right hand Naruto waved it in front of Sakura's face in a mock gesture of royalty.

"I hereby dub thee my honorary body guard." He tapped her on her forehead and gave her a smile.

"There, now you'll be my personal escort my lady. From this point on, you are expected to follow me wherever. Is that understood?"

Sakura playfully swatted his side.

"Tch, I'll hold you to that." At this Sakura pried herself from Naruto and proceeded to stand up. It was getting time that they should probably start heading back anyway.

"I'd rather you hold me the way you did before. You have nice boobs." Naruto said playfully.

"I know." Offering him a hand to pick him up, which he took.

"Play your cards right and someday...maybe." Sakura walked away from Naruto, outstretching her arms behind her to get some of the cricks out of her back.

That was something that completely took Naruto off for a loop. Was Sakura implying something here? Was she being playful? No, Sakura she knew how to tease him. But this wasn't nothing you know. This was, perhaps, the most important thing that Naruto ever needed to know.

"Really? Sakura...You serious about that?" Naruto called out to the pink-haired girl.

Stopping in mid-track, she turned and faced Naruto with a mischievous grin on her face.

"C'mon, I'm kind of hungry and I know Ichiraku's is untouched. Treat me to some ramen and then...who knows" She winked and then leaned over, giving Naruto a clear view of her well-endowed breasts.

"Maybe we can wrestle some more later." Naruto's eyes went completely blank seeing this overt display of some superb ta-ta's.

Sakura's voice seemed to imbue sarcasm, but Naruto didn't feel like this was a joke. He hoped this wasn't some cruel dream.

"N-No way? What made you so...?" Naruto questioned at Sakura.

She simply shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Like I said, treat me to something nice, and maybe I'll treat you nice."

As Sakura walked away, Naruto simply stood there alone on the dock they were just on. Flabbergasted at what he was hearing, his mind was going back and forth between the thought processes of most plants.

"This is a joke. A cruel, calculating joke isn't it?" Naruto exclaimed chasing after his friend, both excited and skeptical of what perhaps could be the most enjoyable moment of his life.

* * *

_(Uzumaki villa)_

Ishi was not expecting any sort of empathy from Lady Uzumaki. He went into this decision knowing full well what would await should he fail. Hell he even figured that this would happen if he would succeed as well. There was no guaranteeing that he would make it out alive after this, but his life was forfeit to him at this point. He'd lived long enough, what else was there that he needed to prove? Nothing, was the answer. He had contented himself off the fruits of his labor long enough, and has suffered through the trials that the Uzuamaki had brought here to Kiotsuketene upon their exile.

He was a weathered stone, one that had endured much, and could endure more if needed. He had withstood the trials of the Whirlpool and was not afraid of its threats against his mortal existence. Kushina Uzumaki could question him all she wanted, but he knew very well why he did what he did, and would do it again if he had to.

"You understand that this is the only option that I have given to you. There will be no convening, no talk, simply my judgement, which I know no one will have any objections against considering of what you did." Kushina Uzumaki said while seated upon a cushioned seat in the hall that doubled as a makeshift throne room.

Ishi was presented to her right in the middle of the setup, sitting upon the red carpet that adorned the room that went all the way to its entrance. All along the sides the room was adorned with pillars painted with black lacker and decorated with red and gold leaves painted as if wafting in some non-existant breeze. The screens that surrounded them as well presented marvelous pictures of the mountains of the Kitotsuketene Valley; representing a makeshift presentation of the valley in this room.

Kushina dressed herself out of her riding kimono and now had an light blue kimono that dipped below her left arm, which had a fox fur draped around it, and was tied around with a bright red obi. Her hair being tied up in a pony-tail was an interesting change to her previous style of letting fall free, but it took nothing away from the alluring red. Any man that would stand in front of her now would be astonished at the way this woman in her late thirties would present herself, as you could swear she was only be about in her early thirties.

She continued, "Don't you have any regret? Any at all? For the pain that you've caused?"

Ishi, hardly even able to lift his head up, due to the beating the young Naoki had given him since being left by Kizashi, continued his defiant streak about him.

"No regret...because I know...that in this one instance of short-lived pain...it would've ended this continuing struggle you've inflicted upon us. I intended that we'd endure, despite you being here." Ishi responded to Kushina, his tired eyes betraying the lack of energy that he had.

Kushina, narrowing her eyes, didn't wish to hear anymore from the old fossil in front of her. It was men like Ishi that she had hated all her life, living and surviving in spite of them. Ishi was just another in a long line of fools doing bad things under the belief they had "good intentions". Kyuroku Wagarashi thinks he has "good intentions", so does Gato she presumed, but she'd be damned if the was going to be backstabbed by an old fool who assumes his intentions are good; a person that she had known and lived with for ten odd years.

Kizashi could feel the anger pooling around Kushina, as only a man that has guarded her for over twenty-five years could know. Naoki, Daisuke, and even Shou had visibly sweat-dropped upon seeing their Lady's anger come to the forefront.

"_It's a good thing Hideyaki isn't here to see this. He's hates it when death sentences are carried out." _Kizashi recalled of how the young warrior had distanced himself from the group after the raid.

Hideyaki was more preoccupied in repairing the village then having to worry about who would have to pay in order to make them feel better. Kizashi admired that about the young man, as he had a very strict sense of right and wrong. He knew who his enemies were, and it wasn't a disgruntled old man, but then again...

Kizashi loked over at Ishi seated in front of the Lady and it seemed he was about ready to die right there.

"Don't be so righteous Ishi!" Kushina blurted out, anger at a rise.

"You sit there and think that your betrayal is justified, but let me tell you something about that. Betrayal is never justified, especially if it causes the death of your fellow countrymen. It is an abhorrent and disgusting disregard of peace, that causes nothing but pain and regrets. Do you know how sick I've felt after I saw the end of my reign here? Do you have any idea of what I went through trying to explain to myself what happened, of the fear I had for my son, and my people? No, of course you didn't."

"And what's worse, is that you took an innocent child, whom we've no idea of where she is, or what has happened to her, and you sit there still thinking that you're right. Your selfishness has compromised any sort of justice you think your actions have accomplished. You've caused too much pain, Ishi, and because of that you're no different than the men that put me here in the first place."

Kushina's words hung in the air like an echo of strong drum. Who could have thought that such a small woman could be able to muster such a commanding tone. It made her bodyguard in the room visibly flinch after hearing of her diatribe. But it was because she knew of what she talked about that made her words all the more powerful. She knew of the outcome of betrayal better than anyone, and so for an old man like Ishi to do it to her once again only compounded that feeling of isolation that they knew she felt.

Ishi sat there not having anything to say. What could he for that matter anyway?

"I have suffered betrayal in the past, and I don't have the stomach for it anymore." Kushina paused looking at Ishi for the last time, and then said.

"Send the word. Death. And a public one for you, so that everyone will understand of what it means to cross me again! Take him away!" Kushina's voice boomed out across hall.

The tone she had scared Naoki, who had never seen Kushina like this at all, and the usually stoic Shou as well seemed visibly disturbed. However, Daisuke and Kizashi understood the penalty for which was inflicted. They knew the punishment fit the crime, but in a way it made Kizashi sad in seeing the peaceful visage of his Lady become marred by such terrible intentions.

He nodded over to Daisuke to help him move Ishi out of the room. As the men picked up the sorry form of Ishi, they heard the voice of Kushina once again call out behind their backs.

"And I'll never allow my son to come to harm. Understand that Ishi!"

* * *

_(Riding away from onsen Uzushio)_

Riding away from the onsen, Kaemon had a bad taste in his mouth, alongside a despondent Isoroku, and Saru, who was desperately trying to hold back his tears. The men hadn't found anything, or at least, not something that was conclusive enough to show if the girl made it.

The only evidence they had found was a charred, pink hat that was underneath a few floorboards.

Kaemon was the first one to come across it, and handed it to Saru to see if he recognized the article. Saru did, but said nothing of the matter, only his reaction gave Kaemon the proof he needed.

Clutching the pouffy hat close to him, Saru was at a loss for words to describe what they found out. It was unfathomable to him that such a sweet child like Futaba was now longer with them, and that she had to suffer a most cruel fate in the process.

Though Isoroku mentioned that a lack of a body could mean that she might have escaped, the onsen was perfectly torched. Nothing that was in there before could be recognized as anything specific, so what could affect could that have on a child's body. Though he didn't want to think it, but Saru felt that Futuba's chances making her way out of the onsen in time could probably be very little considering the amount of debris they had to move. For a nine year old it would be very difficult, let alone the small and dainty Futaba.

"_Oh... Futaba-chan." _Saru couldn't bear himself to think what effect this could have on Futaba's parents.

He knew of the girl a little, recounting the times where he'd forego entertaining the boys with his pranks for a time out in the outlying forest with Futaba. How she'd pick flowers whilst Saru protected from all manner of beasts that lurked there. Of course, he'd make them up, as Futaba was fond of his stories in the first place, but Saru never relented in his time with the girl.

"She liked my stories you know." Saru stated as the three men rode their horses through Uzushio.

"She always made it so that when she'd pick flowers at the base of the mountain it'd be some adventure. Sometimes she'd take her dog as well." Saru said sadly, looking out towards the mountains at his back.

"Children are meant to be the carriers of the Will of Fire for tomorrow's passing; to carry the hopes and dreams of past generations into the unknown. For this to happen is a terrible thing." Isoroku said, his eyes closed in anger at Ishi's foolishness.

Kaemon kept his mouth shut, and his eyes focused upon their destination. He had a cold, distant look about his face and inwardly writhed at the terrible circumstances that led to these troubled times. His wife, Taki, nearly had herself raped because of Ishi's utter disregard of his loyalty here, the village was run-down, and now, his actions led to the death of an innocent little girl. All of these things added up for the old man, and Kaemon was sure that his life would most certainly end tonight if the Lady had any say in the matter.

What times did they live in that an old man would live while a young girl had to suffer. Where was the justice? Kaemon looked up at the sky and questioned whether or not the Buddha, the gods, or anything actually existed up there. Times like these put a damper on one's faith and made people question.

_"If you're really up there, watching,...then to hell with you."_ Kaemon kicked up the reigns of his horse and galloped off ahead of Isoroku and Saru. He didn't feel like having to hear their sad talk all the way back to the manor.

All their worry and sadness won't bring back the little girl anyway.

Racing away from his comrades Kaemon inwardly knew that something needed to change. People can't live in fear forever, and last night was the final straw for him. He'd rather die than have his wife be subjected to such terror ever again. If he was a minute later...No, he'd rather not even entertain the thought. Regardless if she reassured him that she was fine, Kaemon wouldn't stand for that. He would make sure he would get his retribution, and the fools that he cut down in the barn were only the first step.

The lingering feeling of his now gone right eye, however, was a reminder to him of where his anger had taken him in the past. It hung over him as warning, yet he'd rather lose both his eyes if it meant Taki would never be touched like that again. She didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve it. He understood that this world did not cater to people like he and Taki, yet there is nothing that he wouldn't do if he could change that. He can't live afraid of what tomorrow would bring.

Things need to change, and now.

* * *

_(Ichiraku Ramen, Uzushio)_

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto exclaimed upon digging into tenth bowl of the extra large yobogoya beef ramen stew.

"Ohhhh gods." Sakura said bringing her hands back up to her face at the realization that Naruto, as a human, was akin to wildfire when eating food.

The soup and other delicious things that were put into the soup were flying everywhere as Naruto was unceremoniously slurping and spilling the bowl's contents. Now it was the second time today that Naruto's antics were drawing attention by the villagers that called him Lord, and of course Sakura is guilty by association.

"Naruto, don't you think you should take it easy? I don't think your wounds can take so much food at once." Sakura said trying to calm the man-beast eating next to her.

"Nonsense Sakura, my ramen is exactly the kind of thing this boy needs to get him back on his feet." Inquired Teuchi handing yet another bowl of ramen in front of the boy.

"Arbigatew!" Naruto thanked with a mouthful of noodles in his mouth.

"Haha eat up my boy, a warrior's got to keep up his strength." Teuchi walked off trying attending to the other customers frequenting his stand.

Slurping up the rest of his noodles, Naruto flashed a customary grin, with which numerous vegetables and other such things were spread all along his teeth.

"Ya got that right!" Naruto dug into the other bowl standing in front of him.

"Oh good grief." Sakura came brought her hand up to her forehead, a little embarrassed at her friend's child-like manner, but yet...

Sakura looked at Naruto eat and, despite the fact he was literally inhaling his food, she was able to look at the other features that seemed to draw her towards him. The bandage that was wrapped around his head and face was now gone, the swelling going down unnaturally fast, yet, that was customary of the Uzumaki, but it gave her a clear view at his features. The beautiful tan skin with the blonde hair, she had to admit he was certainly something to behold. She knew that he was definitely a catch in Uzushio, all the women said so.

"Oh gods." She laughed under her breath looking at her friend, finding it funny that she would think of him in that manner.

"_I've known him since he was a little boy, hell he still acts like one, however..." _Sakura's thoughts trailed off after seeing a bit of broth slosh past the bowl and down Naruto's cheeks.

It followed the trail down his face and then stopped a little bit over his chin. It threatened to drop, but Sakura focused in more on the strong definition of Naruto's face than anything. Then, if by some sort of power unbeknownst to her, the broth on his chin dribbled down his neck and brought attention to his Adam's apple for which bobbing back and forth as he drank the broth of his bowl. How'd she love to just trace that peace of broth with her ton-

_"Whoa! Whoa-Whoa-Whoa! Haha I can't believe I'd even think like that. What's gotten into me? First I'm thrusting his face into my chest, and then now I wan't to run my toooo-oh gods that just sounds wrong." _Sakura blushed and had a goofy grin on her face. Good thing Naruto didn't see it.

"_Jeez, what the heck has gotten into me! I think Naruto...is desirable. Not just that, but sexy. Oh man." _Sakura tried poking around her own bowl of ramen, trying to hide her huge blush on her face.

Where this newfound aggressiveness came, she had no clue, but she felt she attributed it to what happened last night. Perhaps it helped her get her mind off of what happened the night before, of Ishi and Futaba, of everything else. This helped her get her bearings a bit on reality; brought her world back to normalcy a bit. Naruto had this effect on her and a it was well worth stomaching through his immature eating habits. Though she did have a hard time trying to figure where his stance was on Ishi.

Before while on the pier he talked to her about "betrayal" and "seeing the good in people", and all that other nice stuff. It didn't disappoint her, on the contrary, it was what made her like him in the first place. But that didn't change the way she felt about Ishi's betrayal. In fact it made her angrier that the old man would have the audacity to want to sell the people of Kiotsuketene out to their enemies in the first place. And what of the wanton destruction of their village as well? The people? She only prayed for Futaba's safe return.

"Well Naruto, it's nice to see your wounds haven't hampered your table manners." Said Ayame, Teuchi's daughter coming out from the back.

"SLUUUUUUUURRRRPPPP! Sorry Ayame-san, but you guys really outdid yourselves today." He said wiping away the soup on his face.

"Ugh, Naruto please" Sakura replied handing him a bunch of napkins.

"Hehe thanks, Sakura-chan." he grasped the napkins, and Sakura had to shake her head in amusement, noticing a ramen noodle still sticking itself out of his mouth.

"Your ridiculous you know that." She said plucking said noodle away.

Commotion then was being had behind the two and Naruto looked to see what it was that caught his attention. Looking out behind Sakura, three mounted soldiers were riding their way down the street. Naruto immediately recognized all three. Kaemon, in his black-rooster adorned do, Isoroku, and Saru. All had angry and sad looks upon their faces. It made Naruto very curious.

"Kaemon, Isoroku, Saru!" he called out.

Sakura, regaining her senses, immediately pulled back and looked to greet the three samurai.

They all stopped upon seeing who it was that greeted them, but their bows did not vanish the troubled looks on their faces, yet Kaemon was the first to speak.

"Naruto-dono, I'm glad to see you're in better spirits now then when I first saw you." Kaemon commented.

"Ha, yeah I do feel better, thank you, but what's the matter? Where are you coming from?" Naruto asked to them all.

"From the onsen. There's a small incident which-" Isoroku said before he was cut off.

"Which is of no concern to you, Naruto." Kaemon interjected looking back to Naruto with a stern expression on his face.

The abrupt comment caught Naruto off-guard a bit and he was a bit perturbed at it.

"The onsen? Did you found something?" Sakura asked coming up alongside Naruto.

"Sakura-san, please...we found nothing." Kaemon tried futilely tried hiding the sadness in his voice, yet this wasn't lost on Naruto.

Naruto winded around to see his friend Saru, who was terrible at lies, in the back.

"Saru?" Upon hearing his name Saru tried hiding himself away from Naruto's gaze, but he knew he couldn't hide it, he was ever good at hiding anything.

He was torn, and looking up at the face of Kaemon, he wordlessly pleaded with his friend to give him guidance in this matter. Kaemon, with a reluctant nod, gave Saru the okay. Isoroku said nothing, contenting himself to be one the sidelines.

"Saru." came the statement from Naruto, yet from this point it was a little more commanding.

Saru flinched upon hearing this, but still said nothing. Before Naruto could prod further, Saru brought his right hand out and held, what Naruto could tell, was a burnt piece of pink cloth in his hand. Saru motioned for Naruto to take it, which he did, and choked on the words that came out of his mouth. However, Sakura upon seeing the article of clothing, knew what it was immediately and covered her mouth in shock

"Futaba-chan...she...she" Saru couldn't find the words in him to describe what happened.

Sakura grabbed the pink hat out of Naruto's hand and was at a loss of words to describe the sadness she felt. Gripping it tighter she nearly broke the article out of anguish.

"No...No, this is impossible." Sakura yelled out.

"Sakura-chan, please calm down." Saru pleaded with the young man but he wouldn't listen.

"I am calm!" Sakura's anger was palpable.

"The ringing bells of Yomi echo the impermanence of all things." Isoroku said quoting a verse from the Kojiki texts.

"I don't wanna hear that philosophy bullshit!" Sakura exclaimed, all the while Naruto kept quiet where he was.

Kaemon turned his horse and threw it between Sakura and Isoroku; this commotion was already drawing a crowd.

"Sakura, I don't mean to presume to talk to you like this, but SHUT. THE FUCK. UP. This is difficult enough for all of us without you letting the whole damned village know." Kaemon's angered presence and furrowed brow curtailed some of Sakura's bite.

This quelled the girl's rage, but it was still obvious that her anger had not been submerged permanentley. Kaemon felt that if Sakura were any more ballsy she would have swung right at his horse.

_"Hmph, she still has some fight in her."_ Kaemon voiced in his head, knowing of what she did last night, but Naruto put a hand on the girl's shoulder which seemed to calm her down a bit.

"Where is Ishi now?" Naruto asked looking up at the samurai.

"Ishi...will be dealt with soon enough." Kaemon said coldly.

"What?" Naruto stated, looking at Saru and Isoroku for confirmation, and both nodded their heads agreeing with what Kaemon told them.

"He tricked the militia last night. Told us that the bandit that had been raiding the Asu and Mokaido counties was planning something in the north entrance to Kiotsuketene. From there Lady Kushina called for us to mobilize and we did, quietly, so as to not draw attention." Isoroku responded.

Naruto at that instant wanted to talk to Ishi before he would meet his sentence. For some reason he was angry that his mother would act so hasty without even mentioning anything to him. He was the rightful Lord of Arashi, and not to say he would lord that over his mother, but he had a right to know of such decisions being made, especially about something like this.

Just then a voice broke over the clang of the people moving about screaming "They've made a sentence! Death!" yelled out a woman.

Naruto and his group all turned their heads toward her.

"Dammit! Can't anyone keep their mouths shut!. Isoroku, Saru, hayakusiro!" Kaemon said before reigning his horse forward, Isoroku and Saru following close behind him.

Naruto and Sakura were left alone, but all the other villagers stopped what they were doing and immediately started to head toward the villa. He needed to get there before it was too late. He needed to say his peace, and not just to Ishi, but to everyone. There was something nagging him since he woke up. His dream

"He deserves everything that's coming to him?" Sakura said adamantly at him.

Clutching Futaba's hat in his hand, he had to get his answers, but how would he get to his house? The crowd ensuing forth would become impassible once word around town got around.

Out of the corner of his eye Naruto then saw something. Turning around, in the shadow of one building, waiting like a lost puppy, was some large and scared horse, waiting for the acknowledgment of his master. Naruto didn't need to look closer to see who it was. He may have cursed the horse earlier, but Orenji certainly came through when Naruto needed him the most.

"_Heh, ya big oaf."_

"Sakura...ikuzo" he said turning grabbing a hold of her shoulder and making his way over to the horse.

* * *

_(Uzumaki Harbor-House)_

Ishi had his formal white attire handed to him by Kizashi. It wasn't much comfortable, simply a long piece of clothing intended to cover and not much else. Reasoning was, that for its intended use, the wearer wasn't going to enjoy it for a very long time anyway. Well, it beat his dirtied rags he had previously.

Stepping into the cloth one small step at a time Ishi made sure that he took his time while getting dressed. These moments were going to be his last, and he wanted to soak up whatever he could from them before departing. As soon as he did get the last sleeve on though, the door was wrestled open, and the imposing butcher/strong man of the village, Daisuke Hideoka, motioned for Ishi to step through. The small, old man took labored step getting through the door, his back hunched over because of the pain in his joints due to lack of sleep. He was thankful that it would be over soon.

Walking outside, Ishi was met with Kizashi who had his helmet and menpo adorned, giving him an inhuman quality about him. Before Ishi could step down however, Kizashi held out his hand to stop him.

"Wait," he said before lifting up a vial to Ishi "Otaha had given this to me. She said that it'll help take away the pain."

Ishi went out and inspected the vial, but smiled and put it back in Kizashi's hand.

"You're a good man Kizashi, always a friend, but men like me should feel the pain before they go, because when it stops we know then that we are dead, and hopefully in a better place."

"Not like you deserve it." Said the young Naoki standing next to Kizashi.

"Naoki, urasai! The elderly deserve respect." Kizashi rounded.

"Hmph, what about traitors?" Naoki retorted looking back at Kizashi.

The samurai stood there for a moment wanting to smack some courtesy into the young man, but knew in a way Naoki wasn't completely wrong. That's what made getting angry at him so damn hard. Kizashi turned around and led Ishi away from the harbor house to the outer courtyard.

Naoki went to follow, but then a hard smack came across the back of his head and he looked up at the face of Daisuke.

"Argh, nani?!" Naoki asked.

"For being young and dumb." said Daisuke who followed Kizashi.

Naoki continued again but he then noticed a look from Shou which seemed to ooze contempt.

"Oh what? You too?" Naoki asked which he only got a "Tch" in return from the silent archer, but Naoki didn't understand. This man was a traitor right?

* * *

_(Naruto and Sakura on the way to Uzumaki villa)_

The number of villagers making their way to the villa was increasing as word spread around fast. Naruto had guided Orenji well, but the people kept coming. All of them were angry, and tired, and wanted vengeance. That much he could get from a great many of them. He couldn't blame them, but in Naruto's mind Ishi was a different kind of person to deal with. He wasn't **the**enemy here, but simply a pawn; a piece that had gotten swept up in the strategy of the higher pieces. But Naruto had to come to the defense of this pawn, because this one wasn't to blame

_"Ishi...I won't make any excuses, I can't forgive what you did. But I know why you did it in the first place and for whom." _Naruto veered right as he guided Orenji away from almost colliding with some villagers.

"Naruto, just what the hell has got you so possessed in the first place." Said Sakura, the wind blowing through her hair as Orenji was cutting in between groups of people as Naruto rode.

"Sakura, remember when I promised to have you by my side no matter what, to trust you." Naruto said.

"Yeah."

"Well, that trust needs to go both ways as well. You need to trust me in what I'm about to do right now."

Sakura quirked and eyebrow at what Naruto just said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked curious id he was going to do something extremely stupid.

"Trust me okay." He turned back and gave her a foxy grin.

Sakura nodded when she saw this, but she had an awkward feeling about it. If she hadn't known better, she'd assume that Naruto was off trying to save Ishi, but that wouldn't make any sense. Ishi sold Uzushio out, killed Futaba. What could Naruto possibly see to want to save him.

* * *

_(Uzumaki Villa, Courtyard)_

"This doesn't feel right. Oichi, I don't want to be here." Taki said regretting having her friend pry her from her home all because they were going to punish the traitor now publicly.

"Taki this man was the reason for all the shit that happened to us last night. We were almost...Well, you know. And I for one want to see this bastard pay." came Oichi, trying to get her friend to see where the was coming from here, but Taki seemed distant from the spectacle.

"I-I wan't to go home." replied Kohana, looking worried as she scanned the crowd seeing all the people crowding into the Uzumaki courtyard.

"All right Kohana, I'll take you home." Taki said reassuring her young friend, but Oichi rounded on both of them.

"You can't be serious? This perv's probably taken a gander at us for as long as we can remember and-"

"And what Oichi, hm, you wanna see him die? Is that how you wanna get back at him?" Taki's statements took Oichi off-guard, and in a way hurt her a little bit. She was doing this just as much for Taki as she was for her. Couldn't she see that?

Just then movement was caught out of her eye, and Oichi then noticed Isoroku, Saru Hashiba, and Kaemon all make an entrance on their steeds. The people made way for them, but they didn't notice the women in their spot, but their faces all looked despondent and sad. Taki especially saw Kaemon's face, and realized he didn't look this sad since early that morning he found her.

Something had troubled her husband again, but what, she didn't know. It just made her want to console him more.

On the other side of the crowd a few more familiar faces gathered, and they were curious to see the situation play out as well.

"It's a shame this had to happen, but in the end it can't be helped." said Mebuki Haruno glancing across the courtyard at the Lady Kushina, as strong-willed as ever. A woman she respected.

"True, but I sure would've liked to here his side as well." replied Tazuna.

"Wasted breath. It wouldn't have done anyone, him or us or the dead, any good." Mebuki shot back at Tazuna, who sweat dropped seeing the intensity in her face.

"I just hope they find Futaba at the end of all this." said Tsunami, who was standing at the right of Tazuna, with Inari in hand.

"Same for all of us Tsunami. Kaiza, was there any word?" Tazuna asked his son-in-law, who had foregone his milita uniform this instant to help instead rebuild his home.

"No, I haven't heard anything yet unfortunately." Kaiza said sadly.

'I hate, I hate Ishi for what he did to Futaba." yelled Inari from his mother's side.

Kaiza looked down and tried to console his step-son, but it was to no avail.

"Inari you shouldn't be here in the first place. This is no place for a child. Tsunami please take him home." Kaiza said, but Mebuki cut him off.

"The boy's seen worse the night before anyhow Kaiza. Might as well let him and Tsunami stay."

"Yeah I wanna stay!" Inari exclaimed. It made Kaiza upset. No child should have to witness another person die.

Hideyaki was present in the crowd as well, have not wanted to take part in this "murder" at all. Though Hideyaki was smart to keep his dissension quiet from others, people knew how he was. He was a person who'd rather live with men, than kill them. Even though he was soldier, killing a man on the battlefield was different than executing one. Besides, Hideyaki knew of Ishi's past.

"_It just makes a terrible situation worse." _Hideyaki thought.

"Traitor! You'll burn for this!"

"Betrayer!"

"How could you do this to us?"

Ishi was being carried by the large, tattooed Daisuke, who in turn was being followed by Kizashi, and the rest of the Uzumaki samurai behind them. He looked around him and saw all the faces that he had grown and lived with through the most terrible of times. How easy it was for them to forget that he was a part of them too once. Such is the fate of the traitors unfortunately. To be discriminate and misunderstood. Ishi didn't expect them to.

Ishi was ushered over to pristine white place mat in the center of the courtyard, and in the middle was a wooden block specially carved to accommodate Ishi's neck. Seated in front of the scene under the outcropping of the house and on a litter chair, was the Lady Kushina looking on everything. Ishi, without any prodding or beating, walked over to said block and knelt in front of it. It caused an uproar of the crowd. They knew what was about to happen, and it only spurned them on more to know their vengeance was about to be had. Ishi took it all upon himself, knowing that soon he was about to come to his peace.

_"I'll be with you shortly...You won't have to wait for me any longer.."_

Ishi surveyed the crowd of people.

There was Otoha, Teuchi with his daughter Ayame, the sweet Kohana, along with Oichi, Taki, there was Tazuna, his daughter Tsunami with her son Inari, Kaiza was there as well having. There was Hideyaki who was in a blue workman's kimono, Mebuki Haruno. Kaemon, Isoroku, and Saru all on their horses. All these familiar faces.

Kizashi stepped up from his spot behind Ishi, clad in his resplendent armor, and addressed the raucous crowd.

"People of Uzushio!" called Kizashi.

"This man plotted against the safety of this village to the Wagarashi. He has sold it out to Gato and his evil intentions." Unsheathing his sword he brought it up and pointed down at the old man.

"He has betrayed not only our homes, but our trust as well.." The crowd erupted in angry jeers and insults, Ishi laying down on his own power, laid his head on the wooden block.

"By the decree of our Lady, and for the justice of those that can longer seek it, DEATH!" The crowd roared in approval at this.

Kizashi brought the sword above his head, all eyes were transfixed on the shine of the metal as the fading sun cast its rays on it. It came down with speed that some thought Kizashi still did not possess. Ishi was glad that Kizashi did not prolong this any longer than he wanted. After seeing the stares and hearing the cheers, a quick death was all Ishi looked forward to. He could almost feel the cold steel touch his skin, until something happened that broke through the angry tumult.

"STOP!" the cry rang through the people and cast many eyes in their direction. Kushina and the rest of the Uzushio militia were mildly shocked, and the townspeople made way as an orange colored horse carried Naruto and Sakura through the crowd in the middle setting.

"Naruto?" said Kizashi, halting his strike.

"Naruto?" said Kushina surprised at her son's entrance.

"Wait, Kizashi-dono stay your blade." Naruto dismounted Orenji and made his way over to where Kizashi was.

Naruto walked over to Ishi in the center of the mat and turned to face the crowd now gathered there to see the reason for his interruption. Kizashi walked over to Naruto and then asked his young master,

"Oyakata-sama, this man has-"

"I know what he's done Kizashi." Naruto stated flatly.

"Then you also must know that this is the punishment which is befitting of him."

"Death?...Yes, I know...but if that's the case then you have the wrong man." Naruto rounded to the people, confused murmurs and whispers seemed erupting throughout.

"Ishi...even though has done something so despicable, so terrible, he is not the one to be blamed for all of this. I know you think me a fool, but I see the way you look at me in the village. I know most of you blame me for the troubles that you have felt through these years. That's why, if there's anyone to blame for these troubles, if there's anyone to truly be blamed for last night...It should be me. Not Ishi. I'm the one that needs to apologize to all of you, so that's why I..." Then lifting his head and staring, accusingly at his people, his friends, the ones that bled with him over the years.

"I will take Ishi's place instead!" That drew an outburst from the crowd.


	14. Finding Peace and Power in All Things

Yo everyone, sorry for the late update. Lots o' work to be had around here. But anyways enjoy this. Now that winter break is here, i'm hoping to get some free time to work on this more. Peace

Read. Review. Enjoy

P.S. I'm also changing a few things up a bit. From now on whenever you see words in **bold** and are_ italicized _then that means these are statements made directly from the narrator of the story. I know that'd prob throw some for a loop, but I found it easier in using the narrator to start and end things. Also, he's a well known character in Naruto so no worries. No more OC's for now. Plus I always envisioned this to be from the perspective of someone recounting this story to the audience, instead of it happening in real time. Kind of like the movie "Conan" for example (old movies, not new one).

* * *

The crowd was looking on at Naruto, surprised that he would even mention such a thing to them. Ishi had sold out the village and Naruto's life, so for what reason did he have in trying to say such nonsense to them in the first place? He was a man that had forsaken their trust and their livelihood's here. He didn't deserve any second chances, let alone from Naruto.

"Naruto?! This is not the time for some long-winded.." Kizashi was cut off by Naruto's voice.

"If you're looking for the man to blame, for all of this, then look no further. The real person here who has betrayed your trust...is me."This drew curious stares from the crowd. Did this boy's fever still have the better of him? His mother thought so, and as she sat there wringing her kimono into knots, she was fighting a strong urge to go over there and give her son a good smack across his head.

"_Naruto choose your words carefully." _Kushina thought surveying the crowd _"These people wanted blood. It makes the pain of losing loved ones easier to cope with. Putting yourself on the line however, might give them the impression you're insulting them."_

Looking across at her son she knew if she detained him it would put an end to this ridiculous farce, but she then thought against it. If she followed through with that then the shame thrust upon Naruto would be too much. He was no longer young enough that he could be scolded by his mother and nothing would be thought of it. He was a young man now, and must know the folly of his own actions. With that she begrudgingly looked on.

Naruto's voice broke out across the murmurs of the crowd and silenced them when he spoke, "It's because of me that the village was betrayed. Ishi didn't do this out of some want for gain or hatred of you...but of me."

Ishi looked on a the boy incredulous and disbelieving. He had just sold this boy out to his enemies, but he was coming to his aid. Why? Ishi didn't want forgiveness, understanding that his actions went far beyond the human capacity to forgive. Naruto should have no reason in helping him, yet here he was: strong, adamant, and collected. Ishi was at a loss of words to describe Naruto.

"_Why? Why are you doing this?" _Ishi thought

"Me being here is the cause for all your pain; all your suffering...Ishi understood that (multiple gasps could be heard in the crowd). He's been a apart of this valley for so long, been a part of you, that I know it kills him every time these bandits, the gaijin, come into your homes, hurt you, demoralize you, all because of what me and my family are."

Naruto's words had calmed down the majority of the crowd and seemed to lessen their thirst for vengeance. A lot of the faces that were once clamoring for Ishi's death now were stooped at what their Lord was saying right now. Did he blame himself for their troubles? He didn't tell the Wagarashi to raid them, he didn't lead the militia on with false tales, but most of all he wasn't a bad man. What was he after?

"No Naruto-sama, you can't compare yourself to that traitor!" yelled out one man.

"This is your home too! We feel bad that **you** must be subjected to this!' cried a woman.

Sakura looked around from her seat on Orenji and was truly amazed. The support that Naruto received from these people should be proof enough to Naruto; they will suffer with him, for him as long as it matters, and whoever doesn't isn't a true person. Ishi compromised that when he betrayed them, but not only that...Futaba.

_"I'm sorry Naruto, but we can't just let this go." _"And what about Futaba?" Sakura called out to her friend. Motioning Orenji forward Sakura distanced herself from the crowd so as to accentuate herself.

"What about all the other people that lost their lives tonight? You're not to blame for them Naruto, he is." Sakura jabbed a finger at Ishi on the ground. The response that she received from the crowd too also showed their support for her as well.

"Sakura?..." Kizashi was curious at seeing his daughter make such a statement in front of everyone and especially to Naruto. Stealing a glance over at the boy though his confident air about him didn't waiver. However, he did hold something in his hand Kizashi noticed. It looked like a piece of pink cloth charred black by some fire.

Naruto inspected Futaba's burnt hat clutched in his hand. The charred remnants of that hat smudging his hand black with ash and dust. He would be hard pressed to dissipate the crowd. Looking at them all he knew he had to find something that would get their minds off of this. What's worse was looking out into the crowd and seeing Futaba's parents there in the midst of them. Their looks threatened to break Naruto's heat, but he looked back down at Ishi, and felt that there was something else that needed to be said here.

"Peace is a hard thing to achieve in this place. Even harder when we've lived with violence for so long." Raising Futaba's hat out to the crowd, many people gasped at realizing what it was, and knowing who it belonged to. Good, just what Naruto planned.

"I can understand where you all are coming from, but Ishi is a man that has lived with all of us for so long. His life is intertwined with all of ours, and to simply cut him away, is shameful."

"Shameful is what he did to our daughter!" Yelled out Futaba's mother, being held back by her husband.

"It is, but I know why Ishi did this in the first place...he did it to get rid of me. So you all might have peace. Isn't that right Ishi?" Naruto aimed his gaze back at the old man.

"It's no secret that the only reason that the Wagarahi come here is so that they may abduct me or my mother, put our heads on a couple of spears, and be done with this power struggle. His good intentions would have brought about peace, is that right?" Naruto's tone became more combative as he it

"But I must say Ishi", Naruto then walked over handed the old man the pink hat that was in his hands, causing Ishi to look down and inspect said was a reminder of the life that he had personally lost that night. It was that of a little girl, whose soul now lied in the ashes of his former onsen, forever lost and gone. Looking over at Futaba's parents he was reminded of the same kind of pain he had felt once. Tears starting pooling at his eyes.

"Sometimes our "good intentions" have a knack of bringing out the worst in us wouldn't you say? I thank you for teaching me that lesson today." Naruto had discerning gaze looking down onto Ishi, as if trying to peer within the man's soul.

It was here that the old man finally realized something about the boy which a lot of people overlooked before. It was the indomitable spirit of him. This is what mgave his words so much strength. At one time it was though that he talked for the hell of it, but now Ishi knew. The gravity of his words were strenghthened by the fire within his soul. It frightened him.

And is eyes, which were so blue and so supernatural. It gave the old man chill's trying gazing back into them. They were akin to the immense vastness of the ocean; of the brightness of the noon sky, and looked to be all knowing and ever-watching. These eyes were not eyes of boy, not anymore, but that of strong man whose power of will threatened to envelop all those caught up in it.

Naruto was a walking maelstrom in a human body and Ishi had just opened the flood gates.

"Let him go." Naruto quickly said. This drew a reaction of surprise from all present, and prompted Kushina to finally act.

"Naruto the decision-"

"Was not my own. I'm sorry mother, but for the sake of my pride, I won't live in your shadow forever." Naruto's response had turned Kushina's visage to stone. Never had he assumed to talk to her like that, and quite frankly she didn't like it. Her son was emotional of course, but sometimes it made him presumptuous.

"You understand who you are talking to?" Kushina said, her voice as cold as ice and as unforgiving to boot. "My decrees are as they stand."

"And so does mine!" Naruto's actions were swift and deliberate. He undid the front part of his yukata so that the upper half of his bandaged body was visible. Kneeling down a lot of the villagers gasped at this demonstrative display.

"Either Ishi lives, or I die. KIZASHI!" Naruto shot towards Kizashi who's arm was trembling with hesitation.

_"I'm definitley getting too old for this shit." _The old samurai noted, casting glances back towards Naruto and his mother; allegiance torn between an unstoppable force and an immovable object.

The setting sun was casting its final rays down on the villagers present. It was only semblance of comfort that they felt during this situation. None knew what to do or say, lest they drew the ire of both Uzumaki's. Definitely not a smart idea in the long run, if one wanted to stay in good spirits.

"Nani o shimasu ka, Naruto." Sakura said on her seat atop Orenji. She then wished for a second to be like Orenji, just so she might be spared this situation.

"Well this has gotten interesting." Isoroku added.

Kaemon glanced over at Naruto, and tried to understand "_Naruto, just what are you trying to pull here?"_

The silence in the courtyard was only broken the sound of birds chirping in the air, oblivious to all the was going on, and of the wind blowing listlessly around them. The atmosphere had a type of "fight to the death" air about it. Two warriors sizing each other up, calculating and strategizing of the other's weakness. They knew that it would only take one miscue and the battle would be won.

Ishi stood stone still, afraid that the slightest movement would draw the ire of either Naruto or his mother.

After what seemed like forever finally one will gave out over the other. It was truly a test of strength on both their parts, but in the end a mother's love ended up caving in. Kushina knew her son well, and if his will was set on something then he'd do whatever to get his way. It was better to not test him, especially with the way he was right now. She could sense it would not be wise testing him.

Reluctantly, Kushina sighed and said "Fine. As you wish...Put your shirt back on. Do you want your fever to come back?" Quickly then gathering herself and proceeding inside the manor house, Naoki and Shou following her. She'd concede this one to Naruto if he wanted it so much.

Naruto walked over to Ishi and patted him on the shoulder. "You're free to go." he said.

Ishi turned to look at Naruto. It wasn't the face of the boy who forgot to fix his roof, but a man now. The contrast between the two men was so noticeable with Naruto the exact definition of youth and Ishi a tired elder, devoid of the exuberance of youth.

"Naruto...Why?" was all Ishi could muster to say, tears coming down his face now. They framed his wrinkles and followed the path of them down his face. He was incredulous.

"...That's for not helping you with your roof." Was what Naruto said before pushing away as proceeded to put his yukata back on.

Kizashi and Daisuke walked over to him and assisted the young man putting his shirt back on.

"That was reckless." Kizashi said being careful to mind Naruto's bandages. Looking back at Ishi, Naruto straightened himself up. He still had one more thing to get off his chest.

"Minna, why do you leave? There's still a lot left to discuss." Naruto's voice called out to the people. Walking away from a Kizashi and Daisuke, Naruto made his way into the midst of the people this time.

"Naruto!" "Naruto-sama!" The voices of Sakura and Kaemon rang out as they steered their horses to make way for Naruto both. Orenji was afraid of the closed space of the crowd, but Naruto calmed him with the touch of his hand.

"Minna, I still have much to discuss with you all!" Naruto's voice boomed out across all of them like some white water rapid gushing into a waterfall. His smile that was upon his face made alleviated the wariness of the people.

Getting a footing on one of Orenji's stirrups, he stood up on one leg and motioned for Kaemon to draw closer as well, giving him another stirrup to balance with. Using both horses as a makeshift stand Naruto stood in the midst of the people. All eyes were on him as he towered over them all. Sakura gazing at her friend felt astonished at the charisma that embedded itself in him now. It seemed that every word he spoke could spur on a group of invalids to take over an empire if needed.

"What are you on about Naruto?" Kaemon inquired but he didn't get another word from Naruto, instead for an answer he got a smile while the boy addressed the crowd.

"On about? Why I was just thinking of how funny it is how two disgusting people such as Gato and Kyuoku are able, still, to sit on their stranglehold of Arashi, yet still they hate each other about as much as we hate them! How two men can backstab, and claw, and sneak their way to power yet they have no idea where that power comes from in the first place."

Naruto glanced at Sakura and winked. She was wondering just what the hell he was thinking of right now, but Naruto had cut her thoughts off before she could start.

"They think it lies in the art of betrayal. A petty "art" if you'd ask me; throwing gold around to any fool whose "good intentions" are for sale, or stealing it at the point of a sword where they once pled loyalty. Well, in that they are wrong. This world, this Land of Fire, does not, should not, be had by such intentions."

A few in the crowd started nodding their heads in agreement in what the boy was telling them. Naruto was hitting all the right strings as he was talking.

"Now, Kiotsuketene is a beautiful place, don't get me wrong. But a man like me...well...I just can't seem to get the feel of it here. Just when you think we can find some semblance of peace, we're suddenly, and ruefully awoken to the sad truth that there are those outside these mountain walls wanting to hurt us; wanting to embarrass us; wanting to kill us. And after ten years of that, they haven't succeeded. We're still here! I'M STILL HERE!" Naruto's voice boomed over them all, and a resounding response met him. Cheers of agreement rang through the air.

Raising up his hand Naruto quieted the crowd, "Last night we were attacked by our enemies thinking that the keys to this land lie within my mother and I, but they're wrong. The right to rule this land doesn't belong to me, or my mother, or to the Senju for that matter. It belongs to you, the people, and as far as I'm concerned that is the only claim to power us "Clan Lords" need understand. to this Naruto's fist pounded his chest when he spoke these words.

"Hai, Oyakata-sama **ni** isshou tsuite ikimasu!" Yelled out a man from the crowd, but Naruto raised his hand to stop him.

"No! I don't want followers, but believers. I won't have you casting your heads to the ground, following in my footsteps, but walking with me shoulder to shoulder. Your loyalty will not come at the cost of yourselves, because we are a free and independent people." The setting sun cast its rays to Naruto's back outlining the Lord in the splendid rays of the sun.

Naruto then looked at them all, flashing a smile.

"Arashi is yours, but you must trust in me to take it back! Your journey back home..." Naruto's eyes looked out to all the familiar faces, out into that sea of poor, tired, and hopeful faces.

"...BEGINS TODAY! My body, my spirit, all of it, will be from this day forth, indebted to you." His voice drew astonished stares and gasps from all present. Kaemon nearly lost the reigns on his horse, and Sakura almost wanted to turn around and slap Naruto, or maybe hug him. The emotions she was feeling were whirling around inside and made it hard to take in the situation.

Turning and throwing his fist into the direction of the mountains.

"Past those mountains is where I mean to take you," Turning back to the crowd, the blue of his eyes contrasting with the warm orange glow of the sun, "and finally set what is right."

Stepping down from the horses Naruto made his way through the people, not waiting for their response. Silence met him as he made his way, all eyes cast toward his back. The people had no idea whether or not what Naruto had said was serious or not for the simple fact that, well, he was just a boy. A boy who for one moment had thrown his weight around and carried himself like a Daimyo with conviction for once. Was this Naruto for real, or was he simply acting the part on behalf of what has happened, no one knew.

Yet, just like the start of some avalanche, one cheer from the crowd erupted. This entailed other cheers to rise up as well, and soon a great cacophony of sound was being heard from people

_"Naruto..." _Sakura thought looking back at her friend.

"Kohana, get your head out of your shirt. Quit acting like a child." Taki said to her friend. Kohana didn't free herself from her kimono, but did get a peep at Naruto.

"He sounds so different. What's gotten into him?" Kohana asked from her. Taki looked back at the boy who proceeded to step down from the two horses and made his way through the crowd. They parted for him out of reverence, but there was still doubt on their faces.

"Did he just imply what I think he did?" Oichi had a quizzical look upon her face, her back turned to Taki, but it didn't matter to her. Taki was engrossed in Naruto's movements and glanced over at her husband to see if he could perhaps shed some light on this. Catching his gaze in the crowd she had her question written on her face, yet he looked just as surprised as she was.

"Phoo, where does that boy get off with that?" Tazuna said over to Mebuki.

"What's the matter Tazuna? Not up for a little stroll past the mountains?" She replied.

"You can't take this lightly Mebuki, Naruto can't be serious can he?" Tsunami came in, trying to calm Inari down. The boy seemed enamored with the words Naruto said, but had a hard time understanding them.

"What's he talking about mom? Are we leaving the valley?"

"Nothing Inari, it's nothing. Kaiza help me." Tsunami looked over at her husband, but found that he was zoning out. His eyes had far-off quality in them, as if trying to answer distant questions. Then looking down at his hands, Kaiza turned to his adopted son and knelt in front of him.

"You've never seen the outside of this valley Inari?" he asked, ruffling Inari hair.

"Uh-uh." said the confused boy.

Kaiza then brimmed with a smile and replied, "Well, I think it's high time we change that."

"Kaiza!" Tsunami was upset that Kaiza did not share in the same fear she had of such things.

"Don't worry Tsunami, the boy's probably all talk. No need to go and wo-" Tazuna's words were cut off by the sound of Naruto's voice.

"KAEMON! SARU! ISOROKU! HIDEYAKI! KIZASHI! DAISUKE! HERE NOW!" Naruto's voice broke out from the crowd of people. He had his back turned towards the crowd and was making his way toward the villa house past the makeshift execution court.

"I don't think he's just talking." Mebuki said looking on at the back of the boy now heading into his house, leaving stunned faces behind in the crowd. She stole a glance from her husband as he followed suit of the other men, Kaemon, Isoroku, and Saru dismounting from their horses, and making their way, and he looked just as disbelieving as Tazuna.

All of Naruto's samurai retainers followed their Lord up the steps, but before entering into his home, he turned and again let his voice call out.

"Sakura!" The voice rang, catching everyone, including Sakura off-guard.

"I thought I made clear of what I said before. You are to follow me everywhere, or is my bodyguard forgetting the one thing that she's meant to do?" The attention was drawn to Sakura, and it made her blush at Naruto's commanding tone. Was he joking right now? If so then this had to be one of the most intense jokes he's ever lambasted on everyone.

Getting of Orenji she meekly and timidly made her way through the crowd as some gave her questioning looks. As she walked up she caught the glance of her mother as well. Mebuki shrugged with indifference, as if saying "Do what you will" as she saw her daughter walk up. Yet, just as she was about to meet with the men, Kizashi stopped here.

"Nani? Bodyguard? Naruto what?" Kizashi questioned, but Naruto didn't answer. He looked at his daughter, then at his wife in the crowd, then at the men who were giving Kizashi questioning looks.

"What?...How?...No! Nonononono, this isn't a place for you." Kizashi stammered at Sakura.

"Dad, but Naruto said."

"Your twenty years old, and my daughter. What makes you think you have any right to listen in on what's to be said here now?"

"Because I said so." Naruto called back to the old samurai. With that Sakura followed in suit of Naruto, although she was still a bit embarrassed at now being included in this, she couldn't help but feel a bit excited. Now she'll finally get to know what Naruto's been thinking here.

Following Naruto into the manor house, they all shuffled past the eyes of the crowd and shut the screen officially cutting off everyone outside. By doing this it left many questions in some minds, but even more excitement on those that legitimately believed in what Naruto preached to them. Mebuki had to give it to the boy, he certainly did have a knack for speeches in him. He could certainly talk the talk, now it remained to be seen if he could walk the walk.

* * *

_(Inside the Uzumaki villa)_

*SLAP* Naruto was sent flying in the air with an severe backhand cast from his mother. Her hair swirled around her in a most epic fashion, and her kimono flapping in the breeze (quite odd considering there was none to be had inside).

"Gyah, how the hell is she making her clothes flap around like that?" Naoki uttered as he backed away from the Lady Uzumaki.

Everyone backed away with jaws on the floor and eyes as wide as rice bowls at the realization of Kushina's anger. She certainly could put Sakura Haruno a run for her money if she so wanted.

"Oh I felt that one." Daisuke said as he flinched at the sound of the attack.

Naruto's cheek was still smoking as he got up to meet his mother, but unfortunately Kushina didn't wait around for him.

"Okaa-san! WhAAAHHH!" Naruto's flinched in pain as she grabbed his ear, pulling it down.

"How dare you make a mother choose between the life of her son, and a traitor you ignoramus. Just who the hell did you think I was going to choose? I should've let Ishi go and see if you woulda followed through, but NOOOOOOOO! I had to be a good mother and think of not embarassing you. And what the hell am I hearing about all this "past the mountains" crap? You're not going anywhere mister!" Kushina tugged on Naruto's ear to the point where he though it would get pulled off.

"Itai itai! Mom, lemme go ow!" Naruto was being dragged all the way down the hall by his mother into another large tea room. It was simple, save for a large oak table in the center and sitting mats adorned all around. The others followed but made sure to keep their distance, unless they would get caught in Kushina's warpath.

"I can't believe the nerve of you! Do you have any idea what I've been through, and then you go make a scene such as that?! Don't be foolish Naruto! Making statements such. Do you hear them out there? What are you planning in that thick skull of yours?" Kushina asked her son as she let go of him.

Naruto rubbed his ear and for the most part was thankful for it too. Sakura's strength was something, but his mother's strength was on another level. Maybe it was her time of the month or something. But gaining his courage he looked up at his mother and replied to her. Although he had his qualms about telling his mother his reasoning.

"Mom, I'm serious about this. It's time."

"Time for what?" Kushina asked her son. Inspecting him up and down she wondered how she would expect him to sit tight all day in his room. She should've known better than to leave him alone, regretting that locks weren't on the damnable screen windows in this place.

Soon all the members of the group drew in close to hear clearly what Naruto's answer was. This was important stuff, especially after what Naruto pulled. If this was a prank, then it was a pretty damn terrible prank.

"It's time...for us to go to war." ...

Everyone had their jaws agape at what Naruto just said. Everyone shot stares at one another. Then,

"ALLLLLLL RIGHT!" Naoki fist pumped in the air "Finally we'll get some payback." However unfortunately for him that jubilant expression soon was replaced with fear as Daisuke reached across and smacked him across the back of his head again.

"Grrrrrrr Stop hitting me! Naoki growled at the large man of the village butcher shop.

Daisuke smiled at him and said, "Kuku big talk for a small man."

"What didya say to me?!"

"I was afraid you'd say that, Naruto-san." Isoroku added while cleaning his ear with his pinky. Almost as if he expected this all along and didn't care for it either way. Well, no that's wrong Isoroku did care, but he cared more for the ear wax in his head than Naruto's blabber at this instant.

"Naruto I enjoy your flare for the dramatic, but I think you're even putting my imagination to shame." Added Saru. It seemed obvious that the man was becoming nervous at the mention of such a thing. He'd alreay survived through one, and Naruto wants to head them through another.

_"Ohhh I'm too old for all of this. Pleeeeaaase...kill me." _Kizashi thought while his eyes became teary at the prospect of more physical exertion from him. Why couldn't he just relax or something? Perhaps enjoy a nice flower, or a nap? Sleeping comes naturally to him anyway...he could do it with his eyes closed.

"_Ha...still got it." _Kizashi never could stop giving puns, even if it was in a terrible situation. He glanced down at his daughter and found that she had an expression on her face that suggested she was either in awe or ridiculously confused. Perhaps both. Naruto didn't leave much to interpret with those words.

A long silence ensued after all the hub-bub died down about what Naruto uttered. It was expected for sure, because what could one say to the boy that could make sense, but then a look over at his mother, and everything seemed...well strained. Her features were drawn in a curt little smile and she closed her eyes making her seem like an adorable little child who was just given a candy.

The look brought everyone to attention because they knew Kushina's temper was like a duck paddling across a pond. It may seem calm on the surface, but just underneath it was furiously kicking its feet with all the strength and speed it could muster. Well, in some instances. Most of the time it was like a volcano erupting. Naruto should've known better.

"I'm sorry Naruto I couldn't hear you, but what did you just say." Said Kushina while covering her mouth with the sleeve of her dress hiding a giggle.

At first Naruto thought he dodged a bullet there, but everyone knew better. He should've stopped talking right then.

"I said it's time for us to go to war, mother." He said with all the seriousness that a twenty year old man could get in the midst of known soldiers and a very angry mother.

"Oh, yes, that's what I thought you said...NARUTO NO BAKA-TTEBANE!" Kushina's rage swept and erupted in a display that could only be described as a "wonder of nature" as in "a wonder that a woman like Kushina could even muster that much anger in her voice".

"Wait?! Mom! I'm sorreeeeeeeeowowowowowowow" It was at this moment that Naruto was put in a position that he hadn't been in since he was a young boy getting scolded for pulling pranks in the castle, and what's worse is that it was in front of not only his retainers, but also his closest friend from childhood, who just happened to be very, very attractive.

"Oh my" Sakura blushed at seeing the terrible scene in front of her.

"Don't look dear, it isn't right." Kizashi covered his daughter's eyes with his hand and turned his head in shame. He wouldn't wish this on anyone, not even his worst enemeis. To be dealt with in such a manner was not befitting of Naruto's station.

Everyone else in the room had similar reactions. Saru covered his ears so he wouldn't have to ear Naruto's cries of pain, and also his eyes so he wouldn't have to look either. Isoroku on the other hand nodded his head and agreed "He should've known better."

Hideyaki covered his mouth in shock. He hadn't been spanked ever, but to see it done so forcefully. It was...frightening.

_"People really do this to their children?"_ He thanked the gods he was never hit by his mother. He was always a good boy. However, Naoki probably got his fair share of beatings in their household plenty. Looking over at his younger brother, the look on his face of fear and trepidation only proved Hideyaki's assumptions of what his brother was thinking.

"What *spank* makes you think *spank* that you *spank* can make *spank* that decision *spank*" The sound of each spank reverberated off the walls of the tea room like Kushina's hand off of Naruto's backside. The sight honestly couldn't get any more embarrassing for Naruto. Kaemon almost felt bad for him.

"_Ohhhhh that's disturbing. Even Shou is blushing_" he thought while covering his one good eye with his hand and shaking his head in disapproval.

After the spanking was done needless to say there was little for anyone could say or do that which could alleviate the situation for what it became. Naruto lifted himself off his mother's knee sniffling like a little child. The brave look he tried to muster after looked terrible as well; like a baby trying to to show that he wasn't hurt, but oh he was. Leave it to Kushina to reprimand her twenty year old son in such a demeaning manner that it would revert him maybe ten years or so.

"You *sniffle* you spanked me?" Kushina raised her fist in front of his face and said to him.

"Damn straight!" Kushina looked straight at everyone else as well and threatened that if they knew what was good for them, they wouldn't say anything about this, lest they feel the same pain.

"Now Naruto, tell me again that what you said was only your fever was acting up again; that you're not serious." Kushina looked at her son with a serious eyes. She wasn't going to have her son make himself out to be some sort of hero now. Not after the beating he received last night anyways.

Naruto, still massaging his butt after the brutal beatdown, looked over toward all the others gathered in the room with him, expectant of what he was going to say.

"I *hic* I am *hic* I AM SERIOUS!" He yelled out toward his mother. Wrong move.

"Narutoooooooo!

"AH!"

Naruto was bent over his mother's knee a second time and the spanking commenced once again. To all present Kushina's speed in enacting such an act was astounding. It was almost as if it happened instantly.

_"Damn she's fast...just like momma." _Naoki instinctively brought his hands down to cover his bottom, as if he was reliving some sort of painful flashback from his childhood.

"Naruto...you're an idiot." Kaemon noted still keeping his face in the palm of his hand. Thankfully though the punishment didn't go on longer than the first time, only Naruto opted to stay on the floor and not try and talk back to his mother again. He stayed down with his bottom in the air, smoking from the repeated attacks, and had the look of death upon him.

"I can't believe you!" Kushina exclaimed down at her son.

"This isn't something you decide on a whim, Naruto. What gives you the right to get these people's hopes up after everything they've been through. Haven't they suffered enough, and you then go off about nonsense about taking them out of the valley and going home." Kushina said to her son, but his movement showed that he still had some strength to combat his mother with words, even if it did mean the risk of another spanking.

"It's because they've suffered... is why I said that. I gave them hope mama. What's so wrong about that? And what I said wasn't nonsense."

Kushina brought her hands up to rub her temples to get rid of the migraine that threatened to make her more edgy. Her son was not one to drop a subject, but it didn't matter. This was no longer about lecturing him about one of his personal mistakes. This was lecturing Naruto on what he should do, as opposed to what he wanted to do. People can't act on impulse, Kushina could attest to that firsthand.

"Naruto, your words carried a lot more weight than you think. These people won't forget what you did, what you said, today. They'll be expecting something soon and if you don't deliver than what then? You just tell them you forgot or something? That won't work."

"I'm not going back on what I said. I intend to do whatever I can."

"You can't do anything! We're trapped in this valley and are surrounded by enemies. What in the world do you think we can do?"

"I can hope for something to happen."

"Thinking like that will only get yourself killed, Naruto. Hope drives people to do impossible things, without thinking of the risks. People would be willing to go into the fire without a single thought of what may occur if they fail. Do you know of the consequences of what your words mean?"

"Yes!"

"No you don't! You're acting impulsively and it'll end up costing you more than you know if you continue with this. You'll be making a mistake."

"You did the same thing and you had me! You saying I'm a mistake then?" Anger replaced the fear that Naruto was feeling and he couldn't contain it any longer. Everyone in the room became amazed at the words that he uttered to Kushina, but she fired back just as harshly.

"Yes!" she replied, striking Naruto as harshly like a diamond tipped arrow. It drew a few gasps from a couple of people, and it made Naruto flinch at the words his mother said to him. His eyes went open with shock after hearing her response. He didn't think she'd answer like that.

"I acted in way that was irresponsible and unbefitting for a person of my stature. It cost me everything in the end, Naruto. So I have a right to speak about such things. Our actions and words carry consequences with them that go far deeper than we can ever imagine." Trying to compose herself, it was tough for Kushina to say what she did. You could tell she was fighting back a sob after realizing the hurt in her son's face, but she knew this was the only way. He needed to see reason.

She turned away and proceeded to walk out of the room. Walking past Sakura and Kizashi, she turned around to speak one again to her son.

"You may be the Lord of Arashi, technically, but I am your mother, and if you love me then you will see the truth in my words. This valley is our only protection. We can't afford any losses outside these mountains. I've allowed you to live and learn by your own mistakes in the past, but this is too far. You do not have my permission in this...I will not allow your day-dreams kill us all Naruto." With that Kushina left a stunned Naruto and all the rest in the tea room to mull over the words of the Lady Uzumaki.

Strange how a slightly comical situation ended up becoming so dreadfully saddening. Kushina's word wrapped themselves around Naruto like chains. She had never said something like that to him before. It was eye-opening.

Everyone in the room felt awkward and sorry for their young lord now. It was one thing to get embarrassed in front of your men, a completely different beast to be insulted after as well. Sakura couldn't believe that Kushina had spoke with such ferocity to Naruto, and was even more amazed at how Naruto took it. It seemed like in one moment the boy's confidence was unshakeable, but then this.

He stood there dejected. Not even bothering to stop some tears from going down his face. He was far past the point of caring who saw now. He wasn't ashamed, in fact he was glad they saw. It made him feel perhaps he wasn't alone. Looking down though, he didn't hear the footsteps coming up to him.

"Naruto? You okay?" Sakura's voice came. He didn't pick up his head, instead just keeping it steady in the ground. Just as Sakura was about to put her hand on his shoulder he said.

"I'm going to prove her wrong..."

"What?" Sakura asked looking on at her friend

"I said I'm going to prove her wrong." Turning his head to the rest of his retainers, no friends, he wanted them to at least see the truth his meaning carried.

"Some of you have to at least agree with me right? You have to, after everything that we've been through." His looks went to everyone in the room and scanned to see their reactions. Most looked away, until Kizashi spoke up.

"Naruto, it's not that we don't agree with you, it's just...your mother has a point as well. There's too much at risk here." Kizashi spoke in a soft voice lest Kushina Uzumaki overhear them. The last thing they wanted was for her anger to reach out yet again and spank them all.

"But..."

"It's not right to hope for so much, when we have so little." Came the voice of Daisuke, running his hand through his crew-cut hair.

"Naruto should've chosen his words more carefully. It's going to be a hassle now in explaining all this to everyone." Isoroku added. Naruto was taken aback at the comment as it seemed Isoroku hadn't even cared if Naruto heard or not. Yet, Naoki soon came to his defense.

"Hey don't be such a piss-ant about this. I for one agree with what he said." Hideyaki looked over at his brother and gave him a questioning stare.

"Well of course you'd agree Naoki, this is right up your alley." Hideyaki responded.

"He's right about this Hideyaki. It's ridiculous that we'd just sit around and wait...for what? It makes no sense. Besides, what do you think then?" Naoki balled up his fist as he spoke at his older sibling.

Hideyaki sighed and placed one hand on his hip while another went through his slicked back, shoulder length brown hair. "What do I think?...I think Naruto's right just as well."

This came as a shocker to most, as Hideyaki was a man that abhorred unnecessary violence. It was for that reason that he wanted no part in Ishi's execution in the first place. Accomplished warrior though he was, he was not a lover of fighting or action like his sibling Naoki was. It was interesting then, for him to advocate Naruto's proclamation of war.

"Didn't think I'd hear you say that Hideyaki?" Kizashi added.

"We've fought for a long time. Too long. And to be quite honest I'm sick of it all. Yet even still I understand fighting for what's right. These pointless raids won't stop unless we do something about it. Fighting for the sake of survival is meaningless if there's no end to our fear. But if we fight so that we may get peace, then perhaps it's worth the risk" The last part was addressed to Naruto and made the young man feel confident that at least Hideyaki and Naoki could see reason in his statements, but he wanted the opinions of everyone there.

"I want to know who's with me on this? Saru, Shou,...Kaemon?" Naruto addressed the three men that had stayed quiet throughout the conversation. It was expected of Shou, as the dark-skinned lad probably uttered three words ever in his existence, but Saru and Kaemon needed to give Naruto something. Right now it was three to three. There needed to be a tie-breaker.

Saru was hesitant to respond when being addressed, but after a bit gave Naruto his answer.

"Naruto, remember the story I once told you about the frog that left the pond because he was too big for it." Saru mentioned as Naruto's attention was brought back to his friend.

"Of course."

"Remember how he left and convinced his family to go with him as well too?"

"Yes. I remember. The many family members he took with him to the larger lake, ended up not making it all. And so the frog ended up only having a few of what was once was large group."

"Exactly, so you know what the moral of that story is, ne? How even though one man may achieve greatness, he risks putting the people's lives who followed him at risk as well. He may lose more than he bargained for." Saru's voice was one that evoked caution and concern. He hoped Naruto would see the error of his ways after telling him this.

But Naruto still stayed adamant in his resolve.

"That is one way to look at it. But one could also argue that upon reaching the lake the frog and whatever remained of the his family ended up living their lives in peace and happiness till the end of their days. Growing in number so as to replace the loved ones they lost, and honoring their memory forever."

"Naruto that's not what's inferred." Saru replied, but Naruto shot back

'It's what I believe Saru. Koketsu ni irazunba koji wo ezu. Know what that means? It means "nothing ventured, nothing gained." The frog realized the situation he was in, and made a decision. He knew the risks, and so did his family."

"Yes, but Naruto we're not talking about frogs. People's lives are at stake here. We can't start a war with nothing, or more children like Futaba will die for it." Saru's anger shot out quite ferociously as it was evident that he was becoming more emotional with word he said. Saru was never one for confrontation with friends. He was too mindful of their feelings.

Finding himself suddenly unwell Saru left the room quickly, without saying a word, but the strength of his words still hung in the air.

"He's right Naruto. We can't just abandon the village here. What of everyone else then?" Kizashi shook his head in disapproval and walked over to the boy. Placing a hand on his shoulder he then said, "I admire your words. Truly, but we've already lost too much." Kizashi didn't wait for a response as he too walked out of the room, leaving Naruto and his daughter.

Isoroku merely sighed as he too went and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder as if to try and relate to what the boy was going through, but sometimes his naivety set he and Isoroku apart. Daisuke too left, but not before adding 'You're mother loves you Naruto. She didn't mean the things she said. You also need to understand the pain she's felt too ya know. She's lived through it longer than you." Daisuke took his large frame out of the tea room, only leaving Naoki, Hideyaki, Sakura, Kaemon, and Shou.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. Please don't take this personally." Sakura tried consoling the boy, but it was no use. He looked more troubled than he ever did.

"Hmph, I can't even get my own men to believe in me." Hideyaki came up to Naruto and tried to tell him that this wasn't true.

"Naruto, that isn't what's going on. They're afraid of what might happen if we fail. They know the risks."

"Whatever...they've made their decision." Naruto proceeded to leave as well, but not before turning to Kaemon

"Thanks for your help." The tone he had was more accusatory than anything, and Kaemon stuck his tongue in his cheek at the Naruto's words. Kaemon knew that his voice probably would've counted for something here, but he also couldn't disregard what Kushina and all the "oldies" had to say on the matter as well.

Naruto footsteps could be heard down the hallway as they echoed back into the tearoom, signifying his presence no longer there, but Sakura made a motion to follow. However, Kaemon stopped her just as she was about to head through the door.

"No." was all Kaemon said.

"Kaemon..." The one eyed warrior looked back down the corridor Naruto disappeared down. This wasn't an easy thing that Naruto had dropped on all of their plates. This was a major decision, one that Kaemon probably figured Naruto had no clue how important. But in the end, after all was said and done, Kaemon agreed.

He looked back at the faces of Sakura, Hideyaki, Shou, and Naoki and wondered how none of them, except for Hideyaki, had any recollection of the sack of Uzuamki-jo. Kaemon did, and he was only eighteen when it happened, and even then was fighting along with Kizashi, and Saru, Isoroku, Daisuke. That conflict would put to shame these meager raids the Wagarashi do. If they were serious about war, then they had to wise up and fast.

He sighed as he stepped up from leaning against the wall and said, "Listen, I'm going to take that you all staying as vote of confidence; that you agree with Naruto right? Then are you all sure about what you said? Hideyaki? Naoki?.." and then turning to Sakura "And you?"

"Hell yeah!" Naoki exclaimed, while his brother simply nodded. Sakura too gave Kaemon a sincere nod as well. Shou said nothing, but Kaemon took that as a sign of agreement

"Very well then." Kaemon walked after Naruto, leaving Sakura and the two brothers the lone people in the tea room.

"Kaemon, where are you going?" Sakura called out to the man, but he simply waved her off and replied nonchalantly.

"Well later, I'm going to help Naruto get out of this pond."

* * *

_(Stables near the manor hourse, a couple of hours later)_

There were not many times in my Lord's life that he found himself at odds with those whom he trusted. It created a deep, sinking pit within his stomach that he thought he probably would never be able to fill, save perhaps with a nice helping of ramen. Regardless though, the words spoken to him from his men-at-arms made him doubt himself more than anything else. Along with the stinging words that his mother had rained down on him, the only thing the perhaps felt as sore as his pride was his rear-end.

_"Ugh, I think I may need some ointment." _He noted sending a hand down to his rump soothing the sore flesh. He had to hand it to his mother, she still had a strong slap that hadn't wained over the years.

"Geez" came the drawn out sigh of Naruto.

As the sun had set, and the crowd that had gathered at his villa dissipated, Naruto found himself at ease with the peace that night brought. He'd rather not want to face anyone at this instant. It would just be too taxing in having to muster up any kind smile. Finding his way into the manor's stables, he stayed there in order to mull over the events of the day.

Being there, among the horses, just made Naruto feel even more despondent over the situation. It's funny how he felt comfortable now in the presence of the creatures that couldn't understand him. Of course Orenji was certainly nicer company than the one he had with his mother and men-at-arms. As his horse sat there, eating his daily helping of oats and grains, Naruto could only feel conflicted on whether he was in the right or not.

"Maybe I am being selfish. Thrusting that decision on everyone in that kinda manner. I should've thought it more than I did, but still..." He said in a soft voice, to no one in particular. Orenji picked up the voice of his rider though and thought that perhaps he called him over. Stopping his meal he made his way over to Naruto and nudged his head in the boy's direction.

"Tch" Naruto petted the horse's head.

"I just wanna make a difference."

"I know, that's why I came here to talk to you." Kaemon's voice startled Naruto as he turned around. Naruto gave him an annoyed gaze and turned back around, finding that Orenji's act of eating more interesting than the Black Rooster's presence.

"What do you want?"

Kaemon still was in his black armor, the only thing that Naruto could make in the darkness was the gold and red design on the man's cuirass. Removing his helmet, Kaemon let his long black hair fall down now across his shoulders. Glancing back at the man Naruto was a bit envious at the man in front of him.

Keamon had strong, pronounced facial features, marred only by the eye-patch and subsequent scar that ran down his right eye. Regardless though, the man had an intense gaze whenever he looked at you, like he was trying to deduce some sort of secret you had. Comparing that to Naruto's round, sort of oval face, it made him feel slightly inadequate.

"I came here to tell you that I agreed with everything you said today. Both at the execution and inside that tearoom. I gotta hand it you Naruto you sure have a way with words. You could probably muster the dead out of their graves if you wanted."

"A lot of good that did me then, eh. After it all the people will I'm a blowhard, my mother thinks me a child, and you all don't trust me." Naruto rounded on the older gentlemen. Kaemon walked over and placed a gauntleted hand on the boy's shoulder to try and get him to understand where he was coming from.

"It's not that we don't trust you Naruto, but that we trust your mother just as much. Your mother has the right of some things in this. You talking about war as if it's that easy was callow. You need to be able to control your emotions when talking, unless you want to sound like a dolt."

"Great. Then I got embarrassed for nothing." Naruto threw his arms up in the air exasperated that after everything he sounded like a "dolt", rolling his eyes in contempt at what Kameon said, but then Kaemon raised his hand in reassurance.

"Not for nothing. You made your case known and it won over a few hearts in that room. Hideyaki, Naoki, Sakura, and even Shou think what you said is right." Kaemon said which did alleviate some of the anxiousness that he felt.

"Awesome. Six people. Not nearly the kind of reaction I was looking for." He said despondently.

"Well I'll tell you what isn't awesome is you moping around till after dark. Even less awesome is that you decided to hang out with your horse." Kaemon's snide comment didn't lose any of the connotations in which he was implying.

"I DIDN'T COME IN HERE FOR THAT YOU JERK!" Naruto's voice carried out, but he was cut off by Kaemon's laughing.

"Haha easy, easy Naruto I was kidding." Kaemon's joke was meant to lessen the situation, but Naruto only looked to be more depressed at his attempt at making a joke.

Naruto leaned his chin against the wooden rail of the stall and merely pouted. "Well, I guess it shouldn't matter anyway. Go ahead and make all the jokes you want. It won't do any more harm."

"You know your mother does have a small point Naruto. There's no way we could guarantee any chance of success with the resources we have right now. Even if you did get any support from the militia, how many people do you think that is? Seventy-five? Eighty perhaps on a good day? We're hopelessly outmatched."

"It don't care, we need to at least try." Naruto said, but Kaemon was not going to hear anymore of that blithering immaturity. He knocked him on the head with armored hand trying to snap him out of it.

"No, Naruto, you should care because the frog didn't walk out of the pond losing nothing. Now, do you want my help or not, because if I hear anymore of that inane idiocy coming out of your mouth I'm leaving." Naruto stood back from Kaemon after being put in his place. He had knack of pissing people of today it seemed.

"Okay, now that you're calm, let's commence the war council." Kaemon noted walking over to a table at the side of the stables. There he pulled forth a map that hung up above on a wall and pulled it down to lay it across the table. Taking a torch as well he lit the candles that had previously been left to gather cobwebs in their unused bases.

"War council?" Naruto walked over and met Kaemon as set the lit flame right in the middle of the table.

"Yes, you wanted a war, but planning one is a lot easier said than done. You need to understand what we can do, what we can't do, and what you enemies will do as well."Kaemon commenced pointing out the map of Arashi to Naruto. Looking out across it he could see many of the counties that made up his province. There was Degarashi county, damned home of the Wagarashi Clan, and their castle Hime-jo; there was Nanban-Roran, a major trading port, on the coast, the crescent shaped island of Tsuki right across from there, the small prefectures of Kuni, Cha, Mokaido, Asu, and Tsunima all situated in the center, and of course the major one of Ribarondo, with Uzumaki-jo at its heart.

"If we're going to start anywhere it needs to be close to home, at Kiotsuketene. This still needs to be a secret." Kaemon pointed out looking at Naruto.

"Wait a minute. Kaemon just what do you expect us to do with only six people?" Naruto asked.

"Two. I don't see anyone else in the war council right now."

"Uh, fine but still what can we get out of...just the two of us." Naruto ended the question almost in a statement, knowing full well how impossibly difficult his goals were without any actual base to stand on.

"Two's all we need. Trust me. Easier to move around that way. Now okay listen here." Kaemon's finger reached out and pointed to the Mokaido and Asu counties on the map. "Mokaido and Asu are the first places that we can start. Because we trade with them, I can gather information there by sending Naoki or Hideyaki."

"Information? You mean you want to see who we can trust?" Naruto noted looking on at the map.

"Yes. Though we'd be hard pressed, I'm sure we can find a few lords still loyal enough to heed your call." Naruto scratched his chin and wondered if that was such a good idea. Trusting in other Lords was what got them there in the Valley in the first place. If they learned of what he was planning, then there's a good chance he might

"No", Naruto spoke out as he looked on at Kaemon's plan. "We can't let any one of the Lord's find out about this. If some knew then there's a good chance they might sell us out to the Wagarashi or Gato."

Kaemon nodded his head at seeing the truth in Naruto's words. "Hmmm, that might be true, but you did say some risks are worth taking." but Naruto shook his head in disagreement.

"I can't put my trust in people that already sold me out once before." Naruto then scanned the map again and pointed over to Nanban-Roran. "What about Roran? It's headed by my mom's cousin, Sara. She could help us."

"I don't think so. Even if she wanted to, I hear that she has an advisor loyal to Gato that's holding her daughter captive. She may still be technically the Lady of Roran, but in reality she's only playing the part; a puppet on a string. Acting that way in order to protect your cousin, and to keep the people none the wiser." That put a damper on Naruto's plan. If he had the support of his aunt, then it would've made all the difference in this conflict.

"The island of Tsuki?" Naruto questioned.

"Not with Zabuza's pirates patrolling the waters. We wouldn't even make it five feet into the ocean." Naruto then slammed his hand down on the table angry at constant dead-ends.

"Then what the hell do we do, Kaemon?!" He yelled at the man across from him, but Kaemon seemed at a loss at words himself. He knew this was a massive undertaking, especially when they were already between a rock and hard place. He wanted to do this too, he wanted to help Naruto, but now more than ever he probably thought that perhaps this was bigger than what they could achieve. In the position they were in, it was too constricting.

"*Sigh* I don't know...this was a lot easier said than done." Naruto looked up from the map and didn't want to hear any of this.

"No, Kaemon you came here because you trusted me enough to make a decision. I will figure something out. Trust me." Kaemon looked at the boy through his one good eye and didn't see that we wavered any in saying this.

Naruto studied the map. There had to be someone that he could make contact with. Someone whom he could take a chance on. Surely there were probably a couple of ment that were still loyal to the Uzumaki, but spies lurked in every court now. This was too important to risk. No, if Naruto wanted help from the other clan heads then they needed to come to him first. Only then could he feel safe in his judgements, but now though he needed to gamble.

Looking down at the Mokaido and Asu prefectures, it suddenly occured to him what he might be able to do. Although it was risky, it was worth a shot nonetheless.

Kaemon was lost in thought until Naruto broke his reverie and called his attention back "I'm sorry what did you say Naruto?"

Naruto was a little perturbed by the lack of attention, but repeated his intentions anyway. "I can't trust any one of the Cland Lords, yet. There's too much of a risk that they'll betray what we're planning. On the other hand we need allies right, people that are above Gato's and Kyuroku's spies. Well, I think I found someone." Pointing down at the map near Kiotsuketene.

"The bandit that's been raiding Mokaido and Asu. I hear he's got a large following of people. From what I hear close to at least two-hundred some accounts say." Kaemon looked on incredulously at Naruto and shook his head at the utter stupidity of the boy.

"You can't trust your lords, but you'll trust a bandit?" the man asked. Naruto simply smiled and walked over to the hook where the saddles were. Pulling Orenji's off he quickly called the horse over.

"From what I know the bandit hasn't done anything against us. He's been concentrating his attacks everywhere but this valley. Why? We're prime targets." Getting Orenji's rig all saddled up he then went over to a chest and found himself a pair of riding clothes which were better than his kimono that he had on. It was a simple black happy jacket, and some hakama which he tore in order to make them into shorts. Kaemon saw what was happening and decided to intervene.

"He's probably smart enough to not stick his nose in business far above him"

"Even still. If he was under Gato's payroll, wouldn't we have seen him by now?" Naruto threw himself behind a stall to get changed, and when he did, walked back out to get himself ready to ride. That is until Kaemon grabbed the horse's reigns. Orenji was startled a bit, but Naruto calmed him down.

"Naruto there's no chance that you can trust him anymore than...well everyone else. Think this through." Kaemon pleaded, but it didn't seem to stop Naruto at all for what it was worth. Naruto ripped the reigns out of Kaemon's hand and jumped into Orenji's saddle.

"I did think this through Kaemon. This is the one chance we have, and I'm taking it. And if you really want to help, then you won't stop me." The ultimatum seemed almost like a threat. Kaemon certainly was amused at Naruto taking such a stance with him, but even still, walked over to another saddle hanging on a hook, and soon adorned another horse as well.

"Fine Naruto, I know what happens to people when they try to convince you otherwise. I will go with you to see this bandit, but let me be clear on one thing." Kaemon grabbed a riding cloak and tossed over to Naruto. He also grabbed a poncho as well and threw over his armor. He then grabbed his helmet and then spoke.

"You make sure to hide yourself well. No one needs to know who you are. Also, if your bandit is hard to find, then we call of the search tomorrow at noon is that understood. So, if you're serious then no sleep."

"Understood".

The two men lead there horses outside the stables and made sure not to draw attention to themselves as they headed out the compound. The night was still young, though it appeared many people were not out. Perfect, it would make it easier to steal themselves away then. As soon they met the compounds entrance though, Naruto still wanted to know something before they left. What was Kaemon's reasoning for helping him like this.

"Why are you helping me like this Kaemon?" Naruto asked. At first Kaemon didn't answer, but kept a slow and steady pace with the grey-dappled stallion he had. When Naruto figured he hadn't had heard him, Kaemon then spoke up.

"Has anyone told you about almost happened to Taki on the night of the raid?" Kaemon asked, still with his back to Naruto.

"No, why is she all right?" Naruto said. Kaemon seemed touched at the boy's concern for his wife.

"She's fine now. But during the raid, there were these men. Wagarashi. Took her to a barn and almost raped her." Turning slightly so Naruto only could see that his left eye was the only one staring at him, he continued "I'm not going to allow her to ever be in that position again. I vowed that it won't; that I'll protect her no matter what. I realized that as long as we stay here we're not going to be able to live peacefully if we sit back and do nothing. That's why I'm helping you Naruto. Anything, in order to protect Taki. I'm trusting you."

_**My Lord recounted to me the night of when he heard the "Black Rooster" confide in him such a tragic and personal event. In his eyes it made the man known as Kaemon Shinichiro all the more mortal and human than Naruto ever had seen him. It was shocking to him. He never would have thought that Kaemon would be the one that would start him on his path to conquest, or at least in this instance, to simply put enough faith in him to follow on a fool's errand. **_

_**But perhaps doing things for the sake of loved ones makes us foolish in the end. Who knows. I've never fallen in love in the first place.**_

* * *

(_Outskirts of Uzushio, following an exile)_

The night brought with itself a quieting calm that was eerily reminiscent of the one when the raid occurred. The stars in the sky shown bright, a cooling air had settled over the sun baked rice fields, and Ishi had found himself walking a quiet, hidden path leading out of the Uzushio. Clutching something close to his chest, the once cheery figure of the old man looked quite the opposite, especially after what he's been through, but no matter. He was going to meet some very important people.

Walking on the dirt path he lamented not cleaning himself up after deciding to go there, but he was reluctant to put this off any longer. Before he had come to terms with the idea of his death, so that he might finally put an end to this interminable time on earth. He had seen, felt, and experienced so much, that the prospect was almost comforting to his weary soul.

The path that he traversed was one that many of the villagers would frequent in the next few days, considering off the losses the Wagarashi had done to them, but Ishi never intended for that. If he could he'd want that no one was to be hurt, but of course that was wishful thinking. Taking small weary steps that led into a small outcropping of forest, Ishi soon found that he became enveloped in the dark surroundings of the kaya pines around him. It was nice. He preferred the dark.

Taking one last look at Uzushio behind him, Ishi had come to regret everything that he'd done, all the pain and suffering he had a hand in creating.

He was sorry for Futaba.

He was sorry for the village.

...And he was sorry for Naruto as well.

The boy that he intended to betray ended up vouching for his life when no one else would. There was no reason for this, Ishi never asked for intervention or forgiveness. Ishi's actions were based off of his intention to do one last good thing for his home while he was still alive, yet Naruto's words after that seemed to crumble all of his preconceived notions of loyalty.

The path that he was on soon led him to small clearing at the top of the hill. The surrounding area was very dark, with the only light that guided Ishi coming from the moon. It cast its spectral light down and illuminated the pale gray of the headstones that consisted of the Uzushio graveyard. Ishi's slow and weighted steps seemed attracted to one spot; he moving on his own strength of will rather than by force. He made his way to the far end of the graveyard and stopped.

After gazing down at the headstones Ishi's knees buckled down and tears started welling up in is face yet again. He thought that what he did was done out of loyalty; loyalty to the greater good of the village. If Naruto would be captured then there would be no reason for these raids and no one else would have to die. True casualites were to be expected from this, but in the end it was worth it, it had to be.

"...For peace...We would finally have had peace. So that no more people would have to be hurt." Ishi's hand went out and touched the face of the headstone he was facing; his fingers tracing over the etched engraving of the name written upon it.

"I tried telling myself that it was done out of love for the both of you, yet I fear that I have forsaken myself in your eyes now." The old man couldn't help but cry now. HIs tears coming down and blurring his vision.

"I tried living my life the best I could after you left. I tried but it was so hard.." Ishi's hands trembled and clutched his stomach as the blade he carried pierced him. He then started to move across.

"My loyalty has always lied with the both of you. I would betray God himself if it meant seeing you both one more time..." The blood started running down and staining his shirt and the ground. His force of will was the only thing that was propelling the blade forward to finish the job, but his strength was leaving him fast.

"I just wish...that when I see you...please...tell me I'm a good man...Tell me..." Ishi keeled over as the blade had finished its journey. As he fell Ishi could feel the numbing blackness of death almost taking over. Looking up he saw the waving pine branches of the trees wading back and forth in the small breeze and found that this moment was perfectly peaceful.

As his eyes almost closed though a figure seemed to appear to him out of the night sky and look down on Ishi. Trying to discern what it was he saw, he found it was the visage of Naruto looking down with the same strong and powerful gaze he had on before.

"_Naruto, I would have loved for you to say those words to me while I still was your loyal subject. It would've been nice...if you had've taken us away from this place. Perhaps then I would've found some small measure of peace..." _Ishi's closed his eyes, but for the first time became reluctant because he knew he'd never open them again. Yet he was happy. Happy that Naruto's burning will had given him courage for the future of this place.

"_Perhaps you'll find the peace I wanted Naruto...ja ne." _A small breeze moved across the graveyard, as if signifying the passing of yet another soul in this world, and sadly the only witnesses to it were those that were already dead.

As the wind moved across it picked up the weeds that covered the sotoba, or wooden boards where the names of the deceased, Ishi was sitting in front of. In so doing it made the writing of the names all the more visible. It read; _"Here lies Yodo & Don Ishimonji: Beloved Wife and Dutiful Son, Taken Away in This World, So They Might Find Peace in the Next. May the Violence that took them never find them again, and may their loved ones always stay loyal to their memories". _

I_**shi's loyalty had driven him to find in death what he had lost in life; a wife and son taken from him by a Wagarashi raid, said the Lord Hideyaki to me one day. It was very interesting and saddening to know that such a character as Ishi would have felt the need to betray in order to gain, what he thought, would've saved his family in the first place; peace. Such were the times my Lord lived in before, poisoning good men against one another.**_

_**After finding the news, Ishi's death had greatly troubled Naruto after he had just given the old man his pardon, but in a way the boy understood, however terrible it may seem. Ishi's betrayal had ostracized him from Uzushio, the village he had grown, lived, and died in. Starting anew anywhere else was out of the question.**_

_**This event shaped the way my Lord will conduct himself in the future of his story, and also start his high hatred for the age-old practice of seppuku, which he would forbid from this point onward.**_

_**And as for the tragic character we know as Ishi, I write this in order to perhaps placate the man's spirit wherever it may be. That I hope, however morbid it may seem, that he found the peace he'd longed for with his family, and that the happiness taken from them in life may be felt in death.**_

_**Tsui ni yuku**_

_**minazuki suzushi**_

_**mune kiyoshi**_

_**...**_

_**At last I am leaving:**_

_**in rainless skies, a cool moon... **_

_**pure is my heart**_

* * *

_(Then, as if by some ironic twist of fate...)_

Futaba's parents had done little since after they heard of their daughter's fate. Her mother wept unceasingly since that time and her father did everything to try and console his wife, but found her to be hysteric almost in her misery. The task of even trying to do the most menial of chores was taxing for them. It gave them just the slightest reminder of Futaba.

"Please, Isara..." Futaba's father said cradling his wife's head to his chest. He tried looking for the right words, but found that it was a useless endeavor. What could anyone say in such a situation? No parent would listen to the words trying to console them of their child's death, and so they walked in silence, mourning for Futaba.

"Oh gods! Why did this have to happen?" Isara cried.

"I don't know Isara, I don't know." The sobbing only got worse, but there was little he could or wanted to say.

As they walked back to their house they pondered of why their child would be another casualty in these nonsensical raids. They had become so commonplace that it seemed to be just another bump in the road of life here; oblivious that they will ever affect them. But, here they are, now knowing of how the will of the gods were as strange to them as the coming and going of the seasons. That the cruel judgement of whatever entities watching over them did not exclude even their little girl seemed painfully unsettling to them.

They then came to their quaint little house situated near the rice fields. It was small for them, having only one main room, and two others: one for sleeping and other for storage. Average for the standard of Uzushio.

Yet there was something amiss as the two people walked closer. Their small, black kai-dog, Gonta was nowhere to be found. Usually the dog was always near the front porch if they weren't home, guarding the house.

"Oh no. Gonta! Here boy, come on!" Yelled out Futaba's father as he scanned around trying to find the dog. But as he did this his wife had noticed that the screen door to their house was open ever so slightly.

"Shinta, over here." Noticing the door was open, Isara went up to it and went right in. This took her husband by surprise as he scrambled calling out to his wife.

"Isara what are you-Get back here!" yet his wife's figure disappeared into the darkness of their home. He sweat-dropped a little and grew nervous when his wife didn't respond for a few moments, yet all of sudden he heard her scream.

Quickly grabbing the closest thing he had, a small wooden log from a pile he made, he charged inside. Could this be a bandit that found shelter in their home after the raid? They hadn't been home all day as they were looking for their daughter, but it was completely possible. He flung open the door and the light coming from the moon allowed for him to see the figure of his standing with her hand over her mouth. Jumping in front of her, he became ready to attack.

But then he saw what made his wife react the way she did.

There was Gonta, on the floor curled up in a ball fast asleep, and next to him, covered in ash and soot, almost matching the fur of the dog, was a little girl. Her clothes all singed along with her short, dirty-blonde hair, but there was no doubt about it. They knew who this child was instantly.

"Futaba-chan!" her mother cried out. It startled the dog who picked its head up off the floor, which in turn startled the little girl. Futaba picked herself off the ground and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before she was captured in the arms of her mother.

"Futaba-chan! Your're all right! You're all right!" her mother doused her face in kisses and held the girl tightly to her chest. Gonta, getting excited from all the action starting barking and jumping around the two.

The wooden log dropped out of Shinta's grasp as he looked on and saw his beautiful daughter alive and well in the arms of his wife. Not knowing of any words to say, he did what any other father would do in this situation and hurled himself to his wife and child and hugged with all his strength.

"F-Futaba...Thank you, thank you!" he repeated leaning down and pressing his lips to his daughter's forehead.

"Mama! Papa!" Futaba, after what seemed an interminable absence from her parents, finally felt safe embraced in the warmth of their love. Nothing could describe the happiness flowing through all of them.

"Futaba...how? We thought you were in the onsen when..." her mother asked, now trying to wipe away the dirt from her daughter's face.

"I was, but then I crawled away as soon the fire could get me." She said.

She then explained how after getting away from the onsen, she had dodged her way in and out of the village trying to stay away from the bandits and pirates, and didn't know that the men that had come after were actually the Uzushiomen coming to protect them. She described how, later that morning she went to the outskirts of the village avoiding everyone, until finally thinking it safe enough to return home after sunset when she didn't see anymore bad men.

Both parents thanked the gods after hearing this story, but just then they heard a grumbling noise come from between the two of them. Looking down they saw, however slightly through the ash, the blush that adorned their child's face.

"Futaba, have you eaten at all today?" her father asked as he patted her head.

Her blush even bigger, a little embarrassed that her stomach had to grumble at that particular moment, but it brought a smile to both her parents faces.

"Well, in that case I'd better prepare some dinner for us. You must be hungry." Futaba's mother said at her daughter.

"Ah that's right! Futaba-chan anything in particular you'd like?" Her father asked, but Futaba's blush became even stronger with all the attention she was getting. To her this really wasn't necessary, buuuuuut...

A meek smile graced Futaba's face when she said, "Well,...I would like some rice cakes?"

"Rice cakes? This late at night haha. Very well then." As Futaba's mother went back into the storage room, her father went and placed another kiss on her forehead.

"I'm going to get you some clothes and warm water so you can clean up ok, but before that..." Shinta pulled out Futaba's hat that Naruto handed to him.

"Naruto found this." Flopping the overly large hat over his daughter's head he smiled as became overjoyed that her hat had been saved from the fire. She was sure she had lost it after crawling from that space.

She smiled at the thought that her hat had been preserved.

"Take better care of it next time, ne?" Her father then went about getting his daughter the warm water she deserved.

At this Futaba finally relaxed at knowing that everything bad was over. There was nothing that could possibly ruin this anymore. Gonta came up to her and licked her face affectionately and Futaba giggled. It was the first time she had done so since the raid. As she sat there playing with her dog she could remember the fear that pervaded through her body, almost paralyzing her.

Then she remembered seeing Naruto and Sakura. Both people came to her when she thought she'd be alone for the rest of the night, and even though she was afraid of Ishi when she was left alone with him, he didn't take her back to the storehouse as she feared. In fact he had done quite the opposite and taken her to a hidden place within his onsen. It was only until after it had caught fire that she knew it was time to leave.

As she pet Gonta she knew that despite it all she should pay Ishi thanks for keeping her safe. Perhaps tomorrow morning. After she would pick some flowers with Saru perhaps, and take them to the old man to say thank you.

* * *

_(Crossroads of ambition)_

Zabuza was riding hard ever since he left that damned village in the dust. He already had killed one horse because of it, and now his current one seemed about ready to go as well.

_"Dumb clumsy beast." _Zabuza thought as he went on a pace that kept him ahead of Haku. It was these instances where he wished he was back on a ship. At least then you didn't have to worry about it dying of exhaustion,... or feeding it, ...or dealing with the smell. Gods how he hated horses.

Turning back he looked at Haku out of the corner of his eyes. The boy was very quiet ever since they left Kiotusketene and Zabuza wouldn't have it any other way. He was still angry that the boy didn't deliver for him, just as he was angry at himself for wasting so much gods-damned time whooping that boy up and around that house. He could have left. He could have knocked him out with one blow if needed, but he didn't. He was too gods-damned arrogant. He wanted to break that boy's soul just too.

"_I'm an idiot."_ Zabuza kept the his horse galloping as the two men headed their way down the Arashi kaido (highway). After they left the mountain range that led into Kiotsuketene the land flattened out considerably. Only roving hills and smooth, flat grassland met them as they travelled. Also, perfect thing was taking this highway meant that they bypassed a number of small villages and towns as well, keeping them incognito from the numerous spies that dotted Arashi, and not just spies under Gato and Kyuroku.

"Hauku! You're sure we're not being followed?" Zabuza asked his subordinate in the back.

"Hai. I'm sure of it. There isn't much intelligence nowadays coming from Kiotsuketene and the outlying counties for some time. It would unusual if there were any still tracking this highway."

That was good at least. Zabuza had no intention of having to deal with spies so late into the night, and tracking them down in the darkness would be a pain enough as it is. He also knew that going through this route would be much easier ever since that damned bandit shown up. He'd had been plundering and raiding numerous roads and highways for nigh on two months, and it was quite difficult now tracking this person down.

At first it was thought it was the Uzumaki perhaps trying to make trouble. Kyuroko was livid in finding out who this was, and hanging them in a cage. However it didn't turn out to be the Uzumaki, but just another roving band in this difficult time. Zabuza wasn't surprised by it, so he didn't care any how Kyuroku panicked over this. Gato was equally as unconcerned. He didn't make his money in the land, but by the sea, so anything that concerned the inland part of Arashi was irrelevant.

"Zabuza-sama, we've arrived." Haku said. Finally, after what seemed like an unending journey, Zabuza and Haku had reached the part of the Highway which signaled the halfway point to Uzumaki-jo, and that they were close to Ribarondo. Easing their horses to a halt to take some much needed rest, Zabuza thought of something for a moment.

Haku had kept silent throughout the tough journey lest he catch a beating from his master. He had already assumed that his failure would draw his ire sooner rather than later, why push it? He just went about his master's commands, and didn't question the almost untimely exit they had upon leaving Uzushio. Zabuza and he could have taken the Lady and Naruto-dono right then and there, so what reason was there to relent. It made Haku curious, but also figured that making it out of Uzushio with two targets would be more of a hassle than that night already was.

_"My failure cost Zabuza-sama his dream. To atone I need to rebuild his trust in me, but how is that possible. He hasn't said or done anything to me the entire way here about what happened..." _Haku looked down and realized his mask still covered his face. He reached up to finally take it off after a day and half...but then decided against it. Taking it off now would be an insult to Zabuza, and he knew his master had already been insulted enough.

_"I just wish everything was as simple like back in those days." _Sighing Haku waited for Zabuza to make a move, and then he heard his master's voice.

It came out gravelly and dry like Zabuza hadn't taken a drink in six years, but Haku understood what he said.

"Haku, I want you to do something for me." He turned his gray-dappled stallion to face Haku and looked at him with a serious look.

"Yes, Zabuza-sama." Haku's voice belied a sense of happiness after receiving a command from his master. Perhaps he was excited at the though of redeeming himself in the eyes of Zabuza so soon.

"Cut the "sama" crap and listen." Zabuza pointed to the crossroads and nodded in the direction pointing northeast back to Ribarondo.

"You know the roads well enough. This part of the highway is going to take me back to Uzumaki-jo." Then pointing back to the section of the road heading back southwest he said.

"And this way leads to the southwest, near Degarashi. Kyuroku's land." Haku nodded hearing all this. It was common knowledge to him after all, after having been through here many times heading to Uzushio.

"Yes Zabuza-sama, I know of this."

"Good because I want you to head there and tell Kyuroko exactly what's happened in Uzushio." At that Haku had been surprised and alarmed at what his master was saying.

"Tell Kyuroku? Everything? What would be the purpose of that, it would only-"

"It'd only make him more ornery as it is. He'd be put on guard and it would probably make his movements that much harder to anticipate for Gato." Haku was listening intently to his master's intentions waiting to perhaps get an explanation out of all this.

"Kyuroku is the one that wants legitimacy more than anything. He wants the Sarutobi to acknowledge his clan's claim to Arashi. Tell him what we did to his men. That it was even on Gato's orders. After hearing that his hatred for Gato will only increase. He'll start acting on his own, perhaps fortifying some towns that are loyal to him, and hopefully, start attacking some loyal to Gato." Haku was shocked at hearing what Zabuza was saying to him. Was this the reason why he hadn't bothered to talk to Haku at all from Uzushio, and why he was worried for spies.

"My lord, what you're intending...It's Gato and Kyuroku fighting for Arashi...It's"

"Civil war. Exactly the kind of thing that can mask our own movements. With this land embroiled in another coup, Gato and Kyuroku will be too preoccupied to care what we do. After that we'll have no problem in claiming the carcass and waving off any scavengers. Savy?"

Zabuza'a words ran through Haku's mind. Another civil war? That was a tall order. One that certainly will be filled with a lot of dead bodies by the end of it, but certainly it was a stroke of genius. His master had devised such a brilliant plan after Haku thought he conceded defeat. It was perfect. Let the two vile people have it out, and then they'll be able to reap all the rewards for themselves.

"That's brilliant Zabuza-sama." Haku replied.

"Of course it is. Now hurry on and get to the Wagarashi. I'll trust in you enough to make up a suitable story."

"Hai!" Haku wheeled his horse around to the road and kicked it into action. After hearing of such a plan it gave the youth much exuberance and excitement at seeing what Zabuza concocted.

As Haku's figure evaporated into the darkness Zabuza inwardly smiled at himself. He amy have encountered a setback in Uzushio, but he wasn't ready to concede anything just yet. He'll show everyone exactly what kind of man he was: Gato, Kyuroku, the damned Lady Kushina and her idiot son, even the forsaken Sarutobi clan. Everyone will know and fear what lies in the mist just as they once did so many years ago.


	15. Trust Is A Hard Thing To Come By

yo everyone. New chapter so read-up, review, enjoy.

12/14/2012 R.I.P., Newtown, CT. "I feel how weak and fruitless must be any words of mine which should attempt to beguile you from the grief of a loss so overwhelming... I pray that our heavenly Father may assuage the anguish of your bereavement, and leave you only the cherished memory of the loved and lost"

Just a quote from Saving Pvt. Ryan. I know it doesn't necessarily fit, but it's got a nice message nonetheless. My thoughts and prayers to the families.

* * *

_**Some people say that trying to find a bandit is a lot like trying to trap a fox. First one must needs find where the fox goes in order to feed its belly; the chicken coop. Upon finding that, alls you need do is follow it's trail all the way back to its den. Easy enough, right? The counties of Mokaido and Asu were said to be favorite stomping grounds for my Lord's brigand.**_

_**So after a long ride through the night, they finally came to their chicken coops, but now they needed a trail. **_

_**Unfortunately for my Lord and his stallwart samurai faithful, Kaemon, their ride to the county of Mokaido was long and ceaseless. Both were tired, both were hungry, and both weren't necessarily in the grandest of spirits. Trying to form a manhunt now was too taxing, but Naruto's spirit wasn't dampened. He already made it up in is mind to confront this bandit, and he would not be dissuaded. There was no room for failure.**_

_**And so with that the journey, however tedious, was worth it in Naruto's eyes. Unfortunately for him though his eyes were falling fast. And so my lord waited under the shade of a maple tree, before Kaemon returned with breakfast, hoping to at least catch a few moments of sleep if he could.**_

Naruto's eyes drooped as he waited under the calming shade of the tree. Looking up he saw that the branches seemed to coalesce into a beautiful pattern of light and dark green. The sun shining through despite the early morning mist that came down from the mountains. It was so peaceful. Zoning out he completely disregarded the oncoming presence of Kaemon walking toward him.

"Nice time to take a nap?" Kaemon said waking the boy out of his stupor. Kaemon was obviously annoyed that in becoming Naruto's bodyguard, he in turn became his nanny as well. Bringing him food. Minding where the boy went. It was like he was looking after a child.

_"No, worse than that...a teenager"_ he thought as threw down a wicker basket of apples and bread he bought from the small village down the hill from them.

"There. It's not a lot, but it should keep us full." Kaemon mentioned.

Naruto ruffled through the basket and pulled out a shiny red apple and ripped off a piece of bread. How he so wanted a nice bowl rice right about now. Perhaps some miso soup as well. Anything but fruit and bread. Looking at the apple in his hand Naruto seemed like a child scoffing at a piece of lettuce.

"Eat it, damn you. I spent the remainder of coin I had in my pocket for that, so count yourself lucky." Kaemon's armored hand went in the basket too, and pulled out an entire loaf of what seemed to be mulit-grain. Breaking off a piece with his mouth, he then reached for a water-skin, him being too tired for any sort of etiquette.

"Did you find out anything down there?" Naruto asked while munching away on his apple. Kaemon nodded his head in a "yes" and proceeded to take a long swig water, before unceremoniously throwing the skin into Naruto's lap.

"Drink." Kaemon said before removing his helmet. Naruto looked at him with a bit of annoyance at Kaemon's, well, quite "assholian" temperament. Yet he didn't fault him. He knew that Kaemon was probably running on little enough sleep as it was. So he thought against calling him out on his aloofness, but Naruto being tired too didn't help at all.

"Well?" came the young man's annoyed response. "Aren't you going to tell me?"

Kaemon peered at him through his one good eye and said "Nope." before taking another bite in his bread.

"Why not?"

"Because, if I told you where it was then I wouldn't trust you in staying close to me. You'd be more likely to run off. Don't worry I'm taking you there, just wait a bit more, until after my most "delicious" breakfast meal." Naruto narrowed his eyes at the warrior's sarcasm. Honestly it'd probably cut more than his sword if he ever honed his skill on that.

Naruto drew his attention then back to the village that Kaemon had just come from. He almost forgotten the feeling of leaving the valley and seeing what it was like on the outside. Here, gazing down at Mokaido, Naruto admired the transformation that the Kiotsuketene mountains took when they started heading away from Uzushio. Here they tapered off into rolling hills of green, covered in patches of forest, outlined by a few jutting outcroppings of rock; too small to be considered mountains, but larger than most hills. All around they were topped with the rolling mist making it appear dream-like in essence.

The natural beauty this place had given him was such a refreshing view as opposed to the rice fields and the outlying scene of mountains he witnessed ten years, every day. Here, as Naruto looked into the distance there weren't any boundaries cutting of his vision from the rest of the world (or at least to him, what the rest of world looked like). It reminded him of many other aspects of his land's natural aesthetic.

Arashi was a place where many small mountain ranges criss-crossed all throughout the province; creating natural borders and boundaries within almost in the form of a swirling whirlpool. It was truly amazing that such a small province had so many mountains. But the interesting thing that Naruto noted, was how it wasn't hard to find open spaces like Mokaido and Asu in such a place. One need only delve a little past Arashi's rocky exterior in order to experience the subtle beauty of its green rolling hills, its many streams and rivers, and of course their famous whirlpool grottos.

"It is a beautiful sight though isn't it?" Kaemon said upon noticing where Naruto's attention was. He knew the boy never was permitted to the leave the confines of Kiotusketene under any circumstances. Seeing what was on the outside must be astounding for the boy.

Only on certain occasions was it allowed by the Lady Kushina. If she found out where they were right about now there could be another execution in store. Hopefully this trek wouldn't take long so they might be able to get back without notice.

"Ha, yeah it is, but you wanna know the real sad thing about it?" Naruto turned to Kaemon who was suddenly curious.

"I never really left the castle when I was younger. When we still lived there I'd barely go out a mile from Uzumaki-jo. That was as far as my mother would permit. I then just started to believe that there was this great drop-off into nothingness past the borders of Ribarondo. That outside my lonely castle and the city around it were just myths and legends about these far-off, distant places. My entire world revolved around one thing, and that was the castle. It was only when we became exiles that I finally saw what the rest of Arashi looked like." Naruto felt a creeping sadness ebb its way into his words. Finishing the apple he threw it over to Orenji who gladly ate up what was left.

Kaemon could understand Naruto's sadness, but he was off-put when the boy suddenly smiled at him. "Kinda funny how when I was "free" I didn't see the beauty of this place until only after I was captured. That journey to Uzushio...was the most fun I've ever had. I finally was able to prove that we all just didn't live at the edge of the world." Naruto laughed at this.

Kaemon knew the smile that Naruto drew at him was one of regret and sadness the boy must be feeling looking at this place. To realize that there was a whole other world outside the pond you lived in all your life must have been exhilarating and terrifying for a ten year old. Always living a sheltered life must have been what spurned on Naruto's anxious desire of seeing everything; wanting to understand everything. Perhaps this was the same feeling that the frog felt when looking outside his murky little mud-hole of a pond and realized that there was more to life than one place.

"There's a lot more to this world than Arashi, Naruto. There are so many other things that we all haven't seen. For example, to the west of us, the Nara Clan's province is said to be almost entirely covered in forest teeming with deer. Then there are the beautiful gardens of the Yamanaka, where it's said that even in winter the flowers still bloom..." Kaemon's words entranced Naruto as he spoke them. It gave a quick glimpse into the adventurous spirit that Kaemon still retained, even after marriage. Of a desire to see of the wondrous beauty that remained a mystery to the isolated people of Arashi. He continued

"There are the Akimichi food halls, said to be as large as boats." Spreading his arms out to describe the size of them. Naruto had heard stories of the Akimichi Clan's exuberance when it came to eating. There was a funny myth too, of how when the end of the world is said to happen, that it won't be at the hands of the gods, but at the stomach of a very hungry Akimichi man.

"Then heading north you'd finally reach the capital of this Land of Fire, Konoha. A place where the leaves take on an autumn appearance all year round. Reds, yellows, oranges, almost as if the trees aim to replicate themselves after this land's infamous name. There hidden within them is the Hi no To. Fire Tower. That is the current seat of Hiruzen Sarutobi, Lord Steward of the Senju Shogunate, where he looks down to see Hashirama's legacy be torn to pieces."

"Then, if you were to head even more northward, well that's where you'd meet some very interesting people. Hyuuga are as famed for their cold dispositions as they are their martial prowess. With eyes as clear as ice said to have been a gift from Bishamonten, they're able to see even through the most terrible blizzards. Then you have the fiery Uchiha, who probably fight so much so as to keep their blood from freezing over. It's actually why they say the Uchiha adopted a fan for their sigil in the first place; so they might fight the cold by fanning their fires."

Kaemon continued recounting all the other wonders of the land. He talked of the famed island of Inu, the base of the Inuzuka and of their famed wolf-hounds said to be as large as horses. Of the secretive Aburame Clan that prides itself on working within the shadows; whose spies and ninja cover the land "Like insects. You'll never see them, but they always see you." It made Naruto's childhood giddiness reach an all time high, but it was Kaemon's finishing statement which made Naruto very thankful that Kaemon ended up journeying with him.

"There are so many things out there in this world, and I haven't even told you everything. It's like an unending treasure chest; you can keep rummaging through, but you'll always find something that's more beautiful than the last." Kaemon stood up after finishing his loaf of bread and proceeded to put back on his helmet.

"Prisoners have a greater appreciation for freedom than most people do, Naruto. It's only when we live life behind a cage that we can truly love what lies beyond it." With that Kaemon walked over to gather his horse.

Naruto had never thought of Kaemon being an adventurous spirit like himself, or could be so articulate when describing this land. He had always envisioned him to a responsible, no-nonsense, realist when it came to frivolous things like nature and such. His rough exterior didn't really left a whole lot for the imagination as well. It was nice then to see that underneath a rough exterior, much like Uzushio, there was something oddly poetic in that black armor.

_"Maybe he's as excited to be out here as much as I am?" _Naruto mused looking at Kaemon, now having retrieved his horse from its grazing. Naruto picked up another apple in the basket and called Orenji over. He took it as their time to leave.

"Come. The mist won't get any better as the day goes on. Oh, and one more thing." Kaemon said to Naruto.

Walking over to the boy, he picked up the wicker basket, flipped it over, and plopped it onto Naruto's head.

"There. Perfect." came the one-eyed warrior's response.

"Perfect? What the hell is this?" Naruto said trying to remove said wicker basket, but realizing then that there were slits large enough to see through.

"It's a _tengai. _You know one of those "hats" monks where. Found it for sale in the village. It'll do you good in staying hidden." The oversized basket/hat/thing made Naruto feel completely ridiculous. Not only did it look goofy with what he already had on, Kaemon also didn't say how lepers were known to where these things as well. For all Naruto knew this might have been on someone with leprosy in the first place.

"This better not be contaminated with anything." Naruto said as threw out his arms trying to find where Orenji was; the slits in the tengai not helping his vision whatsoever.

"Don't be ridiculous. Now come on. They say the bandit's encampment isn't too far away from this place. Apparently he likes to hide in some of the old mines in the mountains. If we're lucky we might be able to find him in a couple of hours." Kaemon mounted his horse and went started it into a soft trot.

"Let's hope your mother hasn't found out you're missing!" He called out.

Naruto was still having trouble in getting to Orenji and mounting up with the damned basket on his head. Trying to find the right position of the stirrups he basically worked on assumption of where they might be, though it was through trial and error.

"Hurry up or I'll leave you behind!" Came Kaemon's voice.

"It's not my fault that I can't see through shit with this thing on! Your the one who this thing on me!" Was the indignant response to Naruto, but thankfully he soon was able to get his bearings, and rode (as best as the tengai would allow) after Kaemon.

_**Without knowing where he was going, and seeing even less, Naruto chased after Kaemon into the outskirts of the Kiotsuketene Mountains their bandit ally...well "ally" still yet remained to be seen. **__**It was certainly known of the devilish natures of bandits in how they pride themselves on how much profit and plunder they can acquire.**_

_**So in this I ask how much do you think a disenfranchised Lord might be worth to his enemies? ...Let's just say a lot, ne. **_

_**So the risk my Lord was taking was very much understood, but the talk he had with Kaemon about the world and all its wonders of freedom, made him anxious for this adventure. He saw the world beyond his cage and wanted very much to be a part of it now.**_

_**"For "this"." he told me once "Any risk is worth "this" reward." he said as he threw out his arms at the world before him like a man cherishing his most prized possession.  
**_

_****__**Freedom is cherishing what lays beyond our cages; beautiful **_is the act of destroying those barriers and attaining that freedom. 

* * *

Sakura had been summoned by the Lady Kushina. This was a first. Never had she been called on by the Lady if it didn't entail Naruto. Suddenly...

"_Oh no"_ Her eyes went wide with realization. This had to be because of Naruto's disappearance last night. She must have figured it out, but of course in a place so small she had to have figured Kushina would find out quickly.

_"Dammit! What did Kaemon say to him?"_ She thought as she walked in through the main gate into the the Uzumaki compound. There at the stables she noticed Daisuke a few men of the milita mulling about, not paying her any mind, which was good. If they knew something was amiss about Naruto then Sakura would be the first person anyone would ask. Walking past the stables though, she did notice Orenji missing.

"Baka Naruto, doku desu ka." Saying this under her breath for fear someone might hear, Sakura made her way up to the screen door leading her into the manor. There she was met with a familiar sight of the small garden with the cherry blossom tree and its koi pond. Remembering of the time her and Naruto's dinner was so rudefully interrupted by an assassination attempt.

Sighing at the thought, Sakura walked past the scene without giving too much credence into the matter of a night ago. It was too confusing for Sakura to understand all the emotions that had ran through her head. At one point she was scared, another anxious, and yet even more was her love of combating those Wagarashi at the storehouse. It gave Sakura chills when she recounting that, and she remembered talking to her mother about the experience a little after waking up after blacking out...

_Sakura's head throbbed with slight pain that made her dizziness linger longer than she wanted. Otoha the nurse told her mother that she should take it easy for a few days, because in all likelihood Sakura's fall must have given her a concussion. Well, at least that was her diagnosis. Sakura had no patience in sitting in a dark room just so her headache would go away. Besides...she had a feeling that it wasn't her fall that made her feel as such._

_As she was sitting down at the little table that consisted of their dining area, Sakura's mother came in to pour her daughter some green tea to soothe her after such a trying night._

_"Here" she said as she poured out the lukewarm liquid into a small cup. "This should help your head." _

_Sakura stared down at the tea cup with a pensive stare. Mebuki ragarded this as she sat down across from her daughter, and poured out a cup of tea for her as well. It wasn't long after when she asked her daughter what was the matter, but Sakura still seemed distant. _

_"Sakura?...Sakura?" Mebuki asked again. At first she thought this had something to do with Sakura's injury, but a mother's intellect knew better than that. Her daughter was troubled by something. She could see it in her eyes._

_"Mom...can I...ask you something?" Sakura said in a distant and far-away tone. Mebuki sipped her tea and examined her daughter's eyes when she looked up and noticed, though however slight it seemed, a hint of distress._

_"Sakura you can ask me anything you want." Mebuki noted this as if it should be common knowledge to her daughter; that no matter what she shouldn't hesitate to ask her for anything._

_Sakura bit her lower lip trying to find the right words to convey her emotions. The fact that she was having such a hard time at this made her more worried than anything. She hadn't experienced this kind of uncertainty since she was a little girl. It just proved to her that she was much more scared of this than she thought._

_"Have you ever...killed?...Like a man, not just an animal?" Her hands shook a little as she went out to grasp her tea cup. It was slight but Mebuki noticed this very clearly. Closing her eyes Mebuki could understand the feelings going through her daughter's mind right now. _

_She had witnessed everything from within the confines of the storehouse, and was so concerned and frightful when Sakura went down that she was afraid she might've broken down right there. It was only after the storehouse doors were thrown open and finding her daughter safe in the arms of her husband that she recounted on how well Sakura conducted herself. Against that large group of men she exhibited a sense of composure she didn't think she had, but this also concerned her as well._

_"...Yes." came Mebuki's sudden answer. It took Sakura aback at how uncaring her mother stated this to her, as if it should be obvious._

_"And...how did you feel...after the first time?" Came Sakura's question. Mebuki stared out across at her daughter with sharp eyes._

_"I didn't feel anything." Mebuki's response came as she took another sip from her tea-cup. Sakura at that point regretted even wanting to bring this up with her mother, but Mebuki's voice spoke out again._

_"I didn't allow myself to. Trying to come to terms with the act of killing is like trying to understand the purpose of a flood. In one instance it gives life to the crops and fields, in another it can wipe away entire villages at the same time. You may try to find reason in these things, but in the end you'll be faced with more questions than answers." Mebuki pured herself some more tea and Sakura watched as she deftly grabbed the tea pot with incredible ease. She noted how her mother didn't have a hitch in her voice, nor act as if this was something out of the ordinary to ask. It was like they were talking about "the weather" or "fashion". It was aggravating._

_"Can't you for once spare me this "tough demeanor" crap and just for the love of me try to relate. I don't feel ANYTHING is the problem. When I...I killed those men I tried to tell myself after that it was wrong of me, but that it was necessary. I-" then her mother cut her off._

_"Exactly that Sakura. "Necessary". You understood full well of what would happen if you did not kill those men. All the people in the storehouse could have suffered a lot worse had you not acted the way you did, and Naruto not drawing away the majority of the force." Reaching over she grasped her daughter's hand at an attempt to console Sakura with what she was feeling._

_"It's terrifying to comprehend how easy it is to kill someone. We sometimes forget that the power of life and death is in our hands almost all the time. So it is of the utmost importance that we respect, understand, and control our capacity to harm, lest we misunderstand the concept of when it is "necessary" to kill and simply "wanting" to. It is in this where the basic divider for the Curse of Hatred and Will of Fire is born Sakura." Mebuki squeezed Sakura's hand tighter at telling her daughter this to punctuate her meaning. _

_"Be careful"..._

"Be careful" is what her mother told her. The Will of Fire and the Curse of Hatred were objective truths that lived within each and every person. We may try to live lfie the best we can but one can never be sure. All the decisions that we make, every action we do, have within them the essences of both these philosophies. In the end all we have is "faith".

"Good grief" Sakura sighed upon making her way to the screen which led its way to the throne room of Uzumaki manor. Pulling it back she looked up to see the Lady Kushina in a simple blue kimono on and a sad look on her face. Next to her was her father, clad in his armor like he was for the past two days, but this time he had forgone his kabuto. He stared intently at his daughter as she made her way up to Kushina, kneeling down to bow.

"You asked for me, Ojo-sama?" Suddenly Sakura felt quite inadequate while she was in front Kushina. All she had on was her casual purple, hip-length kimono which met black hakama cut high and close to the hips. The fact that it was such a revealing set of clothes made her feel ashamed of coming to her Lady's presence without changing.

Despite Sakura addressing her, Kushina kept her eyes shut and face in a scowl, Kizashi being the one speaking for her.

"Sakura, Naruto and Kaemon haven't been seen since last night. We've looked everywhere for them and turned up nothing. You wouldn't happen to know where they went off to, do you?" Kizashi eyes pierced Sakura's trying to figure if his daughter would make any visible sign to prove his assumption right.

Sakura fidgeted a little where she sat. She could only assume that where Naruto went, it had something to do with Kaemon last night. Neither she, Hideyaki, Naoki, or Shou had seen them at all this morning. Gazing at her father she knew that he expected an answer, however she knew not what answer she should give. If this was what Kaemon had meant by "helping Naruto leave the pond" then she couldn't divulge anything just yet...but if they were in danger.

"Sakura, answer the question." Kizashi demanded, his voice sterner than it usually was. No doubt Kushina was fighting back her anger right about now. Sakura saw full well what the woman was capable of doing when crossed.

"I...uhhhh...well" she stammered as she tried thinking of something quick.

"Sakura don't try to lie to us. This is very serious." Sakura stumbled a little trying to think of what in the world Naruto and Kaemon might be doing that was both equally plausible and obscure enough to warrant such a disappearance.

"Well...Naruto, and Kaemon, both went...ummm...hunting? Yes hunting!"

Kushina's eye brow picked up after hearing this. Kizashi too questioned at such an absurd reason.

"Hunting? Together? Why?" Kizashi asked.

"When did they decide this?" Kushina inquired as well directing her attention in Sakura's direction

"Well, after you had left Ojo-sama, Kaemon agreed with what you had said about Naruto not understanding the implications of his words. He figured for someone who knew nothing about war it should be taught to him at least the basic understanding of what it means." Sakura was trying to build off what she was saying with each though that went through her mind. Kaemon was a good hunter, so it should at least be believable that he would take Naruto, right?

"And what is this "meaning" that Kaemon was intending to teach Naruto, Sakura" Kushina acted like predator now toying with its prey. Obviously she had seen through Sakura's ruse. She scrunched up her hakama trying to think of something. Her father seemed intent on calling her out right there and then.

"The meaning...of taking a life." Kizashi and Kushina looked at each other incredulous, but Sakura continued on.

"War was something that Naruto used to talk about like it was a game. Hearing all these great stories of heroes waging just wars to go out and conquer their enemies. But Kaemon knew better. He knew that in order for Naruto to truly appreciate the consequences of war he first had to understand what taking a life meant. War is something that requires a leader to put aside their morals in order for them bear the taking and loss of life. Kaemon wanted Naruto to know that in war men's ideals are sometimes compromised when they know no better in what they are doing."

"The Will of Fire and Curse of Hatred are said to be present within every man's hearts, so it is up to the warrior to understand the difference between the two when fighting. Naruto, as far as I know, could never understand what taking a life meant, and plus Kaemon knew that he was adverse to killing as well, so he figured on teaching him up on it a little. Sooooo what better way to do that than hunting. Right? Hehe"

If only there was an award that could be given to how much bullshit one could spew and make it seem golden. Sakura making that up on the fly made her want to applaud her performance, but she still had to face her father and Kushina's judgement.

Kizashi rolled his eyes. Apparently he didn't buy this as much as Sakura had hoped.

"Messou mo nai, Sakura." but Kushina held up her hand stopping him.

Kushina slumped her shoulders down in a sigh of defeat.

"All right Sakura" she said as replaced the sad frown on her face with a warm smile. "Thank you for this. You may leave."

"Ehhhhh?!" Kizashi was flabbergasted. She honestly couldn't have believed that could she? If anything this just shows how Sakura was probably hanging around Naruto for too long; picking up his uncanny knack of talking.

"It's all right Kizashi. Sakura said where Naruto is and that is that." Sakura looked on at Kushina and saw something behind that smile which she found so familiar.

Bowing again Sakura made it so she would make a quick getaway just in case her father had another idea of interrogating her. Making her way down the throne room quickly Sakura, she made it to the screen door and left her father and the Lady Kushina.

_You both better be safe. Naruto, please just try and not do anything stupid."_

With Sakura shutting the screen door behind her it left Kushina and Kizashi the privacy they needed in order to discuss. Kizashi looked quite disbelieving that Kushina wouldn't see through such a contrived lie right to her face, and for a second was afraid Sakura might just hear it Kushina, but was surprised when she relented. All of a sudden he heard giggling and it was coming from his right where the Lady sat upon the raised pedestal.

"Fufu you're daughter has a knack for words as well Kizashi. I wonder where she gets that from." Kushina chided as Kizashi blushed a little at the barb.

"Hmph, it's your son that's got a silver tongue." Kizashi said a little too hastily, as only a father trying to defend is daughter would say, but his eyes went wide after realizing what just said. He soon found himself sweating profusely and turning his head ever so slowly expected maybe a fist to meet his eyes. Unfortunately it was the sad visage of Kushina.

"I know. It's what made me so angry at him in the first place." Kushina said despondently keeping her eyes transfixed in the floor.

Kizashi sent his arm to scratch the back of his head perhaps trying to instill some brevity on the topic at hand. He knew Kushina took it to heart with what she had said to Naruto yesterday, but truthfully, he agreed with her. Naruto wasn't in the right trying to get the people to clamor for war. It was irresponsible, and then on top of that he tried convincing Kushina and the rest as well.

"Phooo, your boy just got too ahead of himself. You didn't say anything that I wouldn't to my daughter."

"Sakura is too smart for that. She's got a fine head on her shoulders." Kizashi scoffed a little at this and rolled his eyes at thoughts of his tomboy-ish daughter.

"Yes, but sometimes the way she acts I swear she must've been a boy in some past life. The way she dresses, how she acts, it's all so confounding. I dread the day when I have to find her a suitable husband. She's more like to spear them, then marry them. "

"Well she hasn't speared Naruto yet. Isn't that a good sign?"

"Heh, that's a terrible sign. My daughter and your son? Ewww, gives me a headache just thinking about it." Kushina giggled at Kizashi's words. It was nice to laugh at such simple things. She hadn't had much opportunity to laugh nowadays; she'd been to busy, and with the hustle of the previous two days she was hard pressed to be a leader first, and a mother next.

"I'm a terrible mother aren't I? Saying those terrible things to him. I'm such a fool." Kizashi could hear the trembling in Kushina's voice.

Kizashi lowered his head in respect for her words, "Now, now you were angry. Surely he could understand that." he consoled her, but she shook her head.

"Nothing justifies calling him a mistake. He isn't. "I" am. I condemned my son to this..." Kushina brought a hand up to her mouth to try and control her trembling lips. Kizashi respectfully tried to not gaze on Kushina's pained visage. He didn't want to disrespect her by seeing her cry.

Standing there silently Kizashi didn't wish to prod any further in the subject, knowing that it would do his Lady no good. He just had to trust that wherever Naruto was, Kaemon was there too. Perhaps his duaghter could be right as well. Maybe they were out hunting...

* * *

"AAACHOOOO!" _**sneezed my Lord through his tengai. This drew an immediate response from his still cranky colleague. **_

"Quiet." _**Kaemon said as they made their way through the mountain trail.**_

_**As my Lord and his samurai made their way into the treacherous passes of the Kiotsuketene mountains, they eventually found their way into a large gulley notorious for its reputation of hiding all sorts of miscreants throughout the years. **_

_**A perfect place to hunt out foxes, however as they continued their way and the forest on either side of the mountain path seemed to strangled the road, they couldn't help but shake off the uncanny feeling of being hunted themselves.** _

Kaemon was right unfortunately. The mist rolling down from the hills certainly did get worse as the morning went. The gray sheet seemed to cover the ground and most everything around them, but still leave enough visibility for the path and the sun which shown through. This didn't help a growing anxiousness which seemed to cast every shadow and rustle of a branch with slight paranoi.

Naruto peered around through his tengai trying to see through the forest trees if he could discern where this sense of trepidation was coming from. He knew Kaemon could sense it as well, for as soon as they entered the pass both had kept their mouths shut for nigh on two hours. Naruto's suspicion was unsettling, but he also recognized this feeling well enough to know when to trust it. He knew that something or someone was following them.

"Do you feel that?" Naruto asked Kaemon as they kept the pace of their horses very slow and steady.

Kaemon didn't say anything for a moment until a slight nod gave Naruto the affirmative. Looking around anxiously he so wanted to tear this stupid basket off his head so he could at least perhaps get a better look, but as his hand reached up to lift it Kaemon stopped him.

"No, keep it on. We don't know who's following us." He said in a soft voice barely above a whisper.

"But you have only one eye and I have a basket on my head. How can that possibly help us?" Naruto's question did ring true, but Kaemon seemed unmoved. Naruto may have a point that he only had one eye, but that one eye could spot a rabbit a mile away at dusk if need be. Besides, he already noticed the rustling bushes and moving shadows within the trees to give credence to his suspicions. All they needed to do, or all they could do, was keep calm.

"Relax, I know they're there. And they know it too. That's why they haven't attacked just yet." Kaemon kept his horse's pace at a nice and steady gait; his left hand poised over the scabbard of his o-katana waiting for any sign of trouble. Slowly pushing the blade up with his thumb Kaemon prepped himself for what was about to happen.

The birds that were once singing in the trees were no longer chirping; the breeze that once refreshed the air suddenly stopped. Kaemon had known to trust in his instincts on many occasions, and they were telling him that they might've found who they were looking for. Unfortunately this wasn't going quite exactly as they had hoped. Halting his horse, Kaemon turned to Naruto slightly stopping the boy as well.

"Kaemo-" but Kaemon held up his hand to interrupt.

"Oyakata-sama we're surrounded." Kaemon said to keep from divulging Naruto's name; the fear of their enemies having espoused their presence an all too real danger. Slowly dismounting from his horse Kaemon slowly edged himself away from the animal.

"At the first sign of trouble you run." He warned in a hushed voice. Pushing out his sword ever so slowly with the tip of thumb, Kaemon scanned the forest on either side of them. The slight rustling he had heard before stopped, the footsteps gone. Whoever was following caught on quick.

"Nani?!" Naruto said but before he could answer Kaemon with anything else the elder warrior started.

"Kaemon?...Psst, Kaemon? What if it's "them"?" Naruto asked. From what he was able to see through the slits of his tengai Kaemon didn't respond. Instead he just stood there, sword drawn, eyes transfixed ahead of them on the road. Just then Kaemon spoke to Naruto, but the tone of his voice evoked a serious warning to Naruto.

"We can't be sure who "they" are. It could be anyone. And if there's one thing we both acknowledged before leaving is that we are very much alone outside the valley." Turning back to look at his Lord, the last true heir to the Uzumaki family. It was the family he had pledged his life to defend till the very end, and he aimed to do just that. His only regret was not spending more time with his wife before it all.

"Oi, detekinasai (come out)!" Nothing followed. Kaemon kept kept his right hand primed over the scabbard waiting for anything to present itself. Naruto looked on with great intent and interest. He could feel the presence of something moving within the morning fog and he moved to see where they were coming from. He soon regretted not taking any sort of blade when they left Uzushio.

"OI!Watashi wa aru koto o shitte iru! Show yourself!" Kaemon's voice broke through the fog like thunder; his voice echoing against the walls of the rock in the gulley.

Then as if on cue shapes started making there way through the forest. Naruto couldn't see them through his tengai, but Kaemon also had to struggle to get a look as they were marred by the fog as well. As the sun broke away through the mist it shown upon four figures standing now upon the road. Two of them looked like woe-begotten farmers with weapons thrusted into their hands, having only paltry arms and amor adorning them, however the other two stood out quite well.

One was a boy who seemed to be no older than sixteen or seventeen adorned with an oddly expensive looking set of orange and black armor. The sode, do, and every other major piece were of black layered iron it seemed, outlined with orange leather. He wielded two yumonji yari (cross spears) in either hand which quirked Kaemon's brow up; certainly not a weapon meant to be wielded easily, especially when there's two.

Inspecting the boy's face quickly Kaemon then found out that the boy's quirkiness didn't just end there. The most off-putting thing of this character were the three white markings going across the boy's face as well, reminding Kaemon of Naruto's "whiskers", and the vibrant orange eyes shooting through the fog. He had white hair tinged with and orange hue and what seemed to be...

"_Are those cat ears on his head?" _Kaemon thought to himself inspecting the lad, noticing that the it must've been some sort of attachment to the forehead protector the teenager wore.

Next to him was a man only dressing himself in a red robe which covered only half his body, the other half being tied around a black sash around his waist. The part of the man's body that wasn't covered was had tattoo's of koi fish and koku coins all up and down the right side, with a red scabbard which held a katana. Long brown hair came down over his lean shoulders, but his bangs were put in a front flip held their by a red bandana with Uzushio swirls all around it. Kaemon had a hunch on who this man might be, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

This man had a troubled and contempt filled look on his face when he called back to Kaemon. "How the hell did you know we were there?"

"It's not too hard picking outta couple of characters like you even in this mist. Especially when you all stink to high heaven." Insulted Kaemon as he still kept his sword arm primed over the katana.

"Heeey, we don't stink that bad do we?" said one of the haggard men to his compatriot.

"Meh, I don't know. After a while the smell just kinda blended in with us I guess." shrugged the other, but he was soon rounded on by the tall man with the bandana.

"Would you two shut up! He's obviously being a smart-ass" this quieted the two down a bit, but as soon as they stopped the man lifted his arm, just to make sure, to see if it really was there sent that gave them away.

"We stink Enki. Deal with it." replied the young boy to Enki who soured upon smelling his own stink and cringing. Perhaps that samurai wearing the potato sack poncho was right. They did stink.

"Fine then, maybe we do stink, but that's irrelevant. The fact of the matter remains however that you my potato-sack samurai, and...whatever that is behind you, have picked a major highway. One that entails a toll that needs be paid. Now, we'll let you pass if, and only if, you have the appropriate method of payment. If not then..." Men then started to pop out of the sides of the highway. More tired and hungry looking faces it seemed, but they all had enough weapons and armor for Naruto and Kaemon to be worried.

"...things might get a little hectic around here. And we wouldn't want to disturb this beautiful morning now do we?" Enki pulled out his katana and all the other men around Naruto and Kaemon prepped themselves as well. Kaemon crouched down and grasped his katana, almost unsheathing it, but not yet committing. If Naruto wanted to talk, then now would be as good a chance as ever.

"Well?" Kaemon asked turning back to face Naruto. Naruto picked up his queue and threw his arm out to stay the ambush.

"Ch-Chotto Mattei! Wait, I wish to speak-"

"Speaking is a waste of time, and time is money, therefore talking means we're losing money. Now if you'd be so kind we would truly enjoy your sack of coin. Well, we'll equally enjoy riddling this mountain pass with your remains, but that's too much work, and as you reminded me..." Rising his left hand in the air as a signal.

"...I need to take a bath." Enki threw down his left arm as he gave the signal to attack. A surge of yells and yips rang from the men around them as they closed in on Naruto and Kaemon's position.

The onrush of men was ridiculous. Apparently the mountain mist had hidden more of them than Kaemon assumed. As his horse was frightened away, Kaemon turned to make his way over to Naruto but was cut off by a group of men. One man rushed at him but was kicked back with such a force that his simple _do, _which looked to be like a stove plate, caved in. In that same motion Kaemon drew his o-katana forth to block an oncoming attack from a sword. Kaemon parried it downward and backhanded the man with his armored gauntlet sending him flying.

"Oyakata-sama! OYAKATA-SAMA!" He called out glimpsing Naruto being rushed by a dozen or so men. Another bandit sent an overhead swing, but Kaemon blocked this too. Pulling out his saya to act as a weapon Kaemon struck the side of the bandit's right knee with it, and followed that with another smack across his face sending blood and teeth flying.

"God's Damnit!" Kaemon yelling in frustration trying to make his way to his Lord.

Naruto, as was said before, was being swarmed however by numerous men, luckily for him these bandits knew not how to really come at a mounted man before. One man tried grabbing Orenji's reigns but Naruto made the horse rear and scare the man off. Another man made an attempt by thrusting a pitch fork into Naruto's face, but he dodged deftly and whirled Orenji around knocking him aside. As he did this though ended up facing a posse of four men charging with swords drawn, their armor clanking as they charged.

"Wait! Stop! I just want to talk!" Naruto said as he held out his hand, stopping the rush for a moment. He attempted to remove his tengai from around his neck until.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM HE'S A LEPER!" Kaemon yelled as he battled a group of five men surrounding him; his poncho flying every which way he had was sending his o-katana and saya to block their attacks.

"He's a what?" said one of the bandits in front of Naruto.

"I dunno."

"I think he said "he's a leopard"?

"Well that's just preposterous there's no such thing as man/leopard hybrids?" responded one "bandit" putting his hand underneath his chin, sword now hanging limp at his side.

Naruto sweat-dropped at the men's sudden disregard of the situation they were in.

"_Uhhhh okay" _he though scratching the outward surface of his tengai as if it were his face. As they were contemplating Naruto got a good look at them and noticed that despite few pieces of armor they wore, they hardly looked the bloodthirsty sort of bandit. One man had a forehead protector, but on his knee. Another man had a full lamellar set of armor, but it was tied on so poorly it barely stayed on him.

_"They don't look the part of a highwaymen patrol."_ Then raising his hand to lift the tengai up over his face, he almost got it off when Kaemon yelled out again.

"I DIDN'T SAY "LEOPARD" YOU IDIOTS! I SAID "LEPER"!" Kaemon rang out as he blocked all five overhead sword swings at once, putting his o-katana and its saya in the way of their blows. Kaemon then threw all them off with relative ease.

"Ohhhhhhh "leper"...yes...yes, that would make sense with the whole, you know mask thing." Said a man almost matter-of-factly as if it should have been picked up on before.

"Ahhhh so desu ne." Came the affirmitive from one of is comrades until he realized what Naruto was doing and back off in fear.

"Whoa, the leper's taking off his mask!" he said pointing at him in fear. "He's going to infect us all! Run!" The men scrambled back into forest after seeing what Naruto was doing. Sitting there incredulous Naruto had no time to contemplate as expected another blow to come at him. Turning he saw a wooden bo staff almost colliding with his face, but with quick reflexes he caught the attack with his right hand.

Orenji was startled and it took a lot for Naruto to control and see everything through the slits of the tengai, but looking down at the welder of the bo staff, Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. The bandit attacking wasn't a man, it wasn't even really a bandit at all. It was a snot nosed boy with dirt-smeared all over his face no more than ten it seemed. Looking down at him Naruto was taken aback.

_"What is this?"_

At the same time Kaemon's continued efficiency seemed to be drawing a large number of attackers his way. Knocking aside one man, his saya ringing off the chochin kabuto of his attacker. Whirling around he made an attempt to stab his katana through another person, but through a lucky break the man leaned and Kaemon's stab passed harmlessly through the opening between the left arm and torso. His attacker was cognizant enough to trap Kaemon's sword arm, but it made no difference. Kaemon went up and head-butted the man, not once but twice cracking his nose in the process.

Sword arm free again Kaemon charged into a group struck first with his saya, his sword parrying, and in a circle swept his clawed feet around catching a majority off-guard. Three dropped onto their back, and as Kaemon prepared to for another attack he was met by one of the craziest looking old men he'd ever seen. The man only had a wooden prosthetic on his right arm with a dagger attached to it.

As he let out a scream he charged. Kaemon unfazed looked on and eased his breathing, concentrating his focus. Just before the old man could get to him the o-katana flashed against the mist, and a flare of orange light came off as the sun reflected off the blade. What once was a deadly weapon on the old man's arm was now nothing but an armless sleeve, the prosthetic being slashed clean off. The old man looked back and forth for his arm before shouting "Why?! I just had it fixed!"

Kaemon cocked his head to the side as if to say "Really?" and sent a sharp strike with his saya into the man's midsection. He keeled over in pain and stayed on the ground while Kaemon examined over who was left.

As the skirmish was continuing the man known as Enki and the rest of his comrades looked on. He was visibly disgusted and slapped his forward at how ridiculous that the ambushers were being sent back by one samurai in a ruck-sack and a with a basket over his head.

"Ohhhhhhhhh my god. They're carving up the recruits like nothing." said Enki furrowing his brow at what he was seeing. The two men behind though were at a loss of words seeing at how fast this samurai was moving; blending in all forms of attack and defense with his saya and o-katana interchangeably. He was black and grey blur as his poncho flew in every direction with his strikes. Truly this was no ordinary person.

"Well you have to start somewhere right." replied the young boy leaning back and forth on his feet; his yumonji yari swaying with anticipation. Enki was slightly disturbed at how difficult this simple roadway heist was for the "newbs". Honestly this was not meant to be hard at all, a simple and quick operation.

"Tch, I can't watch this anymore." Enki rose his hand again prime to send up another signal.

"Wait!" said the young man next to him.

"What? What is it?" He asked glaring.

"I'm going in. Cover me." the young boy said which caught Enki off guard.

"Can't help yourself can you?" he noted, and the boy giggled in a way that almost seemed epicene.

"Fine, whatever. Youve got five minutes, but don't get too carried away. I'm calling in the back-up and we don't need you to be in the crossfire." The lean man replied.

"Sounds good to me! *NYAN*!" with that the orange armored bandit raced off knowing exactly who would be his first target.

Naruto fended off another man who came at him with the bo staff he took, and even though he had no skill with the weapon, wielding it like a simple piece of wood, he was still more adept at fighting than the men who came at him. As one person came at Orenji yet again Naruto knocked him on the head with end of the staff, clanging against what appeared to be a frying pan made to be a jingasa. This wasn't feeling right for Naruto. These men may have been outfitted with weapons and armor, but they knew little of how to use them. It made no sense to Naruto.

Kaemon himself had no time to ponder the looks of the motley crew that descended upon them still. Catching one man off balance with his parry he cast him down with a single strike from his saya. As the man fell onto his back Kaemon moved in to send the finishing blow. Bringing his o-katana over his head Kaemon didn't bother to notice the apparent fear in this man's eyes. He had no time for meaningless things in battle. With a look of utter scorn and hatred he brought his blade down aiming to finish this.

"Nyaaaaaaarrrrrrrgggggghhh!" came the yell as Kaemon sent his swing then around to stop the force he sensed coming. His blade met the two yumonji yari wielded by the odd boy, his orange eyes staring right into Kaemon's lone.

"Nyaah!" knocking aside the heavy katana of Kaemon, the boy ripped his yumonji yari to the right forcing Kaemon to back pedal to regain his stance.

Kaemon focused and watched as the boy charged yet again, his speed blinding. He struck first with his right. Blocked. Then the boy tried again with his left. Kaemon blocked that too. Soon all sense of composure was thrown out the window as a flurry of strikes were now coming out relentlessly. Kaemon was hard-pressed to block all the slashes and stabs, minding that this particular spear had more than one point to worry about, as his eye read and his muscles reacted.

The boy's salvo of shots rang against the steel of Kaemon's sword causing sparks to fly off as steel struck steel. The yumonji yari were blurs as the boy's speed was blinding, allowing him to slash away at Kaemon's poncho, but never quite hitting their mark as they flew in the air. Kaemon's experience allowed him to just sit back to block and parry knowing full well that with greater speed, comes a greater lack of control. As he twirled spinning the yari down vertically and following up with the same motion, Kaemon noted the boy's openings.

"_He's got speed, I'll give him that, but..."_ Thought Kaemon as he then waived his o-katana left and right to parry the stabs from both spears.

_"His strikes lack the force to drive me off my guard, even if if they do hit. He's using his speed to overcompensate for his lack of strength. It shows." _Kaemon ducked under a horizontal strike from the lad, and then sidestepped to the left a stab from another attempt.

_"It's made him over-aggressive." _Kaemon seeing the opening that his sidestep created saw his chance then.

Bringing both hand to the hilt of his sword, Kaemon arched and came in with as powerful a swing as he could muster. The shot would break anyone's defenses if they were to sit and block the shot. Kaemon knew this would end it all. However, as the blade came careening to the boy's side all of a sudden *CLANG*. Kaemon's eye flew open in surprise.

In an instant the boy's reflexes allowed him to turn around his yumonji yari and catch Kaemon's sword in it's swing. The blow sent shivers all up and down the the shaft of the weapon as the katana was caught in between one of the points the yari had. With that the boy dug his weapon into the ground and pinned Kaemon's sword there as well catching him off-guard.

"Heh, not bad for an old guy." The boy's orange eyes lit up as he brought his right arm up and aimed to strike the fatal blow right into Kaemon's face. His excitement led to a smile which showed teeth oddly sharp, and canines that could be taken as almost cat-like in appearance. While locked though, Kaemon then came to a sudden surprising realization looking at the boy's face.

But as Kaemon was examining it gave his attacker ample opportunity to send in the stab from the yari, it's blade pinpointing right toward Kaemon's face.

"But you die here."

"KAEMON!" Naruto yelled out trying rushing Orenji toward his friend. This seemed to quirk the boy's ears up.

"_Kaemon?..."_ he thought as he sent the yari flying forward. _"Hehe, the thought of it. Kaemon...and could it be also?"_

_"This can't be how it ends! It just can't!" _Naruto pushed the horse with all his might but the remaining few stragglers on the road allowed for Orenji to become scared enough to make him harder to control. Naruto inwardly cursed the horse and tried mustering it forward but no matter what it wouldn't make a difference now.

"NOOO!" Naruto cried out through the tengai.

_**Now, if you would think that this would have been the end for Kaemon Shinichiro, the infamous Kuroi Ondori of the Southlands, then you are severely mistaken. Far too early in this story for warriors such as he to fall in some unnamed mountain pass. **_

_**A man of his status requires a more fitting fate to befall on one hero such as he.** _

Before the yumonji yari could find it's mark, it was now the boy's turn to be in awe at such a feat of skill and strength as was on display. His eyes not believing this at all. Naruto too saw what had occurred as he looked on in amazement that the stories about Kaemon's tenacity and skill as warrior were not just talk. For once he was glad rumors were right for a change.

Enki and the group of "bandits" too were witnesses to this and basically all their jaws were on the ground; eyes wider than most bowls.

The boy's yari was caught with Kaemon's left hand, his fingers spreading themselves apart so he won't lose any in the process finding space between the three points. The young teen tried pushing the spear further into Kaemon's gauntlet, the steel cutting the leather and drawing blood from the warrior's hand, but it made no difference. Kaemon was soon muscling his enemy back._  
_

"What's the matter? Not strong enough?" Kaemon said as the muscles in his arms soon flexed pushing the boy backward.

The teen's hair stood up on end like a cat's would if it was startled; the smile that was once there now a snarl.

"You're quick. But once you close the distance with a stronger opponent then speed goes out the window if he catches you." Kaemon sneered at seeing the desperation know that appeared on his opponent's face now seeing of danger they were in.

"You fight like an artist swinging your weapons in articulate arcs and precise strokes. Kinda pretty almost. Yet fights aren't pretty affairs. You do whatever it takes to live and win." Kaemon then leaned forward then getting real close to the boy's face; his green eye peering right through the "boy's" orange eyes, white face paint, and cat ears.

"But I'll give credit where credit's due. You're pretty good...for a girl." The last comment brought out a feral scowl across Kaemon's opponent's face; orange eyes looking like they might be aflame.

Naruto heard this and quirked his head tot he side. _"A "girl"? That's a girl? But it doesn't look like she's got any..." _

"Second Wave! NOW!" Enki yelled

Hearing this she stopped the pressure she was applying to her spears and released Kaemon's sword as she jumped back. Kaemon prepared himself yet again for an onrush of attackers, however he was sorely mistaken this time. Rustling from the trees and bushes revealed many more people than the last time, and on this occasion, from what Kaemon could make out through the fog, was that many of them had bows, rocks, and other such things that didn't spell any good luck for them.

"Ohhhh shit..." Kaemon let out a gruff breath as he saw all the faces looking out at them from both sides of the path._  
_

"Uh-oh" was all Naruto managed to say as he saw what was going through the openings in his mask.

Enki held his arm aloft at seeing that apparently this country samurai was a lot more trouble than he was worth. Even that leper apparently he was traveling with too. It made no difference however. In all honesty corpses were easier to search than live people anyway.

"Well you've certainly made this more interesting than it needed to be, my friends. You made me rethink some of the applicants wanting to join our gang." Kaemon kept a stern gaze on the man as he spoke. Turning to Naruto he needed to get him out of here safely. Good thing was Naruto was still mounted so that gave as good a chance as any to escape.

_"Naruto...run!" _

It goes without saying that you're more trouble than you're worth. I'll be doing everyone a favor by ridding this world of you." Kaemon scoffed a little at hearing that. Not like this man did anything to stop he or Naruto, so what right does he have to say "I'll be doing everyone a favor". He did nothing.

"Quit talking Enki and get it over with." Said the boy, erm, well, girl now. Backing up she got clear of all the sights of the archers and slingers that Naruto and Kaemon were facing.

As Naruto scanned all the faces in the woods, the same unsure, dirty, and confused people were looking back out at him as they were when fighting. There men, elders, and even small boys among the group. They had armor on, but most were so mismatched that Naruto thought he was looking at a junk heap. Now, these bandits neither looked the part, or even seemed to have the gumption to go out and attack as well. What kind of bandits were they? Were the tales about this band true? Was this the right group or perhaps Naruto and Kaemon made a mistake. There were so many questions and Naruto needed answers.

Storming ahead on Orenji, the noise brought everyone to look out across and see the horsed leper come to halt by the samurai's side. Enki and the girl were caught off-guard; Enki unsure if now he should put these people out of his misery.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Kaemon asked in a hushed voice barely above a whisper. Naruto looked down and simply waved a hand at him to signal everything was all right.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled out through his tengai, addressing Enki and the teen girl. This stopped everyone and made them look directly over at Naruto and Kaemon "Don't we at least get any last requests?"

"Requests? What makes you think you're owed any?" Enki mouthed off, but was soon cut-off by the girl in front of him.

"Ohh? And what request would a leper want from us, nyan?" She said looking out toward Naruto. The sun was now clearing away most of the mist and it revealed just what Naruto's suspicions deduced. The fighting men in the woods were not fit for anything, let alone ambushes or banditry. They looked too..."normal".

"Well that's easy. You're the infamous bandit troupe thats been raiding the Mokaido and Asu counties aren't you." Naruto yelled out.

"Who's asking? And for your information yes, we are, nyan." said the girl crossing the yumonji yari now across her shoulders. Enki was about to claim, but then for some reason figured against it.

Naruto laughed a bit after hearing that. Perhaps he and Kaemon might just make it out of here after all, if they just talked the talk with these people.

"You have some sort of plan after all of this?" Kaemon asked but still keeping up his guard.

"Hehe of course. Trust me on this, Kaemon. We've come this far, right?" Naruto smiled through his tengai, and even though it was unseen by Kaemon, he still could picture that fox-like smirk. Naruto then spoke up again.

"We would like to talk to your leader." A lot of confused looks and gasps were had by the "bandits" present. A lot of them were intrigued at what the leper would have to talk to the leader about. But the intrigue was lost on Enki who cared not for reasoning or purpose.

"What reason do you have to want to speak with the boss? Is it membership?" He said. Kaemon looked back at Naruto, and the boy did the same thing. For they had assumed he was the leader, but it made no difference.

"Baka, what difference does it make why they want to talk?" Said the girl scolding the man.

"Actually" Naruto began as he moved Orenji up a little further. "That's not far from the truth. We were looking for some opportunity here, when we caught wind of your band."

The girl sized them up and down and waited to give her response, however Enki thought this notion to be ridiculous. Scratching the back of his head he belittled this idea of acquiring both these unknowns. They were already filled with new recruits every day.

"Tch, sorry but we're full up. We've got a lot of fresh meat and we don't have time to take in anymore stragglers." he derided but Naruto was going to have none of that as he retorted.

"Says the man who just got his ass handed to him by these stragglers." Naruto could see that this made the man fume at this comment.

"I aint gonna be tough talked by some frickin leper!"

"Shut up Enki!" cried the girl abruptly shutting the man up. Turning her head in Naruto's direction.

"If they want to talk with the boss so bad, then we should take them to see "him", right?" She said over to Enki.

"Wh-"

"I SAID we're taking them to see "him" in the hideout. Nyan!" giving another catty grin over to Kaemon and Naruto exposing her canines, "And besides they fought well enough. The least we could do is show them some hospitality." With that Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

_"Well at least we won't die on this road." _he motioned to take the tengai finally off his head, but almost immediately was stopped.

"Nyan!The hell you think you're doing?! Don't take that off." cried the girl at Naruto; pointing accusingly with one of her spears.

"Whaaa?...Ohhh! No you don't understand, this is-"

"None of us wants to see your face, leper. Keep that thing on as long as you're in our company got me! Or you won't live long enough to join up with us, nyan!" Naruto raised his hands in defeat after seeing that the bows were already notched with arrows again.

"Ok, ok, I understand."

"Hmph, good. ENKI!" Enki was flashed back at attention at hearing this girl's shirll voice pierce the morning air.

"A'right, I hear ya. Oi, everyone! Hikkosu, we're heading back!" Enki moved off to help up some of them men that still were down to Kaemon's attacks. A whole score of movement was then had for everyone present. Those up in the trees moved down, while those in the bushes walked out.

"Well at least the rumors are right for one thing." Naruto said aloud looking at the large score of people that were one hiding and showed themselves. It seemed that there had to have been at least more than fifty or so people here.

"You think we could've fought them all off" Naruto asked looking out across the many different faces from all manner of ages. Kaemon shrugged finally sheathing his sword back into its saya and looked on at the rabble milling about now.

"Heh, the odd thing about it all is yes. I think we could've. Save for that girl and perhaps her friend over there. That is it." Responded the warrior. Of course the numbers game was certainly going to take its toll, however, after what Kaemon did to what seemed about almost half that number, he felt a little confident about it all after seeing this lot.

"How's your hand by the way?" asked Naruto looking down. Kaemon flexed it and felt a stinging pain as the leather was only able to stop the blade only about halfway before ripping his skin apart.

"It hurts but nothing but a bandage won't fix."

"How could you do that though? Catching that spear? It was incredible." Kaemon laughed a bit at Naruto's statement.

"Ha, incredibly painful you mean."

"Hey! Leper! Potato-sack samurai get moving!" then called out Enki form the beginning of the column of people that formed ahead and also in back of them. Kaemon gave him a derisive look and responded.

"And my horse?"

Enki shrugged off the comment. "Not my problem. You don't have one..." just then the little girl came bringing two horses out of the forest and handed Enki one the reigns, "...you walk." Mounting up, the man known as Enki and his feline female started their way ahead. The column of bandits then began to move forward."

"You sure you we can trust them?" Kaemon said looking out across the group of men to Enki and the teen.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not about trusting them. It's about trusting me."

_**Master Kaemon had his doubts about my Lord's logic. Truth be told so do I sometimes as well. Trust is hard thing to come by. It entails complete and utter faith in your fellow man to keep you in their best interests. But how often do our "fellow men" deserve that kind of trust. It's hard, understandably so, because you can never be sure whether or not you'll ever feel safe with a potential friend, or enemy.**_

**_ But you cannot live your life disbelieving in everyone, because that will only allow them to disbelieve in you. It breeds fear. A disgusting and vile feeling that causes countries, people, and families to hate, when they could very well live in peace._**

**_In the end, sometimes in order to extend that olive branch; in order to clasp that hand of a stranger you've never met before, you simply need to take a chance. _**

**_As my Lord said once "If we never stop taking chances, then why should we stop trusting in each other." _ **

* * *

Haku sat in front of a long and black table where a number of lesser lords sat. Some were recognizable to Haku. There was Jirochi-dono, leader of the Wasabi family and reluctant ally of the Wagarashi, decked out in the customary gray of his clan. There was the old samurai Koza Kubisaki, protector of a piece of land named "Kubi no Kuni", Land of the Neck, which was a mountain pass which led from the land of Arashi to those of Naragasa, home of the Nara. It should be noted that both these men had as much love for Kyuroku as they did for a drought, which is to say, not very much.

Haku though could see why Kyuoroku would want his enemies to be close to him in these times. Surely it was through of fear that Gato might in some way scoop them up if he decided to wave his pockets at them. Smart move then for Kyuroku to have them close at hand so as to ensure their loyalty.

But they weren't the only ones present. Kyuroko had a personal advisor whom Haku knew little about, but that was simply because he was a man not worth noting. He was a weasel and certainly looked the part as well. Skinny, lean, small mustache. His appearance screamed "untrustworthy". Next to him at his left however was a man whom Haku knew very much about. He was Aoi Rokusho, an infamous mercenary ninja who played a big part in supplanting the former Daimyo of Degrashi allowing for Kyuroku to take control. Aoi's exploits went from simply espionage and assassination to a famous heist of stealing the Raijin no Ken, the famed katana of the Tobirama Senju. Certainly it was the feather in this man's cap and he was cocky and arrogant enough to understand that too.

_"I don't like them. Either one." _Haku mused thankful the mask he had didn't show the disgust that he had on his face.

They weren't many things that Haku didn't look on with disgust in the city. Degarashi as castle town was a pig; a prettied up a pig that aimed to get the main prize at some county fair, but a pig nonetheless. Haku hated it. For one it was as far away from the ocean as possible, leading itself away from the coast through the grass hills and rivers and into the very base of a mountain, Haku felt isolated entering this city. Where the vastness of the ocean was majestic and so encompassing that Haku felt like he could almost melt right into it, this city was small, average, and obtuse.

And the ruler of this city was just the exact same way. Kyuroku Wagarashi, the man infamous for ousting control away from the Uzumaki and became the new ruler (well co-ruler) of the province of Arashi, was someone Haku immediately knew he did not like. His face was tanned and was framed with buzzed hair set in a front flip, a large mole over his left eye, and a thin mustache above his lip. He was physically of average stature and not really of imposing build. There was still a bit of muscle there on his body from when the man had to fight for a living, but years of living at the top had ebbed away at him. The armor in back of him now more for show than actual use; a shade of the previous chapters n Kyuroku's life.

But there was one thing that Haku had to give to Kyuroku that still set him apart from Gato. Kyuroko had conviction; a purpose about him. Every wave of his hand, every step that he took had a sense of urgency. Gato, as far as Haku figured, was more than willing on sitting in his litter watching his minions toil away without a care in the world, as if the consequences were meaningless. However, Kyuroko was a man that took every failure as an affront to his status as ruler. Regardless if he shared a nation, he was not one to let his power be mocked.

That's why as Haku told him about everything that happened in Uzushio, about the whereabouts of his men, of Gato's plot to steal away Kushina, the veins in Kyuroku's head throbbed with fury.

"So what you're telling me right now...Was that all of this?...Was planned?" The final statements sounded accusatory. Kyuroku tried boring a hole into Haku's face-mask, and Haku remembered at how persistent the old man in trying to get him to remove it, but Haku would not be swayed. He would not give this man the benefit of looking him in the eyes.

"Yes. Gato had planned it all. It's why he sent Zabuza and I in the first place. To ensure of the plot's success." Kyuroko nodded his head in understanding. He looked up and down the table where these lesser lords sat, where they immediately all started quacking like ducks.

"This is outrageous. We allow that merchant to exist, to sit in Uzumaki-jo like some conqueror, when he plots to usurp our power at every turn." said an old warrior in out-dated yoroi armor. He had gray-hair with streaks of black tied up in a knot; large fu-manchu also being sported by him.

"We should have never allowed Fukusuke to lead the band, not when Zabuza and "this" boy decided to tag along." cried out another sitting to left of Kyuroku.

"I say enough with this farce. The reason why the Sarutobi never take us seriously is because we share this land with a slovenly bastard and his pirate lot." Said another.

This seemed to rouse up all the man along the table as they clamored and argued with one another, trying to get the attention of Kyuroku in the center of it all. The way they acted disgusted Haku. Loyal servants never quipped up to their masters these men seemed to be doing.

As the inane ruckus was being shouted in his ears Kyuroku brought up his hand and slammed it down on the table, causing a number of tea cups and other things to tremble in its wake. Kyuroku's brow furrowed in anger as the silence that came up only seemed to make him more angry. Rising from his seat Kyuroku walked in front of the table and began pacing slowly.

All eyes in the room were situated on Kyuroku now. Pacing back in forth in his dark brown yukata Kyuroku looked like some sort of caged animal. His eyes kept on the ground as he walked, but then stopped. Turning menacingly toward Haku it definitely was obvious that this man was suspicious.

"Why are telling us this?" His voice was deep and was intended to be threatening, however Kyuroku did not get the satisfaction of getting any reaction from Haku because of his mask. Although it wouldn't matter as Haku was not phased at all.

"Why is it" Kyuroku started walking towards Haku, the boards underneath his feet creaking with each step "that you, a lap-dog of a lap-dog, come to us in a most considerable show of altruism, to rat out that fat pumpkin that sits himself up in _MY_ castle? Surely you don't think that I'll reward for such honesty? Not when the blood of my men still stains your clothes."

Haku was surprised. He didn't think Kyuroku would be a man of honor. Or, perhaps he figured the loss of manpower was not worth coming up empty-handed. Didn't mean he liked Kyuroku still. Zabuza was not a lap-dog. In fact if Kyuroku knew of the real ploy going on here perhaps the bitch wouldn't be so smug about his position of power.

_"Keep believing in your self-made inclination of power. Enjoy while it lasts as the time to honor yourself will over soon enough" _"The deaths of your men were a needless waste. They died out of loyalty to you and that's something my own master can respect."

"Oh well how nice of him to think of respect AFTER HE KILLS MY KIN! And then he sends his little porcelain masked doll to tell me to my face! Why?! Does the pirate lord think me a fool? What games is he planning?" Kyuroku asking this seemed to catch Haku off-guard. Good thing the mask stayed on his face because if it wasn't there then perhaps Kyuroku would have caught on.

"No games my lord. Simply a matter of respect between two warriors unfortunately on opposing sides. Zabuza-sama believes that you would understand considering the understanding both of you share."

Kyuroku eyed the boy at that statement and responded "Understanding?" he questioned.

"The understanding between two men who recognize the aspect of "loyalty". Loyalty is what drove our sides into conflict, and is out of that respect Zabuza-sama wishes to send his condolences. The loss of such tried and true soldiers is certainly a great loss."

Kyuroku sneered at Haku's words, "Hmph, "loyalty". What does a pirate know of loyalty? Does it lay in some buried chest on a deserted island?" The comment sent up a few laughs from the men. How Haku wished to do away with bastards where they were, but his weapons were taken as soon as he entered the city.

"Loyalty is what makes a pirate captain succesful my lord. Without it then the captain would have no crew to steer a ship, without a ship there's no plunder, and with no plunder there's no life. Loyalty is something Zabuza-sama knows very well. Gato on the other hand does not. A man like him is detestable to Zabuza-sama, which is why he sent me here in the first place. To tell you of Gato's scheme and perhaps offer this as a sign of...friendship."

"Friendship? And what would we do with this friendship?" Kyuroki inquired to the boy.

"Well, now, that entirely is left up to you my Lord. I mean we are technically allies am I right? So why does Gato engage in such underhanded tricks in order to discredit the Wagarashi? In all honestly it's a shame is what this is."

Kyuroku shook his head at trying not to have to listen to this bullshit any longer. Walking back facing his advisors, he took a long look at the armor set that kept him reminded of the days when he need to go out and wage war. Back then he was a good soldier, a smart leader. Learning on the battlefield it was there he came to realize that in order to succeed in life one must needs strike before being struck first, and in this instance Gato had Kyuroku.

"My lord the boy is right. Gato may feign friendship but he is no way a man that can be trusted. He has his own plots. That can't be disregarded anymore." interrupted his advisor from the far right end of the table sitting down.

"He has given you a reason to strike out now, my Lord. It wouldn't be unreasonable to act thusly, and besides, Gato has no knowledge of this "act of kindness" as well. Therefore if we were to prepare we might catch him off-guard." Mentioned Aoi. The man's long, copper rusted green hair coming over his light purple eyes. A devious smile adorning his features.

Kyuroko nodded after hearing from the two men, but Jirocho and Koza still remained quiet. Kyuroko didn't like this. Rounding on them he said.

"And what of my other two "friends" here. I can trust my fellow Wagarashi, but what do the heads of the Wasabi and Kubisaki families think? Is this good enough reason to attack?" Kyuroku's tone was belittling to both these men. The feelings Kyuroku had for them was mutual to say the least, however he understood the importance of having families on your side if he ever wanted to be the sole ruler of Arashi. It wouldn't do if he had to lord over treacherous minds as the Uzumaki did.

Jirochi and Kiza looked back at one another and then responded to Kyuroku in turn.

"Gato's has struck first. If that is not cause for war that I don't know what is." Said Koza indifferently, however Jirocho's words that followed had a veiled sense of hatred that was not missed by those in company.

"Trust is hard thing to come by nowadays it seems...but, perhaps it better to trust the snake you know is there, than the one the foreign one to you. I will fight against Gato if it means driving him out." Kyuroko sniggered at Jirocho's words.

"How poetic you are Jirocho." Kyuroku said to his long-time rival, but his insults to the man could wait. Now Kyuroku finally found action in this stagnant political stalemate. Turning to each and every one his advisors Kyuroko's military mind sprung into action.

"Taku, prepare the levies. Get them back into fighting shape they've stayed idle for too long and have grown fat." The old samurai wearing the out-dated armor responded with a strong affirmative.

Behind the mask Haku was smiling. Everything was now falling into place.

"Aoi-dono!" Kyuroko turned to his trusted ninja master.

"Hai."

"I want you to keep close watch on Gato's movements from this point on."

_"Nani? Mokaido and Asu? Why is he sending them there?" _Haku thought for a moment concerned as to where this was now heading.

"Gambarimasu (I'll do my best)."

"Komon-sama (Master Advisor) send word to the surrounding countryside of Gato's plots. Let us see who keeps their loyalty where." Kyuroko pointed at his advisor.

"Of course."

"Also, take five-hundred men and walk them straight through Mokaido and Asu, into Kiotsuketene, and put an end to the absurdity that lies there. I am done catering to a defunt Clan."

_"What?!" _Haku sat up in surprise. _"Kyuroku still needs to play this game with the Uzumaki?" _

This command brought out an outburst from both Jirocho and Koza. Both were appalled at Kyuroku's utter lack of discretion in this matter.

"You would see Mokaido and Asu burned to the ground, all because of your petty obsession with Kusina Uzumaki and her son? If we are to fight a war with Gato then focus on him. The Sarutobi will not allow-"

"TO HELL WITH THE SARUTOBI! I have fought a war with the Uzumaki, and I won! Does that not mean anything to them?! Whatever happened to "To the victor goes the spoils"? The Uzumaki are finished. Their a gypsy clan filled with drifters, and myths, and all these sorts of folk heroes that their entire history is sham! I WILL NOT LIVE IN THEIR SHADOW ANYMORE!" Slamming his fist back on the table he rounded about yet again.

"I intend to put an end to this cat and mouse game me and Gato play, and I also intend to get the respect I deserve from the bastards in Konoha. And if it means that I forcibly remove the red-headed bitch and her son from their prison, make her admit defeat in person, then I will have it done Jirocho." Eyeing the man, Kyuroku fury was severely evident in his eyes. Haku could see that this was not just a political matter, but personal as well.

He knew the history of Kyuroku, albeit it was only through the insults that Gato would throw at him every now and then. He knew that Kyuroku was a man that had to claw his way to the top of the upper echelon of Arashi. A man who endured condemnation and critique from all of the "higher" houses in the Land of Fire. Never was this man given the respect he so craved, and even when he did get it, he was so paranoid he distrusted it. Haku was amazed truly that a man like this could have allies anywhere.

Standing up taller than what his height would have you believe, Kyuroko spoke out again.

"Jirochi, Koza, I will have you accompany Komon-sama with detachments of your own men, and Aoi, assemble your team to scout the outlying area of the valley as well. This matter will be decided one way or the other."

Koza was taken aback when Kyuroku decided to pair him up in this matter too.

"And what of my lands? The Neck is the sole protection between us and the Nara. If they should attack then they'll-" Koza started but it made no matter.

"Your "Neck" will be protected, Koza. I assure you that your fruitless piece of land up there has come to my attention as of late. Don't worry about the Nara I'll handle that." Koza didn't like the sound of that. Kyuroku was not usually a man that kept the best interests of other man at heart.

"Gentlemen" Kyuroku began "it is due time that the sovereignty of Arashi finally be decided once and for all. We are Wagarashi. We will not concede anything to foreign born, pirate merchants. We will not have ourselves be dictated by those who seek to disrespect us. This is our home. We have fought wars in the past to claim it, and now we must do it again. SENSO E (To war)!"

An outcry of some of the lords went up in approval of Kyuroku's words, yet Haku saw the reluctant faces of both Koza and Jirocho. No doubt those men certainly would prove to be interesting pieces in the future. Kyuroku had better be wary lest he may lose support closer than he thinks. It was smart in keeping an eye on your enemies, but also foolish to trust them as much as Kyuroku did. For one, he should have never had told them of his intentions in the first place. Despite his talk Kyuroku was not a man that wholly had control.

However, Haku also noted how even though Kyuroku wasn't necessarily directing his attention toward Gato first, the main thing was that he was mobilizing first. This would most certainly set off a chain reaction of who would counter who between Gato and Kyuroku. It all came together so seamlessly. They might be able to get rid of all three forces in this land at once.

Haku smiled behind the cracked mask. He was a weapon that did a job well done.

* * *

_**Far-off into the heart of theKiotsuketene Mountains...**_

The entire way Enki and his female companion were conversing way up in the front. Naruto tried to get close to them one time but was shooed by the twenty-five men ahead of him in the column. It was quite odd. He only wanted to talk, but again he chalked up their reluctance for him to get close because of the ridiculous notion that he was a leper. Truly that was a huge detriment.

"Did you have to say I was a leper?" Naruto asked back to Kaemon.

"Saved your life didn't it." the man responded.

The opening of the mine that Naruto and Kaemon headed toward was one that was situated into the side of a small-outcropping of the mountain. It overlooked a small river running its way through the rest of the range. At first Naruto couldn't see it due to it being covered by the forest trees and other such vegetation, but he soon noticed a whole bunch of other mine openings as well that dotted the opposite bank across the river.

Looking up at the mountain past his tengai, Naruto wondered if this certain mine was as big as he imagined it was.

_'I wonder how many people would be able to live in there?" _He said to himself as Orenji sloshed through the water, Kaemon following right behind him.

The entire journey there Kaemon had this wary look in his face which showed he didn't like this predicament one bit. He had good reason not to. This idea of Naruto's was certainly a bid enough gamble to put in jeopardy both their lives if they weren't careful, but Naruto was adamant in speaking to this bandit leader.

He looked to and fro and had another glance at the "bandits" that made up their company, and they were nothing more than simple peasants. Their beleaguered and tired faces showed that they had no stomach to partake in banditry, but if that was the case than why were they here; why dress up in simple armor and parade around raiding other villages?

Naruto had many questions that needed to be asked now, and he made sure he was going to get the answers he wanted.

"Do you see all these people Kaemon?" Naruto asked looking back to the samurai.

"I do."

"Don't you find anything odd about them?" Naruto asked as they hit the bank leading up to the mine entrance where they were headed. Kaemon shrugged his shoulders and grimaced.

"I find that these people, through whatever bad things have happened to them, have forsaken the life of good, honest labor to follow a half-naked half-wit and a cat. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Kaemon's dry sense of humor made Naruto roll his eyes. When he was in a bad mood he was incorrigible.

"Yes, but you understand that these "bandits" don't look like bandits at all. They're not anything of what they're made out to be." Naruto replied but soon they came to a stop and he was soon told to dismount from a man in front of him.

"Can't believe everything you hear Naruto." Kaemon simply said.

Just as Naruto was about to say something else they were interrupted by the voice of Enki.

"Oi! You two! The leader will speak to you in here." Enki yelled as he, the orange armored girl, and the rest of the troupe entered through the small opening.

"Tch, how the hell are we all going to fit in there?" Naruto started to move but was soon held back by Kaemon. Turning around Naruto started to question why.

"Naruto, you can't expect me to just let you walk in there can you? We don't know what they may have planned." Kaemon warned however Naruto was not to be dissuaded.

"We came this far. I can't just turn back now. Besides, what would you have us do?" Kaemon looked away knowing Naruto had a point on this. Even if they weren't going to head into the cave there would probably little chance they might be able to escape. Letting Naruto's arm drop Kaemon shrugged the boy behind him.

"Stay behind me, okay. I go first."

Both men entered the shaft of the mine which was terribly dark considering the shade of the trees blocking the sun and there being no lamps for light. Naruto had to really try and figure where he was stepping, seeing as how the bandits wouldn't allow him to take the tengai off. He ended up using the bo staff he took from the kid back during the ambush as a sort of walking stick. Truth be told it was kind of funny when thinking about it. With all the bandages he still had on covering his wounds, the tengai too over his head, he really did look like a leper.

As they walked Kaemon made sure to keep Naruto close, keeping a steady hand on the hilt of his katana. Soon as they kept walking a small flicker of light was seen dancing across the cave walls (which were undeniable cramped, as they had to walk in single-file). Kaemon squinted to try and see where the light was coming from as it intensified as they got closer. It was only until he and Naruto hid a large opening that a wave a light revealed exactly what they stepped in to.

Naruto could barely see, but even now could definitely tell that his suspicions about these bandits got even bigger after noticing the scene in front of him. Here in a large expanse of what he only assumed was the main part of the mine were numerous living spaces and hovels adorning every space of the cave. There were women and children milling about as if this man-made village was no different than anything you would see on the outside.

In one part of the cave there was a section where the river water they just came across coalesced into a pool and ran it's way through the center of the mine, creating a makeshift river in the process. He saw women cleaning clothes, children playing in the river, and there was even a man enjoying a smoke while fishing on the bank. The sense of normalcy this place exhibited was something unimaginable. Who would have though an entire community was hiding itself here.

Then it hit him.

_"Community?"_ Naruto pondered this as he walked, noticing that Kaemon's and his presence had certainly drawn a large number of people to them. All of them were curious to the newcomer's reason of being there. As they were being lead to an open space in the center of the town, Naruto noticed a large stone seat where a number of sashimono, banners worn on the back of samurai and ashigaru, were stamped all around it. The sashimono had symbols of most of the counties in the province of Arashi, and also a few of Gato's banners as well. All in all Naruto counted about a dozen or so of the banners.

Soon all the villagers that were present had now convened in the center overlooking the stone throne; wondering as to who this samurai was with the odd kabuto and the ruck-sack poncho was. Even more stares were shot at Naruto's direction for fear that this person was either a leper or a captive. Kaemon turned to Naruto and mentioned.

"Guess that word travels fast around here." He said but Naruto couldn't get over the massive amount of people that were in the crowd. It looked like the entire population could dwarf that of Uzushio's and even more telling was the armed men that came to meet them as well. Now these people were what Naruto expected to ambush them out on the road. They were all wore mismatched armor and arms, but the difference lie in the cold faces that studied them. Naruto picked up on it and so did Kaemon.

"I think these are the real bandits" Naruto noted looking out at them all.

"Oh yes. They are." Enki replied back turning Naruto's attention at the tall and lean young man as he propped himself against the stone throne.

Naruto moved to speak but Kaemon kept him back.

"Where is your leader? I see a throne, but no king." Kaemon called back, his anxiety still coming out to get the better of him.

"Oh don't worry you've seen the leader. And I guarantee you'll probably regret this later on." The warriors that Naruto spotted now put themselves into the front of the crowd, moving away the villagers to back of them. They all minded their katana and yari. It warranted notice from Kaemon as he slowly inched out his sword.

"I won't advise that my friend. You're good warrior, but really you faced newcomers before. These are the "real" bandits of the Kiotsuketene passes, and I assure you there are no better fighters in Arashi than them." Enki's cockiness annoyed Kaemon to no end, yet Naruto calmed him down by putting a hand in the samurai's shoulder.

"You said we met you're leader before. When?" Naruto inquired toward Enki.

"During the ambush" came the nonchalant response of the man.

"Well is it you?" Naruto asked, but Enki shrugged his shoulders.

"Nope." Enki replied nonchalantly.

"Don't tell me you're as stupid as you look," replied the girl in the orange clad armor.

"Who could be the leader of such a lovable band of bandits as we eh? Well that's not hard to figure." She sat herself down upon the stone throne in the center of the room unceremoniously; legs crossed over one side and her arm propping herself up on another and proclaimed to all there much to the surprise and astonishment of Naruto and Kaemon

"why it's me."

Just then Naruto and Kaemon were swarmed by a number of men coming behind them. Kaemon cursed himself for not paying close enough attention. Trying to wrestle out his o-katana he was unable too as he was tackled by a dozen or so men trying to keep him down.

"GrrrrrrrrrI shoulda known!" the samurai yelled as he was then thrown to his knees. His strength though was great, as more men needed to come in and hold him down.

Naruto tried struggling against the grasp of these men, but it was futile. His arms were already put in a firm hold by two large, burly men.

"What is the meaning of this? We only wanted to talk?!" The girl giggled at Naruto's plea and called out to the crowd

"Everyone please show some respect to our most honored guests *nyan*, for you all stand in front of people who were of once high of stature." A resounding sound of laughing could be heard through the wicker of the tengai Naruto had on still.

His eyes widened though in shock after hearing her statement. _"She knew? How?" _

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you the infamous Kuroi Ondori, KAEMON SHINICHIRO!" as she said that Kaemon's poncho was ripped in order to show the rooster design on his do to prove the truth of her statement.

"...and the disinherited Lord of these lands, NARUTO UZUMAKI!" the tengai was ripped from Naruto's head and he cringed his eyes as the light flooded his vision. The cry of people came and washed over the entire cavern. Naruto was suddenly very afraid of where this might be going. Bandits weren't the most caring of people

"The cat trapped the fox *nyan*, Lord Uzumaki, and I must say I'm just gushing over all the things we'll do to you. Ahahahaha!" her laughing echoed across the entire room, and it made Naruto and Kaemon cringe to think that this might be the last thing they might hear in this world.

**_My Lord's life was now held in the palm of a temperamental girl who fancied herself not only a bandit leader, but a cat as well..._**

**_Not really a healthy mentality wouldn't you say. Truthfully, not a whole lot of trust can be had with a character such as this girl._**


End file.
